Para Elisa
by DeyaRedfield
Summary: ¿Los muertos resucitan? Era una interrogante que Hannibal Lecter valida de farsa y sin sentido hasta que, un día, se vio cuestionado juntos a sus idealismos y la puerta del palacio de sus recuerdos se vio perturbada en cuanto la vio. A ella. A esa niña.
1. I Petite

_**DISCLAIMER:** *Los personaje y la trama original pertenecen a las obras de Thomas Harris: "The Red Dragon", "The Silence of the Lambs", "Hannibal" "Hannibal: Rising" y adaptado a serie televisiva por Bryan Fuller, "Hannibal" (2013-2015) transmitido por la cadena televisiva NBC. Ha excepción de los OC (Original Characters) todos esos provienen de mi imaginación.*_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

Este es mi primer intento de un fanfic sobre la serie, conozco la historia del Dr. Lecter, por medio de las películas y me estoy leyendo los libros; y el día que me anime a ver la serie, quede maravillada con el programa y las actuaciones (no se diga de Mikkelsen y Dancy). Me enamoró tanto, me inspiró y ahora me aventuró al peligro con esta idea que se me ocurrió. Que bonito es ser Fannibal _«_ 3

* * *

 ** _Aclaraciones:_**

 _*Este Fanfic esta basado en la serie, p_ _or ende, Clarice Starling no existirá.  
_ _*A pesar de que es un fanfic de la serie habrá referencias, detalles y demás a los libros y/o películas.  
_ _*Lo siento, NO es un fic Hannigram._ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
 _*El fanfic contiene temática seria, fuerte y/o sensible. No apto para menores de 18 años._ _Se recomienda discreción.  
_ _*La cronología esta alterada. Esto implica que la edad de los personajes y eventos se ven afectados._ _  
_ _*Hay OC (Personajes que son de mi invención) si no son de tu agrado, no hay problema si no quieres leer.  
_ _*La ortografía: Siempre me la paso corrigiendo los capítulos, porque como a todos/as se nos puede ir algún detalle o cosas así.  
_ _*Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fanfic, espero que lo disfruten así como yo lo hago en escribirlo._

* * *

 ** _"Porque el amor es tan inocente como las rosas en mayo. Es tan puro y blanco, justo como el pecado."_**

 _ **A Love Suicide** —Yutaka Minobe._

* * *

 **I. Petite.**

 **1997**

La niña se encontraba debajo de su cama abrazando a su oso de peluche con gran fuerza y mirando fija a la puerta de su habitación. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, su mamá la había despertado y le escondió ahí, ahora solo esperaba que ella entrara por la puerta y le dijera que podía salir. La niña seguía aferrándose a su osito y estaba ansiosa, quería salir del lugar pero debía obedecer a mamá. Sin despegar la vista de la puerta pudo ver como esta se abría con brusquedad y entró su papá. La pequeña se horrorizó ante ello y buscó alejarse de las orillas, pero papá se agachó y miró a su aterrorizada hija. Estiró su brazo y mano para, firmemente, tomar aquellos pequeños y suaves brazos. Su hija soltó un quejido agudo; sus ojos se cubrieron en lágrimas ante la acción de su padre y forcejeó, no quería que ello volviera a pasar.

A la habitación entró su madre con el pecho del camisón adornado por varias gotas de sangre y un rostro cubierto en lágrimas y golpes. Papá ignoraba a mamá y logró sacar a su pequeña de su escondite. Ella miró a sus padres; mamá no paraba de gritar y tratar de alejarla de él mientras papá sostenía con fuerza sus pequeñas muñecas, logrando que estas se tornaran en un claro rosado. Papá no toleró el escándalo de mamá y alzó su mano libre para darle una estremecedora golpiza a su delicado y porcelano rostro. Mamá cayó al suelo, el piso hizo eco y la vibración por el golpe surgió. La larga cabellera cobriza cubrió la expresión de mamá, y la pequeñita no pudo evitar las lágrimas haciendo que el llanto quebrara el sepulcral silencio que se había forjado. Papá miró a su hija, la soltó y la empujó hacía la cama; se acercó a su mujer y la cogió de los tirantes del camisón para sacarla de ahí. Mamá reaccionó tarde, y cuando trató de regresar el golpe a su esposo, la puerta de la habitación de su pequeña se había cerrado frente a sus narices. Desesperada tomó la perilla y la giró, pero para su terrible sorpresa, el seguro estaba puesto; golpeó la madera y un atormentado grito de súplica surgió. Sin detenerse de golpear la madera pudo escuchar el espantoso y desesperado llanto de su hija. Mamá no paró de llorar y rogar porque le devolviera a su pequeña pero todo era inútil, hasta que, ella recordó el revolver en el armario.

* * *

Will Graham yacía sentado en el pórtico de su casa observando a sus tres perros correr por todo el terreno como si de un último paseo se tratase. Con la vista a un punto fijo, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, en los recuerdos sobre Garret Jacob Hobbs. Perdió la figura de su hogar, convirtiéndose en un terreno sombrío y, frente a él, se desposó un putrefacto cadáver con una mirada vidriosa y una camisa agujereada por las balas y cubierta en sangre. Will sintió ansiedad y buscó la manera de alejar ese cuerpo de su mente pero le era imposible. Sacudió su cabeza, ahora, la dulce y joven Abigail Hobbs quedó en lugar de ese horrible cuerpo. Ella sonreía, alegre y feliz de su presencia, pero Will notó una corriente de sangre a través del cuello de la joven. La felicidad en el rostro de Abigail se iba tornado a una desgarradora súplica. Will se dispuso ayudarle; quería salvarla y presionó sus manos sobre su cuello pero la sangre no paraba de emanar, y entre más evitaba ello, más surgía. Era una fuente inagotable. Volvió en sí, agitado y espantado notó como sus perros ladraban desesperados a la lejanía. El joven Graham se alzó del suelo, caminó curioso hacía donde estaban sus mascotas y miró donde apuntaban, distinguió como una cortina de tierra se alzaba bruscamente gracias a un vehículo en alta velocidad.

En un primer momento Will se mostró confuso, luego vio que el carro se acercaba a su terreno y, preocupado por sus perros, los tomó de sus collares y los atrajo hacía el pórtico a una velocidad que ni él mismo supo de donde emergió. El automóvil chocó frente a uno de los árboles; los perros no pararon de ladrar y Will quedó extrañado ante esa escena. Soltó a sus caninos y les pidió que se mantuvieran quietos, sin más tiempo que perder, se acercó hacía el lugar. Al llegar pudo distinguir una cabellera cobriza sobre el cristal; abrió de golpe la puerta y una mujer, tal vez de su edad, se derrumbó. Will logró sostenerla a la vez que percibía un desesperado llanto; alzó su vista para descubrir que en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba una espantada niña; de unos seis o siete años. La desesperación cubrió a Will y removió el cabello que cubría el rostro de la mujer, era hermosa; ojos azul claro cubiertos en lágrimas, una nariz ligeramente respingada y unas mejillas adornadas en un rojizo preocupante.

—Ayu... ayúdanos —rogó, mientras se sostenía de su brazo. Will vio que la mano estaba cubierta en sangre, buscó desesperado la fuente y notó que provenía de su bajo vientre.

Aquella mujer puso los ojos en blanco y se desmoronó. Will pensó que lo inevitable había surgido y miró a la pequeña quien, horrorizada, veía como su madre se desvanecía ante sus brazos. Esa escena, acompañada de una angustia y responsabilidad, cubrieron con pavor a Will Graham.

* * *

 **BAU - Quántico, Virginia.**

Por los pasillos del FBI caminaba desanimado pero sin dejar de lado ese aire elegante que caracterizaba a Hannibal Lecter. Dentro de él no quería atender al tan desesperado llamado de Jack Crawford, pero ya estaba ahí, a punto de atender a una pequeña niña a quien Lecter no tenía interés como paciente. Para ello sugirió a su aprendiz y colega Alana Bloom, a quien, sentía que era más factible para una situación como esta. Pero la insistencia no solo provino de Crawford también de ella, quien no había logrado un trato con la pequeña.

Detuvo su caminar para mirar la puerta de la oficina. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y tocó el cristal, en pocos segundos Jack Crawford atendió con actitud brusca e invitó a Hannibal a su oficina.

—Buen día Jack —saludó cortés ante el comportamiento, y en ello notó otro invitado al lugar: Will Graham.

—Buenos día Doctor Lecter, por favor pase y tome asiento. —él obedeció y saludó a Graham con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Él respondió igual—. Bien —continuó Jack—. ¿La Doctora Bloom le informó con respecto a la niña?

—Solamente que no ha logrado entablar una comunicación, pero me gustaría un informe más detallado.

—Lo sé Doctor Lecter, es por ello que tengo aquí a Graham para que pueda contarle, más a detalle, el incidente de la familia Gardner.

 _« Gardner»_ resonó en su mente—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la pequeña? —mencionó Hannibal antes de que Will abriera la boca.

—Elisa. Elisa Gardner —respondió nervioso Will. Hannibal le observó, con una ceja arqueada.

—Bien, ¿qué fue lo que redactó en su reporte, señor Graham? Y no omita detalles, ellos pueden ayudarme a evaluar un poco mejor la condición de la niña.

—Pues... —comenzó nervioso— la madre estrelló el coche en mi jardín. Me asusté y me acerque a ver qué era lo que había pasado. Abrí la puerta y descubrí que Marlène Gardner estaba herida de gravedad.

—¿Y la niña dónde estaba?

—Ella... Ella estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba asustada, aterrada y... llorando —mencionó con un hilo en su voz.

—¿Ella estaba lastimada u algo parecido?

—Solo vi sangre en su ropa y... —Will se detuvo. Sintió vergüenza al describir donde más había visto sangre, así que, movió la vista hacia con Jack.

—Hicimos un análisis clínico, Doctor Lecter —continuó por Will, al verle quebrantarse—. Había señas de abuso sexual —Hannibal no mostró ninguna emoción, cruzó sus piernas y recargó su brazo libre sobre el descansa brazos, luciendo analítico—, y el análisis confirma que la niña fue víctima de abuso, no una, sino varias veces.

—Y todas fue el padre —soltó furioso Will.

—¿Y dónde está?

—El muy bastardo desapareció.

—¿Y la madre?

—En terapia intensiva —continuó Jack. Hannibal le miró—. Ella sufrió heridas graves, en su abdomen y parte del intestino, al defenderse de su esposo. Esta mañana salió de una segunda operación.

—¿La niña vio el ataque a su madre? —cuestionó posando la vista en Jack.

—Ese es el problema Doctor, no sabemos qué fue lo que vivo. Alana ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido, pero la niña se limita solo a jugar con ella. Ni una palabra ha surgido de su boca.

Hannibal dejó escapar un suspiro y ambos le observaron.

—Ellas son mi vecinas —soltó Will—. Yo la vi, varias veces… los golpes en el rostro de Marlène...

Will sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Jack observó a quien consideraba uno de los mejores agentes, y pudo percibir su sentir, en cambio Hannibal trató de esconder la falta de interés que iba formándose.

—No se culpe Will —animó falsamente Hannibal—, suficiente has tenido con el caso de Garret Jacob Hobbs y ahora cargar con este peso hará que...

—¿Es que no lo entiende? ¡Yo tuve muchas oportunidades de salvarlas! Y nunca lo hice.

—Pero culparte no cambiará el pasado.

—El Doctor Lecter tiene razón, Will —continuó Jack—. Lo único que nos queda es encontrar a Alan Gardner y encarcelado.

—Exacto —continuó Hannibal—. Ahora, ¿dónde tienen a la niña?

—Está en sesión con la Doctora Bloom, tal vez si usted se une con ella pueda tener más confianza y decir algo.

—Será algo difícil pero lo intentaré. Llévame ahí, Crawford.

Todos se alzaron y se dirigieron a la sala.

* * *

Alana Bloom se hallaba sentada en un pequeño y suave sillón, rodeada por un enorme arsenal de peluche y muñecas. Con paciencia y una enorme sonrisa miraba a la pequeña Elisa Gardner ir de esquina a esquina en busca de más peluches. La niña, de siete años; con larga cabellera castaña clara; ojos color azul, tan claros como el mar y una piel pálida, sonreía cada vez que miraba a Alana y le mostraba los peluches a poner. Ella con un tierno gesto aceptaba aquellos amigos a su alrededor.

—Elisa —habló, al ver como colocaba los peluches—, ¿sabes…? Ha pasado varios días y no he escuchado tu voz —la niña parecía ignórale—. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos así los peluches y platicamos? —ella volteó a verle y sonrió. Alana lo tomó como una aceptación—. Dime, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

La niña mantenía su sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Parecía admirarle.

Jack, Will y Hannibal se adentraron a la parte opuesta de la habitación para observar el momento desde el cristal reversible, y al contemplar ese momento, aquel humor que Hannibal había soportado consigo se desvaneció al mirar a esa pequeña. Dentro de él sintió como en su mente algo se hubiera quebrado en mil pedazos. El hilo de sus memorias, que lo habían convertido en el hombre que era hoy, se habían salido de control y crearon un peculiar e incómodo sentir en él. Una incomprensible palabra provino de su boca, Will percibió el leve sonido y por el rabillo del ojo le observó. Hannibal se había quedado estático, parpadeó veloz y tragó difícilmente. _¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?_ Jack se acercó al cristal y tocó fuertemente, asustando a Alana. Estremecida ella suspiró y volvió a mirar, con esa calurosa sonrisa, a la niña quien ni se impresionó por ello.

—Ya vuelvo —Ella se mantuvo sonriente sin despegar la vista hasta que Alana salió de la habitación. Elisa borró su sonrisa y miró a todos los peluches que había juntado, hasta que cogió un osito pardo. Alana entró a la habitación y miró a todos—. ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó.

—El Doctor Lecter nos ayudará —indicó Jack.

Hannibal no había volteado para saludar a su colega, se mantuvo observando a la pequeña y en como peinaba con su manos al peluche.

—Me alegra —prosiguió—. ¿Ya le comentaste que no he logrado que diga una palabra?

—Todo. Will también ya dio su parte de la historia.

—¿Por qué no hablado contigo? —cuestionó Hannibal sin deshacer su posición.

—Asumo que es un trastorno por estrés agudo, han pasado dos días desde el incidente y puede que quiera evitar el recuerdo pero, lo que no me explico, es porque no habla. Eso es más asociado al estrés postraumático, uno de los síntomas es no hablar por un periodo de tiempo, debido al trauma. Pero en este caso, Elisa está en una delgada línea entre TEA y TEPT.

—¿Es posible que la niña ya esté sufriendo el estrés postraumático? —preguntó Jack a Alana.

—Es factible —respondió veloz Hannibal, los tres posaron sus miradas él.

—Si... Creo que es lo más factible — continuó Alana y los dos hombres retomaron la vista en ella. Parecían ansiosos por una explicación.

Alana comenzó a dar el diagnóstico y todos escuchaban atentamente, pero Hannibal se había perdido. No despegó su mirada de la niña, quien no dejaba de jugar con el peluche; ya no sonreía, su rostro se había envuelto en tristeza y, otro golpe a su palacio de los recuerdos, habían logrado desmoronarlo.

« _Anniba_ » escuchó.

Alana no había parado de hablar y en el proceso Will se unía al diagnóstico, afirmado el efecto mientras Jack les observaba con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Concuerda con ello Doctor Lecter? —cuestionó Crawford. Hannibal volvió en sí pero no volteó a verles.

—Así es.

Hannibal guardó silencio y siguió mirando, notando algo peculiar en la niña. Observó cómo movía sus manos delante del peluche, ese movimiento lo había visto con anterioridad. La pequeña repitió el proceso y finalizó con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Hannibal había deducido por qué no hablaba.

—¿Podría ir con ella? —pidió, mirando a todos.

—No lo sé Hannibal —cuestionó Alana—. Hablamos de una niña que ha sufrido abusos, si ve a un hombre, tal vez se intimide y el estrés empeore. No quiero arriesgarla al TEPT.

—Creo que ya sé porque no hablado contigo, Alana. Pero quiero verificar. Por favor, llévame con ella.

Todos miraron confundidos. Alana observó a Jack, él debía dar la orden a pesar de su opinión. Él afirmó con su cabeza, Alana suspiró con amargura y posó la vista en Hannibal.

—Sígueme.

Hannibal fue detrás de su colega. Llegaron a la puerta pero Alana se detuvo en seco, no abrió la entrada y volteó a verle con incertidumbre.

—¿Pasa algo Doctora Bloom? —encaró mientras arqueaba su ceja.

—¿Qué diagnóstico tienes?

—Quisiera primero verificarlo y luego te diré.

—Me gustaría que primero me lo dijeras. Ella es mi paciente.

—Ya es de ambos —dijo con una leve sonrisa. Ella se estremeció—. Por favor Alana —suplicó cortés.

Ella suspiró y abrió la puerta.

—Elisa —llamó con una gran sonrisa. La pequeña se mantuvo con su peluche. Alana sabía que otro de los síntomas era la ausencia al entornó; se acercó a ella y la tomó delicadamente de los hombros. Elisa volteó a verle y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Linda, quiero presentarte a un amigo.

Alana volteó a mirar a Hannibal, quien se había adentrado en la habitación, y al verle Elisa borró su sonrisa y se apegó más a ella. Del otro lado Will y Jack observaban el momento.

—¡Qué estupidez! —exclamó molesto Will.

—Mantén la calma.

—Elisa —volteó Alana a mirarle—, él es el Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

Él dibujó una delgada sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a la pequeña ocultándose detrás de Alana.

—Van a empeorar la salud de la niña —insistió Will.

—Ellos saben lo que hacen —replicó Jack.

Elisa empezó a temblar y Alana le abrazó.

—Tranquila corazón, como te dije, es un amigo mío. Es una buena persona.

Hannibal seguía mirando hasta que alzó ambas manos. Por el otro lado del cristal Jack y Will observaron confusos, mientras que Alana se extrañaba.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó en un susurro.

Él le ignoró.

—Hola Elisa —dijo a la par que movía sus manos.

Will y Jack se miraron perplejos. Al mirar aquella acción Elisa se soltó de Alana, quien volteó a mirarle sorprendida. Admirada la niña alzó sus manos y contestó:

« _Hola._ »

Hannibal sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Acaso —cuestionó Will mientras miraba a Jack y luego a lo que pasaba—, acaso hablaron...?

—Eso parece —interrumpió Jack mirando sorprendido.

Alana no evitó su sorpresa y se mantuvo mirando a la niña.

—Es por ello que nunca le respondía, Doctora Bloom. Elisa es sorda.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_

 _**Como habrán leído, el OC principal cuenta con una discapacidad auditiva. Quiero aclarar que he investigado sobre este tema (y lo sigo haciendo) para no escribir de una manera ignorante y/u ofensiva sobre ello. También con respecto a los trastornos psiquiátricos o psicológicos es lo mismo; trato de leer los temas para no mentir en la información._

 _¡Gracias, muchos besos, abrazos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_


	2. II Kata

**II. Kata.** (型 )

 **Consultorio audiológico en pediatría – Baltimore, Maryland.**

—Nació con perdida severa, ello se debió a una infección no tratada en la madre durante el embarazo. Se encuentra entre el 71 y 80 de decibelio, esto se refiere a que solo percibe sonidos fuertes. Un ejemplo sería el sonido de una aspiradora o un tren; si nos referimos al habla tienen que ser cerca del oído pero, a pesar de usar audífonos, la niña se guía mucho por el lenguaje de señas —El médico observó a Elisa quien yacía sentada en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, a su lado estaba Jack Crawford y, detrás de la silla en donde ella se encontraba, estaba Hannibal Lecter—. ¿Llevaba consigo sus aparatos?

Jack desconcertado miró a Hannibal exhibiendo una envidiable serenidad. El agente suspiró amargamente y retomó la vista al médico.

—No —respondió.

—Entiendo... Otro detalle —continuó el doctor—, no sé si lo habrán notado pero la pequeña también se guía mucho por el movimiento de los labios.

—¿La niña tiene amplio conocimiento verbal? —preguntó curioso Hannibal.

—Puede ser. La madre la llevaba a un colegio especial, aquí en Baltimore, desde los dos años. Pero este último año no pudo costearlo y la educó en casa.

—¿Entonces Elisa sabe pronunciar palabras? —ahora preguntó Jack, confuso.

—Vocabulario muy básico, véanlo como a un nivel preescolar. Palabras como: mamá, papá, casa, perro, los colores etcétera. A veces habla pero no sé sabe expresar y lo mezcla con el lenguaje de señas.

Elisa se recargó en el escritorio y comenzó a tocar la figura de una oreja con un canal auditivo.

—¿Y para rehacer otro par de aparatos, cuánto tiempo se llevaría? — consultó Hannibal.

—Unos dos o tres días. Solo necesito realizar unos estudios auditivos a la niña, cosas que la pequeña ya está acostumbrada.

—¿Acostumbrada? —repitió Jack.

El médico exhaló terriblemente, extendió sus brazos sobre el escritorio y luego junto sus manos y con ansias observó ambos hombres.

—¿Sirve que les diga que los aparatos siempre desaparecían?

—¿Siempre? —espetó Hannibal.

—Eso decía la madre. Decía que solía quitárselos, perderlos o romperlos. Nunca le creí.

—Si nunca le creyó, ¿por qué no optó por una denuncia?

—Muchas veces intente hacerlo agente, pero la madre se negaba. Jamás culpó al esposo; decía que la niña era inquieta —en ello poso su mirada en ella—. Pero sé que esta pequeñita no es así para hacer desaparecer o romper sus aparatos.

Elisa sonrió y se alzó a mirar a Jack y Hannibal. Este último le respondió con sutileza.

—Su deber era hacer una denuncia, doctor — mencionó furioso Jack.

Él suspiró y agitó su cabeza levemente.

—Lo sé y me arrepiento de no hacerlo —dijo mientras se alzaba—. Espero y puedan atrapar a ese hombre.

—Téngalo por seguro.

Hannibal frunció con suavidad su ceño y, habiendo observado metódicamente al médico, se acercó a reposar sus manos en el respaldo de la silla donde Elisa se encontraba. La pequeña notó tal acción y tocó suavemente el dorso de una de sus manos. Impresionado por ello, él le miró.

 _« Así son mis orejas »_ expresó, y al final apuntó a la figura y sonrió.

 _« Lo sé »_ respondió, mientras una suave y efusiva sonrisa cubría su rostro.

* * *

 **Residencia de los Gardner — Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

Will Graham abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Elisa y observó el lugar.

—Marlène descubrió lo que hacía con Elisa —bramó, y caminó hacía la cama. Al acercarse se agachó y miró a la asustadiza niña; la mujer entró a la habitación y no paró de gritar. Él estiró su brazo, tomó a la niña y la sacó de su escondite—. Pero no iba dejar que ella me impidiera estar cerca de ella —Will volteó y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara—. Este es mi diseño.

Se acercó a ella y le tomó de los tirantes de su camisón y le sacó de la habitación, cerró la puerta y miró a la espantada niña. Tomó la hebilla de su cinturón y empezó a quitárselo mientras se acercaba a ella; Will no resistió, abrió sus ojos y visualizó la solitaria y descuidada habitación.

Fuera de la residencia, el joven Graham contemplaba el solitario terreno a la vez que buscaba deshacer esas imágenes de su cabeza. Este evento se había tornado angustioso para él y, sumando el estrés y lo enloquecedor que era los eventos de Garret Jacob-Hobbs, Will sabía que necesitaría extender su terapia con Hannibal Lecter, y ante ese pensar exhaló angustiado.

—Nunca imaginé que tuvieras vecinos —interrumpió Beverly Katz, haciendo volver a la realidad a Will. Este volteó a ver a la joven forense.

—Es lo bueno de Wolf Trap, los terrenos son gigantescos.

Beverly lanzó una leve risa.

—¿Qué paso ahí? —cuestionó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Will se mantuvo silencio y solo pudo negar con su cabeza—. Ya veo...

—Alan Gardner —habló— no es un homicida, pero es un maldito bastardo que merece ser, no encarcelado, sino asesinado.

—Gente como él me repudia. Cuando estaba en secundaria, tuve una compañera quien su padre abusaba de ella; jamás no lo dijo, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, fue demasiado tarde.

Will observó curioso a Katz.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ella mató a su padre y fue a prisión —Will alzó un poco las cejas—. Al menos aquí, la madre se dio cuenta...

—Tarde, pero lo hizo —dijo con un suspiró, se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la casa pero Beverly le llamó:

—Will, ¿todo bien? —cuestionó curiosa—. Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, considerando que ninguno de nosotros puede estar bien debido a lo que hacemos pero, ¿estás bien?

Él dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, pensando en una respuesta que fuera acordé pero sabía que era imposible. Retomó la mirada con ella y, con una melancólica sonrisa, respondió:

—He estado peor.

Y se adentró a la residencia Gardner. Beverly dejó escapar un jadeo y siguió los pasos de Will.

—Me siento raro aquí —declaró incómodo Brian Zeller, mientras tomaba fotografías a la cama de la pequeña Gardner, en lo que Jimmy Price pasaba una luz ultravioleta.

—No estamos acostumbrados a estos tipos de casos... Lo nuestro son homicidios.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —mencionó Beverly, quien aparecía por la puerta—. ¿Evidencia?

—Como no tienes idea... —dijo Jimmy al apagar la luz.

—El tipo se pudrirá en prisión, de eso no hay dudas.

Will, quien se mantenía a margen, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y se dedicó a escuchar al equipo.

—Vaya... —soltó Beverly con terrible amargura y se puso a estudiar el lugar. Observó hasta que encontró un pequeño cajón en el cual había un adorno de un carrusel. Le llamó la atención; se acercó y le tocó con la yema de los dedos, y este comenzó a girar y producir una pieza musical.

Todos los presentes se estremecieron ante la música del objeto.

—¿Por qué tiene música? —preguntó confuso Brian.

—¿Qué la niña no es sorda? —prosiguió Jimmy.

—Así es —afirmó Will en tono molesto, mientras entraba a la habitación.

—¿Entonces por qué tener una caja musical?

—Escuchen la melodía —interrumpió Beverly. Todos mantuvieron silencio y obedecieron. Momentos después identificaron la tonada.

—"Para Elisa", de Beethoven —respondió Will.

—Así es... —dijo Beverly. El carrusel se detuvo y ella lo tomó. El objeto era una pieza de porcelana que lucía antigua, desgastada en su pintura y su fragilidad lo hacía vulnerable pero logró ser invicto de muchos momentos. En ello Beverly notó, en los adornos de caballos, leves gotas de sangre—. Esto nos servirá para evidencia —dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa de muestras.

Los chicos le miraron y retornaron a sus labores mientras Will se perdía en sus pensamientos, concluyendo los espantosos momentos sucedidos en esta habitación.

* * *

Durante las pruebas a la niña, Jack y Hannibal se admiraron por la paciencia que demostraba ante ellas. Ambos dieron fe a lo dicho por el médico; Elisa ya estaba acostumbrada.

Rumbo a la oficina de Crawford, este iba conduciendo y a su lado llevaba a Hannibal.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó el Doctor, ocultando su ansiedad.

—No lo sé. Hemos buscado si hay familiares, pero no ha surgido nada —Hannibal cabeceó suavemente—. Y no estoy seguro de mandarla a una casa hogar.

—Haces bien en cuestionarte, Jack.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—Debido a su condición, no es lo más adecuado.

—¡Ah! —Suspiró—. No puedo dejarla para siempre en la estación, aunque...

—¿Aunque?

—Will se ofreció a cuidarla.

—Will ya lleva la carga de Abigail Hobbs y ahora, sumar a Elisa, sería convertirlo en una bomba de tiempo.

Ante esas palabras Jack mordió su labio inferior.

—Tienes razón —respondió, casi afligido y miró a la niña a través del retrovisor. Ella iba contemplando el paisaje con gran asombro y, al notar esa expresión, daba a entender que nunca lo había visto. Jack sintió una punzada de lastima sobre su pecho, suspiró y decidió sacar una idea que llevaba dentro de él—: Confieso que, he pensado en usted como su tutor, ya que maneja el lenguaje de señas pero también lleva a la chica Hobbs sobre tus hombros.

Hannibal sonrió para sus adentros ante tal revelación. Primera vez, en todo su tiempo trabajando a lado de Crawford, que escucha algo lógico, coherente y que le regocijaba en júbilo.

—Es verdad, también manejo la tutoría de Abigail. Aunque, sin que lo tomes a mal, no soy una bomba a punto de explotar.

Jack dejo escapar una leve pero sarcástica sonrisa.

—Pero dos sería una gran carga.

—Abigail sabe cuidarse, hay ventaja en ello.

—Sí pero Elisa, es una niña con discapacidad y hay que estar al pendiente veinticuatro por siete. ¿Eso no afectaría su rutina?

Ahora Hannibal miró de reojo a la niña. Odiaba reconocerlo pero Jack tenía razón, Elisa implicaba ser cuidada con mucho recelo y eso afectaría muchos aspectos de su vida, principalmente, su más preciado pasatiempo.

—¿Qué hay de la Doctora Bloom? —soltó Jack. Hannibal movió su mirada confundido.

—¿Alana?

—La niña la sigue mucho.

—Es probable que la niña busque una figura maternal, en lo que su madre despierte, pero Alana está dedicándose a hacer valer su doctorado y una vida estable.

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—Siento que es una buena opción.

—Necesitarías preguntarle, pero debido a su condición, te declinará sutilmente. —Otro suspiró se hizo presente, ellos hacían sentir a Jack Crawford estresado. Un silencio se había formado y, para evitarlo, a la mente de Hannibal vino una interrogante, que si bien iba odiar sugerirla, tenía que hacerla—: ¿Y qué hay de ti y tu esposa?

Jack algo sorprendido retomó la vista en él.

—¿Bella y yo? —Preguntó, más para él que para Hannibal—. Vaya... n-no, no me lo había cuestionado.

—Tú eres una buena opción, eres una persona estable.

—Bueno... —continuó mientras rascaba su nuca— tendría que hablar con Bella, ah... ¿sabes? En todos estos años de matrimonio, nunca hemos tenido hijos y...

—Habla con ella —interrumpió Lecter, evitando aquella historia sin interés.

—Eso haré pero... no podría llevarme a la niña. No hoy.

—Si te sirve puedo llevarla a mi casa, por unos días, en lo que lo platicas con tu esposa —soltó, ocultando la esperanza.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. Si no llega a suceder, tomaré la tutoría.

—¿Está seguro Doctor?

—Jamás había estado tan seguro —mencionó con una sonrisa.

Jack le observó curioso y luego al camino. Después de unos momentos, aceptó la oferta.

—Está bien.

Hannibal sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Jack. Cuidaré bien de Elisa.

—Lo sé, como le dije, usted también eres un buen candidato. Confió en usted.

Hannibal movió su mirada hacia la entretenida niña quien, al sentir el peso de ella, volteó para cruzarse con él. Elisa le sonrió y Hannibal respondió de la misma manera.

* * *

 **Residencia de Hannibal Lecter — Baltimore, Maryland.**

En un principio Elisa se mostró reacia ante ir con Hannibal. Ella había pedido a su mamá, ya habían pasado tres días, no la había visto y nadie se molestó en buscar una explicación por su ausencia. Las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro, pero Hannibal logró calmarla, prometiéndole que pronto vería a su madre y que, a donde irían, conocería a una persona muy especial. La pequeña Elisa, controlando su llanto, confió en Hannibal por raro que esto pareciera; ella confiaba plenamente en él. Tal vez su confianza se debía a que era la única persona con la que podía comunicarse, en la ausencia de su madre. Elisa tomó la mano de Hannibal y ambos dejaron la oficina de Crawford.

El camino fue rápido y tranquilo, Elisa ya no lloraba y se dejó maravillar por la vista citadina. Al arribar a la casa Lecter, la niña quedó sorprendida por lo enorme que se veía; ante sus ojos infantiles su fachada exterior era como los castillos de sus libros para colorear. Hannibal notó su expresión y como si leyera su mente presentía que Elisa, bajo su techo, se sentiría en un castillo.  
Hannibal ayudó a Elisa a desabrochar su cinturón, le ofreció su mano y la condujo a su morada.

Dentro de la casa de Lecter, la impresión de Elisa aumento al ver lo extravagante y exótico que era el interior. En las paredes yacía el más colorido tapiz que sus pueriles ojos hubieran visto; adornados con demasiadas y explicitas pinturas que no lograba comprender, debido a su edad. La estancia principal era enorme y estaba adornada por la más fina y exuberante mueblería. Elisa volteó a ver a Hannibal, quien acomodaba las dos maletas con cosas de la niña en un armario, ella se acercó y estiró la manga de su saco.

 _« ¡Vive en un castillo! »_ expresó con gran entusiasmo.

Hannibal sonrió, tal vez por la inocencia, y terminó de acomodar las maletas.  
 _« No lo es. »_ Contestó _« Antes, solía vivir en uno.»_

Elisa le vio maravillada como si de un rey se tratase y, mientras pasaba ese momento, Hannibal percibió un sonido proveniente de su cocina.

 _« ¿Recuerdas la persona especial de la que te dije? »_ le preguntó. Elisa afirmó. _« Vamos para que la conozcas. »_

Hannibal extendió su brazo y abrió su mano para que la niña le tomará; ella obedeció y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Dentro de la habitación la joven Abigail Hobbs se encontraba sentada, con sus manos sobre su rostro, sintiéndose cansada de remorder su conciencia con todos los eventos que surgían a su alrededor.

—Buenas tardes, Abigail —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Asustada volteó y miró al Doctor Lecter.

—Buenas tardes —respondió con desdén. A Hannibal pareció molestarle el tono con el que la joven le había respondido, pero lo dejo pasar, y ella trató de controlar sus nervios. Abigail analizó a su tutor y punto notar algo detrás de él—. ¿Qué trae consigo? —cuestionó extrañada.

Hannibal movió su cabeza y observó lo asustadiza que estaba la niña.  
—Llevo conmigo a una persona con la cual te puedes llevar muy bien —dijo. Se hizo a un lado y dejó a la vista a la pequeña Elisa. Abigail no mostró sorpresa, más bien, una curiosidad ante lo que veían sus ojos.

—¿Es una niña? —soltó, recelosa.  
—Su nombre es Elisa. Es sorda —citó.

La joven Hobbs alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Sorda?

—Así es. _« Elisa »_ llamó. Ella, igual de sorprendida, no dejaba de ver a Abigail hasta que notó la insistencia de Hannibal. _« Elisa, ella es Abigail. Ambas pueden ser muy buenas amigas. »_

Elisa sonrió, regresó la mirada con ella; alzó una de sus manos y la movió.

—¿Qué me dijo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Dijo: "Hola."

Abigail sonrió desconfiada y agitó su mano en forma de saludo. Hannibal volvió hablar con la niña, diciéndole que la joven, de momento, no podía hablar como ella pero que pronto lo haría y Elisa mostró una esperanzada sonrisa.

—¿Qué le dijo?

Hannibal le ignoró. Este guío a Elisa junto Abigail y se decidió a preparar algo de comer. La joven Hobbs no podía evitar su indiscreta mirada hacía la niña; y, ella también le miraba con peculiaridad, especialmente a la chalina que cubría su cuello. Hannibal preparaba los utensilios pero él también se dispuso a mirar, con algo de fascinación, ambas niñas.

—Elisa estará aquí un par de días —habló, y Abigail alzó su mirada.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Tú y ella tiene mucho en común.

—¿Sobre qué? —inquirió, sarcástica.

—En que sus padres fueron seres ruines.

Abigail tragó difícilmente.

—¿Su padre también mató jóvenes?

—No —respondió mientras sacaba unas frutas del refrigerador—. El padre de Elisa abuso de ella.  
La joven solo pudo mover su mirada hacia la niña, quien veía fascinada el lugar.

—¿Y por qué luce tan tranquila?

—Está en un periodo de estrés agudo —dijo, mientras colocaba un par de fresas sobre la tabla de cortar—, puede que en cualquier momento entre en estrés post traumático y afecte su estabilidad.

—¿Y usted va ser su Doctor?

—Soy —corrigió—, junto a la Doctora Bloom.

—Interesante —sonó confundida.

Hannibal posó la vista en la joven y parecía no mostrar ningún tipo de conmoción, más bien, se veía pensativa.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¡No! —exclamó con una pasible sonrisa.

Él prosiguió a cortar las fresas, su mirada se posó en la niña quien lucía un poco descuidada en su rostro y cabellera.

—Hazme un favor, Abigail.

—¿Si?

—Ayuda a la niña a tomar un baño, en lo que yo preparo la merienda.

—Ah… ¿y cómo se supone que me va oír? ¿No debe de usar unos aparatos en los oídos?

—Elisa puede leer los labios, no tendrás mucho inconveniente. Yo después te ayudaré a que comprendas el lenguaje de señas —ella cabeceó suavemente—. Y con respecto a los aparatos, para pasado mañana estarán listos.

Abigail aceptó las palabras que dijo Lecter y le obedeció. La joven tocó el hombro de la niña y ella le miró.

—Ven —dijo con un tono rudo y pausado—, acompáñame.

Abigail alzó su mano y Elisa sin dudarlo la aceptó.

—Su ropa está en el armario de la estancia —mencionó Hannibal mientas las veía retirarse.

—¡Esta bien!

Abigail obedeció y se fueron al cuarto de baño en el segundo piso.

La joven hablaba en tonos sosegados y Elisa parecía comprenderle a la perfección. La niña estaba dentro de la bañera, lucía alegre y divertida mientras que por la cabeza de Abigail pensaba como ahora era niñera; tomó un champú y lo abrió para limpiarle el largo cabello a la niña.

—No. Te. Vayas. A. Mover —mencionó. Elisa se quedó quieta y miró como ella vertía una generosa cantidad en la palma de su mano. Abigail pasó el líquido sobre su cabeza y empezó a tallar suavemente—. Tranquila…

Elisa sintió cierta brusquedad en sus movimientos pero dejo que siguiera. Y entre tanto frotar la espuma iba creciendo y de ella empezó a emerger burbujas. La pequeña fisgoneó a su alrededor e impresionada descubrió las burbujas, chilló de felicidad pero Abigail se había espantado por esa acción. Sintió que había hecho algo malo, pero al ver como una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la niña, quedo pasmada por unos segundos. Elisa comenzó a jugar con las burbujas y una risa inundo el deslumbrante y a la vez lúgubre hogar.

Hannibal se mantenía atento a lo que preparaba: Dorayaki; una receta dulce japonesa. Mientras elaboraba la mezcla, las risas llegaron hasta la cocina interrumpiendo su concentración. Por un momento pensó que Abigail había hecho algo malo, pero después de agudizar el oído, percibió las risas. Risas infantiles que había olvidado hacía muchos años. Hannibal sintió como sus memorias volvían a estremecerle y ya no quería recordar. De momento no, pero era tarde; dentro del palacio de sus recuerdos llegó un añorado momento de su amada Mischa. _¡Oh, su pequeña Mischa!_

Dejo de lado los utensilios y se recargó sobre la barra para evitar otro golpe por las memorias de su niñez, pero las risas de la pequeña Elisa siguieron siendo crueles.

 _« Ahora no… Ahora no… »_ Pensó.

Hannibal apretó con fuerza la mesa. Las venas de sus manos y brazos se remarcaron y empezaron a palpitar con violencia. Mischa había muerto, sí. Pero ahora Mischa estaba aquí. Sus risas cubrían su casa. Mischa había vuelto. Su pequeña hermana había regresado en un molde diferente.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	3. III Agrodolce

**III. Agrodolce.**

 **Hospital John Hopkins – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will Graham llegó con un gran ramo de flores a la habitación 304. Quedó estático en el umbral de la puerta y contempló a la inconsciente Marlène Gardner. La joven mujer, de largos cabellos cobrizos, aún se encontraba en estado crítico; los doctores temían que no sobreviviera la segunda cirugía pero lo estaba logrando, a un ritmo lento pero iba por buen camino. Will tragó difícilmente y sus pies respondieron a sus deseos adentrándose en la habitación, sin despegar la vista de ella.

—H-hola —saludó nerviosamente—. So-soy tu vecino, Will Graham. Traje flores, para animarte —dijo mientras extendía el ramo y una tonta sonrisa cubría su rostro.

No hubo respuesta. Will desvaneció su sonrisa, golpeteó su frente ante la estupidez que había hecho y buscó un jarrón para acomodar las flores. Una vez cumplida la misión floral, Will tomó asiento en un pequeño sillón, contempló a Marlène con una profunda angustia y, mientras le observaba, a su mente llegó un recuerdo de principios de año, justamente en primavera:

* * *

A las cercanías con Baltimore existe una pequeña tienda departamental donde Will siempre acudía por su despensa básica. El joven Graham se mostraba indeciso ante llevar unas cuantas latas de atún o prepararse una comida decente, y entre tanto debatirse, Will optó por el atún, aumentando las bolsas de croquetas y se dispuso a dejar el local. Fue hacer fila a la única caja disponible y, delante de él, había una joven mujer con larga y familiar ondulada cabellera cobriza. Will no tuvo descaró en examinarle y después tomó atención a las cosas que llevaba; si comparaba su carrito Will quedaba como un completó tacaño ya que ella llevaba una despensa completa. La cajera no tardó en atenderla y el chico que empaquetaba las provisiones terminó. Ella dejó el lugar y el joven Graham le observó salir.

Will manejaba rumbo a casa y mientras escuchaba la radio, en la única estación que alcanzaba la zona de Wolf Trap, se enteró de la última noticia con respecto al secuestro y asesinato de una adolescente llamada Reneé Winn, la cuarta víctima del "Verdugo de Minnesota."

Un terrible suspiró surgió a la vez que venía la interrogante: ¿por qué no lo habían buscado para ese caso? Y en lo que su mente navegaba esa cuestión pudo apreciar un vehículo detenido a lado de la carretera. Disminuyó la velocidad y miró aquella angustiada mujer de cabellos cobrizos observando el motor de su vehículo. Will siguió avanzando pero el remordimiento lo hizo alzar la vista al retrovisor y mirar de nuevo; suspiró amargamente, detuvo el coche y dio reversa. Ella presenció aquel sonido, volteó extrañada y vio como el coche se detenía a su lado; el joven bajó el vidrio de la puerta del copiloto y le miró.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó con una forzada, y algo honesta, sonrisa. Ella respondió igual.

—Si, por favor.

—Déjame estaciono —Will acomodo su auto detrás, bajó y ella se asomó para observarle—. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—Es el motor, está haciendo un ruido raro —dijo, mientras él se detenía a su lado. Guardaron silencio y escucharon la máquina.

—Sí, hay algo afectándole. Permíteme examinarlo.

—Claro —soltó mientras se hacía a un lado.

Will sonrió nervioso y se acercó a revisar. El sonido que emergía era un tanto curioso para él pero tenía una leve idea a qué podría deberse. Ella casi maravillada no dejaba de mirar a Will por lo atento que estaba en su labor de ayuda.

—¿Sabes de motores? —cuestionó, curiosa por el enfoque que demostraba.

Will alzó la vista.

—Si, arreglar motores es mi pasatiempo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

—Soy profesor —respondió mientras retomaba la vista al motor.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó sorprendida. Will afirmó con su cabeza—. Yo también... Bueno, era. ¿En dónde das clases?

—En la academia del FBI —dijo, inexpresivamente. La mujer se mostró sorprendida y ante ello Will decidió continuar—: ¿Y tú, dónde eras maestra?

—Y-yo —nerviosa respondió—, yo era maestra de preescolar, en Baltimore.

—¿Y por qué lo dejaste? —inquirió mientras se alzaba y le miraba.

—Por mi hija.

Ambos se miraron y Will notó como las mejillas de ella se adornaban en un ligero tono rojizo.

—¿Sabes? —Prosiguió él—, no te he dicho mi nombre.

—Ni yo —continuó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella se acercó y extendió su brazo—. Marlène Gardner.

—Will Graham —respondió y tomó su mano para saludarle.

—Creo que somos vecinos, ¿no?

—Parece... Te he visto, en el minisúper.

—Igual yo. Mucho gusto en conocerte, vecino.

—Igualmente vecina.

Los dos se sonrieron con los nervios a flote y soltaron sus manos. Will miró alrededor mientras Marlène trataba de controlarse.

—Necesito una llave —habló Will—, tengo una en mi cajuela, deja voy por ella.

—¡Claro! Has lo que tengas que hacer.

Varios minutos después Will encontró la falla en el motor, era una avería por el cambio de aceite; sugirió llevarlo a un mecánico, ya que el arregló que él hizo no le duraría mucho tiempo. Marlène sonrió y sus mejillas se pintaron en rojo.

—Muchas gracias Will. ¿Alguna manera en que pueda pagarte?

—N-no, no —balbuceó.

—¡Por favor!, no me sentiría bien si...

—De verdad, así está bien.

—Con algo Will... —insistió.

Will le miró. Marlène mostró una cara de súplica, demasiado tierna para que él pudiera soportarla. Will sintió un poco de incomodidad pero a la vez le gustaba, y no sabía porque.

—Pues, ¿una cena sería un buen pago? —preguntó, mientras recordaba sus compras de latas de atún.

—¿Una cena? —se cuestionó.

—¿Mala idea?

—Está bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te gusta?

—Sorpréndeme.

—Tengo varias ideas en mente. ¿Alguna fecha en especial para la cena?

—El día que tú puedas.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—¿En tu casa o en la mía?

—Donde sea, por mí no hay problema.

—¡Oh, bueno! Will ¿Tú tienes mascotas, verdad? —impensadamente soltó.

—Sí, unos perros. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, cuando pasó por tu casa, mi hija siempre observa a tus perros. Le agradan los perros.

—Entonces, un día de estos, en mi casa. Tú, tu hija y yo.

Marlène sonrió y Will le acompañó. Los dos sintieron revoloteos en sus estómagos, pero ninguno de ellos pensó que aquella cena jamás sucedería.

* * *

 **Residencia de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó curiosa Abigail.

—Un libro —respondió Hannibal, ocultando la obviedad.

—Si, lo sé. Pero, ¿para qué?

—Lee el título.

—Comunicación a través del silencio —obedeció—. ¿Es para aprender hablar con Elisa?

Hannibal sonrió mientras buscaba tomar asiento en la silla principal de su comedor. La niña, estaba sentada frente a Abigail y se encontraba dibujando.

—Eres muy observadora.

Ella sonrió sarcásticamente.

—¿Entonces, así aprendió el lenguaje de señas?

—En parte. Esto te ayudará a un entendimiento básico con Elisa.

—¡Oh veamos! —exclamó emocionada. Abigail golpeteó la mesa, y gracias a la vibración, la niña alzó la cabeza—. ¡Mírame! —le mencionó. Elisa soltó sus crayolas y prestó atención. Abigail abrió el libro y comenzó a leer las primeras páginas—. Bien... comencemos con: Hola —La joven alzó una de sus manos y, con un suave movimiento, representó un "hola." Elisa se sorprendió, sonrió y respondió al saludo—. Vaya, esto se ve fácil —dijo animada.

Hannibal mantuvo con su sonrisa.

—Por lo que veo, ambas estarán muy entretenidas esta tarde.

—¿No me ayudará?

—Aprende lo básico y después te enseñaré el resto.

—De acuerdo —Abigail retomó la vista al libro y leyó las siguientes páginas—: _"Elisa_ —empezó a la par que movía sus manos—, _yo soy Abigail. Mucho gusto."_

 _« Hola Abigail »_ respondió.

Hannibal se alzó de la silla y se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

 **Hospital John Hopkins – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Alana Bloom entró a la habitación 304, vio a Will sentado en el sillón y con una mirada perdida, se encontraba perdido en sus recuerdos. Ella se acercó y el joven reaccionó ante el sonido, algo estruendoso, de los tacones.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola Alana... —respondió un tanto agotado— ¿Cómo supiste que...?

—Jack me lo dijo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó irónico.

—Will, Jack me contó cómo te sientes con respecto a esto.

—Alana, por favor —rogó.

—Sé que no quieres comentarlo, pero no quiero que sientas una responsabilidad como con Abigail Hobbs.

—No es responsabilidad —mencionó mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su rostro.

—Si lo es, y no quiero que te sientas así.

—¿Así como?

—Mal —soltó preocupada.

—No me he sentido mal, ni con Abigail ni con Marlène.

—Will...

—Alana —mencionó serio. Ella le miró sorprendida—. Por favor.

Ella suspiró con amargura y buscó sentarse a un lado de él. Este se acomodó para que pudiera caber en el sillón y le miro.

—Está bien, no me digas nada —dijo serena—. Pero quiero que te quede claro una cosa, Will

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quiero que sepas que has salvado tres vidas. Abigail, Marlène y Elisa. Eso es lo que importa —Will sonrió con sorna—. ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Creo que puede haber salvado a las tres antes y sin que hubiera incidentes peores de por medio.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Alana mientras le tomaba de su barbilla y lo obligaba a mirarle a los ojos. El joven Graham quedó estático por unos momentos—. Will, eres una buena persona, has ayudado antes y has logrado evitar que peores cosas sucedan.

—Un claro ejemplo fue matar a Garret Jacob-Hobbs.

—Will —mencionó molesta—, no quiero que sientas que hiciste algo terrible.

—Eso no cambia nada —respondió, mientras sutilmente alejaba su rostro del de ella.

Alana no pudo evitar un amargo suspiro, cerró sus ojos y deseó que Will comprendiera el lado bueno de sus acciones, pero de momento, sería difícil. Había sido empujado muy lejos sobre sus actos.

—¿Dónde está Elisa? —preguntó, buscando evadir el tema.

—Con Hannibal

—¿Con Hannibal? —soltó extrañado.

Alana afirmó con su cabeza.

— Hannibal tiene una tutoría temporal sobre Elisa. Pensé que ya sabías.

—No… ¿Cómo la obtuvo?

—Jack se la concedió. Lo hizo por el hecho que sabe manejar el lenguaje de señas.

—¿Y Elisa se fue con él, tan fácilmente?

—La niña le tiene algo de confianza, ello es porque entiende su manera de hablar.

—Ah…

—Mañana comenzare la terapia formal con ella —mencionó Alana mientras volteaba a verle.

—¿Y estás lista?

—Hannibal me apoyará. Las sesiones serán en su consultorio, él se será mi traductor… —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Espero y puedan ayudarla.

—Será un proceso largo, pero confió en que saldrá adelante.

Alana y Will se sonrieron, y dejaron que el tiempo de visita transcurriera esperando el milagro en que Marlène Gardner pudiera despertar.

* * *

 **Consultorio de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Elisa miraba el lugar con gran asombro, ese sitio era más grande que la sala de estar y la cocina de su casa juntas. Había demasiados libreros adornando cada pared y, obvio, estaban repletos de libros. Había un segundo piso y la niña pudo notar como yacían más libreros pero no todos se mostraban llenos, parecía que apenas los estaban acomodando. Elisa retomó la vista al frente y una figura decorativa llamó su atención. Sintiendo curiosidad volteó hacía donde se encontraban Alana Bloom y Hannibal Lecter. Ambos doctores se encontraban sentados y hablaban; ella lo notó por el movimiento en sus labios, y aprovechando la distracción se acercó hacía esa figura y la contempló. Era la figura de un ciervo con enormes astas, este detonaba liderazgo, dominio, peligro; y una curiosidad en la pequeña. Mientras lo admiraba sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, asustada volteó y vio a la Doctora Bloom con una cálida sonrisa sobre su rostro.

 _« Ven, corazón »_ leyó, a través de sus labios.

Elisa no opuso resistencia y se dejó guiar hacía el enorme sillón, donde ambos se encontraban hablando. Ambas se sentaron y pudieron notar como Hannibal acercaba una silla para quedar frente a ellas.

 _« Elisa »_ figuró Hannibal. Ella prestó atención. _« La Doctora Bloom y yo queremos platicar contigo. »_

La niña movió en un sí su cabeza mientras Alana colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Pregúntale sobre sus padres —indicó.

Hannibal obedeció y empezó a mover sus manos. Elisa frunció su ceño quedando a flote una incomodidad. La pequeña, lentamente, alzó sus manos y respondió a lo que él le había comentado. Alana miraba analítica el momento.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Solo me preguntó por su madre. Esta ignorado a su padre.

—Dile que su madre pronto estará con ella. Dejemos, por un momento, fuera a su padre —Nuevamente realizó el acto. Elisa replicó mostrándose ansiosa, Hannibal respondió—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Quiere ver a su madre. Le dije que pronto estará con ella.

Alana suspiró y acurrucó a Elisa más a su cuerpo, buscando mostrarle apoyo y seguridad.

—Me comentaste sobre unos dibujos —dijo. Hannibal afirmó—. Elisa está bloqueando sus recuerdos y una manera de plasmarlos es con sus dibujos, tratemos de hablar sobre ellos.

Hannibal se alzó de su lugar y se dirigió a su escritorio, buscó en una carpeta que había creado para la niña y sacó unos cuantos papeles. Regresó a ellas y le entregó los dibujos a Alana.

—Los hizo ayer —mencionó mientras retornaba a su asiento. La niña miró hacía sus creaciones—. Abigail notó la peculiaridad en ellos y me los hizo saber.

Alana miró el primer dibujo: Era una enorme casa pintada con rojo y blanco, probablemente un granero; en ella había cerdos y al parecer corderos. Había dos personas ahí una pequeña niña, que en definitiva era ella, y un adulto, probablemente su padre.

El siguiente dibujo era el mismo granero, esta vez, los animales yacían muertos especialmente los corderos. La pequeña niña de los dibujos derramaba lágrimas.

El tercer dibujo era dos adultos, uno vestido en blanco y otro en negro. Detrás de ellos estaban colgando los cerdos, en sus ojos se veían unas enormes equis y parecían sostenerse por medio de ganchos.

Alana tragó difícilmente mas no se mostró su sorpresa.

—No creo que sean solo peculiares, Hannibal —dijo seria, mientras alzaba su vista.

—Lo sé, Alana. Me temo que, más allá del estrés postraumático, nos enfrentamos a un cuadro de extrema violencia —Elisa seguía mirando hacía sus dibujos y Alana le observó— debido al abuso físico y sexual...

—¿Le has preguntado el porqué de los dibujos? —interrumpió. Él se molestó ante tal descortesía, igual le perdonó.

—No. Espere a que hiciéramos la terapia.

—Pregúntale, por favor.

Hannibal alzó ambas cejas ante el comportamiento de su colega pero obedeció. Elisa movió la vista y notó lo que él le decía. Ella respondió de una manera que le sorprendió.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Me evadió.

—¿Cómo que te evadió?

—Dijo que solo los hizo porque sí, pero se puede notar lo tensa que esta.

—Tal vez no debemos de forzarla tanto —sugirió—. Necesitamos tiempo.

—Si dejamos que el tiempo avance, reprimirá sus recuerdos.

—Lo sé pero...

—No podemos dejar que eso suceda, Alana.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona—. Hannibal, no la vamos a someter a tales memorias, sería un shock para ella.

—Si es la única manera en la que podremos ayudarle, hagámoslo.

—Hannibal —mencionó molesta—, no voy a dejar que hagas lo mismo que hiciste con Abigail —Él le miro—. Yo soy la psiquiatra de la niña y no te lo voy a...

—Ambos lo somos Alana —interrumpió—. Y, eso que dices que hice con Abigail, la he hecho afrontar mejor la situación en la que se encuentra. Quiero ayudar a Elisa, me duele hacerla tocar fondo, pero si eso ayuda a encarcelar a su padre, lo haré.

—No tienes que ser rudo con ella... es una niña.

—No es rudeza Alana. Tienes que recordar que, como psiquiatras, a veces necesitamos tocar el fondo de nuestros pacientes.

—¿Aunque sean niños?

—Así es.

Alana se alzó del sofá y miró terrible a Hannibal.

—Me niego a exponer a Elisa a esto, y no quiero que tú lo hagas como con Abigail.

—Me temo no prometerlo.

—Pues deberías hacerlo.

Hannibal observó fríamente a su colega, quien no paro en retarle. Elisa observó aterrada la escena, ya que, le resultaba familiar; era como cuando su madre se peleaba con su padre y ella odiaba esos momentos. Tomó uno de sus dibujos y lo alzó hacía Alana, sus labios empezaron a temblar, y con un difícil y algo doloroso tono de voz, mencionó:

—Gra... gran... ja... —Ambos doctores quedaron sorprendidos ante la repentina habla de la niña, posaron sus miradas en ella y vieron como su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas querían brotar—. ¡Gran...ja! —exclamó difícilmente.

Alana se hincó y tomó el dibujo, posó una de sus manos sobre su rostro y trató de consolarla.

—Tranquila pequeña...

—Dijo granja —mencionó Hannibal, más para él que para Alana.

Ella volteó a verle pero ni se inmutó.

—¿Te suena a algo? —cuestionó, duramente.

—No, pero tenemos un avance.

Alana frunció su ceño extrañada ante lo sucedido.

Después de la sesión Elisa y Hannibal quedaron solos. Alana tenía más trabajo, pero las sesiones seguirían y ella se retiró, no sin antes, advertirle de nuevo a Hannibal sobre sus métodos. Él despidió a su colega con cortesía más no prometió nada. Lecter miró a la pequeña, que se había recostado en el diván y miraba hacía la ventana; Hannibal sintió un poco de angustia por lo que había logrado en la terapia: generar un conflicto para hacer sentir presión a la niña. Sí fue una manera muy ruda de su parte. Se alzó de su silla, se acercó a la pequeña y, con un amargo recuerdo, posicionó sus dedos sobre su cabellera. Elisa se movió un poco para verle, un tanto extrañada, pero no mostró miedo o incomodidad. Hannibal posó una leve sonrisa sobre su rostro, en esos instantes veía a su Mischa, y se sentía mal por hacerle daño.

—Perdóname mi pequeña —dijo, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello.

Elisa pareció comprender pero no hubo ninguna reacción de su parte, dejó que Hannibal le consolara y regresó la vista hacía la ventana para admirar el color carmesí de las enormes cortinas que adornaban ese magnífico lugar.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó, y algo molestó por la interrupción, Hannibal alejó sus dedos de la cabellera de la niña y fue atender el llamado.

—¿Diga?

— _Doctor Lecter, soy Jack Crawford._

—Buenas tardes, Crawford —saludó ante los pésimos modales del agente—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

 _—Doctor, buenas noticias_ —sonó esperanzado.

—¿Encontraron a Alan Gardner? —interrumpió con una leve sonrisa.

 _—No Doctor Lecter. Marlène Gardner, ya despertó._

Y al escuchar aquellas palabras Hannibal sintió una apuñalada a su pecho. Su leve sonrisa se esfumó, no pudo evitar en ver a la niña y sentir como de nuevo iba a perder a su pequeña Mischa.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	4. IV Empty

**IV. Empty.**

— _¿Diga?_ —respondieron a la otro lado de la línea.

—¡Al fin contestas! —Clamó Alan Gardner quien trataba de ocultarse de la gente—. He estado tratando de localizarte estos últimos días.

— _¿Sabes que el FBI te está buscando, verdad?_

—Si lo sé —bramó—, lo sé perfectamente. Y por ello necesito que me ayudes.

— _Estas solo en esto, Gardner_ —soltó.

—¡¿Qué?!

— _Lo que oíste._

—¡No puedes hacerme esto, he sido tu mano derecha desde hace cuatro años!

— _Lo sé, pero tengo que dejarte._

—No me hagas esto... Eres mi única salvación.

Un silencio incómodo se formó.

— _Mucha suerte, Alan._

—¡No, Mason!

Y colgó. El joven Mason Verger acomodó su saco y alzó la vista hacia los escalones, y escondida entre la barandilla, estaba su joven hermana Margot. Él sonrió cínicamente y Margot, al descubrir las intenciones de aquella sonrisa, se alzó y corrió a la planta alta.

—¡Oh Margot! —exclamó a canto, mientras ascendía en los escalones.

* * *

 **Residencial de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

—¿Así que ya tiene sus aparatos? —cuestionó curiosa Abigail, mientras veía a Elisa colorear.

—Ahora se te será un poco sencillo comunicarte con Elisa.

—¿Y me escuchara bien?

—Se le facilitara percibir el sonido.

Abigail no podía dejar de lado la peculiaridad del momento, se colocó detrás de la niña y extendió sus brazos, Hannibal miró preocupado el momento y se mostró en alerta. Abigail cogió velocidad e hizo un fuerte estruendo con sus manos, Elisa soltó su crayola y se alzó confundida y asustada; miró a todos lados hasta que notó Abigail a sus espaldas. Hannibal no pudo esconder su coraje ante el acto de la joven Hobbs, quien no dejaba de sonreír por lo ocurrido. Elisa también sonrió, sin comprender el porqué de lo que había pasado, y retomó a sus dibujos. Abigail alzó su vista y se cruzó con la mirada hostil de Hannibal.

—¿Qué? —soltó extrañada.

—No vuelvas hacer eso.

—Tenía curiosidad.

—Solo no lo hagas —insistió enfurecido. Ante ese tono ella sintió el miedo sobre su cuerpo, agachó su cabeza y un movimiento afirmativo surgió—. Bien, me retiraré a preparar la merienda. Cuida de Elisa.

—Si...

Hannibal paso de lado y dejo el lugar. Abigail alzó la cabeza y volteó a ver a la niña que no había dejado de dibujar. La joven tomó el libro, donde aprendía el lenguaje de señas, y se sentó a lado de la pequeña. Prestó atención a lo que ella hacía, eran dibujos de cerdos y corderos muertos. Curiosa la joven Hobbs tomó uno de los dibujos lo examinó, y con un leve golpeteó de sus dedos sobre el hombro de la pequeña, hizo que volteara a verle.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó a la vez que movía sus manos. Ella comprendió la cuestión mas no respondió, y Abigail se extrañó—. ¿Elisa?

La niña negó con su cabeza y retomó a los dibujos.

* * *

La hora de la merienda llegó. Entre ambas recogieron las crayolas y dibujos de la pequeña, y a la mesa llegó un plato con una gelatina blanca; adornada en frambuesas, moras y salsa de zarzamoras. Elisa miró asombrada su platillo y Abigail halagó la presentación:

—Qué lindo se ve, ¿qué es?

—Panna Cota —respondió Hannibal con una sutil sonrisa—, es un postre típico italiano; con lleva crema de leche, azúcar, y jarabe de caramelo. Las frutas son para darle dulzón y color. Me temó que esta no es la receta original, ya que la hice más al gusto de un niño —dijo mirando a la maravillada niña.

—Suena delicioso —mencionó Abigail con una sonrisa.

Hannibal tomó asiento en la silla principal y observó ambas jóvenes damas.

—Disfrútenlo.

Abigail agarró el tenedor y le deslizó con delicadeza, tomó el pedazo y lo degustó en su paladar. Meticulosa la niña observó y copió las acciones de la chica, quedando maravillada ante el postre que comía. Elisa admiraba el platillo, las frutas eran lo que más llamaba su atención, nunca les había visto y curiosa tomó una frambuesa. La niña posó la vista con Hannibal, alzó su tenedor y una interrogante surgió en su rostro.

 _« ¿No te gusta la frambuesa? »_ preguntó Hannibal, curioso.

Elisa parpadeó y bajó el tenedor.

 _« ¿Fresa? »_

 _« No, frambuesa »_ continuó sonriente. _« Es parecida a la fresa, pero no es el mismo sabor. »_

Siendo novedoso para ella volvió a coger el tenedor y se llevó a la boca la fruta. La pequeña no pudo evitar una mueca, por el sabor agridulce de la fruta; abrió sus ojos y sin dejar de mascar encontró el gusto dulzoso. Hannibal no despegó su mirada de la pequeña, su sonrisa se mantenía pero, dentro de él, un bello y a la vez amargo recuerdo nubló su mente. Elisa curvó sus labios y su dulce e inocente sonrisa fue una respuesta de gusto y agradecimiento hacía la merienda. Abigail se mantuvo comiendo en silencio, sin dejar de ver aquel momento, la joven ya había percibido que el Doctor Lecter sentía una empatía hacia la niña y eso le incomodaba. Mientras las sonrisas deslumbraban el lugar la joven analizó su incomodidad, para al final, darse cuenta que sentía celos. Esos celos de hermana mayor cuando la hermana menor se llevaba toda la atención, y no le gustaba sentirse así.

—¿Todo bien, Abigail? —cuestionó Hannibal.

La chica volvió en sí y les miró.

—S-sí, si —respondió nerviosa—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Estabas ausente.

—Lo siento, es que... me puse a recordar cosas, y me fui.

Hannibal no dejo de mirarle, parecía que le analizaba y ella sintió un poco de temor.

—No deberías presionarte, no es bueno para tu salud mental.

—Lo sé Doctor, lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Elisa posó su mano sobre la de Abigail, quien le miró extrañada por tal acción. La pequeña sonreía, se veía tan tranquila, y de repente, abrió sus labios y en una voz pausada llamó:

—A...bi.

Y a la joven Hobbs no le quedo más que sonreír.

* * *

 **BAU — Quántico, Virginia.**

—¿Cómo van con los análisis? —interrogó Jack Crawford, mientras entraba a el área de análisis.

Sus agentes voltearon a verle.

—¿Cuál de todos? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Gardner.

Los tres se levantaron de sus sillas, Beverly fue por las bolsas de evidencia, Brian sacó las fotografías y Jimmy preparó la mesa.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

—Por el principio, es lógico Jimmy.

—Cierto...

—Hicimos un análisis de luz ultravioleta —continuó Brian mientras sacaba las fotografías y se las entregaba a Jack—, en la habitación de la niña hay evidencia de que Alan Gardner estuvo ahí, pero también, tenemos un inconveniente.

—¿Cuál inconveniente?

—¿Marlène Gardner se defendió con una pistola? —continuó Beverly.

—¿Por qué tu pregunta?

—Porque encontramos este revolver debajo de la cama —dijo mientras alzaba la bolsa.

Jack lo tomó y le examinó.

—Marlène fue herida de gravedad con un arma blanca, no hubo rastros de un arma.

—Creemos que ella atacó a su esposo con el arma.

—Si —continuó Jimmy—, encontramos sangre, no solo de ella, también de Alan Gardner.

—¿Entonces, huyó herido de gravedad?

—No exactamente.

—Según Will, sufrió un disparo en el hombro —siguió Beverly—, y ante ello, atacó a Marlène con una navaja de bolsillo.

—Luego del disparó y herir a su mujer, huyó.

—¿Y este sujeto anda libre, con una bala en su hombro?

—Es lo más seguro.

Jack alzó una de sus cejas.

—Pero ello no afecta a inculparlo de abuso sexual, es solo que, ya han pasado cuatro días y si tiene una bala incrustada en el hombro...

—Puede generar una fuerte infección, que lo carcomería.

—Pues lo quiero vivo para encerrarlo en prisión —soltó molesto.

—Si, jefe.

—Mantengan la evidencia para cuando se vaya a un juicio —Los tres afirmaron con sus cabezas—. Los veré luego.

Y Jack salió del lugar.

Al llegar a su oficina, sentado en una de las sillas, estaba un ido Will Graham. Jack se adentró y el sonido de la puerta lo hizo volver.

—Hola.

—Will, me alegra verte. Pensé que estabas dando lecturas.

—Nos les haré mucha falta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Supe que Marlène despertó —mencionó nervioso.

—Si...

—Supongo que la interrogarás.

—Supones bien.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—Lo siento Will, me temó que no me podrás acompañar.

El joven Graham le miró impactado, en el fondo no esperaba una respuesta negativa.

—¿Por qué?

—Decidí seguir algunos consejos y, de momento, quiero que mantengas tu distancia con Marlène Gardner.

—¿Y esos consejos fueron de Alana y el Doctor Lecter?

—¿Importa? —cuestionó tajante—. Will, no me lo tomes a mal, pero estas tomando este caso muy personal, como lo has hecho con Garret Jacob-Hobbs. Por una temporada quiero que estés alejado de ambos casos.

—No puedes quitarme tan fácilmente —soltó furioso mientras se alzaba de la silla y se ponía frente de él.

—Sí, sí puedo —contestó tranquilamente. Se hizo a un lado y caminó a su escritorio.

—¡Son mis casos!

—¿Perdón? Son míos y me asistes en ellos.

Will resopló con fuerza.

—No puedes alejarme de esto, lo sabes.

—Si. Por eso quiero que te tranquilices para que pienses con claridad y me ayudes a ir tras Alan Gardner.

En esos momentos se escuchó como la puerta se abría, ambos miraron y vieron a Hannibal Lecter entrar. Este se detuvo al sentir aquellos ojos en él.

—Buenas tardes, Jack, Will —saludó, un poco extrañado.

Graham no respondió, pasó de lado y salió de la oficina. Hannibal repudió los modales de Will, pero otro día se hablaría de ello. Retomó la vista en Jack, quien saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias por venir, Doctor Lecter.

—Gracias a usted Crawford, por considerarme para esto —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pronto es hora de visita y Marlène está un poco estable. Ambos podremos interrogarla.

* * *

 **Hospital John Hopkins – Baltimore, Maryland.**

El dolor físico que sentía Marlène no se comparaba al que sentía en su corazón. Con una mirada perdida, y su comida sin ser tocada, ella no dejaba de llorar por todo lo que había sucedido. Unos leves toques a la puerta la hicieron voltear y observó a dos hombres bajo el dintel.

—Buenas tardes señora Gardner —saludó el hombre de piel morena, siendo cubierto por un enorme abrigo negro.

—Buenas tardes —respondió, algo atontada.

—Permítame presentarme, soy el agente Jack Crawford y él es el Doctor Hannibal Lecter —este último, un hombre que emitía elegancia, saludó cortés. Ella respondió de la misma manera—. Nos gustaría hablar con usted, si es que se encuentra en una buena condición.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —demandó.

—Señora Gardner —habló Hannibal—, su hija se encuentra conmigo, bajo una tutoría temporal y...

—¿Tutoría? —interrumpió.

—Si —continuó, buscando ignorar aquella cuestión.

—¿Por qué tiene a mi hija?

—Señora Gardner —interrumpió Crawford, ella volteó a verle—, estamos aquí para que nos pueda decir que fue lo que pasó entre usted y su esposo.

Marlène ignoró a Jack y volvió a mirar a Hannibal.

—Mi hija necesita un cuidado especial y...

—Lo sabemos señora Gardner. Usted no se preocupe, se manejar el lenguaje de señas, y créame, Elisa está bajo excelentes cuidados.

—Señora Gardner —prosiguió Jack—, la situación en la que usted y su hija han estado involucradas, es demasiado seria. Necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas ya que su esposo se encuentra fugitivo.

La mujer miró con terror ambos hombres; sentía que la juzgaban, comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Jack y Hannibal se miraron, uno más preocupado que el otro, pero alguien tenía que actuar y Lecter se adelantó. Se acercó a Marlène y, delicadamente, tomó una de sus manos. Ella se estremeció ante tal acto.

—Marlène, tranquilícese —dijo, adornando cada palabra con un falso tono de seguridad.

—¿Q-qué tipo de doctor es usted?

—Soy psiquiatra.

—¡Dios mío! —Susurró para si—. Mi niña, ¿está en terapia?

—Si.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo y ella apretó con más fuerza aquella mano.

—Es mi culpa. Yo... debí verlo, debí notarlo y no lo hice.

—¿Qué no vio, Marlène?

—El daño que le hacía a mi hija...

—¿Cómo lo descubrió, señora Gardner? —interrumpió Jack. Hannibal le miró severamente.

—Y-yo, i-iba a lavar ropa —soltó con nervios—. El muy bastardo no lo ocultó.

—¿Qué no oculto?

—La ropa interior de Elisa. Yo la vi, tenía sangre... una niña de siete años aun no menstrua —se detuvo y buscó respirar—. Él, él siempre solía lavar la ropa, según quería ayudarme pero lo ocultaba —en ello una risa nerviosa se combinó con el llanto—. Ocultaba lo que le hacía a nuestra hija... ¡Su hija! —gritó—. ¡¿Qué clase de padre le hace eso a su hijo?!

Las lágrimas de Marlène cayeron con más intensidad, no pudo controlarse y Hannibal soltó su mano.

—Jack —habló—, busca una enfermera.

El agente preocupado por la reacción de la mujer obedeció y los dejo solos. Ante esa declaración Hannibal pudo sentir como algo de dentro de él se encendía. La ira; la rabia; la furia; un asco hacía la persona que había hecho tales actos. No era la primera vez que los experimentaba pero si había pasado mucho tiempo en que sentía aquellas emociones unirse.

—Es mi culpa —soltó angustiada.

—Es verdad, es su culpa Marlène —dijo y ella le miró impactada—. Usted falló como madre, no cuido de Elisa y dejo que ese hombre abusara de ella.

—Traté de matarlo —confesó, sintiendo una rabia por las palabras mencionadas—. Traté para que mi hija volviera hacer mi niña alegre...

—Y no lo logró. Escapó y a usted casi la mata —la mujer hizo de lado su mirada, ante lo fuerte que era la de él—. Marlène —llamó—, ¿sabe a donde pudo haber huido Alan? —Ella aun temblorosa negó con la cabeza—. Necesito que piense, que recuerde algún sitio a donde pudo huir.

—¿Y qué hará usted, matarlo? —preguntó incrédula.

Hannibal mostró una impecable serenidad; sostuvo de nuevo la mano de Marlène y mirándole a los ojos le respondió:

—Si.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	5. V Cynisme

**V. Cynisme.**

Marlène miró impactada a Hannibal Lecter; aquella respuesta le había dejado atónita. A la habitación entraron Jack junto a una enfermera, Hannibal soltó la mano de la mujer y se alzó del lugar para que la enfermera le atendiera. Unos momentos después la enfermera declaró que Marlène estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios, necesitaba reposar y ambos hombres, dispuestos a dejar el interrogatorio para otro día, iban a retirarse pero fueron detenidos por la misma Marlène.

—No se vayan —rogó. Hannibal se mostró alerta.

—Señora Gardner, necesita reposar —demandó la enfermera.

—Por favor, no se vayan... por favor —insistió, con sus nervios a flote.

Jack y Hannibal se miraron en busca de una respuesta. El agente cabeceó ligeramente y Lecter obedeció ante ello. La enfermera, no aprobando lo decidido de su paciente, se retiró; no sin antes advertirles ambos hombres que solo tenían quince minutos. Los dos se posaron al pie de la cama en lo que Marlène trataba de controlarse.

—Señora Gardner —habló Jack—, será mejor que descanse y nosotros vendremos cuando se encuentre mejor y...

—No. Es ahora —alzó su vista y fijó la mirada en Hannibal, este se estremeció—. ¿Cuántas sesiones lleva mi hija?

—Acabamos de empezar esta semana —soltó aliviado.

—¿Serán muchas?

—Dependerá de cómo Elisa avance.

—¿Y ha mencionado algo?

Jack miró a Hannibal y este suspiró. Llevando su abrigó entre manos, lo colocó sobre la base de la cama y, de uno de los bolsos de su abrigo, saco unos cuantos papeles.

—Se rehúsa a comentar, pero ha hecho estos dibujos. Tal vez a usted le digan algo —desdobló los papeles y se los entrego.

Marlène los tomó y les miró con mucho receló.

—Este lugar es donde trabaja ese bastardo.

—¿Es una granja? —cuestionó Hannibal.

—Si... —pausó nerviosa— él es capataz de las granjas de la empacadora de carne de la familia Verger, en Owings Mills.

—Eso explica los cerdos —mencionó Jack. Hannibal soltó un suspiro amargo.

—¿Alan solía llevar ahí a Elisa?

—Si.

—Marlène, ¿alguna vez notó algún comportamiento extraño en su hija?

—No —mencionó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Esta segura? —insistió Hannibal.

—Mi niña, ella siempre estaba alegre. A pesar de todo ella siempre sonríe... No sé porque nunca busco una manera de decirme lo que su padre le hacía.

—Los niños se expresan de diferentes maneras, Elisa lo está haciendo a través del dibujo.

Ella afirmó.

—Señora Gardner —continuó Jack—, ¿de verdad nunca hubo un indició en que usted sospechara de su esposo?

—Lo juro. El solía estar muy atento a lo que yo hacía y siempre procuraba ayudarme en casa, pero lo hacía para ocultar sus actos... Lo único que él me forzó hacer fue renunciar a mi trabajo.

—¿En que trabajaba?

—Era maestra en el instituto para sordos en Baltimore. Yo trabajaba ahí y me daban una beca para Elisa, pero él me obligó a renunciar y por cosas muy estúpidas. Decía que yo ya no atendía la casa, estaba descuidando el hogar y sus necesidades, y renuncie. Debido a ello no pudimos costear el instituto, así que decidimos que Elisa tomaría clases en casa.

—¿Y Alan comenzó a llevar a Elisa a las granjas?

—Así es, más de lo usual.

—Entonces, creo que haremos una visita a la familia Verger —dijo Jack, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Mansión de la Familia Verger — Este de Owings Mills, Maryland.**

El agente Crawford y el Doctor Lecter había descendió del automóvil y caminaron por el enorme jardín que adornaba la entrada principal de la mansión Verger. Hannibal quedó encantado por el excelente cuidado que tenía el jardín, y también por los tulipanes y los jazmines que daban vida al sitio. Llegaron a la entrada principal, Jack tomó la aldaba y golpeteó con fuerza; la puerta se abrió en menos de un minuto, dejando ambos maravillados.

—¿Qué desean? —saludó la joven sirvienta.

—Buenas tardes señorita —contestó Jack mostrando su placa y credencial—, FBI. Queremos hablar con el señor Verger.

—¡Oh! —exclamó impactada—. Por favor, denme un momento.

La sirvienta cerró la puerta y ambos se miraron.

—Demasiado grande este lugar, ¿no cree Doctor?

—He visto lugares más grandes —respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió y la joven sirvienta, cabizbaja, les ofreció el pase. Los dos entraron y quedaron asombrados por el decorado de la estancia. Este lugar tenía un estilo victoriano, los muebles eran de madera de roble; Hannibal lo percibió solo por el olor. En la pared estaba una enorme pintura de la familia Verger: El padre junto a su mujer y sus dos pequeños hijos; un varón, tal vez de seis años, rubio y ojos azules. La siguiente era la hermana, probablemente de cuatro años; castaña clara y ojos del mismo color. Mientras seguían dejándose maravillar por el lugar, el sonido del reloj del péndulo los hizo volver en sí y descubrir que ya eran las seis de la tarde.

—Buenas tardes oficiales —saludó el patriarca, al pie de la escalera.

—Buenas tardes Señor Verger, somos el Doctor Hannibal Lecter y el agente Crawford.

El hombre quien lucía estar en sus cuarenta; cabellera rubia ceniza; con unos anteojos casi cayendo de su nariz y una mirada confianzuda, le sonrió ambos hombres y comenzó a descender los escalones.

—FBI —soltó con un leve canturreó—, que sorpresa tenerlos por acá. ¿Acaso alguien me ha hecho una demanda civil? —preguntó con una sonrisa cínica. Ante esa sonrisa Hannibal identificó el carácter de ese hombre: hostil y gustoso por el control sobre todo y todos.

—¿Alguien busca demandarle señor Verger?

—Por favor llámeme Molson. Y he decirle agente, que tengo muchos enemigos en el mercado. Cualquier excusa es buena para que quieran mandarme al FBI.

—Bueno Molson, puede estar tranquilo, no hay ninguna demanda contra usted.

—Me alegra saber eso —dijo al poner el último pie sobre el suelo—. ¿Entonces, a que debo su honrosa visita?

—Estamos aquí por uno de sus empleados: Alan Gardner.

—¿Alan Gardner? —se cuestionó, y por unos momentos, quedó pensativo—. Me suena el nombre, pero no logró identificarlo.

—Sabemos que es capataz de una de sus granjas.

—Sigo sin hacerlo.

—Tiene una hija sorda.

—¡Oh —exclamó animoso—, la pequeña sonrisas!

—¿Sonrisas? —cuestionó curioso Hannibal.

—Si, ya se de quien me hablan, el capataz del área noreste. Su hija es una pequeñita que siempre sonríe. A mis hijos y a mí nos daba una alegría verla, la teníamos muy consentida.

—¿En serio?

—Claro. ¿Pero a qué se debe esto?

—Señor Verger...

—¿Qué dijimos agente? —interrumpió sonriente.

—Molson —soltó Jack con una sonrisa fingida—. Buscamos a Alan Gardner por homicidio y abuso de un menor.

El patriarca Verger cambió la sonrisa por un rostro llenó en seriedad.

—Dios —susurró—. No puedo creerlo.

—Queremos saber si ha presentado a trabajar estos últimos días.

—Tendrían que preguntarle a mi hijo, Mason. Él es el encargado del área noreste de nuestras granjas y empacadoras.

—¿Podríamos hablar con él?

—Por supuesto. Por favor, síganme.

Llegaron a los terrenos del ala noreste. Entraron al área de los establos donde se podían apreciar a los cerdos más toscos, encerrados y tirados en el suelo esperando a su destino. Al fondo del lugar apreciaron la silueta de un joven quien parecía estar atento a las listas de los próximos cerdos a ser convertidos en carne.

—¡Mason! —gritó su padre. Este alzó la vista y le miró acompañado de dos extraños.

—Padre, me alegra verte por estos lares —respondió con una sonrisa hipócrita. El joven era la viva imagen de su padre. Una cabellera rubia; ojos azules y una sonrisa que detonaba la desvergüenza.

—Hijo, te presentó al agente Crawford y al Doctor Lecter. Son del FBI.

—¿FBI? —preguntó maravillado—. ¿A que debemos este honor?

—Buscan a tu capataz.

—¿Alan? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—Así es —habló Jack—. Buscamos a Alan Gardner y queremos saber, ¿si ha venido a presentarse?

—No agente. Alan Gardner tiene casi una semana que no se presenta a trabajar. Con decirle que ya lo di de baja y estoy en busca de un nuevo capataz.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio?

—La semana pasada.

—¿Y cómo vio a Alan?

—Lo de siempre. Es un tipo que le gusta hacerse el rudo pero para mí es un pobre diablo.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó Hannibal.

—Alan actuaba de maneras extrañas, siempre solía platicar conmigo de sus frustraciones sexuales.

—¿Frustraciones? —repitió extrañado Jack.

—Si. Él me decía que su esposa no... No lo satisfacía. Empezó a ir a prostíbulos pero ni así lo lograba. De repente comenzó a hablarme que tenía ciertas fantasías con jovencitas, ya saben, menores... —Jack afirmó con su cabeza y Hannibal se mantuvo atento— Pero ya no supe más. Hasta esta semana que no se ha presentado.

—Hijo, los agentes buscan a Alan por intento de homicidio y abuso de menores.

Mason quedó pasmado ante ello.

—¿Entonces lo hizo?

—¿Hacer qué? —cuestionó Hannibal.

—Abusar de un menor.

—Si. Y fue su propia hija.

—¿Sonrisitas? —soltó sorprendido. Hannibal le miró seriamente, odiaba ese sobrenombre y lo único que lograban era que sintiera más rabia.

—¿Alguna vez convivio con Elisa Gardner?

—Si, la pobre esta sorda y me daba algo de lastima, pero es una buena niña. Un angelito.

—¿Nunca notó un comportamiento extraño en ella?

—Para nada. Ella siempre sonreía y estaba alegre, jamás vi algo raro en ella. Las veces que Alan la traía aquí le gustaba jugar con los cerdos y ver los caballos de Margot.

—¿Quién es Margot?

—Mi hija menor —soltó Molson.

—¿Cree que podamos hablar con su hija?

—Me temo que no agente, mi pequeña está en un curso de equitación en Canadá. No regresa hasta el próximo mes.

Jack cabeceó ligeramente mientras Hannibal no dejaba de analizar al joven Verger, quien al sentir el peso de esa mirada, la preocupación comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Algo más que deseen saber, agentes?

—¿Alguna idea a donde pudo ir Alan Gardner?

—¿Hijo?

—Él siempre iba a un bar a las fuerzas de Baltimore, Heaven's Night se llama. Tal vez ahí lo han visto.

—Muchas gracias joven Mason.

Él sonrió y retomó a sus papeles pero fue interrumpido.

—Una pregunta más —continuó Hannibal—. ¿Solo crían cerdos?

—También los caballos de mi hija.

—¿De casualidad han criado corderos?

Molson y Mason se miraron extrañados. El joven negó con la cabeza y volvió a los papeles.

—No Doctor, nunca hemos criado corderos.

Hannibal alzó su cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar; y Molson escoltó ambos hombres. Mason alzó un poco su vista y no despegó la vista de Hannibal Lecter, sin dejar de sentir un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

—Muchas gracias por su atención, Molson.

—Esperemos que nuestra información les sirva de algo, si ese tipo llegara a pisar mis tierras, les llamaré.

Ambos se despidieron y salieron de la residencia. Hannibal tuvo un impulso de mirar hacía una de las ventanas del segundo piso y, entre las finas cortinas, miró a una jovencita que les observaba temerosamente. Al notar a Hannibal, ella cerró las cortinas y él supo que los Verger mentían. Y de una manera terrible.

* * *

—¿Qué opina de la familia Verger, Doctor? —cuestionó Jack sin dejar de mirar a la autopista.

—Son peculiares —soltó con honestidad.

—Yo diría extraños. No me sentí a gusto con lo que dijeron.

—Ni yo Jack, pero al menos tenemos una pista. El Heaven's Night.

—Mandaré a uno de mis agentes para que investigue.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Doctor Lecter, me gustaría preguntarle algo —dijo.

—Adelante.

—Sé que lleva una sesión con la niña pero, me gustaría saber, su opinión con respecto a ella.

—¿Sobre qué, Jack?

—¿El comportamiento de la niña, es así como lo describieron su madre y los Verger?

—Es verdad, pero ello es un mecanismo de defensa que ella misma ha forjado. Elisa piensa que, al sonreír, todo quedará solucionado y nadie le discutirá, ni le preguntara absolutamente nada.

—¿Y cree que Elisa se pueda recuperar?

—Por supuesto, tomara un tiempo pero la Doctora Bloom y yo nos encargaremos de ello.

—Gracias Doctor Lecter.

—No me agradezca aun Jack. Hágalo cuando Elisa se haya recuperado del todo —Jack lanzó una leve sonrisa—. Perdóname por mi intromisión Jack, pero ¿por qué la cuestión?

—Una simple curiosidad.

—Siento que esto va más allá de una curiosidad.

—Veo que no puedo engañarlo Doctor —ambos sonrieron—. La verdad, me gustaría apoyarle con Elisa. De cualquier manera.

—Muchas gracias por ello Jack, tal vez le moleste con un poco de ropa. Por lo demás no se preocupe.

—Bien, cuente con ello.

* * *

 **Residencia de Will Graham — Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

—¿Así que, también nos cuidaras? —cuestionó extrañada Abigail, mientras veía a Will preparar unos sándwiches de jalea y mantequilla de maní.

—En veces, ¿por qué, no te gusta la idea?

—Un poco.

Will alzó la vista hacia Abigail, se veía incomoda.

—Sé que no te agrada estar conmigo —ella ladeó la cabeza lentamente—, pero créeme que me preocupo por tu bienestar y también el de Elisa.

—No mataste a su padre.

El joven Graham soltó un quejido amargo.

—No, no lo hice.

—¿Y lo piensas hacer?

Él dejo caer el pan que tenía en la mano y miró Abigail, no molesto, sino decepcionado.

—Ve con Elisa y paseen a los perros en lo que termino esto, por favor.

—Bien —dijo desganada la joven.

Ella se acercó a Elisa, quien estaba recostada en el suelo de la sala jugando con uno de los perros de Will. Abigail llegó y le toco su espalda, ella volteó su cabeza y sonriente le miró.

—¡Vayamos a jugar con los perros! —exclamó, mientras movía las manos.

Elisa afirmó con su cabeza, se alzó del suelo y golpeteando sus muslos, llamo a los perros. Los tres movieron sus colas de alegría. Salieron al terreno y se dispusieron a jugar con unas pelotas con los canes. Al estar solo Will golpeó sus mejillas y exasperó terriblemente. No comprendía porque Abigail le rechazaba tanto, él se había decidido a encargarse de ella de buena fe, hacerla su protegida, pero ella se negaba. Estaba resentida a pesar de haberle salvado. Mientras veía a las chicas por la ventana, notó como Elisa admiraba y quería mucho Abigail, como si fuera su hermana mayor. A su caótica mente vino una idea, demasiado loca para su propio gusto, adoptar Abigail y Elisa. Sería maravilloso tenerlas en casa y escuchar sus risas. Eso lo hacía sentir gran júbilo. En esos instantes notó como un vehículo se estacionaba en su porche; Abigail y Elisa observaron curiosas y vieron como de descendían Jack y Hannibal. Las niñas se acercaron a ellos y los perros solo movían sus colas en forma de bienvenida. Will se dispuso a salir de la casa a recibirles.

—¡Vaya sorpresa!

—Hola Will —saludó Jack.

—¿Ya me removieron el castigo?

—Lo siento Will —soltó Hannibal.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Jack vio a Elisa, a quien saludo de una manera muy paternal, y ella no se negó. Mantuvo su distancia con Abigail Hobbs, pero de igual manera le saludo.

—Venimos por las niñas —mencionó Hannibal.

—¿Dónde estuvieron?

—Algunos asuntos.

—¿Tiene que ver con Marlène Gardner?

—Lo siento Will, no puedo decirte.

El joven suspiró amargamente pero sabía que esos asuntos involucraban a los Gardner.

Will les puso sus sándwiches para llevar y la plática entre los adultos no duro demasiado, y se retiraron de la residencia Graham. Dejaron a Abigail en el sanatorio donde ella residía; tenía que volver, eran las reglas. La pequeña Elisa se mostró necia ante la partida de ella, no quería que se fuera, unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon.

—¡Abi!

Y ella le prometió que volvería.

—Doctor Lecter —llamó Jack, mientras manejaba—. Tal vez esto que le diga le pueda molestar, pero me gustaría que mantuviera alejada a Elisa de Abigail Hobbs.

—¿Por qué?

—La joven es sospechosa de ser cómplice de su padre, sé que usted y Will manejan su tutoría pero me gustaría que este alejada de Elisa.

—Jack, debe comprender una cosa, Abigail es una víctima como lo fueron todas las chicas que mató Garret Jacob. Además Abigail y Elisa han congeniado muy bien; se comprenden.

—Lo dudo...

—Por favor Jack.

—Solo, prométame que vigilara a Elisa cuando este con Abigail.

—Si le hace sentir bien Jack, lo haré.

—Gracias...

Y el resto del camino fue en silencio.

* * *

 **Mansión de la Familia Verger — Este de Owings Mills, Maryland.**

Margot Verger yacía al borde de su cama, abrazándose a sus piernas y llorando en silencio. Su hermano mayor abotonaba la camisa de su pijama y miraba de reojo a su hermana.

—De nada sirve que llores —ella no respondió—. Papá dice que eres una inútil, pero yo siempre he creído lo contrario.

—Déjame sola —rogó.

—Solo trato de animarte.

—Que te vayas, Mason.

El joven rodó sus ojos y salió de la habitación de su hermana. Para su sorpresa, en el pasillo, miró a su padre quien lucía preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo una duda, hijo.

—¿Si?

—¿Viste como ese Doctor te observaba, verdad?

—Si.

—Notaste que te analizaba.

—Si —insistió furioso.

—Perfecto. Porque ese Doctor, sospecha de nosotros.

—Me lo temía.

—Hijo —dijo paternalmente, mientras se acercaba a él y colocaba sus manos sobre su rostro—. Tú eres mi mayor orgullo, tú serás el que me dé un heredero y gobierne este negocio. Así que no quiero perderte por tus satisfacciones.

—Si padre, es por ello que mentí. Es por ello que deje toda la culpa a ese idiota de Gardner.

—Lo sé hijo, pero recuerda que tú también tuviste mucho que ver con esa niña. Si en algún caso te llegara a ver, será nuestro fin.

—No te preocupes padre, esa niña no nos inculpara.

—¿Tan seguro estas?

—Esa pobre desafortunada no abrirá la boca con tal de salvar a su amiguito.

—¿El cordero? —cuestionó extrañado.

—Si padre, ese cordero que me regalaste.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Exclamó con una gran carcajada—, sí que los niños son unos tontos.

Mason sonrió descaradamente y su padre no dejo de reírse por la inocencia de una niña.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	6. VI Wata

**VI. Wata.** (綿)

 **Residencia de Jack Crawford – Baltimore, Maryland.**

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó curiosa Bella, a su marido. Jack, quien tenía su mirada fija a un punto de la habitación, reaccionó al sentir la mano de su esposa sobre su brazo y un "mh" surgió de su garganta—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Algo? —respondió extrañado.

—Has estado muy serio esto días, ¿ha pasado algo? —insistió.

Jack mostró una media sonrisa y tomó la mano de su esposa.

—Hace unos días, llegó un caso, algo complicado.

—¿Complicado?

Él afirmó apretando con fuerza su mano.

—En todos estos años, he estado rodeado de casos de asesinatos y he conocido varios tipos de asesinos, pero llegó un caso que me hiciera pensar en muchas cosas.

Bella se mostró atenta y de la misma manera que él apretó su mano.

—Dime... —rogó.

—En este caso, está involucrada una niña que tiene siete años y es sorda.

La cara de Bella se vio cubierta por la pena y angustia, Jack le acompañó en su sentir y le contó lo que la niña y la madre habían sufrido.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó con tremendo pesar.

—Si —dijo con un terrible suspiró—. La pequeña ha sufrido mucho.

—¿Cómo es posible que su propio padre...? —se detuvo, y sintió asco de solo recordarlo—. ¿Por qué existe gente así?

—A veces yo también me preguntó lo mismo —suspiró y miró a su esposa—. Solo puedo pensar que mi deber es encarcelar a todo ese tipo de personas, si es que puedo llamarles así. Por ahora, debo buscar a ese sujeto y que pague por todo.

—Sé que lo harás.

Jack sonrió levemente.

—Bella, quería comentarte algo más.

—¿Si?

—Como te dije, el Doctor Lecter está manejando una tutoría temporal sobre la niña. Me dijo que podría apoyar con algo de ropa. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

—Claro —sonrió gustosa—. ¿Qué te parece, si mañana hacemos las compras? Si no estás ocupado, por supuesto.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo mientras le daba un beso—. Gracias.

* * *

 **Hospital John Hopkins – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Unos golpeteos a su puerta hicieron volver en si a Marlène Gardner. Ella volteó asustada y observó a una persona conocida.

—¡¿Will?! —cuestionó sorprendida.

—Hola —saludó mientras entraba a la habitación—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —dijo, mientras se acomodaba con dificultad en la cama. Will tomó asiento junto a ella—, adolorida pero bien.

—Veo que te estas recuperando rápido.

—Sí, ya quiero salir de este lugar...

—Entiendo —mencionó con una leve sonrisa, ella igual mostró una—. Marlène, vengo a platicar sobre tu esposo —ella soltó un quejido.

—¿Estás llevando el caso? —Preguntó, aun lastimada—. Porque ayer vino un agente y un doctor.

Will cambió su semblante, sabía que ellos ya habían avanzado en esto.

—Así es, yo estoy involucrado —mintió, aunque no era una mentira del todo—. Llegaste a mi casa pidiendo ayuda y eso estoy haciendo.

—No recuerdo haber llegado a tu casa —masculló, algo confundida.

—Tu esposo te hirió y estabas en shock, es normal que te sientas así. Fue un milagro que pudieras conducir.

Marlène puso una de sus manos sobre su frente, trató de recordar ello pero su mente se cubría en una cortina de humo.

—Lo bueno es que pude llegar. Cuando Alan me atacó, lo único que pensé fue en ti, en llegar contigo... A como fuera, pero llegar.

—Y lo lograste —respondió, mientras tomaba su mano libre. Ella se estremeció.

—Will, de verdad, gracias por ayudarnos... yo, no sé qué hubiera pasado si... —se detuvo, sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se cubrieron por las lágrimas.

—No me agradezcas aun, Marlène. Por ahora, necesitas recuperarte para que puedas ver a Elisa —ella cabeceó mientras buscaba controlarse.

—Gracias...

Y él sonrió.

—Marlène, necesito que me digas, ¿qué fue lo que hablaste con las personas que vinieron a verte?

—¿No te han informado?

—De momento no, por ello vine, para escuchar la historia de tus propios labios. Necesito que me cuentes todo, para buscar a Alan y poderlo encarcelar.

La joven mujer sintió un terrible vacío dentro de ella, volvió a recordar y le hacía sentir miserable, la peor madre y mujer del mundo; cogió una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló lento sin soltar la mano de Will. Marlène comenzó a contar cómo había descubierto la verdad y Will percibió repulsión ante lo que le narró.

—Marlène, ¿tú heriste a Alan con una pistola? —preguntó, una vez terminado parte de la historia.

—Si —afirmó—. Se había encerrado en la habitación de Elisa, ella seguía ahí. Escuché como mi hija lloraba; trate de tumbar la puerta pero no pude y recordé el revólver que él tenía. Fui por el arma, la recargue y llegue a la habitación; de un disparo rompí la perilla y cuando entre... —pausó, las lágrimas querían salir—. Estaba sobre ella, Will. Solo pensé en matarlo, quería verlo muerto. Cuando me vio con el arma, se burló de mí, me dijo que no iba ser capaz de dispararle pero vi a mi niña... Estaba llorando; gritando, me pedía ayuda y lo que hice fue halar el gatillo. Quería darle en la cara, en medio de sus ojos, pero fallé. Le di en el hombro y cayó al suelo. Tire el arma, fui directo a Elisa, iba a cargarla cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi vientre...

—Fue cuando te atacó —interrumpió Will. Ella alzó su cabeza, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Del resto ya no tengo memoria.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Will mostró una leve sonrisa, en ningún momento soltó la mano de Marlène, y ella agradeció desde lo más profundo de su alma y corazón.

—Will, ¿Podría pedirte algo?

—Claro.

—¿Podrías cuidar de Elisa?

—Bueno... Yo, intente cuidarla pero...

—Sé que el Doctor que vino a verme la está cuidando.

—Si, el Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Creo que está cuidando bien de ella.

—No lo dudo, pero no le tengo confianza.

Will se extrañó ante ello.

—¿Por qué? Bueno, conozco al Doctor Lecter, es un hombre un tanto excéntrico y brutalmente honesto, pero no es mala persona.

Ella sonrió.

—Créeme que note eso en él, aun así, no le tengo confianza. Por favor Will quiero que tú, si algo me llegará a pasar, te encargues de mi hija.

—¿Qué te puede pasar? —preguntó, algo crédulo.

—Tal vez Alan me busque. Al agente y el Doctor Lecter les dije dónde trabajaba, puede que lo hayan ido a buscar.

—¿Dónde trabaja Alan?

—En Owings Mills, en las granjas de la empacadora Verger.

Will se mostró pensativo y Marlène le observó curiosa.

—¿Conoces ese lugar?

—La familia Verger, son los más ricos de Baltimore —ella cabeceó—. ¿Qué hace Alan ahí?

—Es capataz. Pero Will, por favor prométeme que cuidaras de Elisa.

Ella posó su otra mano sobre la de Will, él la observó y le prestó atención a su rostro. Marlène no había perdido su belleza pero si su brillo; cuando la vio, detenidamente, aquella tarde de primavera, ella era una mujer hermosa llena de vida y Will sintió paz en él, algo con lo cual no había lidiado hacia un largo tiempo. Ahora veía a Marlène destrozada; decepcionada; acabada y no le gustaba verle así.

—Lo prometo Marlène —respondió con una franca sonrisa.

—Gracias Will, de verdad gracias... No sé cómo pagarte lo que haces por nosotras.

—Aún me debes una cena —dijo, buscando animar el ambiente. Y ella lanzó una leve carcajada.

—Es verdad...

—Cuando todo esto termine, quiero que tú y Elisa vayan a mí casa y hagamos esa cena.

—Por supuesto, Will. Es una promesa.

Ambos sonrieron, jamás soltaron sus manos y una sensación eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos. Mientras ambos se contemplaban un leve golpe interrumpió su momento, los dos soltaron sus manos y, bajo la moldura de la puerta, se encontraba el Doctor Lecter.

—Buen día señora Gardner, Will —saludó a este último un tanto sorprendido.

—Doctor —respondió Marlène. Will se mostró serio.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó, con cierta intriga.

—No —contestaron a la par. Hannibal no les creyó y se adentró a la habitación.

—Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Will.

—Lo mismo digo Doctor —dijo y se alzó de la cama—. ¿Viene a platicar con Marlène?

—Correcto.

La mujer miró intranquila ambos hombres.

—¡Qué bien! —Exclamó con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Adelante.

Will se hizo a un lado y tomó asiento en un pequeño sofá que había ahí. Hannibal no le despegó su molesta mirada, pero buscó controlarse.

—Me gustaría hablar con la señora Gardner, a solas—recalcó aquello último.

—Doctor Lecter, yo también soy parte de este caso, por favor no se limite.

Hannibal suspiró amargamente, desvió la vista de él, tomó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Mejor, gracias. ¿Y mi hija?

—Su pequeña está bien, señora Gardner —ella sonrió, sin ánimos—. Pronto la traeré para que le vea.

Will rodó sus ojos y una risita burlona surgió de sus labios. Hannibal le miró por el rabillo del ojo, molesto por esa actitud tan desconsiderada.

—Se lo agradezco...

—Señora, el motivo de mi visita es para que me confirme algo con respecto a su esposo.

Marlène exhaló agotada, ya no quería hablar más sobre ese bastardo.

—¿Si?

—Investigamos el trabajo de su marido, no ha pisado el lugar en más de una semana, pero los dueños nos dijeron que él suele frecuentar un bar a las afueras de Baltimore. ¿El nombre de Heaven's Night, le es familiar a usted?

La joven mujer abrió sus ojos, se mostraba sorprendida por ello, y negó lentamente. Will grabó aquel nombre en su cabeza sabiendo que ese lugar sería su próxima prioridad.

—Lo siento. Nunca me contó de ese bar, es más, nunca sabía a donde iba a perderse.

—Gracias señora Gardner —dijo Hannibal con una sutil sonrisa.

Los dos se despidieron de ella y salieron de la habitación. Ya estando en el pasillo, Hannibal observó severamente a Will, y este no pudo evitar el peso de aquella mirada.

—¿Qué? —demandó furioso.

—No deberías haber venido —soltó. El joven Graham rodó sus ojos.

—Ni tú, ni Alana son mis niñeras.

—Es verdad, pero lo que hacemos es para tu bienestar.

—Si realmente les importara mi bienestar, me dejarían acabar esto y encontrar a Alan Gardner.

—Necesitamos que estés estable para ello.

—Ya lo estoy.

—No —dijo Lecter secamente.

Will abrió su boca, luego la cerró y miró desmoralizado a Hannibal.

—No me van a alejar de esto y lo sabes.

El Doctor Lecter se mantuvo firme y dejó que la seguridad del joven cayera lentamente. Will no lo resistió, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de él, buscando ignorar lo sucedido. La figura de Will despareció en el elevador y Hannibal retomó a la habitación de Marlène quien, sorprendida, le miró.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó aterrada.

—Necesito hablar con usted, Marlène.

El cuerpo de la joven mujer comenzó a turbarse. La voz del Doctor Lecter, grave y profunda, sonó en tono serio y lúgubre.

—¿Si? —preguntó aterrada.

Hannibal se adentró a la habitación y volvió a retomar su lugar, ella no parpadeó en ningún momento.

—Lo que quiero hablar con usted, no podría decírselo delante de Will Graham —ella tragó difícilmente—. Ya sabrá a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

—¿Sobre matar a Alan? —nerviosa interrogó. Hannibal cabeceó suavemente—. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—No me gustan las mentiras, Marlène. Mis palabras fueron y son sinceras —Ella quedó petrificada—. Usted falló, déjeme a mí terminar lo que empezó.

—¿P-pero c-cómo es...?

—Lo que le diré, quedara solo entre usted y yo. Si, por alguna razón, le llegara a decir a alguien sobre esto, me veré en la necesidad de matarle a usted también —La sangre que fluía en el cuerpo de Marlène quedó congelada ante esas palabras; su piel palideció y los nervios le consumieron terriblemente—. Marlène —continuó al verla así—, las personas como su marido me repudian, y lo que él le hizo a Elisa, no tiene perdón. Así que, él no merece estar seguir con vida, ¿verdad? —Ella cabeceó lentamente—. ¿Entonces?

—Y-yo, le escuchó —con terror respondió.

* * *

Hannibal se despidió cortésmente de Marlène, ella no respondió. Él salió de la habitación, ignorando la descortesía de la mujer y miró la hora. Su próxima consulta sería pronto.

Al presentir al silencio acobijarse en ese pequeño cuarto, Marlène comenzó a llorar y rezar, cosa que no había hecho desde que era una niña, con gran jubilo. No sabía que pensar de Hannibal Lecter. _¿Era un ángel o el mismo diablo?_ Su cabeza empezó a debatirse, pero si él cumplía lo que le había dicho y como lo haría, no le importaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Alan pagaría por lo que le hizo a Elisa, no con cárcel, si no con la misma muerte.

* * *

 **Consultorio de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Elisa miró a la figura del ciervo y era increíble como este llamaba toda su atención. Unos brazos rodearon sus hombros, ella se estremeció y volteó para mirar a la Doctora Bloom. Ella le sonrió y, percibiendo leve el tono de su voz, le dijo:

—Ven corazón, el Doctor Lecter y yo queremos platicar un poco contigo.

La pequeña obedeció, la siguió y tomaron asiento en el enorme sillón. Hannibal estaba frente a ellas, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y generó una confianza en Elisa. La sesión había comenzado.

En el transcurso de ella Elisa se vio un poco más cooperativa a la primera vez, pero el tema de su padre y la granja Verger se vio envuelta en tensión. Ella se mantuvo reacia.

—Pregúntale por los animales, si llegó a ver una muerte u algo —sugirió Alana. Hannibal obedeció y le cuestionó, en un tono algo rudo; y que Alana no comprendió, sobre los animales de la granja Verger. Elisa tardó en responder—. ¿Y?

—Dice que nunca vio nada, pero está mintiendo.

Y era verdad. La pequeña se refugió en su propio escudo de mentiras, pero sus acciones la delataban. Ella había visto cosas terribles en ese lugar.

—Menciónale los dibujos, dile que no le crees por lo que ella hace.

Hannibal cuestionó a la niña y ella se petrificó ante lo que él le revelo.

 _« ¿Entonces por qué tus dibujos, Elisa? »_

 _« ¿Mis dibujos? »_ preguntó fingiendo curiosidad.

 _« Tus dibujos dicen lo contrario. Has visto cosas horribles donde trabaja tu papá. Quiero que me digas, ¿qué has visto? »_

La niña agachó la mirada y Alana se extrañó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Elisa —llamó Hannibal, en un tono severo. La niña alzó un poco la vista—. No mientas —ordenó.

—¿Hannibal? —Cuestionó Alana, mientras ajuntaba a Elisa a su pecho—. ¿Qué dijimos de la rudeza? —este miró a su colega, y a través de la mirada delató una terrible molestia.

—No acordamos nada, Alana.

—Pues no quiero que la trates así. Elisa —habló mientras tomaba su rostro para mirarle—, preciosa, no respondas si aún no estas lista.

Hannibal suspiró amargamente. Y la terapia se fue sin rumbo alguno.

* * *

Alana se retiró una vez terminado la hora de Elisa. Ambos quedaron solos. Hannibal se encontraba en su escritorio realizando notas con respecto al día de hoy mientras que Elisa continuó mirando la figura del ciervo. En momentos Hannibal ponía atención a la niña y le daba curiosidad lo que ella sentía por esa figura. Terminó su papeleo, se alzó de su silla y se acercó a ella. Elisa sintió su presencia y le miró, algo temerosa.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, mientras movía sus manos. Elisa afirmó—. Es un ciervo.

 _« Ciervo. »_ repitió.

—Correcto.

 _« Es lindo. »_

—¿Te gustan los animales? —ella volvió afirmar—. ¿Qué animales te gustan? —la niña no contestó—. ¿Te gustan los ciervos?

 _« Los perros. »_ soltó. _« Y los algodones. »_

Hannibal se extrañó ante esa última palabra.

—El algodón no es un animal. —Elisa movió veloz su cabeza dando a entender que sí—. ¿Cómo es ese animal? —preguntó curioso.

 _« Pequeño y blanco. Es mi mejor amigo. »_

En ese momento Hannibal creyó relacionar lo que la niña le dijo: Los corderos de sus dibujos.

—¿Me hablarías de tu amigo? —Ella negó rápidamente—. ¿Por qué no? —Elisa parpadeó por unos momentos y retomó la vista a la figura. Lecter quedó pasmado ante la actitud de la niña, a quien no dejo de mirar ni un segundo—. Elisa —llamó y pareció ignorarle—, puedes confiar en mí. Todo lo que tengas que decir, no se lo diré a nadie más, quedara entre tú y yo.

La niña retomó su vista en él.

 _« ¿Nadie? »_ preguntó.

—Solo tú y yo —afirmó.

 _« Me dijo que si decía algo, algodón iría al cielo. »_ formó, con demasiado temor.

Hannibal se hinco, para quedar más a la altura de la niña, y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Tu papá? —La niña ladeó al cabeza—. ¿No fue solo tu papá? —ahora negó—. ¿Quién más te dijo eso?

—No... poder... —habló difícilmente—. No.

—Necesito que me lo digas, Elisa. No podré ayudar algodón, si no me lo dices.

Los labios de Elisa comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos se vieron cubiertos en lágrimas, y poco a poco, rodaron por sus mejillas. La niña abrazó a Hannibal, quien por unos momentos quedó estático por ello, reaccionó y acogió a la pequeña para poder consolarle.

—Mi pequeña... —susurró, adolorido por no poder ayudarle como él realmente quería.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	7. VII Mezzanotte

**VII. Mezzanotte.**

Hannibal abrió la puerta de su consultorio y extrañado miró a Jack Crawford sentado y esperando.

—Buenas tardes, Crawford.

—Buen día Doctor. Veo que le sorprende mi visita.

—No le esperaba. Por favor, pasé.

Jack gustoso se alzó de la silla y se adentró al consultorio. Una vez ahí observó el lugar y quedó maravillado por cómo había cambiado en los últimos meses.

—Solo son más libros —soltó Hannibal, dejándolo extrañado por tan repentinas palabras. Fue como si hubiera leído su mente—. La planta de arriba tendrá más libreros, tan pronto como logre traerlos —finalizó con una sonrisa—. Por favor —señaló a una de las sillas y Jack le obedeció—. ¿Vino?

—No, gracias. Aún estoy en horas de servicio.

Cortés Hannibal tomó asiento a la silla adjunta.

—¿A qué debo su visita, Jack? ¿Acaso, hay novedades con respecto a Alan Gardner?

—Me temo que aún no, Doctor Lecter.

—¿Nada ha surgido? —preguntó extrañado.

—Nada. Estamos planeando una visita aquel bar que nos mencionaron en la residencia Verger. Pero no quiero apresurar las cosas, tal vez Alan pudo ser informado y ya no pise ese lugar; quiero llevar todo lo más discreto posible.

—Me parece bien su idea, no me gustaría que solo nos quedemos con la imagen que los Verger nos dieron. Me alegro qué pensará así —mencionó agrio.

—¿Sospecha de ellos? —cuestionó intrigado, ante el tono con que Hannibal soltó aquellas palabras.

—Solo digo que no hay que confiarnos de los allegados a Alan. Cómo dice, cualquiera puede ser un informante.

—Es verdad...

—Pero olvidemos unos momentos el trabajo y dígame, ¿qué le trajo por aquí? Ya que no creo que desee una consulta —dijo con una sonrisa.

Jack respondió igual.

—No Doctor, mi visita es para comentarle que mi esposa y yo le hemos comprado algunas cosas a la pequeña Elisa.

Hannibal mantuvo su sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

—Gracias por tan noble acto.

—Quiero ayudar, no solo con atrapar a ese bastardo, de todas las maneras que sean posibles.

—Me recuerda a Will, Crawford. Él también está empeñado ayudar por todos los medios.

—Sí, lo he notado... Hablando de Will, me gustaría preguntarle, si ya lo considera apto para volver al caso.

—¿Le hace mucha falta, Jack? —preguntó irónico.

—¿Me vería como un idiota si lo niego?

Hannibal no pudo contener una carcajada y dejó escapar una risa mordaz; Jack le acompañó, pensando que una risa típica, sin imaginarse que el Doctor Lecter realmente se burlaba de él.

—Oh Jack, si realmente le necesitas puedo darte luz verde. Pero recuerda que Alana también fue parte de esta suspensión.

—Hablaré con ella y lograré convencerla.

—Te deseo suerte con ello.

—Creo que la necesitaré —dijo aun sonriente. Poco a poco las risas fueron desvaneciéndose—. Doctor Lecter —continuó—, ¿qué día podemos dejarle lo que le compramos a la niña?

—Pensé que lo traía con usted.

—No realmente, es que... —se detuvo y rascó su nuca— A Bella le gustaría conocer a Elisa.

El Doctor cambio su semblante a uno serio.

—¿Ya hablado con su esposa sobre la custodia temporal?

—No, no, aun no. Bella solo quiere conocer a la niña, convivir un poco de ella...

—¿Siente lastima por ella? —interrumpió.

Jack suspiró terriblemente ante esa cuestión.

—No me gustaría decirlo de esa manera, Doctor Lecter.

—Lo entiendo Jack, pero debido a las circunstancia de Elisa, es algo natural generar esos sentimientos. No debemos sorprendernos o preocuparnos en crear esas emociones, somos humanos, es parte de ello.

—Entiendo pero suena muy duro, muy forzado... ¿Dígame, acaso usted la acogió por lastima?

Hannibal no se inmutó, sabía que vendría esa respuesta.

—No lo voy a negar, en un principio, sí. La lastima me abrigó en su momento, pero en estas semanas que he convivido con la niña, puedo garantizar que ello no solo me motiva a ayudarle.

—¿Qué le motiva?

La presencia que del Doctor Lecter detonaba era estoica, jamás se doblegó. Pero dentro de él sus verdaderas razones tan personales, tan dolorosas, tan imperdonables; lo hacían ayudar y tener a Elisa a su lado.

—Me motiva el saber que puedo ayudar hacer una niña realmente alegre, feliz, dispuesta a superarse, sin importar su sordera —se detuvo y miró a un punto muerto en la habitación. A su mente llegaron esos recuerdos que tan celosamente había guardado en una pequeña habitación en su memoria. A través de la puerta un eco infantil emitía angustiosamente _« Anniba, »_ y Hannibal resintió ello. Volvió en sí, retomó la vista con Jack, y aun con la amarga punzada de sus memorias, término—: Y una vez supere sus conflictos, esperare a que un día llegue y me agradezca por haberle vuelto a la vida.

Por unos momentos Jack observó extrañado a Hannibal.

—Entiendo —dijo, momentos después.

En el fondo Lecter sabía que él no le comprendía, pero ya no era bueno hablar de ello.

—Crawford, ¿qué le parece sí, este sábado, usted y su esposa me acompañan a una cena en mi casa?

—Una cena —mencionó curioso para sí mismo—. Hace mucho que no me invita a una de sus maravillosas cenas, Doctor.

Hannibal sonrió.

—Creo que es buen momento para una, así usted y su esposa podrían convivir con Elisa.

—Excelente idea —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro que le guste la idea. ¿Algo en especial para la cena?

—Por favor Doctor Lecter, sorpréndanos.

Y Hannibal ensanchó su sonrisa ante el deseo de Jack Crawford.

* * *

 **Instalaciones Psiquiátricas Port Haven — Baltimore, Maryland.**

Abigail y Elisa caminaban por los jardines mirando las plantas y flores que adornaban el lugar. La joven Hobbs, un tanto agotada por pasear con la niña, buscó asiento en una de las sillas y dejó que la niña siguiera contemplando las hierbas que había por ahí. Elisa fue hacía los tulipanes, cogió uno, lo arrancó y fue corriendo hacia Abigail para entregárselo con una sonrisa.

—¡No puedes cortarlas! —exclamó, moviendo sus manos con un _« no. »_ Elisa borró su alegría y la tristeza junto a la pena se apoderaron de ella. Abigail resopló cansada—. Bueno, ya no importa —continuó mientras tomaba el tulipán—. La guardaré, pero recuerda que no debes hacer eso. ¿De acuerdo?

La joven colocó la flor en la orilla de su oreja, alzó la cara con la pequeña y le sonrió. Elisa recuperó su sonrisa y degustó el cómo Abigail posaba el tulipán, el cual se revolvía en su castaña cabellera. Mientras la flor se perdía entre sus cabellos, la niña prestó atención a la chalina que cubría su cuello, y descubriéndose un poco, apreció una abultada herida. Elisa apuntó a su cuello, luego al de Abigail, quien se extrañó y veloz acomodó la chalina.

—No es nada —respondió.

 _« ¿Te duele? »_ con curiosidad preguntó.

—No... Siempre —mencionó incomoda.

 _« ¿Qué pasó? »_

—Un accidente. Pero ya no vuelvas a preguntar —recriminó.

—¡No! —exclamó, a la vez que movía su cabeza.

Abigail suspiró terriblemente, pero en ese momento, escuchó como una de las enfermeras le llamaba, diciéndole que tenía visitas. Imaginando quien, o quienes, podrían ser se alzó del lugar, estiró su mano para que Elisa la tomara y regresaron al instituto. Una vez en el área de visitas la chica quedó extrañada al ver su visita.

—¿Usted...?

—Me alegra al fin encontrarte a solas, Abigail —saludó una joven y audaz Freddie Lounds—. Aunque no del todo a solas —continuó mientras miraba a la pequeña niña—, ¿no eras hija única?

—Es... una larga historia.

Freddie Lounds analizó a la niña, notó los aparatos auditivos, deduciendo con sencillez el problema auditivo; calculó que la cría andaría entre los cinco y siete años, ese aire infantil que detonaba no lograba encajar con la joven Hobbs, por mucho que le tomara con fuerza de su pequeña mano. Sin embargo Elisa veía maravillada a la joven mujer, quien rondaría en sus veinte, su extravagante vestimenta la hacía lucir como una especie de hada madrina y su cabellera ondulada, era la que más cautivaba a la niña; era enorme, lo caireles estaban ondulados perfectamente y el color rojizo hacían verse como aros en fuego.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —interrogó Lounds.

La niña se extrañó.

—¿Qué quiere? —se interpuso Abigail.

—¿Cómo se llama la niña?

—Elisa —respondió, mientras la ponía detrás de ella.

—No imagine que fueras tan protectora.

—No lo soy. Si no le cuido bien, me va mal.

—¿Ahora eres niñera?

—Temporal, pero esto no viene al caso. ¿Qué quiere?

Freddie Lounds, sin borrar su sonrisa, tomó asiento e invitó a las chicas a que le siguieran. Abigail le obedeció, sentó a Elisa a su lado y le dio unas hojas de periódico y unas plumas para que se entretuviera.

—Abigail, me gustaría que me consideradas como una amiga para ti —la joven no pudo contener una risa burlona. Freddie le ignoró—. Han tratado de mantenerme lejos de ti, pero quiero que sepas que mis intenciones han sido buenas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó irónica.

—¡Por supuesto! Por eso estoy aquí, aprovechando este momento para poder ofrecerte mi manera de ayudarte.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Quiero ayudarte, Abigail, quiero ayudarte a que alces tu voz —la chica arqueó una ceja, confusa—. Estoy dispuesta ayudarte a que escribas un libro, sobre tu padre.

* * *

Hannibal arribó al psiquiátrico y, para su encanto, encontró ambas jovencitas armando un rompecabezas.

—Buenas tardes.

Abigail alzó la mirada y Elisa al notarlo copió su acción, sonrió al ver a Hannibal y alzó su mano a modo de saludo. Su respuesta fue una sonrisa.

—Hola.

—¿Eso es un tulipán? —ameno preguntó.

Tan rápido surgió aquella interrogante, la joven movió sus manos en busca de la flor. Se le dificultó remover la flor de su cabellera y al lograrlo, la aventó hacía la mesa.

—Si —contestó agotada.

—Interesante.

—Me lo dio Elisa.

—¿Ah sí?

—Si. Salimos a caminar a los jardines y la arranco para mí.

El Doctor Lecter tomó asiento junto a la sonriente niña, le preguntó el motivo de aquel regalo y Elisa respondió con su infantil franqueza.

—¿Entendí bien? —indagó confusa la joven.

—¿Qué entendiste?

—Algo como hermana.

—Así es —respondió Hannibal con leve movimiento de cabeza—. Elisa te considera su hermana mayor, y te quiere por ello. —Abigail miró extrañada a la alegre niña. Ella no respondió y retomó a terminar el rompecabezas que habían armado—. ¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó al presentir su incomodidad.

—No, nada.

Hannibal examinó a la joven quien trataba de hacer encajar una pieza errónea en el rompecabezas; Elisa golpeteó el dorso de su mano, ella alzó la mirada y le entregó una de las piezas. Abigail la tomó y la colocó en el lugar en el que trataba. Descubrió que esa era la pieza correcta.

—Percibo celos —de la nada mencionó Hannibal. Abigail alzó su mirada, confusa.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Tienes celos de Elisa?

—¿Yo?

Él arqueó una ceja. No le creía.

—Tu pregunta es algo, redundante.

—Pues, me tomó por sorpresa...

—Solo hablamos tú y yo.

—No estoy celosa —respondió tensionada.

—¿En serio?

—De verdad, no comprendo porque cree ello. Lo de hermana fue nuevo. Sabe que soy hija única, nunca tuve hermanos, así que es raro para mí.

—Entiendo —dijo, sorprendiendo a la joven.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto, Abigail. Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero sé que esto será una buena terapia para ti.

—Ah... gracias.

Hannibal sonrió sutil y dejo creerle que había aceptado aquellas falsas palabras.

—Abigail —llamó, buscando cambiar el ambiente— esta tarde realizaré algunas compras. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—¡Por supuesto! Quiero respirar un poco del aire citadino.

* * *

 **Céntrico de Baltimore, Maryland.**

Hannibal, acompañado de ambas niñas, se encontraban en una de las tiendas preferidas de este. La tienda se dedicaba a vender las más finas y excéntricas especias, verduras y carnes para cualquier platillo gourmet. Dentro del local, Elisa observó todo con curiosidad mientras iba detrás de Hannibal; Abigail se dispuso a conseguir lo restante de la lista, nutriéndose de información sobre los alimentos.

Al otro lado de la calle, buscando esconderse de la multitud que iba y venían, Alan Gardner caminaba sin rumbo, con su brazo izquierdo vendado y maldiciendo en voz baja por lo cansado que se encontraba. Había vagado por días, no tenía a donde ir y la única persona en la que confiaba lo había mandado al demonio. Se detuvo en una cabina telefónica, estaba dispuesto a insistir en que lo recibiera y que recordara como lo había ayudado; tomó el aparato, colocó las monedas y comenzó a marcar, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención. Movió su mirada hacía el local frente a donde se encontraba. Lanzó el teléfono y cruzó la calle para poder afirmar lo que vio. Ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su abrigo y se asomó por el cristal del local; quedó sorprendido ante lo que vio. Miró a su hija, al lado de una joven chica qué se le hizo familiar más no recordaba de dónde; Elisa lucia diferente, no parecía ser su hija y tuvo que fijar su mirada para poder afirmar si era ella. Detonaba un aire fresco, un cambio de guardarropa superior al que su madre le tenía, parecía una niña de familia adinerada, alguien le cuidaba bien. Y quedó sorprendido. Sin despegar la mirada, ideó un rápido plan para llevarse a la pequeña, si estaba al lado de esa jovencita no le sería difícil arrebatársela, pero mientras buscaba actuar, vio como un hombre se acercó a ellas y su idea se fue a la borda tan rápido como analizó aquel sujeto. Ese tipo le llegaba en estatura, unos cuantos centímetros de más; se veía una persona refinada, en solo observar su vestimenta: un traje elegante que en su vida podría pagar, Alan terminó de sacar sus conclusiones. Él debía ser con quien Elisa vivía, y a su cabeza vino un: ¿por qué?

Habían terminado de realizar las compras, Alan se alejó del lugar y continuó su caminata sin rumbo. Una vez lejos de ellos, les buscó con la mirada y vio como los tres subían a un Bentley de último modelo; quedó asombrado. El coche avanzó y dio la media vuelta en la primera calle. Alan trató de memorizarse las placas y ponerse en marcha para recuperar a su hija.

* * *

 **Motel Barts – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Freddie Lounds indagaba en los periódicos que había recolectado en estas últimas semanas. La intrépida mujer tenía en alerta su instinto de reportera, cuando vio a la niña se le hizo conocida, pero no recordaba de dónde. Expandió todos los periódicos sobre su cama averiguando que podría ser cuando prestó la atención al televisor. Estaban las noticias locales, una nota llamó su atención, tomó el control remoto y subió el volumen.

—En otras noticias la policía se encuentra en búsqueda del homicida y violador Alan Gardner, por atacar a su esposa e hija...

En la pantalla salió la foto del hombre junto a su mujer e hija, quienes estaban censuradas, pero Lounds identificó a la perfección a la niña. Resolvió su duda y para ella el caso no tenía relevancia, no era lo suyo, pero lo que llamaba su atención era porque se encontraba con Abigail Hobbs. Su instinto no se había apagado del todo.

* * *

 **Residencia de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

El Doctor Lecter abrió su directorio, comenzó a mirar a cada tarjeta de presentación que tenía en ella. Leía cada nombre y a su mente venían las imágenes de aquellas personas que alguna vez conoció, en buenas o malas circunstancias. Elisa cenaba un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche, curiosa observó a Hannibal quien había olvidado su presencia, leyendo aquellas tarjetas. Momentos después escogió una tarjeta, cerró su directorio y miró a la niña. Ella le sonrió y respondió de la misma manera.

—¿Lista para ir a dormir? —preguntó, a la vez que movía sus manos.

Elisa afirmó y le dio el último al trago a su vaso de leche.

No hubo ningún problema en arropar a la niña, ella cayó dormida pronto. Y Hannibal se alistó para una salida nocturna.

* * *

La noche era fría y húmeda. Hannibal Lecter conducía hacía su próximo destino. Detuvo su coche; acomodó sus guantes y preparó una pequeña hielera. Comenzó a caminar por las heladas calles, y por un instante, contempló la luna llena que adornaba el cielo de medianoche. Era hermosa, una enorme perla blanca, como las lunas de su infancia. Aquel recuerdo resulto ser hermoso como amargo, un suspiró surgió y continuó su caminar a su destino.

La dueña de la tienda de antigüedades, la señorita Copana; de unos veintiocho años, se encontraba revisando las ventas del día de hoy. Estaba cansada, quería irse a casa y dormir, pero tenía que terminar la contabilidad del negocio. Soltó su pluma, aventó la calculadora y colocó sus manos en su cuello para masajearlo y dejar de lado el estrés. Mientras se controlaba, un ruido en la trastienda la hizo alterarse. Cogió uno de los paraguas de venta, la alzó a la altura de su pecho y miró fija a la parte trasera; sabía que era de noche, estaba en el centro de la ciudad y Baltimore, últimamente, no era el distrito más seguro de América. La señorita Copana se maldijo pero a la vez memorizaba en haber cerrado todas las puertas del lugar, se armó de valor, y con una voz disfrazada de seguridad llamó:

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

No hubo respuesta.

Copana comenzó a dar pasos pequeños; ya no hubo más ruidos y eso le preocupo. Pensó en llamar a la policía pero si había alguien esperando a robarle las ganancias del día no se lo iba a permitir. Primero muerta a que le robaran lo poco que había ganado. Se acercó a su teléfono, al descolgarlo y pegarlo a su oreja, quedó el paralizada en descubrir que no había línea. El pánico se apodero de ella. Volvió alzar su paraguas y se armó de valor y caminó hacia la trastienda, dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien estuviera ahí.

—¡Si hay alguien es mejor que salga, he activado la alarma! —gritó—. ¡La policía no tardará en llegar!

Siguió caminando, esperanzada a que su intruso se rindiera con su falsa amenaza, pero mientras se me acercaba a la parte trasera, más se guiaba a su fatídico final. Copana entró a la bodega, estaba oscura y desesperadamente busco el interruptor. Encendió las luces y no vio a nadie ahí, solo una caja en el suelo exponiendo como una figura de porcelana había sido destruida. Copana suspiró aliviada pero a la vez entristecida por la pieza perdida. Se dio la media vuelta y con horror, miró a un hombre recargado en la pared. Copana no tuvo tiempo para gritar aquella persona, con gran agilidad, cubrió su boca y le tumbo al suelo provocando que ciertas piezas de porcelana se encajaran en la cabeza de la joven. El dolor que sintió fue fugazmente horrible, los ojos de la joven quedaron en blanco y la sangre empezó a esparcirse alrededor de la pieza. Sin tiempo que perder, él sacó un bisturí de su hielera, alzó la camisa de la mujer y empezó a diseccionar en su abdomen.

* * *

Elisa despertó de golpe, toda la habitación estaba a oscuras; no recordaba donde estaba. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y el llanto se hizo presente, llamó a su mamá pero ella nunca llego. Desesperada busco algún enchufe hasta que dio con la lámpara de su mesita de noche, le encendió y miró a su alrededor. No era su habitación y recordó que no estaba en casa. Salió de la cama y caminó hasta huir de la habitación. El pasillo estaba oscuro pero no le importó, bajó los escalones hasta llegar a la planta baja y encendió las luces del lugar. Miró la sala de estar y recordó donde se encontraba, en el que ella consideraba el castillo del Doctor Lecter. Caminó por todas partes, encendió todas las luces pero nunca lo encontró. Estaba sola en ese lugar y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Elisa llegó al comedor, tomó asiento en una de las sillas y siguió llorando. Había tenido una pesadilla y la soledad empezaba hacer más dura que el mal sueño.

La media noche pasó a convertirse a las tres de la mañana y Hannibal llegó a casa. Para su sorpresa, descubrió como esta detonaba una gran iluminación. Bajó del coche, se aseguró de no tener ninguna mancha que le delatase y tomó consigo la hielera para logar esconderla. Entró por la puerta de su amada cocina, acomodó veloz la hielera en el refrigerador y salió al comedor, listo afrontarse cualquier cosa que fuese pero lo que encontró fue a la pequeña Elisa, asustada y llorando. Por unos momentos se extrañó, luego se preocupó. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de sus hombros, estremeciéndola y volteó a verle.

 _« ¡No lo encontré! »_ mencionó, alterada.

 _« ¿Qué haces despierta? »_

 _« ¡Mataron a algodón! »_

 _« ¿Quién? »_

Elisa no pudo contestar, el llanto la volvió nuevamente su presa, y desesperada, exigió a su mamá. Hannibal intentó controlar el ataque que sufría la pequeña; había sido una pesadilla, eso le quedaba claro. Logró tenerla entre sus brazos, y caminando alrededor del lugar, le prometió que nada malo le pasaría a su amigo, también le dijo que cumpliría la promesa de llevarla con su madre pero quería que le dijera quien, además de su padre, le había amenazado. Necesitaba nombres; tenía sus sospechas, pero no podría hacerlas valer si ella no hablaba. Elisa colocó su barbilla en el hombro de Hannibal, se había calmado un poco, pero no hubo respuestas de su parte.

—Te dije que podrías confiar en mi —habló, muy cerca de su oído. Elisa quedó impresionada por su tono de voz, en todo este tiempo, no había logrado entonarlo bien, y ahora, que había hablado tan cercas, la dejo maravillada—. Siempre te voy a ayudar, cada vez que lo necesites. Pero quiero que confíes en mí —Hannibal esperó por unos momentos, no obtuvo respuesta. Movió ligeramente su cabeza y observó a la niña, ella seguía acomodada en su hombro y con la mirada a un punto fijo—. ¿No confías en mí? —La pequeña movió un poco su cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron; la pequeña afirmó—. ¿Entonces me dirás quién te ha lastimado? —Elisa regresó la vista al frente. La verdad era que no estaba lista para hablar—. De acuerdo —finalizó con un suspiró amargó.

—Pa... pá —soltó la pequeña.

—Lo sé.

—A...migo.

—¿Amigo de tu papá? —indagó. Elisa movió su cabeza—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Y su respuesta fue encogerse de hombros. Hannibal posó una de sus manos sobre la cabellera de la niña, a manera de reconfortarla, y continuó caminando hasta que paró cerca de una ventana. Miró al cielo y apreció la luna llena; seguía tan hermosa como hacía unas horas.

—Mira —llamó. Elisa se alzó y prestó atención a donde Hannibal observaba—, la luna. ¿Te gusta? —Ella volvió a mover su cabeza—. Es hermosa, ¿verdad? —en esta ocasión Elisa sonrió—. No siempre se disfruta una vista así. Recuerdo, cuando era más joven, donde yo vivía la luna se apreciaba a gran manera. Y nunca deja de sorprenderme.

—Luna —dijo, moviendo sus manos. Hannibal sonrió.

—Así es. Prometo que, algún día, te llevaré a un bello lugar para que puedas apreciar mejor la luna.

Elisa cabeceó alegremente y ambos contemplaron a la luna, hasta que la nena volvió a reconciliarse con el sueño. Después de esa noche, Elisa no se vio perturbada por las pesadillas, al menos por un largo tiempo.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	8. VIII Paradise

**VIII. Paradise.**

 **Local de Antigüedades — Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will Graham bajó del coche que Jack Crawford mandó exclusivamente para traerle. Miró el lugar acorazado de agentes del FBI, algunos cuántos policías locales ahuyentando a los curiosos y a los médicos forenses. Graham tragó difícilmente y se acercó al lugar. Al llegar a los cordones enseñó su placa del FBI y lo dejaron pasar sin problemas.

Por la puerta principal del local salía un angustiado Jack, con sus manos enguantadas y guardadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y su rostro luciendo ansioso de soltar las terribles noticias.

—Lo ha vuelto hacer —dijo, tan solo al tener a Will a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia.

—El imitador —aseguró.

Jack afirmó. Se hizo a un lado, extendió su brazo e invitó a Will adentrase en la tienda. Una vez ahí, pasaron sobre las antigüedades americanas, nativas e inglesas; Will jamás había sido un acérrimo amante de lo histórico. Al fondo del local, en la trastienda, se encontraba el equipo de Crawford. Beverly Katz buscaba fibras y algún tipo de evidencia, Brian fotografiaba la terrible escena y Jimmy indagaba en detalles sobre el lugar. Will ignoró al equipo y sus ojos se concentraron en el cadáver en medio de la habitación.

—Christine Copana —soltó Jack—. Veintiocho años, historiadora graduada con honores de la universidad de Baltimore y diplomados en administración.

—Asesinada por el imitador —continuó Will, sin dejar de mirar al cuerpo.

Christine Copana yacía tirada en medio de la trastienda, su brazo derecho estaba alzado hacia la parte de arriba, en un ángulo de 90°. El izquierdo estaba, a un aproximado, de 190°. Bajo su cabeza se encontraba una destruida y ensangrentada figura de porcelana y a su alrededor se encontraban ciertas antigüedades que formaban los números romanos. Su abdomen y caja torácica estaban abiertas en una forma de "T" y algo oscuro se adornaban dentro de ella. Brian dejó de lado la cámara fotográfica, miró a Will y comenzó:

—Tiene insertada varias piezas de porcelana, traspasaron la piel para al final incrustarse en su cráneo. Ello la mató a los pocos momentos. El imitador diseccionó el abdomen y ascendió a la caja torácica; sacó su hígado y estómago. Todo fue a corte limpió.

—Entiendo.

—Y no hay huellas —continuó Jimmy.

—Ni nada que delate a nuestro amigo —siguió Beverly—. Las cámaras de seguridad no funcionan.

—¿Qué hay dentro de ella? —preguntó Will curioso, mientras se acerca a mirar a la mujer.

—Dejó dentro de ella hay un lindo reloj cucú diseño inglés; probablemente de principios de 1900.

Will se hincó a un lado del cuerpo y miró directo a la incisión. Con sus guantes puestos tocó la hinchada madera; lentamente extrajo el reloj cucú y al tenerlo en su poder lo contemplo. Era madera de caoba, la caja estaba adornada con hojas y pequeños pinos; unas pequeñas figuras de ardillas surgían en sus laterales y, al tope de la pieza, el adorno de una cabeza de un ciervo se imponía en la escultura. Will notó que este tenía marcado la hora: 12:45. Extrañado por ello, Will se alzó, salió del espacio de cuerpo y apreció de nuevo la posición del cuerpo. Coincidía con la del reloj.

—¿Murió a las 12:45? —cuestionó.

Los tres forenses negaron.

—Murió alrededor de la una y media de la mañana.

—Pues el imitador marcó las 12:45.

Todos se extrañaron. Jack de acercó a Will, miró al reloj cucú y luego al cuerpo, quedando sorprendido por ello.

—¿Qué significa?

—No lo sé... —soltó nervioso, sin dejar de mirar al reloj.

* * *

 **Hospital John Hopkins – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Lo prometido era deuda. Hannibal cumplió en llevar a Elisa a ver a su madre. Cuando la pequeña cruzó el umbral de la puerta y ambas se miraron, una inmensa alegría les abrigó. Elisa corrió hacia ella, le abrazó y Marlène sintió un leve dolor por tal acto, pero no le importó. Tenía a su hija en brazos.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó, mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

—¡Mi niña!

Marlène acogió a su hija en sus brazos, colocó sus manos sobre su pequeño mentón y alzó su rostro para verle mejor. Elisa resplandecía de una manera diferente, se veía una autentica felicidad en su rostro; no era solo por verle, había algo más. Pudo apreciar los nuevos aparatos en sus orejas, estos parecían ser de gran calidad, mejor de los que ella solía conseguir.

—Te vez hermosa, mi vida —dijo. Elisa sonrió y comenzó a mover sus manos para platicar con ella.

Hannibal tomó asiento frente a ellas y les observó en todo momento. Estuvo taciturno, leyendo cada cosa que la pequeña le contaba a su madre y como esta respondía. Elisa llegó a olvidar su presencia y ello le importuno.

—Gracias —mencionó Marlène. Hannibal posó su mirada en ella, sin generar ninguna expresión—. Por cuidar de Elisa.

Sin palabras Hannibal respondió con un leve asentimiento y madre e hija siguieron conversando.

Diez minutos después un nuevo invitado se unía a la reunión. Will llegó con un gran ramo de tulipanes, lilas de Casablanca y helechos; un gusto que Lecter sabía que no provenía de él. El joven Graham quedó confundido al ver a Hannibal, luego, extrañado y en parte contento, al ver a la pequeña con su madre.

—Buen día —saludó.

—Buen día, Will —respondió Hannibal, mientras le observaba con una fingida sonrisa.

—Hola Will —con una expresión alegre, Marlène le recibió.

—Pensé que los niños no podían acceder a visitas.

—Uno de los médicos en jefe era compañero mío, cuando éramos practicantes. El me concedió el permiso para pasar a la niña.

Will alzó las cejas y admiró las influencias de Hannibal. Una vez junto a la cama, Elisa miró a Will, luego a las flores y al final a su madre quien no alejó la vista del joven. La niña tocó al pecho de su mamá y está reaccionó. Ella movió sus manos y Hannibal vio lo que la niña pregunto.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Will con un gesto nervioso.

—Dice que tú eres el vecino que tiene perros, y qué le agradaron tus mascotas. Quiere volver a ir a tu casa a jugar con ellos.

Marlène finalizó con una ligera curvilínea en su boca, Elisa retomó la vista con él y en su rostro se dibujó una gran felicidad.

—Cuando quiera ir. Elisa es siempre bienvenida —concluyó, de buena fe.

Un silencio les cubrió mientras Hannibal soportaba la escena con amargura. Aclaró su garganta, se acomodó en su asiento y miró al ramo.

—Hermosas flores —habló. Los dos avergonzados adultos volvieron en sí.

—¡Cierto, lo olvidé! —alzó el ramo y apenado, lo extendiendo a Marlène—. Son para ti.

A la joven mujer se le pintaron las mejillas en un delicado rojo, soltó a su niña y le tomó con manos temblorosas.

—Gracias Will, no te hubieras molestado.

—No es molestia —contestó, igual de apenado.

Hannibal recargó su barbilla sobre una de sus manos, parpadeó lentamente y no dejo de mirar como a esos dos se les subía la sangre a las mejillas. Sabía que se habían enamorado. Lo supo desde que Will había testificado sobre el caso Gardner y había apreciado el primer ramo de flores en esa habitación.

—Marlène, ¿me permite que ponga el ramo en el florero? —interrumpió Hannibal, sin perder la cortesía.

Ambos reaccionaron y ella, aun cubierta en vergüenza, aceptó su favor. Extendió el ramo, Hannibal se alzó y lo tomó y los dos agradecieron su gesto. Elisa miró el momento curiosa, no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero le agradaba ver a todos ahí. Se sentía segura y protegida.

—Me alegra que al fin estés con Elisa —mencionó Will. Ella sonrió.

—Extrañaba tanto a mi niña —dijo, mientras la volvía a tener en sus brazos.

—Te dije que tenías que mejorar para verla. Y lo has logrado.

—Sí, tenías razón.

Hannibal les daba la espalda, retiró las marchistas flores del jarrón y cómodo el nuevo con una delicada quietud.

—Necesito preguntarles —continuó Marlène—, ¿han encontrado a Alan?

Will negó angustiado y ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

—Aún está desaparecido. Seguimos buscándolo, no te desesperes.

—Ya quiero que encierren a ese infeliz... —cerró sus ojos y suspiró terriblemente. Elisa le miró y se aferró a ella—. Tengo miedo —confesó.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo miedo que intente volverle hacer algo a Elisa... que nos encuentre, que me mate y se lleve a Elisa... —apegó a su hija a su pecho y colocó sus labios sobre su cabeza. La pequeña cerró sus ojos y dejo que el calor de su madre le reconfortara—. Quiero ya verlo muerto —expresó, haciendo esta una plegaria para Hannibal.

Will colocó una de sus manos sobre la de ella, esa acción les agradaba, y se miraron a los ojos. Antes de que Will pudiera abrir su boca, Hannibal habló.

—No tiene de que preocuparse Marlène. Debemos confiar en Will y Crawford.

Se dio la media vuelta y una sonrisa lucía en su rostro. Ella cabeceó.

—Es verdad...

—No desesperes Marlène —finalizó Will.

Hannibal retomó a su asiento, esta vez ambos no soltaron sus manos hasta que el tiempo, que ellos consideraron justo, paso.

—Marlène —empezó Hannibal—, ¿tiene algún lugar a donde ir, una vez le den de alta?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—No —respondió nerviosa.

—¿No tienes familiares, en otros lados? —interrogó Will.

—No, ninguno. Mi madre falleció un año antes de que Elisa naciera, y ella era mi único familiar.

—¿Entonces no tienes donde quedarte?

Ella ladeó su cabeza.

—La verdad, había pensado que, una vez terminado esto... mi niña y yo nos iríamos de aquí —al escuchar esas palabras Hannibal se mostró alerta—. A donde fuera pero alejarnos de esta ciudad.

Hannibal se mantuvo apacible pero por dentro una ansiedad comenzaba acumularse.

—Podrías vivir conmigo —dijo Will, consiguiendo que Lecter controlara aquel sentimiento—. Sé que Wolf Trap no te recordara los mejores momentos, pero tú y Elisa tendrán un lugar donde vivir.

Marlène sonrió y volviendo a tomar la mano de Will, le agradeció por ello.

* * *

Ambos hombres dejaron que las dos disfrutaran un momento a solas. Una vez en el pasillo, Will se recargó a la pared y Hannibal se detuvo a verle.

—¿Sucede algo? —indagó.

—El imitador volvió atacar —soltó, mirando al techo.

Hannibal trató de ocultar su leve sorpresa.

—¿Qué fue esta vez?

—La dueña de una tienda de antigüedades, en el centro de Baltimore. Le abrió el abdomen y el pecho. Le introdujo un reloj y dejó su cuerpo como la forma de un reloj; se llevó el hígado y el estómago.

Esta vez alzó sus cejas y Will retomó la vista al frente.

—Es interesante.

—¿Lo crees? —cuestionó extrañado.

—Me refiero al hecho del reloj. ¿Por qué le introdujo uno?

—No tengo la mínima idea. Mientras venía para acá me estuve quebrando la cabeza en un porque. Y nada. No puedo saber cómo es que piensa ese tipo.

—Tal vez sea el tiempo —dijo. Will arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿Tiempo?

—Dices que fue la dueña de tienda de antigüedades, ¿qué te hace pensar? En el tiempo. Cuando uno va a una tienda de antigüedades es como un viaje por el tiempo.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo dejando caer sus brazos—. Pero sé que esto no tiene nada que ver por el simple hecho de "sentirte viajar en el tiempo."

—¿Qué es lo que piensas? —interrogó, sintiendo en el fondo una gran curiosidad.

—No lo sé... eso intento pero no lo sé. Tal vez, percibo impuntualidad.

—¿Impuntualidad? —cuestionó mientras arqueaba su ceja.

—Si... tal vez, hubo algo en esa mujer que le molesto. Algo relacionado a la falta de horario... —se detuvo y mordió su labio inferior— pero tal vez esté equivocado.

—Tal vez nunca lo sabremos. —Will ladeó su cabeza y volvió a mirar al techo. Si supiera que estaba en lo correcto—. Will —llamó, buscando cambiar el tema—, quiero preguntarte algo, y espero y no lo tomes a mal.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre tu relación con Marlène Gardner.

Ante ello Will volvió a bajar su cabeza y miró a Hannibal, casi alterado.

—¿S-sobre Ma-Marlène?

—Así es.

—¿P-por qué?

—Me llama la atención, el cómo se tratan.

—Pues, ella es mi vecina y la estoy apoyando...

—Percibo otros sentimientos, y van más allá de una simple amistad. —Will sintió que sus mejillas ardían, tanto que no pudo evitar en tocarlas. Hannibal no pudo evitar una maliciosa sonrisa—. ¿Te gustaría hablar de ello? En una sesión, por supuesto.

—Tal vez... —soltó nervioso.

En esos momentos una enfermera paso y miró a los dos, se detuvo y le informó que estaba la visita pronta a terminar. Hannibal agradeció y retomó la mirada con Will.

—Te veré este viernes —se despidió.

Y Will no pudo evitar una mirada fastidiosa hacía él.

* * *

Elisa dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas al despedirse de su madre. Ella le prometió que pronto estarían juntas, ya no faltaría mucho para ello. Y con un beso en la dulce mejilla de su hija, se despidieron. Will se despidió de ambos y Elisa se despidió en un movimiento corto de manos que Marlène tradujo como un "Hasta pronto."

Will miró una última vez a Marlène y le repaso su oferta de vivir con él.

—A Elisa le encantan los perros, se divertirá con ellos —alegó, esperanzado a que ella aceptara su oferta.

—Gran razón, Will.

—¿Lo harás?

—Lo haré —aceptó con una hermosa sonrisa—. Además tenemos una cena pendiente.

—Es verdad.

—Te veré pronto y gracias por todo Will.

—Ya te dije, agradéceme cuando este tipo ya este pudriéndose en prisión.

Y con leves sonrisas ambos se despidieron.

Will dejo el hospital, una vez fuera miró al hora y se dio cuenta que iba tarde hacia una cita que había planeado desde hacía varios días, y no quería llegar tarde a su destino.

* * *

 **Residencia de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Elisa se encontraba sentada, coloreando como era ya su costumbre. Estaba feliz de poder ver a su madre y no paró de demostrar su alegría a través de sus dibujos. Mientras ella estaba entretenida, Hannibal se encontraba en la cocina guardando parte de la carne que degustaría este sábado; envolvió delicadamente el blando hígado y alisto el estómago para poder cocinar las partes carnosas y jugosas de dicho órgano. Una vez tenía preparado todo, se dispuso a preparar la cena para Elisa.

A la mesa llegó un budín de pan de banana y chocolate blanco, adornado en una copa cristalina en forma de flor y cubierta por leves tiras de cacao. La niña quedó admirada ante lo que tenía enfrente. Tomó su cuchara y cogió un pedazo, el cual al llevarlo a la boca sus papilas bailaron en un mar de sabor placentero.

—Bañado en caramelo de maracuyá, cubierto en espuma de coco, el pan de banana y chocolate crean una sensación tropical maravillosa —mencionó, mientras Elisa le miraba contenta por lo que comía—. Sabía que te gustaría.

 _« ¡Gracias! »_ una vez bajó su cuchara, respondió.

Elisa prosiguió su cena sin que Hannibal despegará la vista de ella. Comenzó a recordar en las palabras de Marlène; en irse de Baltimore para siempre. El solo hecho de que ello viniera a su memoria hizo que Hannibal experimentara la ansiedad. Ese sentimiento del cual se había desecho de hace años, ahora lo volvía atormentar. Se perdió en sus pensamientos y dejo que aquella bien cerrada habitación del palacio de sus recuerdos, volviera a estremecerle. No quería perder a Elisa, no quería volver a sentir aquello que padeció cuando con Mischa. Y Hannibal estaba dispuesto a todo, por ello.

* * *

 **Heaven's Night – Edmondson, Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will llegó temprano al club Heaven's Night. Entró al local y miró como las mesas estaban alistadas para sus habituales clientes. En el escenario un grupo musical se alistaba para su jornada nocturna y en la barra atendía un hombre musculoso con gran barba, limpiaba los tarros de cristal, sin dejar de mirar a Will quien, bajo su criterio, era un enclenque comparado a las bestias que atendía todos los días.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó.

Will volteó a verle y se acercó hacia él, mientras mostraba sutilmente su placa del FBI.

—Estoy buscando a un cliente tuyo.

—¡Oh tranquilo amigo! —Exclamó dejando de lado la taza—. No quiero problemas.

—Y no los tendrás, si cooperas conmigo.

—¿A quién buscas?

Will sacó una foto del bolsillo de su chamarra y la puso sobre la barra. El hombre observó la foto y distinguió al tipo.

—¿Alan Gardner? —preguntó, más para él.

—¿Si lo conoces?

—Lo vi en las noticias. ¿Mató a su familia? —Will no respondió, se mostró severo—. Mira, atiendo todas las noches a demasiados borrachos, frustrados y drogadictos. No tengo memoria para recordarlos a todos.

—Tienes que, a este sujeto le gusta llamar la atención.

—Todos los días alguien llama la atención en este bar, pero si te sirve de consuelo, pregúntale a Isabella —dijo, apuntando con su cabeza al escenario—. Ella trabaja aquí todas las noches cantando para los simios que tengo que atender. Su hermosa voz calma hasta la más feroz bestia. Tal vez ella pueda ayudarte.

Will tomó la fotografía, le pidió al hombre que le sirviera una cerveza helada y fue directo al escenario en busca de Isabella.

Los músicos, bañados por una tenue luz azul neón y un telón carmesí, alzaron sus ojos hacia el agente.

—¿Quién es Isabella? —preguntó.

De entre el mar de instrumentos una mujer, de tal vez treinta años; delgada, cabello alborotado y oscuro; un enorme vestido negro y labios pintados en un rojo fuego, apareció y miró a Will.

—¿Si? —cuestionó, algo nerviosa.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, por favor —dijo mostrando su placa.

Isabella junto a sus músicos se miraron extrañados pero ella obedeció las ordenes, era una agente del FBI y no debía atosigarlo demasiado.

Ambos fueron a tomar asiento en la barra, Will tomó la cerveza que había ordenado y le dio un gran trago antes de hablar con ella.

—¿No debería de tomar? —cuestionó confusa.

—Solo es una. No me afecta —afirmó.

—¿Y en que puedo ayudarle?

—¿Conoce a este tipo? —interrogó, sacando la fotografía de Gardner. Isabella tomó la imagen y la observó, su ceño se frunció con desprecio—. ¿Si lo conoce?

—¡Es un mal nacido! —clamó furiosa—. ¿Alan, verdad?

Will asintió.

—¿Es cliente frecuente de aquí?

—Si. Ese imbécil siempre genera problemas. Una vez, estaba tan borracho que no podía ni con su alma, trató de arrancarme el vestido en una de mis canciones. Quería ver si mis pezones estaban jugosos.

—¿Y qué paso?

—Jason lo sacó a patadas del bar —dijo mirando al bar-tender—. Desapareció por un tiempo pero luego regreso, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Suele ser muy problemático?

—Siempre —dijo con burla sarcástica—. A pesar de que tiene prohibido acercarse al escenario y a los camerinos, siempre suele beber hasta perderse y genera disputas por la mínima cosa.

—¿Es como un hobbie para él?

—Es un tipejo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Se siente un gran macho, cuando es solo un hombre frustrado.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Este tipo, cree que este lugar es un prostíbulo. Muchas veces me propuso tener sexo. Pero el Heaven's Night no es un lugar de esos —se detuvo y respiró profundo—. Este lugar es como un paraíso, donde tus penas y angustias desaparecen por una noche. Muchos monigotes lo confunden con un bar de mala muerte, pero para mí, este es el lugar donde mis problemas desaparecen y me hacen sentir como lo que soy, un ser humano con esperanzas y sueños.

—¿Es por eso que cantas aquí? —preguntó.

—Si. Durante muchos años he soportado humillaciones y deseos sexuales de muchos hombres, pero no me importan, tengo a mis músicos y al dueño del bar que me defienden. Mientras mi voz sea escuchada por alguien, el paraíso sigue ahí.

—Creo entender.

—Deberías quedarte a vernos actuar y comprenderás al Heaven's Night. Tal vez, en los momentos que este aquí, pueda surgir algún milagro.

—¿Insinúas que Alan Gardner aparecerá? —cuestionó escéptico.

—En momentos difíciles, todos retornan a un pequeño pedazo del paraíso.

Isabella se alzó de su asiento y Will quedó confuso, pero obedeció a la mujer y espero por la noche.

* * *

Entrada la noche y Will habiendo tomado un par de cervezas, el lugar se llenó de todo tipo de gente, desde algunos con cara de maleantes hasta gente que lucía de una alta sociedad. Will comenzó a cuestionarse si debió quedarse ahí; era un profesor del BAU y apoyaba al FBI. Si alguien le veía ahí le cuestionarían sus puestos laborales. Dio otro tragó a su cerveza y como por arte de magia aquellas inseguridades se fueron al demonio. Una música suave empezó a inundar el lugar, Will clavó su mirada al escenario, el grupo de Isabella comenzaría a tocar y los aplausos inundaron el bar.

— _She wore blue velvet, bluer than velvet was the night. Softer than satin was the light, from the stars..._

Un asombrado Will prestó atención a la música; como el delicado piano y el saxofón hacían juego con la letra que Isabella entonaba. La mujer estaba profunda en su canción, detonaba un amor por lo que desempeñaba y Will comprendió sus palabras sobre el Heaven's Night. Mientras los chiflidos y aplausos volvían a sonar y a opacar la melódica canción. Will notó a un eufórico hombre entre la multitud. Entregó toda su atención a él y pudo ver como este tenía un brazo vendado. Dejo de lado su cerveza y se alzó en ir hacia aquel tipo. Entre más se acercaba su visión se estabilizaba y pudo distinguir ese perfil, era Alan. Isabella tenía razón, todos volvían a su pedacito de paraíso.

—¡Alan Gardner! —gritó.

Aun con el escándalo de aplausos y demás, él pudo escuchar el llamado. Volteó y Will y Alan, por primera vez, se miraron a los ojos. Como si Alan presintiera de dónde provenía ese sujeto, se dio la media vuelta y busco escapar. Will reaccionó y se echó a correr, golpeando algunos de los clientes que poco le importó. Alan chocó con un camarero, haciendo que este tirara copas de alcohol. Will logró alcanzarlo y lo tomó del mango del cuello.

—¡Estas arrestado, maldito infeliz!

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! —clamó, arrogante.

—FBI —dijo, mostrándole su placa.

Alan se mostró en shock ante ello, pero sin dejarse de intimidar, con su mano libre pudo proporcionarle un golpe a Will en la boca de su estómago. Will sintió el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo, algunas mujeres clamaron impactadas por lo que acaban de ver pero eso le dio tiempo a Alan para escapar de sus manos. Will no iba dejar que ese bastardo escapara, recuperando un poco de aire, se alzó y se fue detrás de él. Salieron por la parte trasera del local y Will logró sostenerlo de una manga de su abrigo, le hizo darse la media vuelta y el proporcionó un golpe directo al rostro.

—¡Eso es por Marlène! —gritó. Volvió a sostenerlo y con una gran fuerza acumulada tiró otro golpe a su cara. Esta vez rompiéndole la nariz y parte de sus dientes delanteros—. ¡Eso es por Elisa!

Ya en el suelo Alan gritó adolorido y sintió la sangre en su boca, la cual hizo perder el miedo que tenía.

—¡¿Y qué más piensas hacerme, matarme?! —cuestionó con una abrumadora carcajada. Y Will quedó estático.

Por unos momentos el rostro de Alan se tornó en el Garret Jacob-Hobbs. Su psicópata sonrisa y los agujeros en su pecho se plasmaron en la cara y cuerpo de Alan Gardner. La tensión abrazó a Will y sus piernas lentamente flaqueaban, lo que veía le resultaba espantoso y tormentoso. Y cuando Alan se reía por montón, Garret se burlaba de él.

—¿Qué te pasa niño bonito? —Cuestionó, mezclándose su tono de voz con la del difunto padre de Abigail—. ¿Acaso eres un cobarde?

Will desenfundó su arma y apuntó directo al rostro de Alan/Garret. Su mano temblaba y su mente se debatió en jalar o no el gatillo. Will cerró sus ojos, desvió unos centímetros la pistola y la disparo sin tener un claro pensamiento en su mente. Alan se aterrorizó ante ello y, ha como él pudo, se alzó y salió huyendo del lugar. Una vez más había logrado burlar a la muerte.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	9. IX Erreur

**IX. Erreur.**

Hannibal atendió al tan desesperado llamado a su puerta a altas horas de la noche, quedó sorprendido al ver a Will Graham bajó el umbral de su puerta. Lucía agitado, desaliñado y el aroma alcohol era demasiado potente para la fina nariz de Lecter; apreció la mano derecha del joven, estaba hinchada y ensangrentada.

—Se me escapó —dijo, con una terrible angustia atascada en su garganta.

—¿De quién hablas?

—Alan Gardner. Lo tuve frente a mí y lo deje ir...

Hannibal no mencionó palabra, tomó al joven Graham de los hombros y lo acogió en su hogar. Lo sentó en una de las sillas de su distinguido comedor notando que no dejaba de temblar y un sudor cubría su rostro.

—Te traeré una toalla y algo caliente.

—¡No! —bramó. Hannibal se detuvo y le observó susceptible—. No. Estuve a nada de atraparlo.

Will ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y Hannibal distinguió unos leves sollozos.

—Llamaré a Jack —soltó, en un tono seco.

—Vi a Garret Jacob-Hobbs. Lo vi en el rostro de Alan. —Hannibal sin conmoverse le analizó—. Se burló de mí... De todos... Cuando reaccioné, ya había huido.

—Entiendo —mencionó, ocultando la indolencia. Dio la media vuelta y fue a realizar la llamada a Crawford.

Will no paró de temblar, sentía como una brisa helada recorría el lugar y percibió el dolor en su mano. No le había molestado en ningún momento y ante la sensación recordó los golpes que le había dado a Alan Gardner. Lentamente movió sus manos y, a través de sus dedos, observó a la pequeña Elisa mirándole intranquila. Will quitó las manos de su rostro y ambos se observaron.

Hannibal tomó su teléfono y marcó a la casa de Crawford, esperó paciente y después del quinto timbre un adormitado Jack le atendió.

— _¿Diga?_

—Jack, buenas noches.

— _¿Doctor Lecter?_ —cuestionó extrañado.

—Lamento irrumpir su sueño pero necesito que venga a mí casa.

— _¿Qué ha pasado?_

—Will arribó a mi casa, está alcoholizado y con ciertas alucinaciones. Dice que intentó capturar a Alan Gardner pero no lo logró.

— _¿Pero cómo demonios...?_

—Si soy honesto con usted —interrumpió— me preocupa el estado emocional de Will. Y temo por Elisa.

— _Entiendo Doctor Lecter, deme unos veinte minutos y estaré con ustedes._

—Gracias Crawford —y colgó.

Elisa se acercó a Will quien intentó alejarse de una manera irreflexiva. La pequeña se asustó al ver su actitud, pero en ello, colocó su mirada en la mano derecha del joven, estaba hinchada y con algo de sangre. Elisa apuntó y luego movió sus manos.

—P-perdón. No te en-entiendo.

Elisa insistió pero rápido se dio por vencida. Apuntó con uno de sus dedos a la mano y este observó preocupado. Will notó la sangre, el dolor le importaba poco. En todo su recorrido su mente se turbo con la imagen de Garret Jacob-Hobbs; olvidó que había golpeado a Alan, olvidó que había disparado un arma y colocó su mano sana sobre su rostro y concibió el frío de su sudor. Respiró agitadamente, buscó controlarse pero le era imposible hasta que sintió un calor sobre su mano adolorida. Movió sus ojos, Elisa había posado sus pequeñas manos sobre la suya, parecía consolarle.

—Gr-gracias.

Elisa sonrió y Will sintió un poco de paz en su caótico interior.

Hannibal llegó al comedor y para su terrible sorpresa miró aquella escena. Por segundos quedó inmóvil, luego caminó, se acercó a ellos y Will le contempló. Elisa volteó y Hannibal le tomó de sus hombros.

 _« ¿Qué haces despierta? »_ preguntó, molesto y preocupado.

 _« Pesadilla »_ respondió apenada.

—¿Qué pasa? —indagó Will. Hannibal le ignoró.

 _« Regresa a la cama »_ ordenó.

Elisa negó, volteó a ver a Will y luego a él, y preocupada movió sus manos.

—¿Qué dijo? —insistió.

—Está asustada por tu estado.

—Di-dile que estoy b-bien —mencionó con una angustiosa sonrisa.

Odioso por ello Hannibal hizo caso de las palabras del joven Graham y le dijo a Elisa que estaba bien, que no se asustara por nada. El rostro de la pequeña fue cubierto por la angustia y pesar; miró a Will, no convencida de esa terrible sonrisa. Will hacia su mayor esfuerzo por verse bien, su rostro expresaba desesperación y ahogo. Elisa regresó la mirada con Hannibal, dijo algunas cosas y él se agachó para poder cargarle. Will presenció sorprendido aquella escena.

—Dice que no tiene sueño —comentó, ante esa mirada. Will ladeó su cabeza—. Crawford viene para acá.

El joven colocó sus brazos en la mesa y recargó su rostro en ellos; Elisa posó su cabeza en el hombro de Hannibal viendo con tristeza a Will y dejaron que el tiempo pasara.

Hannibal caminó alrededor de la habitación tratando de dormir a Elisa, ella cabeceaba y adormitaba pero en momentos se despertaba, miraba a Hannibal y este preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba. Elisa miró a Will, parecía que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, su respiración era trémula y ciertos balbuceos surgían.

—Ma... Marlène... per-perdón...

Hannibal posó su mano en la cabeza de la niña, la recargó a su hombro y trató que no viera más a Will.

—Estará bien —falsamente prometió.

El timbre sonó y Hannibal, sin soltar a Elisa, se alzó para atener a la puerta.

—Gracias por venir, Crawford —saludó, una vez abierta la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Will? —demandó, molesto.

—Pase —y obedeció. Hannibal cerró su puerta—. Creo que adormito en el comedor. No deja de mencionar a Alan y Marlène.

—¿La niña está bien? —preguntó, mirando a la pequeña en los brazos de Lecter.

—Perfectamente. Despertó por una pesadilla y miró a Will, pero nada que pasara a mayores.

—Me alegro —dijo con sosiego.

Hannibal extendió su mano e invitó a Jack hacía el comedor. La respiración de Will hacía eco en el lugar, el frío pareció desaparecer pero en su mente las imágenes de Garret Jacobs y Abigail Hobbs; Alan, Marlène y Elisa Gardner le golpeaban horriblemente. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y exaltado, Will alzó todo su cuerpo. A su lado estaba Jack y no le miraba con buenos ojos.

—Eh, hola —saludó con una risa nerviosa.

—El Doctor Lecter me llamó.

—Lo sé... y ya lo sabes.

—Me enteré de un reporte de tiroteo en el Heaven's Night —dijo. Hannibal alzó sus cejas ante ello—. ¿Fuiste tú?

—Si —afirmó—. Pero no herí a nadie.

—Lo sé pero disparaste un arma, en un lugar público.

—Estábamos afuera.

—¿Quiénes?

—Alan Gardner y yo. Lo golpeé —dijo, mostrándole su puño—, dos veces. La segunda le rompí la nariz y unos dientes.

—¿Y qué más paso? —cuestionó, como si de un padre preocupado se tratase.

—Luego, vi el rostro de Garret Jacobs-Hobbs. Se plasmó en el de Alan. De ahí ya no recuerdo nada.

Jack dirigió su mirada a Hannibal y este fingió mostrarse preocupado.

—¿Esta bien, Doctor?

—Debido al incidente Hobbs, esto se ha vuelto algo común en él. He tratado de erradicarlo pero el proceso ha ido lento.

—Estoy bien —soltó Will, mientras se alzaba de la silla—. Solo quiero atrapar a ese infeliz.

—Y lo harás Will —alegó Hannibal—. Pero necesitas no tomar los casos tan personales.

—No los tomo personales...

—Si lo haces —afirmó Jack. Y este le miró—. Al menos el caso Hobbs y Gardner.

Will tragó difícilmente y miró la hora en el reloj que pendía en la pared.

—Es tarde... Elisa tiene que dormir.

—Todos tenemos que dormir —aclaró Jack.

El joven ladeó su cabeza y buscó salir de la habitación. Jack y Hannibal fueron detrás de él a paso pausado.

—¿Realmente cree que este bien? —insistió Crawford.

—No sabría decirle con exactitud, Jack. Tengo registrado lo de las alucinaciones pero se han excedido. Necesitaría revisarlo lo más pronto posible.

—¿Mañana tiene cita, no?

—Por supuesto.

—En cuanto pase la sesión, deme un informe.

—Lo tendrá al momento Jack.

—Gracias Doctor Lecter.

Y Hannibal ladeó su cabeza en modo de respuesta.

Will y Crawford salieron de la residencia, Hannibal y Elisa les observaron hasta que ambos se retiraron. La niña alzó su mano diciendo adiós pero gracias la oscuridad no notó que ambos se habían despedido. Lecter cerró la puerta y miró a la niña.

—Hay que dormir. Mañana será un largo día.

Ella cabeceó colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro en busca del tan apreciado sueño.

* * *

 **Consultorio de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

—¿Quieres hablar? —cuestionó Hannibal mientras miraba duramente a Will.

El joven tenía su vista en el suelo, humedeció sus labios y su cuerpo tembló.

—Tengo que, ¿no?

—Sabes que no es obligación, pero sería bueno hacerlo.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga?

—Hablemos de lo que paso anoche.

Will alzó su cabeza y se recargó en el sillón, una leve y rigurosa sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

—¿Del Heaven's Night?

—De Alan Gardner —corrigió.

—Anoche lo dije. No sé qué más quieren que diga.

Hannibal se cruzó de piernas y miró a Will.

—Mientras dormías en mi comedor, no dejabas de pronunciar el nombre de Marlène —Este frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de ella?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sé que te atrae, Will. Ese día en el hospital lo dejaste muy claro.

—No afirme nada.

—Pero tampoco lo negaste. No hay nada de malo en sentirse así, debo reconocerlo, Marlène es una mujer muy hermosa.

El joven Graham sintió hervir su sangre ante esas palabras.

—¿Te gusta? — exigió, sin ocultar la cólera en sus palabras.

—No —alegó Hannibal—. Pero no voy a negar algo que es verdad.

—Pues es verdad, Marlène Gardner es muy atractiva.

—¿Ves? —inquirió sarcástico.

—Pero más allá de eso, tiene algo más.

—¿Qué? —incauto cuestionó.

—Tiene algo que me atrae...

—¿Qué es lo que te atrae?

—No puedo describirlo... —mencionó, dejando escapar una sonrisa socarrona.

—Tienes que.

—Ella es... —se detuvo y tragó difícilmente— Es como un ángel —ante eso Hannibal arqueó una ceja y disimuló su sonrisa—. Si, un ángel. Es como una luz, en mi vida...

—Los ángeles son seres de pureza, destinados a la protección del ser humano. Pero también son mera ficción.

Will rio.

—Marlène no es ficción.

—¿Qué imaginas con ella, Will?

—¿Imaginar? —interrogó, curioso—. ¿Se refiere a...?

—Para nada. Hablo de un futuro.

—Y-yo... he imaginado cosas, si... Tal vez, una familia...

—¿Familia?

—S-sí. Marlène, Elisa y Abigail —Hannibal le miró suspicaz—. E-es una lo-locura —continuó, ladeando su cabeza.

—No lo es —soltó.

—Tengo esa idea, desde hace tiempo... Me gustaría una familia, siento que ellas son esa familia.

Hannibal colocó una de sus manos bajo su barbilla y observó analíticamente a Will.

—¿Y por ello golpeaste a Alan Gardner?

—¿Eh? —volvió en sí.

—Por ello golpeaste a Alan. Sentiste tan personal ello que no resististe en atacarlo.

—Si —confirmó Will, con un aire satisfactorio—. Al tenerlo frente a mí, sentí que podía hacerlo pagar... sentí que podía vengar a Marlène y Elisa, pero todo paso tan rápido... Solo quería obrar bien...

Un silencio cubrió el lugar y ambos se miraron esperando a que alguien dijera una palabra.

—Puedes hacerlo, si te comportas de la manera que Jack requiere.

—A veces es difícil... Pero tú también lo sabes, Alan Gardner se merece más que unos simples golpes en la cara.

—Es verdad. Se merece la muerte.

* * *

 **Instalaciones Psiquiátricas Port Haven — Baltimore, Maryland.**

—Ya te había dicho que no puedes arrancar las flores —mencionó Abigail mientras tomaba a Elisa de sus manos. La niña miró molesta a la joven—. Aunque te enojes. No puedes y se acabó —aquello último se lo advirtió a la par que movía sus manos.

Elisa hizo un berrinche, se cruzó de brazos y se molestó con Abigail. La joven Hobbs estaba cansada de cuidar la niña; a veces se ponía tan insoportable que le desesperaba, pero sabía que tenía que soportar ello y esperaba con ansias que la tutoría de la niña le fuese retirada al Doctor Lecter lo más pronto posible.

 _« ¡Quería darte una! »_ mencionó.

—¡Pero ya te dije que no puedes arrancarlas! —Elisa le sacó la lengua y Abigail se mostró perpleja—. Que terca eres...

—Abigail —llamaron a sus espaldas.

La chica volteó algo aterrada y para su sorpresa vio a Freddie Lounds.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Vengo hablar contigo, sobre lo que comentamos el otro día. ¿Te gustaría salir por un café? —En ello miró a la niña—. Puedes llevar contigo a tu amiguita —finalizó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Las tres se encontraban en un café cercas del psiquiátrico, Freddie consiguió un permiso especial para sacar Abigail por un par de horas, era una ventaja de conocer al director del lugar. Abigail observó a su taza de café espumoso mientras Elisa comía una rebana de pastel; Freddie les observaba con impudicia.

—Un libro —soltó Abigail.

—Ajá. Un libro que cuente tu verdad.

—¿Es narrar todo lo que me ha pasado?

—Sin omitir detalle alguno.

—¿Incluye a mis tutores?

—Especialmente a Will Graham.

La joven alzó una desconfiada mirada.

—Sé que hablas de él en tu columna.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. ¿La has leído?

—El Tattle-Crime se ha vuelto una comidilla en todo Baltimore.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras daba un trago a su café—. Pero, volviendo al tema, ¿qué te parece la idea?

Abigail volvió agachar la mirada y en ello miró a Elisa quien le observaba extrañada.

—¿Habrá dinero?

—El morbo vende. Así que tenlo por seguro.

—Me interesa —dijo, alzando la vista y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

—Excelente —finalizó Lounds con un brindis.

Abigail apreció un escalofrió recórrele su cuerpo, poso sus ojos en Elisa y parecían juzgarle, a pesar de no comprender lo que acaba de pasar. La joven Hobbs tomó de su café y agradeció que el calor de este controlará sus escalofríos pero tenía un presentimiento que nada de esto saldría bien. Por muy lindo que ello sonara. Mientras su cuerpo se confortaba con el calor Abigail movió la vista hacía la calle, frente al local notó a un hombre de apariencia errante y con su brazo en un cabestrillo. Quedó extrañada y Freddie Lounds lo distinguió, buscando que era lo que la joven veía. El sujeto se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar ignorado el momento que acaba de pasar.

—¿Lo conoces? —interrogó Lounds. Abigail negó.

—Solo nos miraba.

Abigail tomó la mano de Elisa y la apretó con fuerza, no sabía porque pero ese hombre no le daba buena espina.

* * *

Freddie regresó a las niñas al psiquiátrico animosa porque Abigail aceptará su oferta. Mientras caminaba por la calle percibió que alguien iba tras ella. En el fondo no le extrañaba, sabía que tenía a la policía y a sus rivales tras sus talones, pero un impulsó la hizo voltear y descubrió quien le seguía no era los tipos de los cuales estaba acostumbrada a lidiar. Siguió a paso firme hasta que el sonido de las botas se hizo más cercano. Freddie buscó entre su bolso y sacó una navaja de bolsillo, lista para lo que tuviera que pasa. Sintió como la empujaron hacía un callejón, su delgado cuerpo se estremeció contra la pared de concreto, haciendo que soltara su navaja, y la joven Lounds quedó frente a frente a un tipo que ya había visto en las noticias.

—¿Alan Gardner? —interrogó. Él no respondió—. ¡Vaya! —Sonrió déspota—. Un homicida y pedófilo... Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo.

—¿Cómo se llama la chica con la que estabas?

—¿Para qué? ¿A caso te atrae?

—¡¿Cómo se llama?! —demandó en un tono que no demandara la atención.

—Abigail Hobbs —soltó fría.

—¿Hobbs? —se cuestionó—. ¿La hija del verdugo de Minnesota?

—Así es.

—¡¿Qué carajos hace mi hija con ella?!

—Yo que sé. ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a sus tutores?

—¿Quiénes?

—Will Graham y el Doctor Hannibal Lecter.

—¿Y dónde están?

—Psiquiátrico Port Haven.

Alan soltó a la pelirroja y tomó la navaja que Lounds dejó caer. Estaba a punto de retirarse, pero retomó lugar con Lounds y, con su mano libre, le asentó un golpe al rostro dejándola tirada en el suelo.

—Gracias, señorita Lounds —se despidió con una sonrisa indecorosa.

Freddie colocó sus manos a su rostro y sintió como un hilo de sangre brotó por su nariz, cuando elevó la mirada Gardner había desaparecido.

* * *

Hannibal y Will llegaron al psiquiátrico. Abigail y Elisa armaban un rompecabezas, era lo mejor que podían hacer. La joven al ver a sus tutores confesó la oferta que Freddie Lounds le había ofrecido y que aceptó sin el consentimiento de ambos. Will y Hannibal no recibieron esa noticia con una grata alegría, especialmente Lecter. El Doctor no pudo concebir el acto de la joven, con la mirada le asesinaba, sabía que ponía en riesgo su trabajo, su vida y su más preciado secreto.

—¡¿Por qué a-aceptaste algo así de esa mu-mujer?! —clamó Will, sin ni siquiera parar de temblar.

—Quiero dinero —respondió mientras le pedía a Elisa una pieza del rompecabezas.

—Y lo vas a tener Abigail —continuó Lecter—, pero no de esa manera.

—Ustedes no me pueden obligar a decir que puedo o no hacer.

—Sí, si podemos. Somos tus tutores —afirmó Hannibal.

—Pues ya acepte.

—Pues hablaremos con Freddie Lounds, antes de que abras la boca —continuó Will.

Abigail poso unos ojos llenos en ira a Will, se alzó de la silla y los tres le miraron.

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí.

Graham quedó paralizado y Hannibal suspiró agotado.

—Abigail —habló este último.

La joven tomó a la niña de su mano y ella quedó sorprendida, se alzó y miró confusa a todos los presentes.

—¡Ninguno! —gritó.

Y Abigail comenzó a caminar, Elisa le siguió el paso y no dejo de ver a un angustiado Will y aun molesto Hannibal.

Ambas salieron al jardín. Abigail se sentó en una banca, soltó la mano de la niña y colocó las suyas sobre su rostro. Unos lamentos surgieron de ella y Elisa pudo apreciarlos; la niña se acercó a un arbusto y cortó una de las flores que había allí, se acercó con Abigail y la colocó sobre su cabellera castaña. La joven se estremeció por ello y distinguió la flor que le regaló.

—Te dije que...

 _« Ya lo sé. Pero te animara. »_ Interrumpió con una dulce sonrisa.

Abigail suspiró, acomodó la flor en su cabello y miró a Elisa.

 _« ¿Se ve bonita? »_

Elisa ladeó su cabeza.

—¡Abigail Hobbs! —clamó una voz masculina.

Ella se asustó ante el llamado, se alzó de la banca y comenzó a buscar quien le había llamado. No era Will ni el Doctor Lecter, posó la mirada al frente y vio aquel hombre que había visto con anterioridad en el café.

—¿Quién es usted? —exigió nerviosa.

Él se acercó más y al tener una mejor visión Elisa tembló despavorida. Era su padre. La niña se escondió detrás de Abigail, quien sentía el temor irradiar de la pequeña.

—Dame a esa niña —ordenó.

—¿Quién carajos es usted? —demandó.

—Eso no importa, solo dame a la niña.

Abigail colocó su brazo sobre Elisa y ella se aferró a él.

—No —soltó.

Alan sacó la navaja y le apuntó a Abigail.

—Si aprecias tu vida dámela.

—No... Abi —chilló la niña.

—¿Eres su padre? —Cuestionó mientras miraba a Elisa—. ¿Verdad?

—Escucha, sé que lo que se siente cuidar de una niña sorda. Es tedioso y cansado, y necesita una atención total —Abigail escuchaba atentamente pero en ningún momento soltó a Elisa—. Hazte un favor y dámela. Te ahorras muchos problemas. —Ella negó y Alan suspiró.

—Si no se marcha, gritaré.

—¿Y quiénes vendrán, tus tutores? ¿Crees que van a venir por ti? Claro que no, vendrán por Elisa. A ti te ignoraran.

—Lárguese ahora —mencionó con voz ronca.

—Abigail, si me das a la niña no tendrás que sufrir por ella. Vamos, yo sé que quieres dármela —dijo, extendiendo su mano.

Elisa comenzó a llorar y no paró de pronunciar "Abi", volviéndose una súplica para ella. Abigail empezó a debatirse mentalmente; Alan tenía cierta razón, ella estaba agotada de cuidarla y de que Lecter le prestara más atención a la niña que ella, pero al mirar el pánico que infundía Elisa, ese cuestionamiento le martirizó horriblemente.

—¡Doctor Lecter, Will! —clamó, para sorpresa de Alan.

Gardner se acercó hacia Abigail y Elisa gritó. En la sala de visitas ambos hombres escucharon el llamado de Hobbs y el llanto de la niña, salieron despavoridos del lugar y a la lejanía miraron a Alan Gardner propinarle un golpe en la cabeza a Abigail. Ambos corrieron, Hannibal más aterrorizado que el propio Will, y al ver como Alan cargaba a Elisa y comenzaba a correr, la furia se apodero de ambos. Elisa derramó sus lágrimas, golpeó las manos de su padre y clamaba a Abigail. Al ver como Hannibal y Will se acercaban a la joven, volvió a gritar algo que no se comprendió en el momento, pero su padre le tapó la boca.

—¡Cállate!

Will tomó Abigail en sus brazos y Hannibal siguió corriendo detrás de Alan.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —llamó preocupado. Miró un rastro de sangre de la frente de Abigail y ella ladeó levemente su cabeza. Will la alzó y la sentó en una de las bancas—. Espera aquí.

Will sacó su pistola y se fue detrás de Hannibal para ayudarle.

Alan llegó a la puerta trasera del psiquiátrico, era por donde había entrado, y de reojo notó como Hannibal se acercaba a él y veloz cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Alan se dirigió a la calle, sintiendo como Lecter le pisaba los talones, pero para su sorpresa, un disparó junto a él le perturbo. Will lo había aturdido con su arma y le suplicó a Hannibal que siguiera. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a él y miró a Elisa, quien no dejaba de golpear a su padre con sus débiles e infantiles manos. En esos momentos Hannibal recordó su infancia, las memorias de su pequeña hermana siendo acorralada por aquellos hombres, hambrientos y agotados, junto a la chimenea de su hogar. Esas memorias hicieron que él se desconcertara.

 _« ¡Mischa, Mischa!_ » gimió su versión joven.

Alan se recuperó del aturdido disparo, Will comenzó a correr y Hannibal, al sentir la presencia del agente, volvió en sí y logró sostener a Alan de su chamarra. Este trató de zafarse y Will sostuvo a Elisa, alejándola de los brazos de ese hombre pero Alan, a pesar de estar herido, tenía gran fuerza. Alan le dio un rodillazo a Hannibal en la boca de su estómago, luego con la navaja en mano, rajó el pecho de Will y dejó a los dos abatidos para la lucha. Alan se dispuso a correr y el llanto de Elisa se fue convirtiendo en un eco que poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Ambos se perdieron en la multitud de gente y ambos miraron con terror, principalmente Hannibal quien su mirada el odio emanaba por el error que había sido cometido.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	10. X Doku

**X. Doku.** (毒)

Abigail Hobbs no asimilaba todo el desprecio que emanaba los ojos de Hannibal Lecter. La joven le miraba, a través de los paramédicos que le atendían, y este se encontraba al lado de un preocupado Jack Crawford; parecían discutir la situación. Ella retomó la vista al frente y contempló como asistían el pecho de Will, quien lucía abatido por lo ocurrido.

—Lo siento —susurró, en cuanto el paramédico terminó de cubrir su herida.

Will le miró.

—La defendiste —dijo mientras se acomodaba—, he hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

—Debí gritar antes.

—No te culpes —en ello tomó su camisa y se la puso.

—Sé que debí hacerlo.

—Eh —llamó, y con algo de nervio tomó una de sus manos—. La vamos a encontrar, todo saldrá bien. No quiero que te presiones. Tu situación, y ahora esta, empeora tu salud.

Abigail miró aquellas manos y en ese momento pudo percibir cierta seguridad. Alzó su mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Will.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —inquirió, con un nudo en su garganta.

—Siempre —respondió, con una honesta sonrisa.

Abigail sonrió con nervios y, a través del rabillo de sus ojos, distinguió como Hannibal y Crawford se acercaban a ellos. Soltó la mano de Will y colocó la suya sobre su rostro; le dolía el golpe que ese tipo le dio.

—¿Cómo están? —interrogó Jack.

—Bien —respondió agotado Will. Abigail ladeó su cabeza lentamente.

—Will, necesito cinco minutos con la señorita Hobbs.

—Claro —soltó, sin ni siquiera moverse de su lugar. Jack arqueó una de sus cejas.

—A solas —aclaró.

El joven observó a los dos preocupado y alterado, no quería dejar a Abigail sola. No ahora. Hannibal movió su cabeza, indicándole que obedeciera, y a mala gana aceptó. Se alzó de la camilla, le dio una mirada rápida a la muchacha y le sonrió. Todo estaría bien. Will bajó de la ambulancia y caminó hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la ambulancia. Jack tomó asiento frente Abigail, esta no dejó de verle en ningún momento; preferiría mantener sus ojos en el agente que en Lecter, quien lucía el más preocupado de los tres.

—Señorita Hobbs —empezó Jack. Ella apretó sus labios—. Necesito interrogarla —y movió su cabeza, de arriba abajo, rápidamente—. Bien, lo primero, necesito saber su versión.

—Estábamos en el jardín —soltó veloz—, salimos porque tuve una discusión con Will.

—¿Qué discusión? —interrogó.

—Abigail quiere escribir sus memorias, bajo la pluma de Freddie Lounds —se interpuso Hannibal. La chica no tuvo el valor de verle.

—Interesante... ¿Por qué señorita Hobbs?

—Quiero dinero —reveló con honestidad. Jack alzó ambas cejas, sin ningún tipo de emoción sobre él.

—Retomemos —continuó—. Discutiste con Will, saliste al jardín, ¿por qué te llevaste a Elisa contigo?

—Y-yo... la verdad no lo sé —angustiosa confesó—. Solo la tomé de su mano y la arrastré conmigo. Solo quería alguien con quien desahogarme...

—Tiene siete años.

—Lo sé.

Jack suspiró.

—¿Conocías a Alan Gardner?

—No. No sabía quién era, hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era él?

—Elisa se escondió detrás de mí, estaba aterrada. Ahí lo deduje —y humedeció sus labios.

—¿Qué te dijo Alan?

—Me pidió que le entregara a la niña. Me negué.

—¿Te negaste? —cuestionó. Hannibal no dejo de mirarla.

—Si —afirmó con un nudo en su garganta—. Me dijo que se la diera, que yo no tenía que soportar a una niña sorda —mencionó con cierta vehemencia. Las alarmas dentro de Hannibal se encendieron.

—¿Lo pensaste? —inquirió extrañado Jack.

—¡No! —Respondió veloz, con una sonrisa alterada—. ¡No, para nada!

—¿Entonces?

—Siguió insistiendo. Le dije que se fuera, que gritaría si se acercaba. No me creyó. Entonces grité al Doctor Lecter y Will, llegaron rápido, pero en eso, el me golpeó en cabeza y tomó a la niña.

Jack recargó una mano en su pierna y analizó a Abigail. La joven seguía pálida y un ligero temblor abundaba en su cuerpo. Ahora Crawford colocó la vista en Hannibal.

—Y ahí entran usted y Will.

—Correcto. Ya le di mi versión, Jack.

—Si —dijo con un tremendo suspiró—. Gracias por contestar las preguntas, señorita Hobbs.

Y ella cabeceó veloz.

Jack se alzó del lugar y bajó de la ambulancia dejando a Abigail y Hannibal solos. La joven no había parado de temblar; sabía que él estaba furioso, a pesar que le miraba con una leve preocupación. No toleró su mirada y Abigail agachó su rostro y suplicó.

—Lo siento. Todo lo que dije fue verdad. Perdóneme.

—Lo sé —fue su única y severa respuesta. Se alzó y salió del lugar.

Abigail movió la mirada y le siguió hasta que este desapareció de su percepción.

Will sentía que su pecho le ardía, respiraba pausado, buscando que ese ardor se controlara. A su mente llegó Marlène junto a la inquietud por decirle lo sucedido. Pensó la manera menos doliente de revelarle su fallida petición; le prometió a Marlène cuidar y proteger de Elisa y había fallado. Cerró sus ojos y expulsó un aire doloroso. Cercas de donde se encontraba percibió el sonido de unos tacones, giró cabeza y cuerpo y miró como Beverly Katz venía acompañada de una herida Freddie Lounds.

—Creo que he encontrado el premio mayor —bromeó la joven agente.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —demandó Will mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Estoy herida —respondió la audaz pelirroja, con una sarcástica sonrisa.

—No creerás lo que me dijo —continuó Beverly—. Alan Gardner la atacó.

Sin creer las palabras de su compañera, Will la hizo a un lado y quedó frente a frente con Freddie Lounds.

—¿Cómo que Gardner te atacó?

—Lo escuchaste bien, Will —dijo en tono sardónico—. Le dio un golpe a mi cara.

—Ese infeliz me robo la oportunidad.

Lounds bajó el pañuelo que cubría su nariz y una sonrisa irónica se hizo presente.

—Tu buen sentido del humor, jamás falla.

—¿Por qué te atacó?

—Quería saber qué hacía Abigail Hobbs con su hija.

—Y tú le dijiste —soltó furioso.

—Para nada. Solo le dije que se encontraba aquí, que el resto te lo preguntara a ti o al Doctor Lecter. Pero veo que no le gustan las formalidades —y retomó su pañuelo a su nariz.

Will tomó su muñeca, evitando que la reportera se limpiara, y Freddie se mostró confusa ante ello.

—Mandaste a Alan Gardner, un maldito abusador y violador, directo a su mayor víctima.

—No pensé que fuera a raptarla.

—Pues me extraña que sus cálculos fallaran, señorita Lounds —dijo irascible.

Beverly no se molestó en parpadear y actuar al ver esa escena. Freddie Lounds no se dejó intimidar por alguien como Will Graham; a pesar que este comenzaba a figurar en su columna amarillista. A la lejanía Jack y Hannibal notaron el suceso y veloces se dirigieron hacia ellos.

—¡Will! —llamó Crawford. Este ni se inmutó—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a Katz.

—La encontré cercas del lugar. Me dijo que Alan Gardner le atacó.

Y los dos miraron atónitos. Freddie ladeó un poco su cabeza y observó a los dos hombres.

—¿Me lo pueden quitar? —cuestionó sin ningún gramo de vergüenza.

—¡Will! —clamó Jack.

A mala gana este obedeció. Soltó la delicada muñeca de la reportera, la cual quedo marcada en un intenso rosado, y ella masajeó aquella zona.

—Esta... —pausó y tragó difícilmente— Esta señorita, mandó a Alan Gardner directo a Elisa.

—Ya te dije que no —reafirmó—. Solo me preguntó que hacía su hija con Abigail y le dije que les preguntara a ustedes.

—¡Lo mandaste hacía la niña! —gritó Will.

Freddie alzó una de sus cejas, Jack se acercó a él y lo tomó de sus hombros.

—Por favor Will —rogó, y lo alejó de la reportera.

Jack le pidió a Beverly que se llevara a Will y obedeció. Una vez retirado Will, Jack se acercó a la joven y la miró despectivamente.

—Señorita Lounds, sea lo que haya pasado le pido, de la manera más cordial que pueda hacer, que no publique nada en su tablón.

—No puede censurarme, agente Crawford.

—Lo sé, pero puedo hacer que retrase sus publicaciones. No haga ningún tipo de publicación que pueda alertar a Alan Gardner, y si lo llega a realizar, me veré en la pena de arrestarle.

Freddie Lounds chasqueó su lengua, dándole entender a Crawford que aceptaba su amenaza. El agente se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de aquella mujer que tanto aborrecía. Hannibal y la pelirroja quedaron solos; el Doctor dio una rápida mirada a sus espaldas, asegurándose que nadie le mirara, y regresó con la reportera.

—Señorita Lounds —habló. Ella alzó la vista y se extrañó—. ¿Alan Gardner le mencionó sus razones para secuestrar a su hija?

—No.

Y limpió su nariz.

—¿Algún lugar que le mencionara? —preguntó ansioso.

—No. Solo quería a su hija.

Hannibal ladeó su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y se retiró. Freddie Lounds le miró hasta que se reunió con el círculo de personas que convivían con Will Graham; limpió por última vez el rastro de sangre que cubría sus labios y fosa nasal y sin mirar atrás se retiró de ese lugar.

* * *

Alan Gardner llevaba en su brazo libre a su pequeña hija. Elisa no paró de llorar, sus ojos eran dos cuencas rojas de tantas lágrimas derramadas. La gente miraba confundida aquel hombre fornido y de mala cara en como trataba a la pequeña que en ocasiones clamaba alterada: "Papá."

Desesperado porque la niña no guardaba silencio, Alan se condujo a un cercano y pequeño parque, llegó a una banca y sentó a Elisa.

—¡Ya cállate! —exclamó hastiado.

Elisa posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y limpió las gotas que leve se deslizaban sobre ellas. Su llanto no era fácil de controlar, su pecho se alzaba y se hundía bruscamente; su nariz dejó notar una mucosidad cristalina y como en ocasiones sorbía para hacerla desaparecer. Alan buscó un trapo en los bolsillos de su pantalón y talló dolorosamente las mejillas de la niña, quien se quejó de lo duro que fue aquella labor. Alan colocó el trapo en su nariz y le pidió que se sonara. Ella obedeció. Tiró el trapo al suelo y alzó su mano sana frente a su rostro.

—¡Deja ya de llorar o algodón se irá al cielo! —vociferó, moviendo lentamente sus dedos y palma. A Elisa no le quedo más que obedecer.

Los lamentos que la pequeña había provocado cesaron ante pero las lágrimas no podía dejar de fluir. Alan le importó poco que llorara, mientras ningún sonido proviniera de ella todo era perfecto. Volvió a cargar a la exasperada niña y Alan retomó la caminata. Elisa recargó la barbilla sobre el hombro de su padre y miró a la lejanía, esperanzada de que Hannibal y Will aparecieran; qué los dos llegaran corriendo como los había visto hacía un par de horas, pero nadie se veía. Las esperanzas se fueron esfumando poco a poco.

* * *

 **Residencia de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

La noche había caído, el cielo no tenía estrellas y la luna se convertía en una delgada curva menguante. Fiel a su cocina, Hannibal troceaba duramente aquel riñón que había conseguido varias noches atrás. Sostenía firme el mango de su cuchillo cocinero; las venas del torso de su mano y del brazo se marcaban exageradamente. La ira lo había abrigado. Al estar en el psiquiátrico, se admiró de controlar aquellas caóticas emociones, era verdad que estaba preocupado, no se podía negar, pero demostrar su verdadero sentir le era imposible. Cortó el riñón en cuadros, recordando cómo había salvado Abigail ante Crawford.

 _« Elisa es mi responsabilidad, Jack. »_ mencionó, mientras agachaba su rostro detonando una terrible vergüenza.

 _« Le dije, no, le pedí Doctor Lecter que no dejara a la niña con Abigail Hobbs. »_

 _« Abigail no tiene la culpa de lo que paso. »_ recalcó.

 _« No, pero dejamos que Alan Gardner la cazara. »_

 _« Nadie sabíamos el plan de ese hombre. »_ dijo, haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

Jack apretó sus labios y alzó la mirada hacía el anaranjado cielo.

 _« Nadie. »_ respondió, decepcionado. Y comenzó su caminar hacia la ambulancia.

Bañó los cubos en aceite de oliva y los introdujo al sartén donde el aceite burbujeó por la temperatura emergida. Jugueteó con la carne y, poco a poco, esta comenzó a coger una textura oscura y carnosa. Añadió pimientos y alcachofas a la sartén y el sonido del aceite hirviendo fungió como una relajación para Lecter.

En ocho minutos su platillo estuvo listo. Sirvió con delicadeza en el plato y lo llevó a su comedor listo para cenar. Tomó su tenedor y probó un poco de su comida. Al degustarla no era el sabor que había imaginado. No era porque la carne estuviese fuera de tiempo, para nada, él sabía cuidar bien de la carne; las verduras eran frescas y el aceite de oliva era su marca favorita. Sus papilas fallaron por su tensión, por su rabia acumulada y los recuerdos que habían surgido al ver como ese vil e infeliz hombre se llevaba a su pequeña.

Aquel plato que se había servido debía desempeñar como el platillo principal de esa cena que no se había logrado manar. Había diseñado todo para salir a la perfección; sería la cena en la que la niña degustaría su mejora en la cocina. Después de tantos años, de aquella última vez que Hannibal cocinó para Mischa, el plato _Coratella Con Carciofi_.

Hannibal recordó, con una amarga sonrisa, la primera y última vez que preparó el platillo de alcurnia para su hermanita. Mischa estaba fascinada, era lo mejor que su pequeño paladar había probado en aquellos años de la "guerra y austeridad." Hannibal no estaba feliz con su creación, para nada se parecía a la verdadera _Coratella_ , pero Mischa estaba encantada, gustosa en cada bocado. Y eso la hacía feliz.

Al dejar de lado sus recuerdos dio otro bocado a la carne, seguía insípida, y su fino paladar no podía continuar comiendo. No había pasión en su elaboración, no como el que había deseado días atrás. Bajó el tenedor, movió el plato y no dejo de mirarlo. La imagen de Alan, con una desesperada Elisa en brazos, fue clara en su mente. Se repetía, tal disco rayado, y sus memorias de la niñez también hicieron más la ralladura del recuerdo. Hannibal se alzó de la silla y recogió el plato para lavarle. No desperdició la comida pero sabía que desperdiciaba tiempo. Tenía que actuar, tenía que llegar a Gardner de algún modo u otro, y alejar a todos lo que se interpusieran en su camino para recuperar a Mischa.

* * *

 **Hospital John Hopkins – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will Graham no tenía el valor para acercarse a la habitación 304. Rascaba su nuca con desesperación, sintió las palmas de sus manos sudar frío y un temor abrazó su cuerpo. No podía, no había fuerza alguna para llegar y confesarle a Marlène lo sucedido. ¿Qué le diría la pobre mujer? Will se respondió con ver las lágrimas y la desesperación de saber su promesa rota. No había coraje para hacerlo pero tenía que. Respiró profundo y a pasos agigantados se acercó a la puerta para luego verse vencido por el pánico y dar la media vuelta y huir de la cruel realidad que se revelaría al abrir esa puerta. Dispuesto a irse, para ya no volver, miró impactado a Hannibal caminando tranquilo hacía donde él se encontraba. Parecía no haber notado su presencia, y sentía que el destino se ponía de su lado, pero Lecter alzó la vista y miró al temeroso Will.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, cansado.

—Buenas tardes Doctor.

—Supongo que vienes a dar la noticia.

—Supone bien —dijo con una inquieta sonrisa.

—No puedes hacerlo —afirmó.

Will quedó sorprendido.

—¿Tanto se me nota?

—Demasiado —el joven Graham agachó su rostro y volvió a rascar su nuca, ya le dolía media cabeza—. Si te sirve como consuelo, te entiendo Will. Yo tampoco tengo valor para darle la noticia a Marlène.

—¿Usted? —preguntó incrédulo. Hannibal afirmó con su cabeza—. Me sorprende.

—Yo tengo la tutoría de Elisa. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Igual o peor que tú.

Ahora Will ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Cree que sea buena idea que los dos le demos la noticia?

—Será fatal. Pero no tenemos opción.

Hannibal extendió su brazo e invitó a Will a que le siguiera. Ya no había más opción. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, tocaron la puerta y la abrieron. Marlène, que tenía consigo algunos papeles en mano, volteó y vio a los dos hombres. Hannibal y Will saludaron cortés y nerviosamente; ella tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Will.

—Mucho mejor —respondió, sintiendo la mala vibra.

Hannibal no evitó mirar aquellos papeles, algunos tenían el logo de Florida otros eran imágenes de apartamentos cercanos a la playa. Dedujo los hechos y sus intranquilidades crecieron.

—¿Cómo está Elisa? —preguntó, mirando directo a Hannibal.

Él reaccionó y observó severo a la joven mujer.

—Marlène, Will y yo tenemos algo que decirle —aludió angustioso.

La joven mujer se mostró alterada.

—¿Q-qué pa-pasa?

—Antes de decirte —continuó Will—, no queremos que te alteres, esto puede afectar a tu salud y...

—¿Qué carajos pasa? —demandó frenética.

Los nervioso de Will volvieron a florecer pero Hannibal no se dejó intimidar ante esa actitud. Se colocó un paso frente a Will y miró fijamente a Marlène.

—Señora Gardner, me apena decirle que su esposo secuestro a Elisa.

La piel de Marlène palideció de golpe; sintió como la sangre había dejado de drenar por sus venas y su corazón palpitó colérico. Alejó su vista de ellos dos y situó el torso de su mano sobre sus labios; apretó con dureza los papeles que tenía sobre la cama y las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos. Will no toleró verla así, se acercó a ella y cogió la mano donde apretaba los papeles.

—Marlène —llamó, pero ella no se movió para verle—. Marlène, por favor, tranquilízate.

—¡Por una mierda, ¿cómo me pides que me calme?! —gritó—. ¡Will, Alan la tiene! ¡Y ese bastardo ya le hizo algo!

—La estamos buscando —menciono, sin dejar de apretar su mano—. Ya está la alerta Amber activada y...

—¡¿Y qué logran con eso?! —Dijo mirando a ambos—. ¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?! ¡Te rogué que la cuidaras! —agachó su rostro y las lágrimas cayeron sobre las arrugadas hojas.

— Lo sé Marlène... lo sé y perdóname...

—Will —habló un tranquilo Hannibal, mientras posaba su mano sobre su hombro—. Ve por una enfermera, Marlène está entrando en una crisis. Puede ser dañino.

El joven Graham le miró, para nada seguro de la petición; no quería soltar esa delicada y pálida mano, quería permanecer a su lado, aceptando sus insultos, era lo más justo para esta situación. Hannibal insistió una vez más, si Marlène seguía así, el estrés se elevaría y sería peor para su condición. Will soltó su mano con sufrimiento y salió de la habitación. Marlène colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro, su lamento era tormentoso pero a Hannibal le importaba poco. Este tomó uno de esos papeles y lo miró con prejuicio.

—¿Florida? —cuestionó.

Marlène alzó leve su mirada.

—Pensé que ya lo había matado.

—¿Qué hay en Florida, Marlène? Usted no tiene familiares.

La mujer miró desconcertada a Hannibal.

—¿Por qué no lo ha matado?

Hannibal le ignoró, le mostró de nuevo el papel y lo agitó delicadamente.

—¿Piensa marcharse a Florida?

—Si —reveló, ante el rechazo de sus preguntas—. Pienso irme con mi hija de esta maldita ciudad.

—Entiendo —respondió tranquilo, dejando el papel junto a ella—. Mataré a Alan —continuó—, pero necesito que me de algún indicio de dónde puedo localizarlo. En Wolf Trap no se encuentra; ya investigaron, en su antiguo trabajo no ha aparecido y en el Heaven's Night tampoco.

—No lo sé —dijo, mientras buscaba un pañuelo—. Esos son los lugares que más frecuentaba, al menos son lo que yo conocía.

Hannibal suspiró desesperadamente y en ese momento llegó Will con la enfermera y atendieron a la mujer. Hannibal dejó la habitación, sin que los presentes lo notaran, caminó por el pasillo y se dispuso a contemplar el paisaje asfáltico. Su búsqueda sobre Alan se habían complicado, Hannibal tenía algo de fe en que Marlène le diera información pero todo fue inútil. Lo único que obtuvo fue la temible confirmación la futura partida de Marlène con la niña. Hannibal no pudo dejar de sentir un terror dentro de él, la pequeña estaba en garras de ese bastardo; sufriendo de inenarrables actos y no podía defenderla. Se sentía tan impotente. Acomodó su corbata y dio una última mirada al paisaje, seguiría buscando a Alan, no sin antes, empezar aniquilar aquellos que se interponían en su camino, y la primera en su lista era Marlène.

* * *

Marlène no había podido contemplar el sueño pensando en cómo se encontraría su pequeña Elisa. Cada minuto le rezaba a Dios porque ella estuviera bien, que no hubiera sufrido ningún tipo de daño, pero dentro de su ser se negaba a que Elisa se encontrara en una perfecta condición. Miró a los papeles sobre Florida y tomó uno de ellos, por breves momento llegó Will a su mente. Cuando la enfermera la había controlado, este se quedó más tiempo con ella, había puesto atención a las hojas y ella le contó que se mudaría a Florida; quería empezar de cero y vivir junto a la playa le parecía hermoso. Will se vio un tanto sorprendido como triste por la decisión, pero la entendía, él también buscaba empezar de cero aunque en muchas ocasiones había fallado, pero era bueno para un alma corrompida forjarse desde sus cenizas.

 _« Me iré contigo. »_ confesó, Marlène le miró extrañada. _« Empezaremos juntos desde cero. »_

 _« Will... »_

 _« Escúchame »_ interrumpió. _« En este tiempo, he pensado muchas cosas, demasiadas. En ellas estas tú, Elisa y una joven a la cual cuido; su nombre es Abigail. Quiero que seamos una familia, Marlène. Pero, no sé qué opines tú. »_

Las lágrimas seguía recorriendo las mejillas de la joven y el color rosado se forjaba lentamente en su palidecida piel. Will comenzó a sentirse alterado ante lo que había revelado; sus intenciones no eran decirlo así y pensó que había asustado a Marlène pero, para su sorpresa, la joven mujer posó sus manos sobre su mandíbula y, tan delicada como mostraba ser, le entregó un puro y honesto beso. Will quedó en shock por unos momentos. Al recuperar la conciencia Will supo que los labios de Marlène eran suaves y deliciosos; colocó sus manos sobre la nuca de ella y se dejó cautivar por el deseo. El beso culminó unos minutos después, Marlène bajó sus manos en el pecho de Will y pudo sentir un vendaje; no quiso preguntar, pero se imaginaba el porqué de ello.

 _« Si quiero »_ habló, ante el silencio creado, _« si quiero formar una familia contigo. »_

El joven Graham sonrió, colocó sus manos sobre las de Marlène y le miró a los ojos.

 _« Te prometo que encontré a Elisa, sana y salva; y una vez la tengas en brazos, nos iremos de aquí. »_ Ella no controló sus lágrimas y una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. _« No llores. Todo se solucionara, te lo prometo. »_

 _« Gracias Will, gracias. Eres un ángel. »_

 _« No. »_ Respondió, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. _« Ustedes son los ángeles en mi vida. »_

Y Marlène volvió a besarlo, emanando un inmenso y profundo amor.

Ella salió de su recuerdo y suspiró con amargura y felicidad. Deseaba que ese Doctor cumpliera su palabra de matar al infeliz de Alan, y así irse con Will. Pero mientras divagaba Marlène sintió una presencia en su habitación, volteó y bajó el dintel se encontraba un médico. Este vestía un traje de quirófano; llevaba un protector para el cabello, guantes y el cubre bocas. La luz que emanaba la habitación era muy tenue y no pudo distinguir si era su médico de cabecera.

—¿Doctor? —preguntó nerviosa.

Él entró a la habitación y a paso tranquilo se acercaba a ella. Marlène comenzó a sentir terror.

—Buenas noches, señora Gardner —saludó, reconociendo ese timbre de voz.

—¡¿Doctor Lecter?!

Una vez junto a ella, bajó su cubre bocas y una sonrisa mordaz adornaba su rostro. Marlène se mostró confusa.

—Me desconcierta verle aun despierta.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —inquirió, mientras se alejaba un poco de la orilla.

—Es una breve visita nocturna, no tiene por qué incomodarse.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Me gustaría platicar un poco con usted, con respecto a su repentina decisión de irse a Florida.

—¿P-por qué?

—Debo ser honesto con usted, Marlène —dijo, mientras se acercaba a la camilla para alejar el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras—. Su idea me parece algo apresurada. Casi de mal gusto.

—¿A-a que se r-refiere? —cuestionó, sin dejar de temblar.

Hannibal metió su mano en el bolsillo del traje y sacó una jeringa que dentro de ella iba un líquido espeso.

—Todo el día, estuve pensando con respecto a ello, siento que la promesa que le he cumplido sobre paso nuestra confianza.

—Yo no se lo pedí... pero usted me prometió matar a Alan.

—Cierto. Pero por supuesto esperaba algo a cambio; quid pro quo, Marlène.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperaba?

—Qué dejara a Elisa cerca de mí.

Marlène se vio impactada ante esa respuesta.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no debía confiar en usted, lo presentía!

—No me juzgue de mala manera, Marlène. Su instinto maternal está demasiado desenfocado, yo no soy como su esposo, en mi vida seré un ser tan repúgnate como él —y sacó el tapón de la jeringa.

—¡¿Ah no?! —exclamó sarcástica—. ¡¿Entonces qué clase de ser repugnante es usted?!

—Le confesaré mi secreto, Marlène. He matado a mucha gente; todas y cada una de esas personas fueron seres tan asquerosos y mal educados que recibieron su castigo. Me comí sus órganos; riñones; pulmones; hígados... —Marlène quedó petrificada—. Y su esposo será el próximo, que eso no le quede ninguna duda.

—¡Por Dios...! Usted es un monstruo.

—Por desgracia, los tablones amarillistas me han apodado _"El Destripador Chesapeake."_

—¿Q-qué quiere de mi hija? —preguntó horrorizada. Hannibal no respondió—. ¡Ella no le ha hecho nada a usted y a nadie! Es solo una niña...

—Lo sé.

—¡Aléjese de ella! ¡Hágame lo que quiera pero no la toque; suficiente ha sufrido mi pequeña para que ahora este con alguien tan enfermo como usted!

Ante esas palabras Hannibal alzó veloz su mano derecha y, ágil, golpeó la garganta de Marlène, quien se mostró asombrada ante lo ocurrido; no tuvo tiempo de ver el golpe. Ella sintió como el aire le faltaba, no pudo pronunciar palabras; colocó ambas manos sobre su garganta y sintió como la saliva salió de su boca. Hannibal no espero más, tomó el brazo derecho de Marlène e insertó la aguja en su antebrazo y emanó todo el contenido de la jeringa. Marlène sintió como ese líquido ardía en su vena, y ese dolor se fue expandiendo por todo su brazo.

—Ricina —mencionó Hannibal mientras soltaba su brazo—. En una sola dosis es letal. Me temo que sufrirá alguna hemorragia interna, pero el dolor no será demasiado —Marlène no dejo de mirar con horror a Hannibal. El líquido le quemaba y la agonía comenzaba a emerger—. Recuerde Marlène, fue una mala madre, no pudo cuidar de su hija; yo me encargare de que ella sea feliz, como siempre debió serlo.

Hannibal dejó la jeringa en la cama, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Al tener un pie fuera de lugar, Hannibal miró hacia su lado izquierdo y sorprendido distinguió a Alan Gardner. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, pero Hannibal sabía que no podía quedarse; si le veían todo de acabaría. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó alejarse. Extrañado Alan caminó a la habitación, entró y miró a su esposa agonizando.

—¡Marlène! —gritó. Se acercó a ella y le tomó de su cabeza, descubriendo un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su nariz y la saliva cayendo en la bata—. ¡Por Dios, Marlène! —Alan observó la jeringa, la tomó y olió la punta descubriendo que la habían envenenado—. ¡Resiste! —clamó.

Soltó la jeringa y salió corriendo de la habitación, miró hacia su derecha, por donde ese doctor había huido y dispuesto a seguirle se sorprendió al escuchar que pronunciaban su nombre.

—¡Alan Gardner!

Este volteó y miró a Will Graham, quien llevaba un ramo de crisantemos y lilas en una mano y con la otra le apuntaba con un arma. Alan se dio la media vuelta y se echó a correr. Will bajó el brazo y empezó su carrera pero se detuvo en la puerta del 304 para descubrir la agonía que sufría Marlène.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡Enfermera! —desesperado clamó.

Will entró a la habitación, tiró el ramo de flores y guardó el arma en su funda, llegó a ella y tomó sus manos. Al ver el rostro de su amada comenzó a llorar y a suplicar que resistiera que recordará a Elisa y su futura vida en Florida. El adolorido rostro de Marlène se despedía de Will Graham; sabía que no sobreviviría. Sus esperanzas e ilusiones desaparecerían así como el hecho de quien le había envenenado.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	11. XI Incubo

**_Advertencia: Capítulo con temática muy fuerte y/o sensible. Se recomienda discreción._**

* * *

 **XI. Incubo.**

Jack llegó tan rápido como pudo al hospital. Un cabizbajo Will yacía sentado en la sala de espera; Crawford se acercó a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Murió —soltó. Jack sintió un escalofrió recórrele su espalda—. Ese hijo de puta vino a matarla.

—Will... lo siento.

—¿Y de que me sirve un "lo siento", Jack? —el joven alzó su vista y cruzaron miradas. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos en un ligero tono rojo; había llorado sin cesar—. Solo quiero atraparlo y matarlo.

—Will, no puedes hacerle eso a Alan Gardner.

—Sí, sí puedo —respondió con una sonrisa aturdida—. Cuando lo tenga enfrente, le meteré una bala directo en la frente. Y créeme, estoy siendo noble, a comparación de lo que le hizo a Marlène...

El joven Graham no pudo continuar, colocó el torso de su mano sobre sus labios y dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a fluir. Sintió un interminable vacío en su interior; la impotencia le cobijaba y la rabia quería salir y destruir todo a su alrededor, pero el apoyo moral de Jack estaba con él, tenía alguien a su lado.

—¿Ya hablaste con el Doctor Lecter? —cuestionó, mientras se sentaba junto a él. Will negó—. Necesitamos avisarle...

—Elisa quedó huérfana —respondió, ignorando esa petición.

—Lo sé...

—¿Y ahora?

—Tenemos que atrapar a Alan y hacer que se pudra en la cárcel.

—Por mi cuenta corre que no se pudrirá en prisión. Se pudrirá en el infierno.

* * *

 **Residencia de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Hannibal colocó la ropa de hospital dentro de una bolsa de basura, tenía que deshacerse de toda evidencia que lo involucrara en ese sitio. Su teléfono sonó, y sin inmutarse por ello, dejó la bolsa de lado y se acercó atender al nocturno llamado.

—¿Diga? —contestó, buscando sonar lo más adormitado posible.

— _Doctor Lecter, lamento molestarle._

—¿Qué sucede Jack? ¿Encontraron a Alan? —preguntó, con cierta mezcla de falsa y profunda esperanza.

— _No... No Doctor, sucedió algo terrible._

—¿Qué pasa? —fingió inquieto.

— _Doctor... Alan mató a Marlène._

Silencio. Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que Hannibal parpadeó tranquilamente.

—¿Perdón Jack? —habló, buscando oírse confuso.

— _Lo que me oyó decirle Doctor. Alan vino y envenenó a Marlène; agonizó por una hora y los médicos hicieron todo lo posible, pero no lo logró..._

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lecter.

—No puedo creerlo —continuó—. ¿Cómo dejaron que Alan se acercará a ella?

— _Amenazó y amordazó a una de las enfermeras, después Will llegó pero no pudo atraparlo._

La mirada de Hannibal se abrió levemente. Si se hubiera quedado por unos minutos más, Will le hubiera descubierto.

—Qué terrible... Eso dice que... —continuó, disfrazando sus palabras con alteración y tristeza—. Pobre de Elisa.

— _Así es Doctor._

—Tenemos que encontrar a Alan, lo más pronto posible.

— _Tengo a todo un equipo trabajando en ello. Ya lo verá, pronto lo encontraremos._

* * *

Alan abrió la puerta de la pequeña habitación del motel donde se escondía. Cuando la luz mercurial iluminó parte del lugar, y una helada brisa circuló, Elisa alzó su mirada; estaba tirada en el suelo, con el hilo de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y sentía un dolor terrible. Al ver a su padre adentrarse en el lugar, se arrastró hacia la orilla de la cama. Ella sabía que no estaba a salvo pero no había otra manera. Alan miró como su hija buscaba esconderse y no hizo nada por impedirlo, cerró la puerta y buscó lugar en el sillón.

—No te haré nada —mencionó en tono alto, mientras se acomodaba para seguir observando mejor. Elisa se sostuvo del colchón y se alzó para poder sentarse—. Te tengo una mala noticia —La niña le dio la espalda y se abrazó de sus piernas—. Mamá murió —Elisa no percibió lo que su padre le dijo, ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas y volvió a llorar. Quería que todo esto terminará. Alan se alzó y se acercó con ella, se puso a su lado y contempló a su niña—. Ahora solo somos tú y yo —dijo, acercando su mano a su cabello—. Pronto nos iremos de aquí.

Los sollozos de la niña iban en aumento. Quería alejar la mano de su padre pero el miedo era mayor. Alan le dio un beso en su cabellera, la recargó en su pecho y dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas recordando la agonía de su esposa y también la imagen de ese hombre que la había matado.

* * *

La recepcionista del motel veía el televisor, estaba aburrida y no había nada interesante que hacer por ahí. Cambiaba a cada canal hasta que llegó a los noticieros, rápidamente les ignoró, pero mientras volvía a cambiar, se detuvo a pensar, por un momento, lo que había visto fugazmente en las noticias. Regresó al canal, miró la nota que estaban presentando y quedó impactada al ver a uno de sus inquilinos en la pantalla; subió el volumen y prestó atención.

—La policía está en búsqueda de Alan Gardner, asesino y violador, quien secuestró a su hija ayer por la tarde...

El corazón de la joven palpitó alocado al fijar sus ojos en la fotografía, era el inquilino que llegó con una llorosa niña. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la policía de Baltimore.

* * *

 **Hospital John Hopkins – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will llenó la papelería de defunción de Marlène. Jack estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, cual padre preocupado por las emociones de su hijo. Los ojos de Will no pararon en derramar lágrimas y de su boca ya no surgieron palabras. Se necesitaban testigos del fallecimiento y Jack unió su firma en el papeleo. Una vez terminado se dispusieron a retirarse y Jack se ofreció a llevar a Will a Wolf Trap. Este no negó ni aceptó la oferta, simplemente se dejó llevar sin poder deshacer la agonía de Marlène en su cabeza. Dentro del coche, y Jack dispuesto hacerlo arrancar, llegó una señal de la radio.

—Aquí Crawford —respondió. Will observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—Jefe, tenemos un reporte de avistamiento de Alan Gardner.

Will sintió como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo a la par que Jack le miraba sorprendido.

—¡¿Dónde?!

—En un motel cerca de Loch Raven boulevard.

—¡¿Y qué esperan?! ¡Vayan con suficientes unidades, eviten sirenas o cualquier cosa que Gardner pueda sospechar, los veo pronto allá!

Tan pronto Jack guardó el intercomunicador, haló la palanca del acelerador y se anduvo hacía aquella avenida, la cual no se encontraba tan lejos del hospital.

* * *

La joven recepcionista fumaba intranquila mientras la interrogaba el equipo de Crawford. Beverly trató de controlarla pero la joven se reprochaba, sabía que debía haber llamado desde el momento en que ese sujeto llegó con la niña en brazos. Jack y Will bajaron veloces del coche, se acercaron y el equipo les notificó los hechos.

—Habitación 403, tenemos todo rodeado —mencionó Jimmy—. No sé a percatado, podemos entrar en cualquier momento.

Will no espero más y comenzó a correr y de su funda sacó su arma. Jack observó confundido e impactado la escena, se fue detrás de él con la intención de detenerle, pero sabía que sería imposible. Desenfundó su arma e hizo señas a su gente para que se prepararan. Will se colocó junto a la puerta mientras la rabia y la impotencia emergían sobre él; buscó controlarse y a su mente vino un fugaz plan para recuperar a la niña: Patear la puerta, disparar (si era necesario) y tomar a la niña en sus brazos. Era sencillo, nada complicado. Y así esta pesadilla terminaría.

Jack se colocó a sus espaldas, le tomó de su hombro y él volteó a verle. Crawford lucía sereno, había calculado un plan igual que él, pero era probable que fuera diferente al que su cabeza no dejaba de repetir. Jack hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, era la orden para que Will actuara, se colocó frente a la puerta, cogió una gran bocanada de aire y le dio una estruendosa patada.

—¡Alan Gardner! —gritó.

Aquel hombre saltó asustadizo de la cama y a su lado estaba la pequeña Elisa llorando y temblando de miedo. Ante esa escena la sangre de Will hirvió de cólera.

—¡Alejase de la niña! —continuó Jack, apuntando con su beretta mientras se ponía al lado del joven Graham.

Alan observó a los agentes con pavor y aversión mientras se cuestionaba como lo habían encontrado.

—¡No te lo vamos a repetir bastardo! —Siguió Will—. ¡Aléjate de Elisa!

Él obedeció. Dio pasos pequeños lejos de la cama, mirando por encima de su hombro a su asustadiza hija.

—Soy su padre.

—¿Con que descaro te atreves a decir eso? —cuestionó Jack asqueado.

—Mejor cierra esa puta boca —sugirió Will.

—¡Elisa! —gritó Jack. La niña distinguió el llamado y miró hacia ambos agentes—. ¡Ven con nosotros! —clamó mientras extendía una de sus manos.

La niña se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia ellos. Ambos observaron como la pequeña caminaba adolorida y los dos se sintieron sobrecogidos. Elisa sintió tranquilidad en su interior, el dolor físico pasó a segundo plano; habían venido a salvarla. Acercándose a ambos ni Jack ni Will notaron como Alan, disimuladamente, colocó su mano sana en un bolsillo de su abrigo. La pequeña se acercaba a Jack; sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando y, sintiendo la libertad, Alan sacó un revólver. Will se percató tarde de ello, Alan apuntó y le disparó a Jack Crawford. El disparo fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la niña gritó horrorizada mientras veía como el agente caía. Will bajó su arma, se acercó a Alan y le surtió un puñetazo a su cara, como aquella vez en el Heaven's Night, Alan soltó el arma, Will lo agarró de sus ropas y buscó alzar su rostro para verse cara a cara.

—¡Maldito infeliz! —exclamó.

—Vaya... ¿solo sabes dar golpes en cara? Eres un pésimo agente.

Will no resistió y le dio otra golpiza quebrando su nariz. Alan cayó al suelo, poso su mano sobre su rostro y buscó limpiar la sangre pero Will se colocó a su lado y empezó a patearlo con tremenda fuerza. Mientras Alan se retorcía en dolor, el joven Graham tocó lo más fondo de sus emociones; por su mente solo quería matar a Alan. Quería que este pagará por todos sus actos y de las peores maneras posibles.

Elisa estaba en shock. Al escuchar el cañón del arma y ver a Jack en el suelo emanando una suficiente cantidad de sangre, aquel estruendo se quedó grabado en su mente; como aquella vez en casa, cuando sus padres discutían. La niña ya no pudo derramar más lágrimas, las pesadillas le habían consumido y no podía escapar de ello.

Alan empezó a escupir sangre, temió que algún órgano hubiera sido reventado pero Will no paraba, no dejaba de pensar en Marlène y solo quería verlo muerto.

—¡Will...! —clamó un adolorido Crawford. El joven agente se detuvo y volteó impactado hacía su amigo. Jack alzó levemente su cabeza y miró a su mejor agente—. ¡Detente!

Por momentos Will quedó estático y Alan lo tomó como una oportunidad. Cogió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y empujó a Will logrando tomar a la espantada Elisa. Graham volvió alzar su arma y al mirar a Alan vio como este tenía una navaja cerca del cuello de la nena. Will se vio en shock.

—Si te acercas más... La mató.

A la habitación entraron Katz, Price y Zeller con sus armas alzadas. Al descubrir a Jack en el suelo Beverly se agachó para asistirlo.

—Suéltala —demandó despavorido Will.

—¡Aléjense todos! —gritó—. ¡Déjenos en paz!

—Por el amor de Dios, Alan, suéltala.

Gardner comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. Elisa sentía la punta de la navaja en su cuello, dolía, y un hilo de sangre fue deslizándose. Will no dejó de apuntar mientras sus manos temblaban y su cabeza trabajaba velozmente.

—¡Aléjense...! —insistió.

—Deja a la niña. Y no te haremos nada.

—¿Ah no? —Cuestionó, con una sonrisa alocada y bañada en sangre—. ¿Tú me lo garantizas?

—Solo déjala...

—Si te acercas más, la navaja ira a su garganta.

Will no soportó, por momentos cerró sus ojos y la imagen de Garret Jacob-Hobbs, teniendo en brazos a Abigail, se hizo presente. Un sudor frio recorrió la frente del joven, otra vez volvía a pasar lo mismo, y no quería. Will abrió sus ojos y la imagen seguía viva, en veces se deformaba, miraba a los Hobbs y luego a los Gardner; estaba aturdido. Si ese hombre cumplía su cometido no se lo perdonaría.

—Por favor —suplicó Graham—. Suéltala.

Alan veía aterrorizado a todos los presentes. Nadie había bajado sus armas y la punta de la navaja se encajaba más en la piel de la niña, haciendo que ella gritara adolorida.

—¡Qué la sueltes, carajo!

El hombre miró a sus espaldas y descubrió la ventana con la salida de emergencia, caminó de reversa y arrastró a Elisa.

—Si hacen algo... la mato... —soltó a su hija y abrió la ventana—. No nos sigan.

Alan tomó a su niña, volviendo a poner la navaja en su cuello, y salieron de la habitación. Al no ver más a Alan y Elisa, Will bajó el arma y pataleó uno de los muebles, mientras que de sus ojos las lágrimas brotaban. Había vuelto a fallar a su promesa.

* * *

Will iba en la ambulancia y estaba al lado de Jack. Los paramédicos no se detenían en atenderle, colocaron un respirador en su rostro y buscaron controlar la sangre que salía de su hombro. Alan había sido muy torpe en usar el arma y el disparo no afecto de gravedad a Crawford, pero estaba herido y había sido su culpa. Todo lo que había pasado era su culpa. Había planificado todo y nada salió como esperaba. Will ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas y se martirizó en pensar que era un inútil con lo que había pasado en el caso Hobbs y ahora con este. Jack giró un poco su cabeza, se sentía atrapado entre la realidad y la anestesia pero pudo contemplar al joven Graham y apreciar su sentir. Quería estar bien para decirle que no se torturara, pero por el momento no era posible.

* * *

El timbre no dejó de sonar y una extrañada Margot Verger se vio en la necesidad de atener al llamado a su puerta. La joven demandó paciencia pero pareció importar poco. Abrió la enorme puerta y quedó sorprendida al ver frente a ella el cañón de un revolver.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —cuestionó furioso Alan.

Margot sintió al miedo recorrer su cuerpo, bajó un poco la mirada y vio a una temerosa niña. Tardó unos momentos en descubrir que era la pequeña a la que su padre y hermano llamaban "sonrisas."

—¿Alan Gardner?

—Margot... ¿tan pronto me olvidaste? —soltó con una asquerosa y sangrienta sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Solo quiero hablar con Mason. Y si no me dejas pasar, te juro que te meteré una bala en medio de los ojos.

La joven Verger se hizo a un lado, Alan bajó el arma y arrastró a la niña al interior.

—Mason no está —habló al cerrar la puerta.

—¿Tu padre?

—Ambos no están. Están en un evento social.

—Y como siempre te excluyeron... que lindos. ¿Llegaran pronto?

—No lo sé —respondió sin dejar de observar aterrorizada.

—De acuerdo. Dame la llave de los graneros, y cuando llegue tu hermanito, dile que quiero verlo. — Margot se quedó paralizada y vio a la pequeña. Al no obtener respuesta Alan hizo un sonido con el arma y ella volvió en sí—. La llave.

Ella ciegamente obedeció.

* * *

Hannibal llegó al hospital, sorprendido por la llamada de Will Graham. El Doctor arribó a la sala de espera y apreció a un decaído Will, sentado en una esquina y con su cabeza descansando sobre sus rodillas. Cuando Hannibal atendió el teléfono no comprendió lo que Will le decía; entre balbuceos y un llanto imparable sus pocas entendibles palabras fueron que Jack fue hospitalizado, encontraron a Alan y Elisa, Marlène había muerto y que todo había sido su culpa. Hannibal tragó difícilmente y se acercó a él. Will sintió su presencia, no se molestó en alzar la cabeza y espero a que él hablara.

—¿Cómo está Jack?

—En cirugía.

—¿Ya le avisaron a su esposa?

—Si. No tarda en llegar.

Hannibal suspiró agotado, en el fondo le importaba poco Jack, quería saber sobre la niña.

—Will, ¿qué pasó con Alan Gardner?

—Escapó.

Ante esa revelación Hannibal sintió como la sangre paró de fluir sobre su cuerpo. Dejó caer sus brazos, tomó asiento en una de las sillas y quedó mirando a la nada pensando en la pequeña. Will se extrañó por el repentino silencio, alzó un poco su mirada y observó a un pasmado Hannibal.

—Lo siento —soltó. Él no respondió—. Lo intenté, lo intentamos... pero ese bastardo le disparó a Jack y luego tomó a Elisa de rehén y...

—¿Rehén? —interrogó, volviendo en sí y sobrecogido.

—Si... estuvimos a punto de salvarla, pero fue cuando Gardner le disparó a Jack, tomó a la niña y le puso una navaja en el cuello y yo... —se detuvo, pasó saliva y miró fijamente a Hannibal— Yo vi a Garett Jacob-Hobbs —y ante ello Hannibal no evitó cerrar sus ojos y dejar escapar un suspiró amargo—. Lo sé... —sonrió nervioso— Lo sé Doctor, no estoy bien. Fui un imbécil.

Hannibal movió su mirada y analizó al joven agente; su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas.

—¿A dónde se fue? —demandó, ocultando su furia.

—No lo sé... he pensado, no he parado de pensar... pero no puedo. Ya no puedo —y agachó su cabeza.

—Tienes que poder, Will.

—Ya lo intenté, Doctor Lecter.

—No pares —exigió. Will era su última esperanza para salvar a la niña, pero sus emociones chocaban con su habilidad para comprender a los criminales, y Hannibal sabía que no debía hacer así.

Will negó y escondió más su rostro y, ante lo sucedido, Lecter sintió una necesidad de abofetearle. Dispuesto alzarse de su lugar y encomendar su acción a la sala de espera llegó una angustiada Bella Crawford.

—¡¿Cómo está Jack?! —preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Will se alzó y se acercó a ella, Bella se dejó llevar por el impulso y abrazó al joven con tremenda fuerza, sintiéndose él atrapado en un halo de responsabilidad por lo ocurrido a Crawford. Hannibal contempló por momentos la escena, luego les ignoró y su mente reflejó a la pequeña y asustadiza niña. ¡Oh su pequeñita! Se había tardado en salvarla, como aquella primera vez.

* * *

 **Granjas de la Familia Verger — Ala Noreste de Owings Mills, Maryland.**

Elisa se encontraba sentada sobre varios bultos de paja, respiraba agitada, sus mejillas y nariz estaban coloradas; sus lágrimas parecían haber terminado, ya solo le quedaba gemir por lo adolorida y aterrorizada que estaba. Miró todo el lugar y llegaron pésimos recuerdos. Frente a ella estaban los corrales con ciertos cerdos, que en ningún momento pararon de chillar por la abrupta interrupción a su sueño, y en ocasiones la niña observaba como los cerdos asomaban su enorme y rosado hocico. Alan estaba en medio del lugar, esperando paciente a que Mason Verger cruzara esa puerta y encararlo por haberle abandonado a su suerte.

* * *

Margot Verger esperó paciente a que su familia llegara. Desde que Alan llegó no despegó la mirada de la ventana, y, cuando las luces del coche pasaron sobre ella, se alzó rápidamente en busca de su padre y hermano. Los Verger bajaron de su lujoso corvette y miraron a la menor de su linaje preocupada.

—¿Qué tienes Margot? —demandó su padre.

—Quiero hablar con Mason.

—Lo que tengas que hablar con él es delante de mí presencia. Lo sabes.

La joven tragó difícilmente y poso la vista en su hermano.

—Alan Gardner está aquí.

Ambos varones miraron asombrados.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Llegó hace una casi una hora. Trae a su hija consigo y está en los graneros del ala noreste.

Molson se acercó veloz a su hija, y al estar frente a frente, le proporcionó una fuerte cachetada. Margot no lo vio venir, todo sucedió rápido y la joven no reaccionó ante la golpiza de su progenitor.

—¡¿Cómo carajos dejaste que ese hombre entrara en nuestro hogar?! —gritó, pero la chica no respondió—. ¡Contéstame!

—¡Me amenazó con una pistola! —Respondió a llanto.

—¡Eso no es excusa!

—¡Quiere ver a Mason! —defendió—. ¡Me dijo que fueras al establo!

El joven Verger miró a su padre, mientras que el llanto de su inútil hermana cubría el lugar. Molson tomó el brazo de su hijo y lo condujo al interior del hogar, dejando olvidada a Margot.

—¡Escúchame bien! —Exclamó, volteando a ver a su hijo—. Vas a ir al granero, hablaras con ese idiota de Gardner y lo sacaras de nuestra casa antes de que el FBI llegué.

—Pero padre...

—Pero nada Mason. Por tu culpa Alan no puede controlar sus impulsos, no tiene autocontrol como tu hijo. Iras a ese granero y lo sacas de esta casa.

Mason parpadeó veloz, sin dejar de mirar el rostro angustiado de su padre. Segundos después el afirmó con su cabeza y su padre se retiró del lugar. Mason estuvo inmóvil por severos minutos, no era que estuviera preocupado igual que su padre, para nada, su retorcida mente ideaba un plan, uno tan terrible para hacer la estadía de los Gardner muy placentera.

* * *

El rechinar de la enorme puerta del granero hizo reaccionar a Alan. Elisa apreció el sonido, por el eco que este generaba, y volteó hacía aquel lugar. Un elegante y serio Mason entró y miró a sus invitados.

—Buenas noches, Alan —saludó con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Al fin llegas Mason.

Elisa observó mejor a esa persona y se vio paralizada por el miedo.

—Mi hermana me dijo que querías hablar... Aquí estoy —dijo, extendiendo sus brazos. Mason percibió el miedo en la pequeña y no ocultó una descarada sonrisa; ladeó un poco su cabeza y, sin dejar de mirar a la niña, le saludó—: Hola sonrisitas, me alegra verte.

—Tenemos que hablar —interrumpió Alan. Y Mason movió sus ojos hacía él.

—¿Creí que ya habíamos aclarado todo?

—Por supuesto que no. ¡Me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba, Mason! Te fui fiel todos estos años y me dejaste a mi suerte.

—¡Oh Alan...!

—¡Oh nada! —interrumpió—. Por una mierda, Mason, fui tu maldita mano derecha. Gracias a mi hiciste la mayoría de tus fantasías realidad.

—Alan... oh Alan... —suspiró terriblemente— Creo que aquí estamos mal. Gracias a mí —hizo énfasis— tu hiciste realidad tus perversiones. Si no hubiera sido por mí, no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste a sonrisas —Alan le miró fríamente—. Y, para serte honesto, con o sin tu ayuda hubiera hecho lo que me gusta hacer, y lo sigo haciendo.

—Eres un desgraciado Mason.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Pero no te tortures Alan, hiciste realidad lo que querías. Mírate ahora, prófugo de la justicia. Pobre de ti...

—¿Me vas a entregar? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Debería hacerlo. Pero con sonrisitas aquí, tengo una mejor idea.

Mason volvió a mirar a la niña; Alan frunció su ceño y también la miró, y ella, al ver como aquellos hombres tenían una mirada cazadora sobre si, comenzó a temblar y gemir adolorida.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —cuestionó Alan.

—Tengo a un amiguito de tu hija, que estoy seguro que le alegrara ver.

Mason se dio la media vuelta y regresó a la entrada, desapareció por unos momentos y llegó estirando una cuerda con gran ímpetu. Elisa miró horrorizada a su pequeño Algodón, aquel cordero del cual se había encariñado hacía unos meses.

El cordero berreaba con desesperación cada vez que Mason estiraba su cuerda, Elisa bajó de la paja y se acercó a su padre y empezó a estirar la manga de su abrigó y gimoteó con ruego de que pararan de lastimar a Algodón.

Alan le ignoró y Mason y el cordero quedaron frente a la familia. La niña miró a su amiguito, tan desesperado como ella en querer su libertad, y ella volvió a rogar a su padre; esperanzada que un lado compasivo saliera de él.

—Creí que ya lo habías matado —soltó Gardner.

—Para nada. Es parte de nuestro show y veo que tu niña no se puede contener por ayudarle.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No comas ansias, Alan. Espera y veras —Mason volvió a estirar la cuerda y el cordero quedó en medio de los tres—. Saluda a tu amiguito, sonrisas —llamó con su tétrica sonrisa.

Elisa le miró y luego a su padre, volvió a estirar la manga, con más fuerza, y un grito desesperado surgió. Alan volvió a ignorarla, la tomó de su muñeca y la empujó hacía el animal. La niña logró que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos; se acercó con Algodón y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Colocó su rostro en su lomo y lloró por el bienestar de su amiguito, que sus berreos no pararon en ningún momento. El rostro de Mason Verger se llenó de una excitación indescriptible y Alan lo notó.

—¿Mason?

—¿Lo extrañaste pequeña? —preguntó. Elisa no alzó su rostro—. ¿Si me oye, verdad?

—Trae aparatos de excelente calidad.

—Maravilloso. Alan, sostén la cuerda —Mason le entregó la cuerda y él obedeció.

Mason comenzó a caminar y buscó en los percheros de la pared cercana a los establos de los cerdos; Alan no dejó de mirarle desconfiado. Mason tomó un machete y regresó con ellos. El cordero se había tranquilizado y Elisa se sentía mejor ante su estado. Sin que ella lo percibiese, Mason agarró el pelaje del cráneo del animal y alzó su cuello al aire. Elisa miró aterrada lo que ese tipo hacía y Algodón volvió a berrear exasperado, mientras sus patas delanteras pataleaban a la nada.

—¡No! —gritó la niña.

—Sostenla —ordenó Mason. Alan obedeció.

Tomó a su hija, ella extendía sus brazos y buscó alejarse del agarre de su padre pero le era imposible. Mason no dejó de sonreír, movió un poco al animal para que estuviera frente a Elisa, quien lloraba y sollozaba alterada. Mason colocó el arma cerca del cuello del animal y, de un corte limpió, abrió la garganta del mísero cordero.

Ante esa imagen Elisa se mostró en completo shock. Mason no soltó el pelaje del animal, dejó que la sangre fluyera y que la niña fuera testigo del fatídico final de su amigo. El cordero no paró de patalear, lentamente dejó de moverse con brusquedad; Mason era un experto en finalizar la vida de un animal, y al saber que la agonía de este había terminado, soltó el pelaje y dejó que se desplomara en el suelo mientras Elisa veía con horror el último aliento de Algodón.

Un silencio se formó. Nadie pronunció nada. Y la pequeña Elisa no contuvo que grandes gotas de lágrimas volvieran a caer sobre sus mejillas. Mason sonrió satisfecho de su acción, aventó el machete y se acercó a la pequeña, a quien sostuvo de igual manera que al cordero, alzó su rostro y saboreó sus lágrimas. Al sentir lo húmedo y áspero de la lengua, Elisa perdió toda razón. Los chillidos de algodón quedaron impregnados en su memoria, siendo este uno de los pocos sonidos que recordaría toda su vida, al igual que la sensación de aquella lengua sobre su rostro. Alan no dijo nada, solo observó incomodo a Mason. No era la primera vez que veía una obra terrible de su parte pero, por primera vez, sintió lastima por su hija.

—Puedes quedarte esta noche aquí, Alan —habló mientras se alzaba para verle—. Para mañana no quiero verte aquí. Si te llego a encontrar, llamaré a la policía.

No respondió. Una vez hecha la advertencia Mason salió del granero y satisfecho regresó a casa.

* * *

 **Hospital John Hopkins – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will, Hannibal y Bella Crawford esperaban pacientes por una noticia de Jack. El médico no había salido para darles informes. Después de esperar varias horas, algunos asistentes salieron empujando una camilla donde Jack Crawford se encontraba. Los tres se alzaron y se acercaron hacía ahí y el médico apareció detrás de sus asistentes.

—¿Son familiares?

—Yo soy su esposa.

—No se preocupe, todo salió bien. Solo extrajimos la bala y reconstruimos los tejidos nerviosos, pero nada grave. Necesita reposar.

Bell suspiró aliviada y en su mente le agradeció a Dios por dejarle a Jack con ella.

—¿Puedo ir con él?

El médico afirmó con su cabeza y Bella se fue junto a la camilla y miró a su esposo. Will y Hannibal les siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Media hora pasó y Bella bajó de piso para buscar a los dos y no tardó en encontrarlos.

—Doctor Lecter, Will —llamó. Ambos se alzaron de sus sillas.

—¿Cómo está Jack? —preguntó Will, desesperado.

—Tranquilo. El médico me dijo que si tenía pronta recuperación dentro de cuatro días podía salir.

—Me alegro escuchar ello, Bella —dijo Hannibal con una sonrisa cortés.

—Gracias... Baje para darles esto —continuó alzando un juego de llaves—. Son de la oficina de Jack. Me pidió que te las diera a ti, Will, para que continúen buscando a Elisa —Will miró por segundos las llaves—. También me dijo que le avisaras al equipo, que no se detengan.

—Cl-claro. Y-yo me encargaré —mencionó tomando torpemente las llaves.

—Y gracias por estar aquí. De verdad, se los agradecemos.

—No es molestia, pronto vendremos a ver a Jack. Y cualquier cosa, infórmenos Bella.

Ella movió suavemente su cabeza y ambos se retiraron.

Una vez fuera del hospital Hannibal miró curioso a Will.

—¿Necesitas que te lleven?

—No... No —respondió nervioso—. Estaba pensando ir al BAU.

—¿A estas horas?

—No podemos parar con esto, Doctor. Lo sabe mejor que nadie.

—Es verdad... ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Por favor.

* * *

 **Oficina de Jack Crawford – Quántico, Virginia.**

Will abrió la oficina y junto a Hannibal se adentraron, encendieron las luces y sin tiempo que perder el joven se dispuso buscar lo necesario para seguir el caso. Will indagó todos los cajones del escritorio de Jack y Hannibal le veía con terribles ansias, en el fondo sentía una necesidad de abatirlo y hacer todo por sí solo, pero se admiró de su increíble paciencia y dejó que él siguiera con lo suyo.

—Faltan cosas —mencionó Will agotado.

—¿Otro lugar donde puedas revisar?

—Tal vez en la sección de archivos, o en las oficinas de Katz o Zeller.

—No perdamos tiempo.

Will aventó los cajones y salió despavorido de la oficina. Mientras Hannibal veía desaparecer a su paciente, el teléfono sonó. El timbre siguió inundando el lugar y sorprendido Hannibal sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaleco y contestó a la curiosa llamada nocturna.

—Oficina de Jack Crawford —mencionó, sin pegar el aparato a su oído.

— _Agente Crawford_ —habló una voz femenina—, _se dónde está Alan Gardner._

—¿Quién habla? —respondió sorprendido.

— _No puedo revelar mi identidad. Solo le diré que vaya a las granjas de ala noreste de la familia Verger. Ese sujeto se encuentra ahí._

Apuntó de pedir más información aquella persona colgó. Segundos después Hannibal hizo lo mismo y guardó su pañuelo donde iba. Quedó absorto unos momentos, creyendo que podría ser una broma, pero su instinto le pedía que confiara, que fuera a ese lugar. Pero tenía que escaparse de alguna manera de Will Graham. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina en busca de este. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y escuchó en una pequeña oficina un alboroto de cajones, abrió la puerta y vio a Will que estaba como loco buscando los archivos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó.

—No. Estoy bien. Si quieres, puedes irte.

Hannibal alzó ambas cejas sin ocultar su sorpresa. Will estaba tan enfocado en ello que era seguro que olvidaría su presencia.

—¿Seguro? —insistió, por no verse tan evidente.

—Sí, muy seguro. Mañana puedes ayudar temprano.

Igual de sorprendido Hannibal cerró la puerta y sin protestar siguió las órdenes de Will.

* * *

Margot Verger colgó el teléfono público de donde llamó. Ni su padre ni su hermano se percataron de su ausencia; estaba lejos de casa, por si al FBI se le ocurría rastrear la llamada. Suspiró aliviada y agradecida de que su padre aun tuviera el número de ese agente del FBI. Estando en casa y viendo como su hermano se dirigía hacia las granjas, se debatió en hablar o no con los agentes. Tenía miedo, siempre había tenido miedo de su padre y hermano, pero ahora, al ver a la pequeña niña y verse reflejada en ella, se armó de valor e hizo una acto de nobleza para detener toda esta situación. Pero al igual esperaba que esto pudiera sacarla de su propio infierno.

* * *

Hannibal condujo por una desolada carretera lejos de la que se tomaba para llegar a la mansión Verger. Apagó su vehículo, salió y se dirigió hacia su maletero, en busca de su material quirúrgico. Ya con todo en mano, comenzó a caminar por lo gigantescos terrenos de la familia Verger.

La luz de luna era su guía ante el enorme campo; la hierba cubierta en fino roció humedecía las bastillas de su pulcro pantalón y el aire corría en una sensación helada, congelando los sentidos de Lecter. Tenía que llegar, tenía que salvar a su pequeña. No había contado cuánto tiempo llevaba sobre aquel terreno cuando, a la lejanía, distinguió el granero del ala noroeste. Hannibal aceleró la marcha y poco a poco llegó aquel lugar. Sintió su corazón atascado en su garganta mientras una adrenalina fluía por sus venas a la par de una cólera interminable.

Llegó a la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta y se adentró siendo recibido por unos sollozos que resonaban en todo el lugar. Para el resto de la bienvenida Hannibal contempló un cordero, que era el que Elisa tanto protegía, degollado y sobre un enorme charco de sangre. Hannibal se hincó y vio mejor al inerte animal pero no se conmovió ante su cuerpo, le preocupaba la reacción que la niña tomó por su muerte.

—¿Quién es usted? —se escuchó entre las sombras. Y Hannibal se preparó.

—Alan, vengo por Elisa.

Ante la tenue luz apareció un agotado y descuidado Alan Gardner, aun con el cabestrillo en brazo y la sangre cubriendo su rostro y ropas.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó extrañado.

—No lo creo.

—Si... —soltó mientras se acercaba a él— Lo he visto. Usted es quien cuida a mi hija —Hannibal se mantuvo sereno—. ¿Verdad? —no respondió, y Alan mostró una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Cómo demonios dio con mi paradero?

—Por favor, deme a Elisa.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó irónico—. Elisa es mi hija.

—Usted no merecer ser padre, Alan. Lo que le ha hecho es aberrante.

—Y a usted que le importa.

—Demasiado. Pero dejemos de lado esta inútil conversación y, le pido amablemente, que me dé a la niña.

—Váyase al carajo —dijo, mientras se daba la media vuelta.

—Alan —llamó Hannibal y este se detuvo—. Me están cansando su irrespetuosidad, es la última vez que se lo pido, deme a Elisa.

Este volvió a girarse y miró furioso a Lecter.

—¡¿Usted para que quiere a mi hija?! Largase de aquí antes de que le haga lo mismo que a ese cordero.

—¿Usted mató a Algodón?

—¿Cómo sabe...? —Chasqueó su lengua—. ¡Qué más da! De todas formas se iba a morir.

—¿Lo mató delante de Elisa? —Alan no respondió y miró severamente a Hannibal—. Lo hizo —afirmó, en tono colérico—. Última vez. Deme a la niña.

Desesperado por la actitud formal y seria de esa persona, Alan tomó la horca que había a sus espaldas y le apuntó a Hannibal. Él arqueó su ceja ante la repentina acción y Alan se sorprendió por su falta de miedo.

—Se los he dicho hasta el cansancio. Déjenos a mí y a mi hija. Mataron a mi esposa, dejen que nos vayamos los dos.

—Pero si usted la mató, Alan.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—Usted fue a su habitación de hospital y la envenenó. No le bastó con perforarle los intestinos, así que, terminó con su vida.

—Y-yo... yo no maté a Marlène —dijo nervioso—. Sí, la golpeé y la ataque pero fue cuando se enteró de lo que hice a Elisa. Yo... nunca quise matarla —Hannibal frunció su ceño ante esas palabras, pero dejo que continuara—. Yo... yo no estoy bien. En un principio no quería lastimar a mi hija, fueron impulsos que no pude controlar y... ese cabrón de Verger me orilló a hacerlo.

—Alan, usted es un pederasta reprimido —mencionó Lecter, sin dejar de lado la pronunciación de ese análisis.

Ante ello Alan bajó la horca y golpeó su cabeza.

—¡No estoy bien! —exclamó.

—El primer paso es aceptarlo, Alan. Ahora, que ha hecho un gran avance, le repito que me dé a Elisa. Por el bien de ella.

—No... No les voy a dar a mi niña. Ella es mía.

Esas palabras lograron que la sangre de Hannibal hirviera en una violencia inenarrable. Sabía que no le daría a la niña y le importaba poco si Alan estaba cuerdo o no. Se acercó a él, ante su flaqueó le arrebató la horca y la lanzó. Alan y Hannibal quedaron frente a frente y, apreciando los golpes que Will le había dado en el pasado, se preparó para plasmar su firma en ese horrible ser. Alzó sus puños y empezó la lluvia de golpes. Alan descubrió que esos golpes eran más fuertes que los del agente del FBI; dolían, ardían, casi le quemaban y lo hicieron caer sobre la paja.

Hannibal se detuvo y ante ello Alan, con uno de sus pies lo golpeó en sus tobillos haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Alan se arrastró por la horca, al notarlo Hannibal se alzó y evitó que él le insertara los picos en su pecho, sosteniendo con ambas manos el palo de la horca. Los picos estaban muy cercas del rostro de Hannibal, el pico de en medio casi rosaba su nariz, pero su fuerza era mayor a la del desgastado sujeto; empezó hacer para atrás la horca y Alan quedó impactado por ello. Una vez lejos de su rostro Hannibal le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago y Alan soltó la horca. Hannibal la tomó y la encajó en uno de sus pies. Alan gritó con sufrimiento ante ello.

El doctor respiró profunda y agitadamente, miró con una sonrisa déspota su acción, pero esa victoria se fue desvaneciendo al ver como Alan sacaba la horca de su pie. La lanzó a un lado y miró el machete, lo tomó y se abalanzó contra Hannibal. Este cayó al suelo, sosteniendo la mano donde el machete se encontraba. Alan golpeó con su frente el rostro de Lecter, justo en su nariz, se debilitó un poco pero no se inmutó, ni siquiera al sentir la sangre recorrer sus labios. Hannibal recuperaba fuerzas y de una patada alejó a Alan de su cuerpo; se alzó un poco y buscó desesperado algún arma que pudiera defenderle, a sus espaldas encontró una pala y la cogió velozmente.

Alan se sentía confuso, su nariz estaba destrozada y la sangre emergía con un aroma potente a hierro. Al alzarle para buscar a Hannibal, no percibió una paliza directa a su rostro. Volvió a caer y un quejido quejumbroso fue su respuesta. Hannibal se puso a su lado, alzó la pala, y con gran presteza, volvió a golpearlo en el rostro. Nuevamente repitió su acción y las gotas de sangre rebotaron sobre su ropa, su rostro y el resto del lugar. No paro ni un momento, el cuerpo de Alan empezó convulsionar, pero Hannibal no iba a detenerse. Cada vez que alzaba la pala la viscosidad de la sangre se venía con ella y, contemplando el casi desfigurado rostro de ese hombre, miró a uno de sus fantasmas del pasado. Uno que había puesto en el olvido por mucho tiempo.

—Vladis... —susurró. Ese rostro, que durante su juventud lo torturó cada noche en sus sueños, en sus dibujos, en el rostro de cualquier sujeto que pasaba a su alrededor. Uno de los mayores detonantes de su ser—. Por Mischa —soltó.

Y Hannibal terminó de aplastar el rostro de Alan contra la pala, escuchando como su cráneo se partió en dos y una pequeña detonación de sangre surgió. Lanzó la pala y agotado comenzó a respirar el aire que le faltaba.

El silencio se hizo presente, Hannibal cerró sus ojos y la puerta del palacio de sus memorias retumbó con gran fuerza. La evitó. Abrió sus ojos y fue en busca de su material quirúrgico para actuar sobre el cuerpo.

Una vez terminado su nueva obra de arte percibió el llanto de la pequeña. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a guiarse por el sonido de los lamentos. Iba acercándose hacía un montón de paja empaquetada y un sonido crujiente lo hizo detenerse. Se detuvo y miró los aparatos auditivos que le había conseguido a la niña. Ese bastardo se los quitó. Continuó, se asomó y miró a Elisa, estaba arrinconada con sus ojos vendados; su vestido maltratado y ensangrentado. Hannibal suspiró aliviado, agradecido de verla a pesar de su condición; se hincó y ella sintió su presencia, asustándose y creyendo que era su padre. Hannibal acercó su mano al rostro de la pequeña y al sentir el roce se estremeció buscando huir de esa persona, de nuevo sintió el roce de las yemas sobre sus mejillas; no era la mano de su padre. Se calmó un poco y dejó que esa mano tocara su mejilla.

De manera fraternal Hannibal acarició su colorada mejilla y Elisa se mostró confusa. Se acercó más y la niña distinguió un conocido aroma, una fragancia familiar. Hannibal se percató de lo sucedido, extendió sus brazos y abrazó a la pequeña, quien empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Ya terminó —mencionó en su susurro. La niña no percibió ningún sonido—. Es hora de irnos.

Elisa dejó que esa persona la cargara y Hannibal sintió consuelo por tenerla consigo. La acurrucó en su pecho y comenzó a caminar para dejar el lugar.

Ignoró el cadáver de Alan; su promesa estaba cumplida, y por última vez, miró aquel pequeño cordero. Se acercó a él y cerró sus ojos que delataban el horror que había sufrido. Hannibal abrió la puerta y una ligera lluvia se hizo presente, cubrió a Elisa con su abrigo y dejó que las gotas purificaran sus emociones.

—Pronto estaremos en casa, mi pequeña.

Y continuó caminando para alejarse de ese horrible lugar.

* * *

Will llegó al amanecer a su casa. Frenó el coche que tomó prestado y miró extrañado como un enorme bulto estaba sobre la puerta de su hogar. Salió veloz del coche y se acercó para escuchar como sus perros ladraban desesperados. Llegó y descubrió que era una enorme manta, lo desenvolvió con impaciencia y sorprendido miró a Elisa dentro de ella.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó, tanto aterrado como maravillado.

La niña abrió sus ojos, la luz del sol caló sobre ellos y confundida miró a un alterado Will, que no paraba de mover sus labios. Elisa se sintió tranquila al verle, además, no evitó llorar por todo lo que había vivido estos días, se abrazó del joven Graham y este también la tuvo en sus brazos, agradecido por su repentina aparición.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	12. XII Devotion

**XII. Devotion.**

Hannibal llegó a casa. La lluvia no había cesado y el frío caló en su piel mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante de su coche; su respiración era lenta y profunda, no había logrado controlarse del todo, más al recordar que tuvo que dejar a Elisa en el porche de la casa de Will Graham. No lo había pensado con claridad, simplemente actuó.

Mientras conducía en ocasiones miraba a la pequeña, acurrucada en el asiento, cubierta con su abrigó y aun con sus ojos vendados. Lucía serena y parecía estar dormida, la niña necesitaba momentos de paz y este era uno de ellos. Frenó el coche a la deriva de la carretera hacía la casa de Will Graham, y Hannibal quedó absorto en sus pensamientos. De su mente no había podido borrar el rostro de aquel hombre, no el Alan, sino de ese Vladis que pronunció. Soltó el volante y miró a Elisa, quien no se había dado cuenta que se detuvieron. Hannibal abrió la puerta y fue directo a la cajuela, las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cuerpo, desvaneciendo la sangre que su rostro y brazos llevaban mientras que la que yacían en sus ropas se humedecía con cada gota que tocaba la tela. Sacó una enorme y gruesa manta, una que nunca había utilizado en casa, cerró la cajuela y se acercó al lado del copiloto. Abrió la puerta y Elisa despertó por la ventisca de aire que recorrió por su espalda, a pesar de llevar el abrigo de Lecter. La niña se alzó desconcertada, buscó quitarse la venda pero Hannibal se lo impidió; tomó una de sus manos y en su palma escribió un "No." Para su sorpresa Elisa obedeció y bajó sus manos. Hannibal hizo a un lado su abrigo y rápidamente cubrió a Elisa con la manta; la envolvió bien para que el frio no le afectara y anduvo su caminar hacía la residencia de Will.

Lecter tenía esperanzas de no encontrarse con el joven Graham, y si lo hacía, lo mataría; en el fondo sentía que el aún se encontraba en el BAU, como un loco buscando información. Y estaba en lo correcto. Al llegar a la residencia Graham yacía a oscuras, el destino estaba de lado de los dos y Hannibal aceleró la marcha hacía el pórtico de la casa. Una vez ahí corroboró que el sitio no estuviera húmedo, y al haberlo hecho, recostó a la niña cerca de la entrada principal. El sonido de arañazos detrás de la puerta alertó a Hannibal, eran los perros de Will quienes intuyeron sus presencias. Sabía que los animales no podían hacer nada, ignoró sus aullidos y trató de cubrir bien a la niña para que el frio no le afectara en nada. Una vez terminado se alzó, miró por última vez a Elisa, recalcándose en su mente, que si bien, la idea no era buena de momento era lo mejor que se podría hacer. Se dio la media vuelta y retornó a su vehículo para volver a casa.

Entró a su morada, la hielera que llevaba consigo le dejó sobre la mesa de su cocina, y a paso lento se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro encendió la luz y se miró al espejo distinguiendo la sangre que recorría su rostro. Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre ella, extendiéndola más por su cara; llegó a su nariz y recordó el golpe que Alan le había proveído, posó dos de sus dedos sobre la raíz y, apretando suavemente, iba bajando en busca del dolor hasta que lo encontró en medio del dorso. Aun no estaba inflamado ni hinchado, era una ventaja, pero para la mañana presentaría esos signos y no encontraba una cuartada perfecta para ello. Quitó su mano del rostro y miró a sus ropas húmedas y adornadas en cantidades generosas del húmedo líquido carmesí. Empezó a desvestirse, y con un gran dolor por la calidad de su ropa, buscó una bolsa para deshacerse de ella. Terminando con todo optó por un baño caliente y hacer desaparecer el resto de la sangre que cubría su piel.

* * *

Aún era de madrugada, Hannibal había terminado de deshacerse de cualquier evidencia que lo involucrara en las granjas de los Verger. Este se encontraba en su cocina y empaquetaba sus nuevas piezas de carne mientras, con una serenidad increíble, esperaba a que el teléfono sonara. La noche se desvanecía para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo amanecer, Lecter esperó sentando en su comedor cuando, alrededor de las siete y media, su teléfono sonó. Suspiró aliviado y rápido fue atender el llamado.

—¿Si? —respondió alterado.

—¡¿Do-doctor Lecter?! —se escuchó a un desesperado Will.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Doctor... encontré a Elisa...

El rostro de Hannibal no emitió ninguna emoción, pero por dentro agradecía que Will ya hubiera actuado.

—¿De verdad Will? —Mencionó, fingiendo asombro—. ¿Cómo, dónde, qué fue lo que paso?

—Y-yo... —se detuvo, y un silencio desesperante se formó—. No lo sé... estaba fuera de mi casa.

—¿Fuera de tu casa? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Doctor, necesito que venga al hospital. Elisa esta en emergencias y necesitan un responsable... usted es su tutor.

—Iré para allá.

Colgó, tomó un nuevo abrigo y salió de su residencia tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

 **Hospital John Hopkins – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Hannibal llegó en menos de media hora, aún era temprano y el tráfico no había surgido. Entró desesperado a la sala de emergencia y advirtió a un ansioso Will, caminando de un lado a otro.

—¡Will! —Este volteó y agradeció ver a Hannibal—. ¿Dónde está Elisa?

—Sígueme —pidió.

Y ambos aceleraron sus pasos. Recorrieron un largo y deslumbrante pasillo hasta que vislumbraron una habitación, Hannibal percibió desesperados gimoteos, sin duda eran de Elisa, y preocupado aceleró más su caminar hasta rebasar a Will. Llegaron a la entrada, no sobre pasaron del marco de esta, y Hannibal vio a una desesperada Elisa, moviéndose de un lado para el otro de la camilla y evitando que el médico y la enfermera le tocasen. Una de las enfermeras vio ambos hombre y preguntó si alguno de ellos era el padre.

—Yo soy su tutor —respondió exasperado Hannibal.

—Pase —ordenó la enfermera.

Hannibal entró veloz y se acercó hacia la camilla. Elisa alzó su llorosa mirada y vio como Hannibal aparecía a su lado; increíblemente la pequeña se controló, de sus ojos no pararon de brotar las lágrimas, pero al verle sintió una inmensa tranquilidad.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —demandó Lecter.

—Es un ataque de pánico. El señor que trajo a la niña nos dijo que fue secuestrada.

El médico miró con ojos pocos amistosos a Will.

—Si, es verdad —afirmó Hannibal.

Ante ello Will, en el fondo, agradeció por ello a Hannibal; se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de la habitación para dejar de sentir que le juzgaban con la mirada. Hannibal le comentó al médico los síntomas de estrés que la niña experimentaba, los abusos físicos que había y probablemente sufrió y su sordera. El médico mencionó que harían varios análisis a la niña y tenía que quedarse con ella, debido a ser su tutor.

Logrando controlar el ataque que sufrió Elisa, esta se veía algo serena; sus mejillas estaban coloradas al igual que la punta de su nariz. Ella volteó a ver a Hannibal, quien yacía sentado en una silla a lado de su camilla, y alzó sus manos para llamar un poco más su atención. Hannibal lo notó y la miró.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a la par que movía sus manos.

Elisa movió sus manos en una seña que se acercara y Hannibal confundido le obedeció. Una vez que lo tuvo cercas Elisa se movió un poco de la cama y respiró fuertemente, y él descubrió lo que la niña había tramado. Elisa repitió varias veces su estruendosa respiración; buscó un aroma, aquel aroma que distinguió en el granero. Hannibal mostró una cara confusa, aunque dentro de él sabía la intención de la niña.

 _« Elisa »_ formó con sus manos. Ella lo notó y paró de respirar tan brusco. _« ¿Qué haces? »_

La niña se alejó un poco de él y lo miró. Ella había pensado que la persona que la sacó anoche había sido él; en el poco tiempo que vivió con Hannibal su fragancia se había vuelto familiar para ella. La había olfateado muchas veces, no podía confundirla, pero al buscarla descubrió que Lecter desataba un diferente aroma, una nueva loción que no había distinguido antes. Y su mente infantil se vio envuelta en confusión.

Hannibal mantuvo la interrogante en su rostro, pero por dentro sonrió tranquilamente. Volvió acomodarse en su silla y contempló lo confusa que la niña se veía. Él sabía que Elisa le había descubierto y no podía arriesgarse; deshizo aquella fragancia, que tanto adoraba, y optó por una nueva que había encontrado en su recamara.

* * *

 **Granjas de la Familia Verger — Ala Noreste de Owings Mills, Maryland.**

Tan pronto apareció el sol, Molson y Mason mandaron a la desdichada Margot para verificar si Alan Gardner había abandonado las granjas. La joven caminaba a paso torpe y cansado, pensando que su llamada nocturna no había sido tomada en cuenta. Cuando despertó esperaba ver un montón de autos del FBI estacionados en la entrada de su mansión, pero ese deseo fue desvanecido cuando despertó y miró a la ventana, descubriendo que la entrada estaba tan pulcra como siempre lo fue. Agotada de pisar sobre el lodo, al fin llegó al granero que le indicaron y, con un suspiro agotador, abrió la enorme puerta del granero. Mientras abría percibió el chillar desesperante de los cerdos; tal vez tenían hambre, una vez verificara todo el lugar los alimentaría y se iría, pero ese plan cambió al poner un pie sobre el granero.

Su primer descubrimiento fue el cadáver del cordero, recostado sobre un enorme charco de sangre; y, para terminar de horrorizar a la joven Margot, en medio del lugar pendía el cuerpo de un desfigurado Alan Gardner, con sus manos alzadas y amarradas con cuerdas, como si de Jesucristo en la cruz fuera, y abierto desde su garganta hasta el fin del abdomen dejando a relucir el interior de su cuerpo. La joven dejó escapar un grito de terror ante lo que veía. Salió corriendo del granero y fue en busca de su padre y hermano, para mostrarles aquella terrorífica escena que no saldría pronto de su mente.

* * *

Los Verger llegaron al granero y contemplaron el cuerpo de Gardner. Margot no quiso volver a entrar a ese lugar, que de por sí ya odiaba, ahora esto era una nueva razón para no volver a ingresar nunca a ese desdichado lugar.

—Esta limpió —habló Molson, después de varios minutos de observar el cuerpo.

—Ni un solo órgano. Solo los huesos y músculos —continuó Mason.

—Quien quiera que hiciera esto, es un genio —dijo como si de una obra de exposición se tratase.

Mason miró a su padre por el rabillo del ojo y tragó con cierta dificultad.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Hablar al FBI.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No tenemos otra opción. Si nos deshacemos de esto pueden dar con la granja. Es mejor decir que lo encontramos y hacernos los mártires.

—Como tú ordenes, padre.

Y ambos siguieron contemplando la obra que algún desconocido les dejo.

* * *

 **Hospital John Hopkins – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will se preparó un café cargado de la máquina expendedora cuando, a través del rabillo de su ojo, vislumbró una silueta femenina. Volteó y vio como Beverly Katz se acercaba a él.

—Escuché que encontraste a la niña.

—Si —afirmó, al momento que pasaba el primer sorbo del café—. Apareció en el pórtico de mi casa.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo paso?

—No —y volvió a darle un trago al café.

—Bueno, será un misterio pero no como el que te vengo a contar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Encontraron a Alan Gardner.

Will, que estaba a punto de dar otro sorbo a su café, se detuvo y miró sorprendido a Katz.

—¿Dónde?

—En las granjas de la familia Verger.

Esta vez el joven Graham parpadeó suspicaz.

—¿Me estas tomando el pelo, Bev?

—¿Crees que vendría hasta acá, solo para hacerte una jugarreta?

Él negó suavemente.

—¿Pero porque dices que es un misterio?

—Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo.

* * *

El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos supo que decir para hacer florecer alguna platica, así que se abstuvieron. Llegaron a los terrenos de los Verger, Will y Katz bajaron del coche y vieron como Jimmy y Brian interrogaban a los dos hombres de la familia.

—Buen día señores —saludó Will a espaldas de sus compañeros. Ambos se sorprendieron y le saludaron debidamente, ahora él estaba a cargo.

—Buen día señor...

—Graham, agente Graham. Mi compañera me informó que Alan Gardner apareció en sus graneros.

—Así es —replicó Molson.

—Lo estábamos interrogando, Will —irrumpió Brian. Y este le miró severamente.

—¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de ellos señor Verger?

—Mi hija, Margot, encontró el cadáver esta mañana.

 _« ¿Cadáver? »_ Pensó impactado—. ¿Cómo qué cadáver?

—Yo te llevo, Will —mencionó Katz mientras palmeaba su hombro.

Will afirmó con su cabeza y se disculpó con los Verger; Jimmy y Brian continuaron con el interrogatorio.

Pasaron la enorme puerta del granero y su primer encuentro fue el cordero. Will le miró con cierta aflicción y luego alzó su vista para ver la obra maestra en la que Alan Gardner se convirtió. Will se quedó inerte, sus ojos no creían lo que veía, Alan estaba muerto y no había sido por su propia mano.

—Te lo dije —soltó Katz, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Will la miró, luego comenzó a caminar y entre más se acercaba, más contemplaba el cuerpo de Gardner. Se detuvo y quedó bajo el cadáver. Con su cabeza alzada miró a su desfigurado rostro; uno de sus ojos estaba hundido mientras que el otro brillaba como una perla de lo saltado que estaba; su cabeza se apreciaba lo aplastada que había sido, su nariz desfigurada y su boca torcida. Era arte. Y no fue por él. Bajó la mirada para contemplar el interior de su cuerpo, una cavidad oscura estaba presente; las costillas se adornaba en sangre y musculo, y la falta de sus órganos vitales hacía contemplar su columna vertebral.

—Fue él... —confesó Will al aire. Katz le escuchó.

—¿El imitador?

—Si... pero, esto es raro.

—¿Raro?

—Su patrón nunca es similar —confesó—. Pero en cada uno de sus actos hay un castigo, una humillación. Aquí fue más allá de esas cosas.

—¿A qué te refieres Will?

—Que tenías razón Bev. Esto es todo un misterio.

Ambos agentes se miraron y su concentración fue interrumpida por el chillar de los cerdos. Los dos miraron a los animales, estaba desesperados, tal vez era por las presencias que había en el lugar pero Will se percató de algo que nadie había notado. Se acercó a los corrales y contempló a los animales, descubriendo algo que le heló la sangre.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó extrañada Beverly.

—El Destripador no se llevó todos los órganos.

—¿Por qué los dices?

—Le dio algunos a los cerdos.

Sorprendida ante ello Beverly se acercó al lugar y pasmada vio como los cerdos tenían sus hocicos llenos de sangre.

* * *

El día fue pesado para Elisa, ir y venir de un piso al otro del hospital había sido agotador. Hannibal estuvo con ella en todo momento, y eso la hacía estar templada. Mientras estaban en el elevador, para volver al área de pediatría, la puerta se abrió en uno de los piso y Bella Crawford entró, viendo sorprendida al Doctor Lecter y como llevaban a una niña en camilla.

—Buenas tardes, Bella —saludó Hannibal con su distinguida cortesía.

—Buenas tardes Doctor Lecter —respondió y miró a Elisa, quien también le veía y muy fija—. Hola —saludó mientras agitaba su mano.

Elisa respondió con algo de pereza.

—Bella, ella es Elisa.

—¡Oh! —exclamó impactada—. ¡Al fin la encontraron! ¿Cómo fue que...?

—Will Graham la encontró.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró—. Jack tiene que saberlo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Jack? No he podido pasar a visitarlo, tengo que estar al lado de Elisa.

—Mucho mejor. Está recuperándose rápidamente.

—Me alegro. En cuanto tenga un tiempo libre, iré a visitarle.

—Muchas gracias Doctor Lecter.

Y con sonrisas discretas ambos se despidieron.

Bella llegó a la habitación de Jack, este se encontraba sentado en la cama, con un cabestrillo en su brazo y mirando el televisor, el cual estaba en silencio.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, mientras le daba un beso en su sien.

—Adolorido pero bien —dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

—Jack, te tengo una buena noticia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Elisa Gardner apareció.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Si. Está internada en el hospital, le acabo de ver y el Doctor Lecter esta con ella.

—Dios mío —soltó aliviado—. ¿Sabes cómo la encontraron?

—Solo me dijo que Will Graham la encontró. El Doctor Lecter me dijo que vendría a verte y tal vez te explique todo.

Jack mostró una sonrisa calmada y dentro de él le daba las gracias a Will por haber completado su misión.

* * *

Elisa yacía recostada de lado en la camilla, chupaba uno de sus pulgares y solo movía sus ojos para ver todo el lugar. No había podido dormir y no quería dormir, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba. Hannibal le analizaba, el trauma que la niña tenía había sido enorme y no sería fácil poderla controlar. Ella sintió el peso de su mirada y alzó la suya para verle. Los dos se contemplaron por unos momentos.

—Ma...má —mencionó. Hannibal parpadeó rápidamente.

—Ella vendrá pronto —mintió, con una cálida sonrisa. La pequeña aun desconocía la muerte de su madre, y decirle de ello sería otro golpe emocional.

—¿Abi?

—También, pronto vendrá a verte.

Elisa volvió a chupar su pulgar y apartó su mirada para dar una ojeada a un punto fijo en la habitación. Estuvo así por varios minutos, sus parpados caían y ella lo evitó hasta que no pudo más y durmió. Al notarlo Hannibal cubrió completamente a Elisa con la sabana, retiró su mano de su cara y la acomodo para que durmiera a gusto. Una vez completada su labor, volvió a tomar lugar en su silla, se acomodó y quedó mirando a la nada. Él también estaba agotado, no había dormido en más de cuarenta y ocho horas, y lentamente, el también cerró sus parpados hasta sentir que se reconciliaba con el sueño.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Hannibal fuese despertado por unos desesperados lamentos, parpadeó fugazmente y notó como la niña se sacudía en la camilla; aún estaba dormida y era probable que tuviera pesadillas. Sus quejidos iban en aumento y aterrado por su sentir, su única acción fue el de tomar una de sus manos. Ella abrió los ojos, sintió que sostenía una mano y giró la cabeza para ver a Hannibal, quien le sonreía débilmente. Elisa respiró agitadamente y trató de calmarse, veía como este movía sus labios, parecía decirle que todo estaría bien.

—Tranquila, mi niña. Aquí estaré contigo, siempre —Hannibal sonrió y, una música provino en el palacio de sus recuerdos. Lentamente comenzó a tararearla, a pesar que la niña no le escuchaba—. _Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm_ —comenzó a cantar—; _es hat von lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um._ ¿La recuerdas? Adorabas esa canción.

Siguió cantando y Elisa parecía entender que Hannibal cantaba para ella. Solo para ella.

* * *

Algunos días pasaron, en uno de ellos Will visitó a Jack para contarle lo sucedido, y dejó al agente totalmente sorprendido por todo lo que se enteró. Will dio por terminado su tarea en el BAU, no quería saber de más casos y se lo hizo saber a Jack y también sus planes a futuro.

—¿Piensas adoptar a Abigail Hobbs y Elisa Gardner? —cuestionó sorprendido Crawford.

—Mi plan era irme con Marlène, Abigail y Elisa. Marlène ya no está. Solo tengo a Abigail y Elisa.

—Es tu vida Will, no voy a juzgarla. Pero no creo adecuado que juntes a Hobbs con Gardner.

—A fin de cuentas, me estas juzgando Jack.

Él suspiró.

—Solo quiero que pienses bien las cosas. ¿Qué vas hacer con dos niñas?

—Criarlas. Abigail pronto ira a la universidad, Elisa podrá ir al colegio al que iba. Yo seguiré dando clases en la academia. Todo está calculado.

Jack ladeó su cabeza no muy convencido.

—¿Y, hablando de Elisa, ya sabe lo de su madre?

—No —confesó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Nadie ha hablado con ella?

—El Doctor Lecter y Alana sugirieron no darle ese golpe tan brusco, después de todo lo que paso.

—Entiendo. Ellos son los psiquiatras, hay que obedecer.

—Así es.

Jack suspiró.

—¿Y después?

—¿Después qué?

—¿Qué vendrá?

—No lo sé. De momento Jack, yo me retiro de estos casos —confesó nervioso. Jack solo le miró—. Te he ayudado en mucho y creo que es suficiente, por ahora.

—¿Qué hay del Destripador?

—Lo siento.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

* * *

Hannibal despertó ante unos golpeteos en la habitación del hospital, se alzó un poco de su silla y miró a Alana bajó el dintel.

—Hola —saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Hola Alana —respondió, un tanto cansado.

—Luces fatal.

—He estado aquí por dos días.

Alana entró a la habitación y vio como Hannibal sostenía la mano de una adormitada Elisa.

—¿Cómo está?

—Se está recuperando, físicamente hablando.

—Entiendo —y tomó asiento en la camilla—. ¿Quieres que cuide de Elisa? —Preguntó, de buena fe—. Digo, para que vayas a tu casa y descanses.

—Si me retiro, Elisa entrara en un estado de pánico.

—Esta muy apegada a ti, ¿no? —Hannibal ladeó suavemente su cabeza—. Y tú a ella.

—Es una buena niña que ha sufrido mucho. Solo quiero apoyarla.

—Lo sé —dijo con una sonrisa—. Hannibal —continuó, un tanto seria—, ¿ya sabe lo de su madre?

—No. No podemos darle esa noticia, tan abruptamente.

Ahora ella ladeó su cabeza y miró preocupada a Hannibal.

—Pronto será el funeral.

—Vaya... Yo hablaré con ella.

—De acuerdo.

La niña poco a poco abrió su mirada y contempló a Alana junto a ella. Sonrió delicadamente y Alana le respondió igual.

—Acepta mi oferta Hannibal —insistió—. Yo cuidaré de ella.

Lecter no estaba muy convencido de ello, pero si necesitaba retirarse a su casa, tomar un baño y descansar en una cama.

—Bien, acepto —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Hannibal soltó la mano de Elisa y se alzó de la silla, la pequeña se puso en alerta y ella tomó asiento en la camilla. Él habló con ella, le dijo que la Doctora Bloom estaría un tiempo con ella, en lo que el volvía y la niña, con un puchero desalentador, le rogó que no se fuera. Pero no lo convenció.

 _«Volveré pronto. No pienso dejarte y lo sabes. »_ Le dijo con una tórrida sonrisa.

De mala gana Elisa aceptó aquellas palabras. Miró como Hannibal desaparecía a través del umbral de la puerta y una animosa Alana le sonrió, y con un suave movimiento de labios le dijo que no se preocupara, todo saldría bien.

* * *

Hannibal llegó a casa; tomó un baño, se cambió de prendas mas no decidió tomar un descanso. Quería hablar. Necesitaba hablar. Salió de su morada y condujo durante veinte minutos a la residencia de una vieja amiga.

Tocó el timbre de la elegante casa, espero paciente y al oír el sonido de unos tacones trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa. La puerta principal se abrió, una rubia despampánate y elegante fue quien le recibió.

—Buenas tardes, Bedelia —saludó con su refinada cortesía.

—Hannibal —contestó, casi hechizada—. Hacía mucho que no venías por aquí.

—El día es perfecto para una plática entre colegas.

Bedelia posó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pasa. ¿Gustas vino blanco?

—Por favor —respondió con una inmensa alegría.

Hannibal tomó asiento en el sillón, se cruzó de piernas y esperó paciente a que ella llegara con las copas de vino. El estruendoso ruido de sus tacones se hizo presente y a su lado se mostró una copa de fino cristal llena hasta la mitad.

—Gracias.

—¿A que debo tu honorable visita? —cuestionó, tomado asiento frente a él.

—A pasado mucho desde nuestra última platica —ella afirmó suavemente—. Y hay mucho que contar.

—Debo imaginármelo —dijo, agitando con delicadeza su copa—. Cuéntame, ¿qué ha surgido?

Hannibal dio un tragó al vino y fue como un renacer para él. Humedeció sus labios y contempló a su colega.

—Surgió un caso, del FBI —ella ladeó su cabeza—. Abuso doméstico y violación.

—No es tu tipo —confesó.

—Exacto. No lo es. Hasta que me mandaron llamar para tratar a la víctima. Una niña de siete años y es sorda.

Bedelia apretó sus labios mientras buscaba acomodarse en su sillón.

—No eres experto con los niños.

—Para nada. No es a lo que me enfoco, pero fue especial.

—¿Especial? —preguntó curiosa—. ¿En qué aspecto?

—En la niña.

La rubia sentía por donde iría esta conversación.

—¿Qué tiene esa niña de especial, Hannibal?

Hannibal agachó un poco el rostro, miró al contenido de su copa y la giró suavemente. Bedelia espero paciente a que Lecter hablara, pero su silencio se había vuelto un tormento.

—Ella volvió, Bedelia —dijo, alzando su mirada para verle.

—Hannibal, ella no puede volver y lo sabes.

—Eso creí, hasta que la vi. Sus ojos, su piel; su cabello se volvió castaño pero puede cambiar y su sordera... es inteligente. Podrá hablar y convivir con personas oyentes...

—Hannibal —interrumpió—. Tú lo sabes. Tú lo viste, ella murió.

—Es verdad. Yo lo vi. Lo vi todo. La extrañé cada noche, cada día; no pude dormir por mucho tiempo hasta que a todos ellos lo vi muertos... especialmente a Vladis. Y después de tantos años, la vida, a quien consideraba una injusta, me la ha devuelto. Por momentos pensé que la volvería a perder, pero lo hice; la salve. Y ahora esta devuelta conmigo.

Bedelia observó estremecida a Hannibal, tanto tiempo de conocerlo y conocer su verdadero ser, siempre le causaba terror, pero ahora, más allá del terror había algo que le incomodaba.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —soltó evasivamente.

—Mischa.

—No. Su verdadero nombre.

—Elisa.

—Es un bonito nombre.

—Es duro llamarla así.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Empezar desde cero. Siempre quise enseñarle a leer, a dibujar. Pronto lo haré.

—¿La niña no tiene padres?

—Su padre abuso de ella mucho tiempo y su madre era una joven ofuscada.

—¿Y qué fue de ellos?

—Me encargué de los dos —respondió con una cruda honestidad.

Bedelia quedó turbada ante esa revelación. Sabía "el como" Hannibal se había encargado de ellos. Dio un tragó al vino y buscó calmar sus nervios ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Hannibal llevaba a Elisa de la mano; ambos vestían de negro. La niña había pasado todo un tormento en el hospital estando bajo observación y tratamiento, pero en el trayecto obtuvo nuevos audífonos. Elisa pedía a su mamá, nadie tuvo el valor de confesarle la verdad hasta que Hannibal lo hizo unas horas antes de ir al funeral. Él le había dicho que su madre dormía pero que ya no despertaría; a partir de ello Elisa, creyendo comprender esas palabras, no volvió hablar en su lenguaje de señas y ni en su poco vocabulario que manejaba. Se mantuvo en total silencio.

Los dos caminaban y en veces Hannibal la observaba pero ella se veía terriblemente serena. Y eso no era bueno. La niña tenía que fluir, poco a poco. Llegaron a la funeraria, los presentes solo eran Jack y su esposa Bella, Alana Bloom y Will Graham, quien había hecho lo posible por mantener sus lágrimas dentro de sus ojos. Elisa miró a todos, luego el lugar y al final a la caja color caoba que adornaba el centro. La pequeña se soltó de la mano de Lecter y comenzó a caminar hacia el féretro, ignorando la mirada curiosa de los presentes. Al llegar miró a su madre, y tal como Hannibal le dijo, ella estaba dormida. La observó por varios minutos en total silencio, por momentos creyó que despertaría, pero nada pasaba. Colocó su mano sobre el ataúd y comenzó a golpear la madera, emitiendo gemidos desesperados. Todos se preocuparon ante esa reacción y Hannibal se acercó a ella; sus sonidos y golpes se intensificaban llegándose a convertir en gritos desesperados y estruendosos golpeteos. Elisa le rogaba a su madre que despertara, la quería a su lado, pero no lo hacía. La niña comenzó a gritar desesperada y Hannibal la tomó de sus manos y la alejó del féretro.

—Por un demonio, ¿por qué la trajeron? —fue la pregunta a voz baja que realizó Will. Alana le miró y colocó su mano sobre su brazo mientras le miraba angustiosa.

La joven Doctora se alzó y se acercó hacía ellos, buscando consolar a la pequeña. Los Crawford no se quedaron atrás realizando la misma acción que la Doctora Bloom. Elisa se sentía abrumada, ya no comprendía lo que pasaba, y ocultó su rostro en las ropas de Hannibal.

—Necesita aire —fueron sus únicas palabras.

Todos se hicieron a un lado y Hannibal caminó junto a la niña para sacarla de ese lugar.

Hannibal tenía en brazos a la niña, lloraba sobre su hombro y no paró de sollozar. El resto del día fue cruel para ella y Will, ambos amaban a Marlène y no aceptaban su partida. Pero mientras que los Crawford, Alana y Will estaban presentes en el entierro, a la lejanía Elisa y Hannibal caminaban por el lugar, viendo las tumbas que llamaban la atención de la niña.

* * *

Caminando por el sendero del cementerio, Will y Hannibal, este último aún con la niña en brazos, iban en silencio dejando que la fría ventisca cubriera sus rostros.

—Quiero adoptar a Abigail y Elisa —confesó Will, tomando por sorpresa a Lecter.

—Interesante decisión.

—Tramite la papelería. No soy apto para ello.

—¿Tan pronto te negaron todo?

—Me consideraron una persona inestable para criar hijos.

—Lo siento —fingió.

—¿Tú piensas adoptar a Elisa?

—No lo sé. No lo había considerado.

—Por algún momento pensé que sí.

Hannibal no respondió.

—¿Y ahora qué harás?

—Seguir compartiendo la tutoría de Abigail contigo y apoyar a Elisa.

—Bien —dijo en tono seco, una vez llegó a su auto.

—Te veré después.

Hannibal ladeó su cabeza y vio como Will se retiraba del lugar, sin ánimos de seguir en la vida. Antes de partir Jack se acercó a Lecter y lo detuvo mientras subía a su coche.

—¿Qué sucede Jack?

—¿Podría ir a mi oficina esta tarde, Doctor? Necesito contarle algo, muy delicado.

—Claro Jack. En la tarde estaré con usted.

* * *

 **Oficina de Jack Crawford – Quántico, Virginia.**

Hannibal llegó a la oficina, tocó la puerta y Jack le atendió al momento.

—Gracias por venir, Doctor.

—Un placer. Dígame Jack, ¿qué es lo delicado que tiene que contarme?

—Por favor, tome asiento —y obedeció—. Doctor, ¿y Elisa?

—Con Abigail.

—¿Después de lo que paso la sigue dejando con ella?

—Jack... por favor.

—En serio Doctor... —paró y suspiró amargamente—. No quería decirle esto en el cementerio, pero encontraron el cuerpo de Nicholas Boyle, anoche.

Hannibal no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, aquel sujeto era quien Abigail mató y le ayudó a ocultar el cadáver.

—¿Nicholas Boyle? —fingió confuso.

—Si. El hermano de Cassie Boyle, la chica que fue encontrada muerta en la casa de campo de los Hobbs.

—Y amiga de Abigail.

—Correcto.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Doctor Lecter, tengo sospechas que Abigail Hobbs mató a este chico.

—Pero son solo sospechas, Crawford.

—Es verdad. Pero no quitare el dedo del renglón, Doctor. Es por ello, que le pido, que mantenga a Elisa alejada de ella.

—Si eso le incomoda Jack. Lo haré.

Un abrupto silencio se formó. Jack observó rigurosamente a Lecter, ya que le sorprendió su tan sencilla respuesta.

—Doctor Lecter, me gustaría preguntarle otra cosa.

—Dígame.

—¿Usted piensa adoptar a Elisa?

Hannibal parpadeó veloz, Will ya le había hecho ese cuestionamiento y realmente no lo había pensado. Adoptar a Elisa no era una mala idea, la quería a su lado y así forjar a su pequeña hermana pero la realidad era cruel y Hannibal estaba consiente de no poder cría a la pequeña con su tan prominente estilo de vida. Si la quería a su lado, sabía que sus fiestas de socialité, con el tiempo, se convertirían en fiestas más familiares, casi infantiles. Su trabajo podría verse recortado para complacer a la pequeña con cualquier gusto, y, lo primordial, su otra vida ya no podía pararla. Podría hacerlo por temporadas, como usualmente lo hacía, pero mientras ella crezca y comience a razonar con mayor habilidad, habría momentos en que lo cuestionaría y no podría engañarla para siempre.

—¿Doctor? —interrumpió Jack.

—Debo ser honesto con usted, Jack, no. No lo había pensado.

—¿Pero si le interesaría?

—Sí, me interesa. Por desgracia, tengo una rutina de vida a la cual no creo adaptar bien a Elisa.

—Entiendo.

—Usted mismo la ha visto. A veces tengo que dejarla con Abigail para poder realizar cosas importantes.

—Sí, sí.

—Pero, ¿a qué debo su pregunta?

Jack observó analíticamente a Lecter y pensó por un largo minuto.

—Bella y yo... queremos adoptar a Elisa.

Esa confesión retumbó en la cabeza de Hannibal como un eco terrible. Miró perplejamente a Jack y buscó cambiar su semblante. Pensó por unos segundos, los Crawford no eran una mala idea, no como él o como Will. Eran una pareja estable, buena posición económica, la niña llevaría un estilo de vida adecuado y no sonaba tan mal.

—Me alegra escuchar ello, Jack.

—Lo hemos platicado desde que estaba en el hospital, pero no hemos convivido con la niña. Ella está más apegada a usted y queremos conocerla mejor, para que nos tenga confianza.

—Aún hay una cena pendiente —recordó.

—Es verdad. Estoy seguro que lo que hubiera preparado para aquella cena ya se echó a perder.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Puedo organizar una cena para este sábado. Usted y su esposa podrán convivir con Elisa.

—Lo agradecería mucho Doctor.

—No es necesario.

—¿Algo en que pueda cooperar?

—Usted no se preocupe, yo tengo una carne de excelente calidad para la cena.

Los dos volvieron a sonreír.

—Doctor Lecter, antes de terminar, otra pregunta.

—¿Si?

—Seguirá llevando la terapia de Elisa.

—Si ustedes así lo desean, sí. Puedo continuar con ello.

—Gracias Doctor, confiamos en usted.

Y Hannibal dejó a relucir su mejor sonrisa.

* * *

 **Instalaciones Psiquiátricas Port Haven — Baltimore, Maryland.**

Abigail y Elisa armaban un rompecabezas. Ambas no tenían ganas de salir al jardín, al menos por un tiempo. Hannibal llegó a la sala, Elisa sonrió y Abigail giró su cabeza para verle.

—Qué bueno que llega —le recibió. Lecter no se veía de buen humor, la joven Hobbs lo notó y se preocupó por ello—. ¿Pasa algo? —confesó preocupada.

—Abigail. ¿Por qué desenterraste a Nicholas Boyle?

La joven palideció ante esa cuestión, ella se alzó de su silla y miró aterrada a Hannibal.

—Y-yo... yo no lo desenterré.

Hannibal se acercó a ella, posó ambas manos en su rostro y con sus pulgares acarició sus mejillas.

—No me mientas. Sabes que odio las mentiras.

—Yo... yo lo hice —confesó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... quería algo interesante para el libro —Hannibal alzó suavemente su cabeza y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rosto. Elisa miró confusa el momento pero decidió volver armar el rompecabezas. Ante el silencio que se creó Abigail habló—: ¿Piensa matarme?

—Lo siento mucho, mi niña —respondió, mientras sus pulgares buscaban desaparecer las lágrimas de Abigail Hobbs.

* * *

 **Residencia de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

El sábado llegó. Hannibal se encontraba en su cocina preparando todo para la cena de esta noche. La carne que degustarían sus invitados era la que había obtenido de Alan Gardner. Hannibal vertió una cantidad generosa de vino sobre la sartén y las llamas se hicieron presente. Elisa miró impactada y Hannibal sonrió ante su expresión.

—¿Te agradó? —preguntó. Ella ladeó la cabeza, aun sorprendida.

Elisa no había vuelto a sonreír en mucho tiempo. Hannibal siempre buscó una manera de hacerla sonreír pero le era imposible, la niña extrañaba a su madre y no podía con ello. Hannibal tomó uno de los riñones y comenzó a trocearlos en pequeños cubos. Elisa siguió mirando en como trabajaba en la cocina, le encantaba ver a Hannibal preparando todo tipo de comidas, pero aun así las sonrisas no aparecían.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Hannibal limpió sus manos. Una vez hecho se acercó a Elisa y acomodó la boina rojo canela que lleva en su cabeza.

—Luces preciosa.

 _« Gracias. »_

Hannibal sonrió desganadamente y fue atender al llamado a su puerta. Abrió y recibió a los Crawford. Estos entraron a la residencia y pasaron directos al comedor, una vez tomaron asiento, Elisa llegó y les miró.

—Hola Elisa —saludaron, a la vez que movían sus manos.

—Hola —respondió de la misma manera.

—Por favor, relájense. La cena casi esta lista —mencionó Lecter con una encantadora sonrisa.

Elisa se sentó junto a Bella, quien le sonreía de una manera maternal y Jack contemplaba ambas damas, esperando una grata respuesta por parte de la niña. Hannibal apareció con los platillos a degustar: El primero era _Coratella Con Carciofi,_ el siguiente fue _Peceto al verdeo con vino tinto_ y otro más se sumó a la fiesta: _Corazón con champiñones al vino._

—¡Vaya Doctor! —Exclamó Jack—. Esta noche se ha lucido.

—Muchas gracias Jack. Todo ha sido preparado con la carne de un solo animal.

—¿De uno solo rindió para tanto? —cuestionó sorprendida Bella.

—Así es. Este animal había sido preparado para servir en una excelente cena, espero y lo disfruten.

Hannibal sirvió con gracia el vino y para Elisa un vaso de jugos de arándanos. A los adultos les sirvió un poco de todo y a Elisa le sirvió la _Coratella Con Carciofi_. La niña miró maravillada su plato. Hannibal se colocó frente a su silla, esperando a que sus comensales dieran el visto bueno a sus platillos. Bella y Jack probaron maravillados su comida y, como siempre, halagaron le arte culinario de Lecter, solo faltaba la niña. Elisa tomó un poco de su platillo y se lo llevó a la boca; mascó por unos momentos y quedó maravillada por el sabor. Miró a Hannibal y después de un largo tiempo Elisa volvió a sonreír. Lecter no evitó una gloriosa y satisfactoria sonrisa en volver a ver la alegría en el rostro de su pequeña y estar satisfecho por cumplir las expectativas de su magistral platillo.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	13. XIII Passionné

**XIII. Passionné.**

 **2003**

 **Consultorio de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

—Estoy asustado —confesó Jack Crawford, sin despejar la mirada de las tenues llamas de la chimenea.

—No eres el único, Jack —afirmó Hannibal, mirando a su copa con vino.

—Bella cree que estoy exagerando —dijo con una leve sonrisa, agitó su vaso y le dio un tragó—. Pero yo sé que no estoy exagerando.

Hannibal le acompañó con una sonrisa.

—Estas preocupado, y créeme, yo te comprendo. Pero tenemos que aceptarlo, es la decisión de Elisa y tenemos que respetarla.

Jack suspiró, bajó la mirada y no paró en agitar el vaso.

—No estoy seguro de ello, Doctor Lecter.

—Si Elisa quiere ir a una escuela común, tenemos que dejarla.

—No quiero que vaya a una —Hannibal alzó la vista y le miró suspicaz—. Se lo que está pensando —soltó ante esa mirada—, cree que la estoy sobreprotegiendo.

—Seré honesto contigo Jack, yo haría lo mismo. Pero Elisa es una niña inteligente, lo ha demostrado. Si ella quiere convivir con personas oyentes, es capaz de hacerlo.

—No dudo de ella, para nada, pero tengo miedo de como pueda actuar los demás chicos con ella.

—Lo entiendo… —respondió Hannibal mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Usted debe de saberlo Doctor, la gente actúa indiferente ante lo que ellos no consideran normal. Y Elisa aun no entiende ello.

Jack humedeció sus labios, pasó saliva y dio el último gran sorbo a su bebida. Hannibal se mostró pensativo; ahora él miraba a la chimenea, y admirado, estaba de acuerdo ante la preocupación de Jack.

—Puedo hablar con ella, si te parece bien.

—Justo le iba pedir eso.

—Pero no creo hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Confió en usted, Doctor Lecter.

Hannibal sonrió y le dio el ultimo tragó a su copa.

Ambos terminaron su plática. Jack tomó su abrigo y estaba listo para retirase.

—Sabe, se supone que no debo decirle esto, pero ya tenemos los resultados del colegio de Elisa.

—¿Y cómo le fue? —inquirió con mucho interés.

—Primer lugar de su generación —dijo Jack con orgullo.

Si en ese momento Jack se sentía orgulloso, la alegría y felicidad de ello no cabía dentro de Hannibal Lecter.

—Me alegro por ello.

—Se supone que no debe saberlo aún. Elisa quiere decírselo.

—Fingiré Jack. Pero la verdad, esa noticia es inevitable no poder celebrarlo, tanto que prepararé una excelente cena para este sábado.

Por unos momentos Jack se mostró confuso ante ello.

—¿Sábado?

—¿Acaso lo olvido? —Cuestionó extrañado Hannibal.

Jack cerró los ojos y tronó sus dedos.

—¡Oh sí, la cena! Lo había olvidado.

—Lo supuse.

—Lo siento, es que he estado tan ocupado estas últimas semanas.

—¿Mucho trabajo?

—Demasiado. Nuevamente el Destripador.

—¿En serio? —fingió.

—Si. Mató a dos personas.

—Qué mal —dijo, mientras guardaba una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Siguen sin saber quién pueda ser? —Jack negó impotentemente—. Es una pena.

—Hacemos lo mejor que podemos.

—¿Y Will Graham no ha tomado los casos?

—No ha querido regresar. Dice que está cómodo dando lecturas en la academia y quiero respetar su decisión.

—Creo que es lo mejor. Después de los casos Hobbs y Gardner, Will merecía un buen descanso.

—Pero sé que algún día lo necesitare —continuó mientras se ponía su abrigo—. Él lo sabe y sé que teme por ese día.

—Esperemos que no sea tan pronto.

—Si… —soltó desanimado.

—Bueno, espero y pronto atrape al Destripador, Jack.

—Gracias Doctor.

—Y lo veré mañana para la sesión de Elisa.

—Claro, hasta mañana Doctor.

* * *

 **Residencia de Will Graham — Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

Will preparaba dos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea. Chupó el restante de sus dedos y fue en busca de dos vasos y el cartón de leche en el refrigerador. Sirvió todo para la merienda y salió al pórtico de su casa.

—¡Elisa! —llamó.

A lo lejos, en el llano terreno, se encontraba Elisa jugando con sus perros. Will volvió a llamarle y ella alzó su cabeza en medio de los cinco perros que tenía a su alrededor; la niña alzó su brazo indicándole que ya iba y reunió a los perros para ir a casa. Se levantó de la tierra, limpió sus ropas y cargó al más pequeño de los canes, a quien había llamado George. El resto de los perros llegó con Will y se reunieron a su alrededor agitando sus colas llenas de alegría al ver a su dueño, y él les acarició su pelaje debidamente. Elisa llegó y miró sonriente a Will, este alzó su vista y respondió de la misma manera a la niña, o más bien, casi adolescente.  
Habían pasado seis años. Seis años desde la merecida y fatídica muerte de Alan, la defunción de Marlène y la repentina desaparición de Abigail Hobbs. Y tan rápido pasó ese tiempo que Will no reparó que Elisa ya estaba dejando atrás la niñez. Elisa, aportando el apellido Crawford, tenía casi trece años. Tan pronto pasaron los momentos en que su padre biológico le había secuestrado y maltratado, Jack y Bella Crawford habían discutido el asunto de la adopción y muy seriamente. Ambos tenían un matrimonio de varios años, sin hijos de por medio, pero con Elisa las fibras de la paternidad fueron tocadas y el interés por la niña creció, y creció hasta llegar a la adopción. Los Crawford pensaron demasiadas ocasiones que el Doctor Lecter adoptaría a la niña, también Will tenía planes, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Bajó las influencias y conocidos de Jack, para el mes, ellos ya figuraban en el acta como padres de la niña.

—Lávate las manos —dijo Will, a la par que movía sus manos.

—Si —respondió la niña, con un tono de voz muy suave.

Elisa bajó a George, le dio una última acariciada a su cabeza y entró a la casa para obedecer a Will. Una vez ella entró Will le siguió el paso y dejó que sus perros entraran y comenzaran a merendar. Elisa llegó a la planta baja y tomó asiento en el comedor, esperando a que Will sirviera. Una vez los platos ya estaban en la mesa, Graham se sentó junto a ella.

—Espero y te guste —mencionó con un torpe movimiento de manos.

Will había practicado el lenguaje de señas pero no le dedicaba el tiempo que se debía, y Elisa, conforme fue creciendo, fue adaptando los sonidos y timbres de voz a sus oídos con sus aparatos y mejorando la lectura de labios.

—Gracias Will —habló con una sonrisa.

—Tu voz es bonita —confesó, dándole un tragó al vaso de leche.

—Gracias —replicó aun sonriente—. Todos me dicen eso.

—Y es porque es verdad.

Elisa ensanchó su sonrisa y empezó a merendar. Al dar el primer bocado a su sándwich un piquete de nostalgia le invadió; masticó lentamente y Will lo notó.

—¿Sucede algo?

La pequeña bajó su sándwich y con cierta pena miró a Will, confesando su sentir.

—Las… las extraño.

Will tragó difícilmente, soltó su vaso y viendo tristemente a la pequeña también se confesó.

—Yo también, Elisa. Yo también.

Un incómodo silencio se forjó y, para que este no se extendiera, Will sacudió su mano en la cabeza de Elisa revolviendo su castaño cabello.

—Te prometo que encontraré a Abigail —dijo, siendo esta una promesa hecha desde hacía seis años.

* * *

Jack llegó a Wolf Trap, Elisa salió corriendo de la casa y fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Mi niña! —exclamó correspondiendo aquel abrazo. Un sereno Will salió detrás de ella y tambien sus perros a hacer compañía—. Hola Will —saludó amablemente.

—Jack —respondió con leve ladeó de cabeza.

—¿Qué tal se portó esta pequeña?

—Excelente. Es un ángel.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo, mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Elisa.

 _« Siempre me porto bien »_ señaló, con una divertida risa.

Y ambos hombres sonrieron, aunque uno más que otro.

—Gracias por cuidarla, Will.

—No agradezcas. Sabes que me gusta hacerlo.

Jack movió suavemente su cabeza, sabiendo que ello era una promesa que había realizado a la difunta Marlène.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a venir la próxima semana?

—Por supuesto. Solo quería saber, ¿si podríamos cambiar los días a los viernes?

—¿Viernes? —preguntó curiosa Elisa.

Jack alzó sus manos y le completó lo que decían en la conversación, Will se vio admirado como él manejaba el lenguaje de señas; se sentía un inútil. Ella se mostró un poco pensativa, luego alzó su cabeza con un sí.

—Perfecto.

—Ve por tus cosas —dijo Jack. Y Elisa obedeció.

Los canes siguieron a la jovencita y entraron de nuevo a la residencia Graham. Will y Jack quedaron solos y una tensión flotó en el aire; ambos miraban por todo el lugar y buscaban que sus ojos no se cruzaran, pero les fue imposible.

—¿Qué tal va todo en la academia? —se animó Jack.

—Bien. Todo normal, uno que otro holgazán por ahí pero bien.

—Me alegro.

—¿Y tú? —continuó Will, por ser formal.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. ¿Cómo van los casos?

—Pues Zeller y Price me tienen harto —Will no evitó una sonrisa—, Katz es la más centrada de los tres, agradezco a Dios por ella. Todo va con normalidad, excepto…

—¿Excepto? —insistió.

—Tú lo sabes, Will.

El joven Graham agachó el rostro y rascó su nuca, sabía a lo que Jack se refería pero no, no iba a volver. Aún no. La puerta principal se escuchó y ambos enfocaron sus miradas en ella, Elisa se despidió de todos los perros, uno por uno. Una vez terminó su despedida se acercó a los dos.

—¡Lista!

—Muy bien jovencita, despídete de Will.

Elisa le miró y le dio un abrazo, algo que lo tomó por sorpresa pero lo acepto.

—Gracias por hoy, Will.

—No hay de que, y, antes de que se me olvide… —dijo mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón— Esto es para ti —Will extendió su mano y le entregó un billete de cinco dólares. Elisa comenzó a negar su cabeza pero él le detuvo—. Es por ayudarme con mis perros.

Elisa miró boquiabierta a Will luego a Jack, quien con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que los aceptara.

—Ok. Gracias.

Will se despidió de Elisa con una sonrisa. Y ambos salieron de los terrenos en Wolf Trap para ir a casa.

* * *

Will verificó que sus mascotas estuvieran descansando, y una vez hecho, salió de casa, fue a su coche y condujo por la oscura carretera hasta llegar a su destino.

* * *

 **Heaven's Night – Edmondson, Baltimore, Maryland.**

Entrando en aquel club nocturno las notas de un suave y melancólico piano recibieron a Will Graham. Este se detuvo y contempló aquella cantante que hacía tiempo conoció. Isabella relucía en el escenario, como siempre lo hacía, su bella y melodiosa voz era una especie de bálsamo para él.

 _—Shadows fall so blue. As lonely as I do. Blue, blue star…_

La música terminó, los aplausos se hicieron eco y las palmas de Will se unieron a ellos. Isabella agradeció a su público y dejó el escenario mientras Will se acercó a la barra; el bar tender, una vez lo reconoció, le saludo como el cliente frecuente que se había convertido.

—¿Lo de siempre, Will?

—Por favor, Jason —respondió, mientras se recargaba en la barra.

—A la orden.

El bar tender se dio la media vuelta y fue en busca de la cerveza que Will bebía. Le entregó una botella helada y le abrió frente a él. Will agradeció y dio el primer tragó, sintiendo como el frío liquido recorría su seca garganta; la sensación fue dolorosa y agradable. Concibió como una mano tocó uno de sus hombros y sorprendido se giró y descubrió a una alegre Isabella.

—¿Te asuste?

—Algo —soltó, pasando lo que había tomado de cerveza—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú? Te notó algo desanimado.

—Estoy que ya es ganancia —confesó y dio otro tragó a su cerveza—. ¿Quieres?

—No puedo, horas de servicio. Vine a saludarte, hacía mucho que no platicamos.

—Lo sé… Veo que todo va bien por aquí.

—Así es. El bar se ha vuelto un lugar más tranquilo, desde que te volviste un cliente frecuente.

—Si supieran que solo soy un académico —se mofó. Ella sonrió.

—Pero estas en el FBI y has trabajado en campo.

—Me retiré del campo hace seis años —y finalizó de golpe su cerveza—. Pero si, estoy en el FBI.

Isabella le observó, recargó su brazo en la barra y sus ojos color miel se incrustaron en él. Will sintió la presión de su mirada y sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella.

—Will —habló—, ¿siempre que vienes, buscas tu pedacito de cielo, verdad?

El joven Graham tragó difícilmente.

—He seguido tus consejos Isabella. No me han funcionado.

Ella sonrió lánguidamente.

—Van a funcionar Will. Pronto encontraras a esa muchacha, y luego, al amor de tu vida —él dejó escapar una sonrisa ingenua—. ¡No te burles! —Exclamó mientras le daba un leve golpe en su pecho—. Sé que lo harás.

—Gracias por la motivación, me hacía mucha falta.

Y ambos sonrieron.

—Debo volver al escenario. ¿Seguirás aquí?

—Un rato.

—Bien. Espero que cuando termine, tengas más oportunidad de charlar.

Will cabeceó suavemente e Isabella se retiró para volver a bañar el lugar con su mágica voz.

* * *

Después de dos botellas de cerveza y un bar con menos gente, Will tenía sus brazos extendidos y su espalda descansaba sobre la barra; veía al escenario, los músicos de Isabella tocaban un armonioso jazz mientras ella descansaba. El joven Graham suspiró agotado, ya sentía la necesidad de ir a casa cuando, fijó su mirada al centro del bar, específicamente en la zona cerca del escenario. Distinguió una cabellera castaña familiar, se alzó de su lugar y mantuvo sus ojos en esa nuca, hasta que, esa persona giró levemente su cabeza y le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Will se vio paralizado y esa persona movió más su cabeza dejando visible la mitad de su rostro. Will Graham quedó sobrecogido al ver ese rostro, el rostro de Abigail Hobbs.

Abigail no había cambiado en nada; su rostro fulguraba su juventud y una delgada línea se dibujó en sus labios. Escéptico ante lo que Will miraba, su cuerpo reaccionó ante los impulsos de ir tras la joven, y mientras daba sus primeros pasos un mesero se interpuso en su camino, a punto de caer Will logró sostenerse y a la bandeja del joven. Pidió disculpas y al levantar su mirada vio como Abigail salió del bar; sus piernas tomaron velocidad y Will salió disparado del lugar. Estando fuera la helada brisa recorrió su cuerpo, siendo esta un descenso a su adrenalina, y Will miró a todos lados en busca de la joven Hobbs, pero el lugar estaba desértico.

—¿Abigail? —se cuestionó, sin dejar de girar en su propio eje.

—¡¿Will?! —Escuchó a sus espaldas y esperanzado volteó y notó a una preocupada Isabella—. ¿Will? —clamó, acercándose a él—. ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Isabella tomó los brazos del joven Graham; estaba agitado y alterado, posó una de sus manos sobre su rostro y sintió su piel helada.

—Y-yo…

—Te vi salir despavorido del lugar. Como si hubieses visto un fantasma —mencionó intranquila.

Will quitó su mano y retomó la vista a lo lejos del sitio, Isabella posó sus manos sobre la de él y apreció el frio y sudor de su piel.

—La vi —soltó, casi aterrado.

—¿A quién?

—A ella. A-Abigail, estaba sentada, frente al escenario y…

—Will —llamó, este volteó con ella—. No había nadie sentado cercas del escenario.

—Pe-pero la vi. Estaba ahí… era ella.

Will Graham se llevó su mano libre a su boca y sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la realidad revelada, Isabella abrigó sus emociones y le abrazó. Will no dejó de mirar a la nada, esperanzado a que las palabras de Isabella fuera un cruel mentira, pero ella insistía que lo que había pasado no había sido real sino un desalmado producto de su imaginación.

* * *

 **Consultorio de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

 ** _—_** ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa, señora Campbell? —preguntó sereno el Doctor.

La mujer yacía sentada frente a él, sosteniendo con angustia su fino y delicado pañuelo, evitando derramar lágrimas.

 ** _—_** Es… es sobre mi marido. Sé que habló mucho de él en la sesiones pero…

—No se preocupe —interrumpió con una leve sonrisa.

Ella ladeó su cabeza y relajó la tensión que llevaba en mano.

 ** _—_** Gracias —respondió en leve susurro, aun así Hannibal le escuchó—. Él, él es demasiado posesivo… me altera y me he vuelto muy nerviosa por ello.

Hannibal prestó total atención a lo que le decía la señora Campbell, una mujer de no más de treinta y cinco años, con una larga cabellera castaña clara y un elegante guardarropa. Mientras la débil y delicada voz de la señora Campbell sonaban alrededor de su consultorio, su voz fue quebrada por una leve risa proveniente detrás de la puerta principal. Hannibal reconoció esa risa, esa dulce e infantil risa. Una leve línea se formó en su rostro y volvió a concentrarse en la señora Campbell, que ya le quedaban quince minutos de su sesión.

 ** _—_** Señora Campbell —comenzó Hannibal una vez ella se desahogó—, mi consejo ante esta situación sería denunciar a su esposo.

 ** _—_** Pero…

 ** _—_** Es lo mejor, será un peso menos para usted. Consideré el divorcio y empezar desde cero.

Hannibal siguió dando consejos base ante la desesperada señora, y ella no muy convencida dijo que lo pensaría de aquí a la próxima sesión.

Al otro lado de la puerta, en la pequeña sala de espera, Jack y Elisa platicaban con lenguajes de señas. En momentos Elisa no evitó reír pero siempre buscó que el sonido de su voz fuera lo más baja posible. Ambos se divertían, platicaban sobre las cosas graciosas que pasaron en las últimas vacaciones familiares. Jack y Elisa congeniaron muy bien desde que le adoptó. En un principio la niña se vio reacia ante él, parecía no quererle y le comprendía, tenía los traumas por su padre biológico pero Jack le demostró que era una buena persona y un buen, y algo sobreprotector, padre.

La puerta se abrió, ambos controlaron sus risas y vieron como una hermosa mujer salía de ahí.

 ** _—_** Buenas tardes —gesticuló cortes y ambos respondieron igual.

Sostenido al marco de la puerta estaba Hannibal, despidió a la señora Campbell con su clásica cortesía y miró a su siguiente paciente.

—Jack, Elisa —saludó, mirando a esta última con una inevitable sonrisa—. Pasen.

—Gracias Doctor Lecter.

La niña se alzó y tomó su pequeño bolso, el cual había sido un regalo de Hannibal en su cumpleaños anterior, y ella pasó primero mirando a Lecter con su puritana sonrisa. Jack le siguió con la vista al frente, y una vez dentro del lugar, Hannibal cerró la puerta.

—Llegaron más temprano de lo usual —mencionó Lecter una vez el click de la puerta se escuchó.

Jack volteó a verle apaciblemente mientras Elisa observaba el consultorio, notando nuevos libreros en la parte superior.

—Sí, hay un asunto el BAU y tengo que estar antes de las cinco.

—Entiendo Jack, sabes que no debes preocuparte por Elisa.

—Sí, lo sé Doctor, pero no sé a qué horas salga y Bella también tiene un compromiso laboral…

—No te preocupes. Si te parece yo llevó a Elisa a casa.

—¿Esta seguro Doctor?

—Por supuesto Jack, no te preocupes. Sabes que Elisa es mi última cita el día de hoy. Yo la llevó a casa —finalizó con una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias Doctor Lecter. Elisa —llamó y ella se estremeció. El lugar era tan tranquilo que los sonidos se oían bien—. Ven —ella se acercó—. Voy al trabajo, después de tu plática el Doctor Lecter te llevara a casa —la jovencita afirmó con su cabeza—. Pórtate bien.

 _« Siempre »_ trazó con su leve sonrisa.

Jack posó sus manos en el rostro de Elisa y le dio un beso en su frente; ella colocó sus manos sobre sus muñecas y aceptó el apapacho de su padre. Hannibal desvió un poco su mirada y dentro de él soportó los celos. Jack se despidió y salió del consultorio.

Elisa se mantuvo de pie contemplando el lugar, como siempre lo hacía desde niña.

—Elisa —llamó Hannibal. Ella volteó y vio como este tomaba asiento en la silla de su escritorio.

—¿Nuevos? —preguntó, apuntando a los libreros de la parte superior.

—Si —respondió con una leve sonrisa—. Pronto los llenaré.

La pequeña apretó sus labios mientras buscó lugar frente a él.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo?

—Por supuesto.

Y ambos sonrieron. Elisa tomó asiento sin dejar de mirar ansiosa a Hannibal, este se imaginaba el porqué de esa emoción.

—Ya terminé la escuela —habló, a la par que movía sus manos.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó, comprendiendo a donde iría la conversación. Elisa meneó la cabeza en un sí mientras sus mejillas se elevaban por la sonrisa que dibujó, Hannibal no pudo evitar acompañar esa sonrisa—. ¿Y qué tal te fue?

Elisa agachó la cabeza y comenzó a buscar en su bolso hasta sacar un pequeño papel el cual le entregó. Hannibal lo tomó y le abrió para ver su contenido, en el venía las calificaciones finales de la niña; gozoso Hannibal presenció la excelencia académica de Elisa. En todas las materias sus calificaciones eran sublimes a excepción de las matemáticas, la cual era dos puntos por debajo de las otras materias, él lo comprendía debido a que Elisa no era buena con los números pero siempre se esforzaba, y lo había logrado.

 _« Fui primer lugar de mi generación. »_ describió sin controlar su alegría.

Hannibal le observó sin deshacer su sonrisa.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Elisa sonrió dichosa de las palabras de Hannibal, ya que, para ella, el saber que él estaba contento con sus esfuerzos la hacía sentir una maravillosa e indescriptible satisfacción. Hannibal dobló la hoja y se la regresó a la niña y la guardó.

—Esto amerita una celebración.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto, te esforzaste y lo lograste.

—¿Será una cena? —preguntó curiosa.

—En parte —confesó, sin dejar de reír.

—¿Algo más? —insistió sorprendida.

—Si tú así lo deseas.

—¿De verdad?

Hannibal afirmó. Elisa se vio pensativa, movió su cabeza y buscó el piano que tenía, lo miró por unos momentos y después retomó la mirada con él. Con cierta pena apuntó hacía el lugar donde el piano se encontraba y Hannibal comprendió su petición.

—Vayamos —mencionó mientras se alzaba.

Elisa le siguió y ambos tomaron lugar frente al piano. Hannibal levantó la tapa que cubría las teclas y la niña prestó total atención a sus movimientos; Hannibal posó sus dedos sobre las teclas y empezó a tocar _"Für Elise"_ de Beethoven. La pequeña sonrió complacida y colocó sus manos en la madera cercana a las teclas para disfrutar de la vibración que generaba la melodía, Hannibal le miró y ella sintió el peso de su mirada, alzó la vista y con una sonrisa le agradeció por su pequeño regalo de graduación.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	14. XIV Kaishi

**XIV. Kaishi.** (開始)

Alana Bloom estacionó su coche frente a la residencia de Will Graham. La joven Doctora bajó del vehículo y caminó por el sendero mientras mecía una bolsa de plástico, llegó al pórtico y vio a Will, sentado en una mecedora con dos de sus perros a sus pies.

—Traje comida china —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por venir Alana —respondió Will con una desanimada sonrisa.

Ambos entraron a casa y Alana acogió a todos los canes con leves caricias en sus cabezas mientras Will preparaba la mesa, una vez listo los dos tomaron asiento y degustaron la comida.

—Hacía mucho que no comía esto —dijo Will, una vez probó los rollos primavera—. Que delicioso.

—Sabía que te gustaría —confesó Alana con una sonrisa, dejando al aire sus fideos en los palillos chinos—. Y dime, Will, ¿qué era lo que querías contarme?

El joven Graham siguió masticando, buscó una servilleta y cubrió su boca mientras pasaba el alimento. Alana le observó pero Will sabía que esa mirada no era solo de una amiga preocupada, también de una psiquiatra ansiosa de saber que ocurría.

—La vi —confesó, una vez paso el alimento.

—¿Abigail? —cuestionó confusa.

Will afirmó suavemente.

—¿Cómo...? ¿En dónde? —continuó ansiosa.

—En un bar que frecuento, pero no era ella.

Alana quedó atónita por unos momentos, parpadeó rápidamente y miró confusa a Will.

—¿Perdón?

—No era Abigail... bueno, sí lo era, pero no la Abigail real.

—¿Me estás diciendo que fue una...?

—Alucinación —continuó por ella—. Se te están cayendo los fideos.

Alana bajó su mirada hacía los palillos y confirmó ello; trató que los fideos no llegaran al suelo y los deposito en la vasija de comida.

—Lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, Will dibujó una delgada línea mientras movía su cabeza—. Yo... Will, ¿estás seguro de lo que viste?

—Cien por cierto, Alana.

—¿Y es la primera vez?

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo no puedes estarlo?

Will dio otro mordisco al rollo primavera y se encogió de hombros y Alana no quedó satisfecha con esa respuesta.

—Muchas veces —habló una vez pasó la comida— he soñado con ella. Tantos han sido mis sueños que no puedo ya distinguirlos de la realidad.

—Will, yo...

—No quiero que me hagas una sesión, Alana —interrumpió—. Solo quiero alguien que me escuche —La doctora sonrió tiernamente para luego llevar sus fríos fideos a la boca, desde que había tomado asiento no había probado mucho de la comida—. Creo saber lo que piensas —continuó al verla comer, Alana alzó sus ojos hacía él—. Piensas que no estoy bien, pero creo que no es necesario analizar ello, tú y yo lo sabemos. Solo quiero encontrarla, Alana.

—Will, no quiero sonar ruda, pero cuando se descubrió el cuerpo de Nicholas Boyle, Abigail desapareció sin dejar rastro. ¿Qué te da entender eso?

—Ella no lo mató, sabes que no hay pruebas —soltó, como si de un padre furioso se tratase.

—Es verdad, no hay pruebas. Pero una gran prueba fue el haber desaparecido.

—Alguien más mató a ese chico, y el que lo hizo, buscó inculpar a Abigail y le hizo algo.

Will dejó caer sus palillos en el plato y buscó una nueva servilleta, Alana no despegó sus ojos ni un instante, analizó cada acción de su cuerpo, su rostro. Era una mezcla de fascinación y tristeza.

—¿Puedo preguntarte que es lo que sueñas con respecto a ella?

Graham suspiró amargamente.

—A veces la veo en los páramos, corriendo por los alrededores, sé que está huyendo. ¿De qué o quién? No lo sé. Otras veces, está sentada frente a mí, como lo estas tu conmigo ahora, solo me sonríe. Y otras estamos en el rio, queriendo pescar... Nunca logramos tener un pez.

Alana sonrió con pesadumbres y colocó su mano sobre la de él. Al sentir el calor de la delicada mano de la doctora Bloom, Will posó su otra mano sobre la de ella, agradeciendo el apoyo que le brindaba.

—Gracias...

—No es nada.

* * *

Alana y Will caminaban alrededor de los terrenos de este, una vez terminada su comida. Los perros iban delante de ellos y jugueteaban entre ellos; Alana prestó atención a un pequeño can entre la manda.

—¿Es nuevo? —preguntó mientras le apuntaba.

—Sí, se llama George. Elisa y yo lo encontramos hace unas semanas, estaba abandonado en el basurero del minisúper.

— ¡Oh! ¿Aun te visita Elisa?

—Cada semana.

—Vaya...

—¿Por qué? —inquirió.

—No pensé que todavía viniera por acá. Ya sabes, Wolf Trap no le ha de traer lo mejores recuerdos.

—Bueno, Elisa ha llevado una excelente terapia.

—Es verdad —soltó Alana con un largo suspiro. Will se extrañó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ha mejorado mucho, desde que deje de asistir sus terapias —confesó, sintiendo como un peso se liberaba de su espalda.

—No te desestimes, Alana. Mientras estuviste ahí, le ayudaste bastante.

—No lo sé, siento que no fui de mucha ayuda.

—¿Por qué?

—Muchas veces, Hannibal y yo chocamos con los métodos para tratar a Elisa. Si no fuera porque el trabajo en el FBI me aumento, probablemente la niña no estuviera de excelente como esta.

—Ambos han hecho un buen trabajo, es verdad que Hannibal continuó y a su manera, pero tú hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

Alana mostró una media sonrisa.

—Hace unos días la vi, Jack la llevó a la oficina. Y cuando la vi, pensé: si hubiera seguido con las terapias, ¿se vería como se ve hoy? Es una niña diferente.

—Alguna vez Jack me contó que ha tenido recaídas.

—Es algo normal, pero Hannibal las ha sabido llevar.

—Qué bueno, por ambos. Pero en serio Alana, no te desalientes. Eres una excelente doctora y me queda muy claro.

—Me alegra saberlo Will, y espero que no digas eso porque no te cobro.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Para nada. Jamás mentiría, me conoces.

—Es verdad, las mentiras no son lo tuyo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo por allá?

—¿En el FBI? —cuestionó y él afirmó—. Pues, lo de siempre, un caos. Llega caso tras caso, asesinos tras asesinos.

—Sí, lo usual.

—¿Por qué? ¿Jack ya te ha buscado?

—No, aun no. Pero tengo el presentimiento que pronto lo hará.

—¿Y aun no estás listo?

—Nunca lo he estado, Alana, nunca.

* * *

 **Residencia de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

—¿Logró algo Doctor? —cuestionó desesperado Jack Crawford mientras veía a Hannibal verter una generosa cantidad de vino tinto a la comida. Las llamas aparecieron en la sartén y el crujir del aceite y el vino se hizo eco en la habitación.

—Me temo que no Jack. Lo siento —Crawford agachó el rostro y suspiró terriblemente—. No se ponga así Jack. Créame, estoy de su lado y mi sentir es igual al suyo.

—No quiero que Elisa vaya a un colegio público.

—Tenemos que aceptarlo y dejarla ir —dijo, acomodando la sartén en la estufa—. No vamos a sobreprotegerla siempre.

—Lo sé Doctor, lo sé. Pero quiero que ella entienda los riesgos que puede pasar.

—Yo hablé de ello con ella, y está preparada para cualquier adversidad.

—¿Esta seguro?

Hannibal ladeó su cabeza.

—Elisa es muy inteligente, no dude de ello Jack.

La carne llegó a su punto y Hannibal se dispuso hacer la presentación del platillo estelar de la noche: _Solomillo de ternera con demiglace de manzanas reineta._ Crawford observó detalladamente el cómo Lecter preparaba el platillo; la delicadeza con la que deslizaba el demiglace, el cómo acomodaba todo con una perfecta simetría. Las comidas de Hannibal Lecter eran piezas de arte. Y no cualquiera tenía el placer de comerlas.

—¿Podría ayudarme Jack? —preguntó una vez terminó con el platillo principal—. Yo llevare la Coratella y el vino.

—Claro —confirmó, una vez volvió en sí.

Jack tomó el plato principal y se fue detrás de Hannibal.

En el comedor Bella y Elisa esperaban de ambos. Las dos conversaban con alegría hasta que Bella notó como llegaba su esposo y el anfitrión de la cena.

—La cena esta lista —dijo Hannibal mientras acomodaba todo en la mesa junto a Jack.

—Que bien se ve y huele —confesó Bella con una gran sonrisa.

Elisa contempló la comida con admiración, adoraba comer en casa de Hannibal Lecter. Desde que era pequeña siempre admiró como Lecter cocinaba, no gustaba de ofender la cocina de su madre Bella, pero la comida de Hannibal siempre era de otro nivel; el sabor, el aroma, la presentación todo era digno de admiración. La pequeña observó como Hannibal le servía su plato de _Coratella_ _Con_ _Carciofi_ , aquel platillo que amaba degustar cada vez que se daba la oportunidad. Elisa alzó su mirada y le sonrió a Hannibal, quien respondió de la misma manera.

Hannibal término de servir a Elisa y continuó con Bella, quien veía deslumbrada el platillo principal.

—Maravilloso platillo —confesó.

—Gracias Bella. Debo confesar, que la carne de esta noche, proviene de un excelente animal —dijo con una sonrisa y recordando su caza de hacia unas noches.

—Siempre escoge a los mejores animales, ¿no es así?

—Para ocasiones como esta, siempre busco la mejor calidad —Todos sonrieron—. Jamás decepcionaría a mis comensales.

Hannibal sirvió el vino, le entregó una copa a Bella y luego a Jack; para la niña un vaso de jugo de moras y frambuesas. Llegó a su lugar, tomó su copa y la alzó, llamado la atención de los presentes.

—Hoy esta cena es especial. Está noche brindaremos por Elisa y su excelente desempeño escolar —todos posaron sus ojos en ella; sus mejillas se pintaron en un exuberante rojizo, consciente de lo que pasaba, Bella colocó una de sus manos sobre su larga cabellera y le sonrió—. Nos ha demostrado ser una niña de gran inteligencia y estamos orgullosos por ello, y esperemos que en esta próxima y nueva etapa escolar se sigan cosechando logros y éxitos —Hannibal alzó un poco más su copa, y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro—. Por Elisa.

—Por Elisa —continuaron los Crawford, mirando orgullosos a su pequeña.

Ella apretó sus labios, queriendo ocultar su emoción. Los adultos dieron un tragó al vino y la niña les acompañó con su jugo. Hannibal se mantuvo sonriente y se dio inicio a la extraordinaria cena. Elisa tomó su tenedor y comenzó a degustar de su Coratella, Hannibal le observó discretamente, se sentía orgulloso por la cena de hoy y más al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeña.

Desde que los Crawford adoptaron a Elisa, cada mes Hannibal les invitaba a una cena en su hogar. Con los años se volvió una costumbre, un sábado de cada mes visitaban su hogar para una despampanante cena, y Hannibal, cada vez que una ocasión especial lo ameritaba, iba en búsqueda de la mejor carne para degustar.

Las conversaciones en la mesa eran triviales y sin un gran interés para el anfitrión, pero siempre que tuviera a su pequeñita en su mesa, nada importaba. Las cenas eran totalmente para ella.

Elisa degustaba su Coratella, sabía delicioso, pero ese platillo no se comparaba al primero que probó hacía seis años. Su primera Coratella, un sabor genuino y que hasta la fecha sus papilas no habían vuelto a saborear. Desconocía el porqué de ello, pero aquel platillo estuvo envuelto en algo especial, algo que nunca podría descubrir y que sólo Hannibal sabía. Tal vez, en alguna oportunidad, le preguntaría que fue lo que aquel platillo contuvo.

* * *

Una _crème_ _brulêe_ _de vainilla y compota de frutas_ fue el postre de la noche. Todos disfrutaban del último platillo, la plática era simple, Jack era quien más hablaba, pero Hannibal fue adecuado para que el ritmo de la conversación se fuera rumbo a la pequeña.

—¿Y algún plan para estas vacaciones? —cuestionó, con cierta pizca de curiosidad.

Los Crawford se miraron con cierto escepticismo, no habían pensado en nada para estas vacaciones, es más, no tenían intenciones de realizar algo importante este verano.

—Creo que este año, estaremos en casa —mencionó Jack.

—La verdad, no planeamos nada —confesó Bella con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Hannibal, ocultando su falta de interés—. Es una pena, leí que este verano será excelente para visitar la costa.

—Este año se nos será difícil.

Elisa observó con detalle, tratando de leer los labios de cada uno, hasta lograr seguir el ritmo de la conversación que los adultos llevaban.

—¿Playa? —preguntó, llamando la atención de todos.

—Si cariño —mencionó Bell mientras movía sus manos—. Hablamos sobre nuestras últimas vacaciones.

Elisa alzó su cabeza y sonrió.

 _« Fueron unas grandiosas vacaciones. »_ formó con sus manos. _« Me gustaría volver a ir, la playa es muy bonita. »_

—Esperemos y el próximo año —dijo Jack. Y ambos se sonrieron.

—¿Y algún plan para estas vacaciones, Elisa? —cuestionó Hannibal al momento que le observaba.

Elisa parpadeó unos segundos y luego miró al Doctor Lecter.

—Dormir —confesó con una apenada sonrisa.

Hannibal ensanchó su sonrisa por la honesta e inocente respuesta de la niña. Jack y Bella también sonrieron, mientras está última le daba un beso en su cabeza.

—Suena bien —dijo Hannibal—, y es justo, después de tan excelente empeño escolar un descanso es merecido.

—Se lo merece, pero aun así, no se excentara de ayudar en la casa —declaró Jack, en un tono paternal severo.

Elisa entrecerró sus ojos y miró a su padre, para nada alegre de esa opción.

—Hablando de ayuda —continuó Hannibal—, a mí consultorio llegaron nuevos libreros y necesitaré ayuda para poder acomodar todos mis libros.

 _« Es verdad »_ soltó Elisa, _« prometí ayudarle. »_

—Siempre y cuando tus padres te den el permiso —dijo mirando a los Crawford.

La pareja observó a la pequeña, quien se veía animosa en cumplir la promesa.

—Bueno... —empezó Bella.

—¿Y tiene alguna disponibilidad, Doctor? —interrumpió Jack. Bella le observó seriamente.

—Los miércoles tengo un espacio de hora y media libre, si les parece adecuado.

—Yo... —continuó Bella. Jack volvió a interrumpirle.

—A mí me parece perfecto —Dijo, llevando a la boca un pedazo de la crème. Bella le miró seriamente y un leve sonido provino de su garganta, Jack alzó su mirada y vio la furiosa mirada de su mujer—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Bella?

Un amargo suspiro provino de ella y apuntó de hablar, ahora, Hannibal le interrumpió.

—Lamento interrumpirle, Bella, pero mi oferta es la misma de la última vez. Un día a la semana Elisa me ayuda a organizar mi librería y prometo pagarle.

—Doctor Lecter, yo...

Elisa tocó el brazo de su madre y Bella volteó a verla.

 _« ¿No quieres que le ayude al Doctor Lecter? »_ Cuestionó con una inmensa tristeza.

Bella negó, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar otro suspiro.

—De acuerdo —accedió, no muy convencida.

A la niña se le escapó un chillido de alegría, llevó sus manos a su rostro y retomó la vista a su Crème Brulêe, preparándose para volver a comerle. Hannibal observó de reojo a Bella, quien paró de comer su postre.

—No se preocupe Bella, sabe que siempre he cuidado bien de Elisa.

—¡Oh! No piense así Doctor, confió en usted —dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Hannibal acompañó la sonrisa de su comensal. Hannibal Lecter sabía que Bella Crawford no confiaba en él, siempre lo había sabido y por ello se había apegado más a Jack, para estar al pendiente de la vida de la niña. Durante el primer año que Elisa empezó su vida con ellos, Bella notó como él trató de influenciar su crianza. Nunca hizo algún comentario a Jack, pero empezó a celar a la niña, asistía a las terapias y hubo ocasiones en que no se organizaban las cenas, y fue cuando Hannibal buscó actuar de otra manera, estar más al lado de Jack Crawford, aunque a él no le gustara esa idea. Jack era más distraído, velaba por Elisa, sí, pero no era similar a su esposa y para él era una gran ventaja. A lo largo de estos seis años Hannibal había influenciado la vida de la niña por medio de Jack, y todo iba de maravilla, salvo ocasiones en las que Bella se interponía, pero al final él resultaba ser el ganador.

Al final de la cena, Elisa miró a su madre y le sonrió tiernamente y a modo de gracias por dejarle ir a apoyar al Doctor Lecter con sus libros.

* * *

 **Residencia de Jack Crawford – Baltimore Maryland.**

Bella yacía recostada en la cama, mirando a un punto fijo en la habitación. Jack se encontraba en el cuarto de baño alistándose para dormir. Terminada su rutina salió del cuarto y notó lo sería que se encontraba su mujer.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó. Bella volvió en sí y observó a su esposo.

—Si.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Jack, ¿por qué el Doctor Lecter no adoptó a Elisa?

Él miró perplejo a su mujer, la pregunta le había caído de sorpresa.

—Bueno, Bella, no recuerdo si te lo conté, pero el Doctor Lecter me dijo que no se sentía seguro de darle una vida adecuada a la niña.

—Pero él tiene una posición económica muy estable, mejor que nosotros.

—Lo sé… —suspiró— Sabes, por mucho tiempo pensé en ello. Y Tal vez no adoptó a Elisa porque en el fondo se siente culpable que bajó su tutoría fuera secuestrada.

—¿Tú crees eso? —cuestionó mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

—Lo siento muy factible. Además —dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella—, desde que conoce a Elisa ha sido un apoyo para ella —Bella arqueó su ceja, no convencida de las palabras de su marido—. ¿Por qué tú pregunta?

—No recuerdo si alguna vez te pregunte —mintió.

Jack alzó ambas cejas y palmeó una de las manos de su esposa.

—¿Sucede algo más?

—Sí, Jack —afirmó severa—. ¿Sabes? No me gustó que no me tomaras en cuenta, para que Elisa fuera ayudarle al Doctor en su consultorio.

—Si te tome en cuenta.

—Una vez le confirmaste. Jack —continuó molesta—, yo no soy ningún adorno; Elisa también es mi hija.

—Bella, claro que no eres ningún adorno y siempre te he tomado en cuenta para con Elisa y todo. No te molestes, probablemente fue un desliz de mi parte, pero pensé que no habría ningún problema por ello.

Jack alzó su mano y le plantó un beso en su dorso, Bella se mantuvo con su ceja arqueada, mas no negó que le agradó aquel detalle.

—No lo vuelas hacer, Jack —mencionó—. Si deje ir a Elisa es porque casi me lo suplicó.

—Y porque no resististe aquellos ojitos… Lo sé, me ha pasado.

—Jack —y colocó su otra mano sobre la de él—, estamos haciendo lo mejor para criar a Elisa, no quiero que las cosas se vayan para abajo, ni nada.

—No te preocupes amor, Elisa es buena niña y siempre nos ha obedecido.

—No me refiero a su comportamiento.

—¿Entonces?

—Me refiero a que alguien más quiera cambiar el modo en que la educamos.

—Bella, no te preocupes, nadie ha cambiado nuestra manera de educarla. Ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Jack le sonrió, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en sus labios. Bella aceptó aquel beso y sonrió débilmente, sospechando que aquellas palabras eran una ruin mentira.

* * *

 **BAU – Quántico, Virginia.**

El fin de semana paso rápido para Jack Crawford, una vez entró a su oficina notó como Beverly Katz detuvo la puerta.

—Buen día Jack —saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Buen día Bev. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Podrías acompañarme a la morgue? Llegó un cuerpo que tienes que ver.

—Apenas van hacer las ocho.

—Lo sé, créeme —respondió igual de sonriente—. Llegó anoche, Jimmy y Brian lo analizaron y me dijeron que tenías que verlo.

—¿Acaso fue el Destripador?

—No, el cuerpo tiene todos sus órganos.

—Bien… vayamos —finalizó mientras dejaba su maletín en su escritorio.

Ambos se condujeron hacía la morgue. Cuando llegaron, Jack apreció aquel cuerpo, cubierto enteramente y con una enorme mancha de sangre sobre el rostro.

—Buen día Jefe —saludó Brian.

—Buenos días —continuó Jimmy.

—Buenos días —respondió ocultando su desgana—. ¿Qué tenemos?

—Es una mujer, treinta y tres años. Su nombre es Brianna Sanders, ama de casa y vendedora de catálogo.

—De acuerdo…

—Sus vecinos la encontraron en el porche de su casa, sentada en una silla, sin cara.

—¿Sin cara? —cuestionó mientras arqueaba su ceja.

Brian ladeó su cabeza, apuntando hacia el cadáver, y Jack le obedeció. Una vez juntó a la plancha, Zeller removió la sabana y Crawford quedó extrañado ante lo que vio. El rostro de Brianna Sanders estaba mutilado, su piel había sido removida, al igual que sus pestañas, cejas y labios. Sus músculos estaban expuesto al igual que sus globos oculares, tan solo de verlo sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía.

—Fue un corte limpió —empezó hablar Zeller—. Tajó el rostro con un cuchillo, tal vez uno tourné, ese estilo de cuchillo es para cortes precisos, por ello el corte es perfecto en los ojos.

—¿Cómo demonios paso esto?

—Según los informes —continuó Katz—, murió alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. El asesino dislocó su cuello, luego procedió al acto y la acomodó en su porche.

—¿Cuánto pudo haberle llevado cortar el rostro?

—¿Así de fino? Una hora —dijo Price.

—Tiempo suficiente para no ser visto.

—Correcto.

Jack agachó el rostro y suspiró amargamente. Los tres le miraron extrañados, se veía pensativo.

—Iré por él —confesó, varios minutos después.

—Dudo que quiera venir —mencionó Brian con una risa irónica.

—Es hora. Ya es la hora.

—No creo que lo convenzas —afirmó Katz.

—Lo haré. Guarden el cuerpo, nos veremos en la escena del crimen.

Crawford dejó caer sus brazos y abandonó la morgue. Beverly resopló sorprendida mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

—Te apuesto una cerveza, a que no lo trae consigo —dijo Prince a Zeller, este sonrió.

—Que sean dos.

—Hecho.

—¡No sean así! —exclamó Katz.

—¿Por qué te ofendes Bev?

—Sí, ¿cuántas veces Jack no ha ido por él, y no lo consigue?

—Muchas, demasiadas —afirmó—. Pero ahora, siento que será diferente. Lo va convencer y será un nuevo inicio para todos.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	15. XV Gioventù

**XV. Gioventù.**

 **Academia del FBI - Quántico, Virginia.**

En la sala de lectura reinaba la oscuridad, la única luz que alumbraba el lugar era el proyector que enseñaba las peores imágenes de asesinatos registradas en el FBI. La imagen que perduró más en pantalla fue la de un joven, parcialmente degollado, con varios golpes en su rostro y torso y, como una cereza sobre el pastel, mutilado de su miembro.

Will Graham acomodó sus anteojos y observó a los presentes, los estudiantes de la academia se mostraban fríos, serenos ante las fotografías que miraban; si querían llegar a ser agentes sus cabezas deberían de estar exentas de cualquier tipo de pensamiento, algo que Will conocía y raras veces funcionaba en él.

—Clifford Hill, veintitrés años, recién graduado de arquitectura; su asesino fue a quien se le conoció como "el castigador de Memphis." —Will guardó silencio y continuó moviendo las diapositivas. Entre cada nueva imagen, mejor se apreciaban los detalles de en cuello—. Ustedes, como próximos agentes, deben tener en cuenta los motivos de un asesino para matar, en este caso vemos como este "castigador" ejecuta a sus víctimas conforme a sus mayores pecados. El de Clifford, solo visitar burdeles.

Will acomodó sus anteojos y continuó con las diapositivas y la plática a los futuros agentes. Sin que este lo notara, a la sala de lecturas entró Jack Crawford y observó en silencio la clase de Will. Minutos después, Will apagó el proyector y la luz fue encendida; se giró para posar la vista en los estudiantes y con asombró descubrió a Jack, quien le sonrió levemente.

—Es todo por hoy —habló, sin despegar sus ojos del agente—. Pueden retirarse.

Los estudiantes obedecieron, tomaron sus libretas y en orden dejaron la sala de lecturas, despidiéndose formalmente de su catedrático y el agente.

—Jack —saludó Will nada amistoso. Crawford ladeó su cabeza respondiendo aquel saludo—. ¿A qué debo tu honorable visita? —cuestionó mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

—Supongo que ya lo imaginaras —dijo, al estar cercas de él. Jack tomó sus anteojos y los acomodó.

—Gracias —mencionó Will incómodo.

—De nada —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Te necesito, Will.

Graham suspiró amargamente, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio.

—Ya conoces mi respuesta.

—Lo sé Will pero, de verdad, te necesito.

—¿Cuántas veces no has venido a verme? Diciendo que me necesitas.

—Después de la doceava vez, perdí la cuenta.

Will volteó a verle y negó levemente.

—Ya conoces mi respuesta.

—Por favor Will, escúchame.

—Jack...

—Solo unos minutos —interrumpió.

El joven Graham alzó su vista al techo y suspiró desesperadamente.

—Cinco minutos.

—Gracias —dijo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio. Una vez ahí colocó un legajo frente a él—. Esta mañana llegó el cuerpo de una mujer sin rostro —Will alzó su vista con el ceño fruncido y Jack abrió el legajo mostrándole las fotos. Will contempló cada fotografía su rostro no género ninguna expresión, pero en su interior la llama de la curiosidad comenzó a encenderse—. Como puedes ver, quien la matara, retiró la piel en corte limpio; no hubo errores, dejó el musculo al aire. Si lo notas, también se llevó los parpados y...

—Vanidad —soltó, y Jack se detuvo en seco.

—¿Perdón?

—Vanidad —repitió—. El asesino busca la vanidad. ¿Ya forjaste un perfil psicológico?

—Aun no.

—Hazlo —dijo mientras guardaba las fotos.

—¿Me ayudaras?

Will cerró el legajo y lo tomó.

—Ya veremos —confesó, se alzó de su silla y salió de la sala de lecturas mientras Jack le miraba retirarse.

* * *

Hannibal escuchó como tocaron a la puerta de su consultorio. Curioso dejó de lado su lápiz, se alzó de su escritorio y fue atender el llamado. Abrió la puerta y descubrió a su compañera y colega Alana Bloom.

—Hola —saludó la doctora con una gran sonrisa.

—Buen día Alana, es un placer verte —respondió Hannibal con una cautivadora sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante —dijo mientras se hacía a un lado.

Alana entró y Hannibal cerró la puerta.

—¿A qué debo tu visita?

—Vengo a pedir un poco de tu asesoría.

—¿En qué puedo servirte? —inquirió mientras le ofrecía asiento. Alana mantuvo su sonrisa y tomó lugar en el sillón.

—Llegó un caso, un tanto turbio, y Jack me pidió realizar un perfil psicológico pero quiero una opinión adicional —reveló mientras le miraba.

Hannibal sonrió ampliamente.

—Con gusto seré esa opinión.

Un sonido interrumpió las sonrisas de ambos y Alana fijó su mirada hacía la parte alta del lugar, descubriendo a Elisa con un libro en mano. La jovencita sintió el peso de la mirada y movió sus ojos, revelando a la Doctora Bloom. Ambas se miraron extrañadas por un momento, luego la joven sonrió y alzó su mano para saludarla; Alana respondió de la misma manera.

—¿Estás en sesión? —preguntó extrañada al retornar su mirada con él.

—No —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Elisa está ayudándome acomodar mis nuevos libreros.

—¡Oh!

—Elisa —llamó en un tono alto y profundo.

Ella le miró y se acercó a la barandilla. Hannibal dio unos pasos y alzó su vista para observarle.

 _« ¿Se va a ocupar? »_ cuestionó, antes que el dijera algo.

 _« Un par de minutos. »_

 _« ¿Me salgo o...? »_

 _« No »_ interrumpió, _« no tardare. De momento sigue leyendo y practicaremos las palabras que no entiendas.»_

Elisa sonrió, afirmó con su cabeza y tomó asiento retomando la vista al libro. Hannibal devolvió la mirada a su colega, quien había presenciado el momento con mucha curiosidad.

—¿Comenzamos? —interrogó.

—Cla-claro —mencionó nerviosa.

Alana tomó sus carpetas y empezó a extender sus papeles; Hannibal se sentó a su lado y emprendió a revisar lo hecho por su colega. Con ojos curiosos y buscando no verse tan evidente, Elisa miró sobre el libro como ambos doctores trabajaban; ello le trajo memorias de cuando ambos le impartían terapia, siempre terminando en una especie de conflicto entre los dos. A ella no le agradaba mucho cuando las discusiones surgían, pero estaba agradecida con la Doctora Bloom por ser tan atenta y amable con ella.

Hannibal tenía en mano las fotografías de la víctima y ninguna expresión se vio forjada en su rostro, pero por dentro, admiró el trabajo de aquel asesino.

—Como vez, tajó todo el rostro en un solo corte —Hannibal ladeó su cabeza—. Se llevó cada centímetro del rostro; mi teoría es que es alguien obsesionado con la belleza. Esta es la víctima —mencionó Alana al sacar la foto de la mujer, antes de su fatídica muerte—. Una mujer hermosa, su rostro era la definición de lo perfecto, bien cuidado y sin ninguna imperfección.

—Tu perfil no es erróneo —mencionó sin despegar la vista de las fotos de la morgue.

—¿Lo crees?

—Apoyo tu redacción, pero también debes ver, que el asesino no solo puede estar obsesionado con la belleza superficial.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Un asesino guiándose por la vanidad.

—Oh —soltó Alana—. No lo había pensado de esa manera.

—Es algo que debes tener siempre consiente, Alana. No mires con obviedad, busca a fondo y encontraras más detalles —dijo Hannibal con una sutil sonrisa.

Alana le respondió de la misma manera y aceptó la opinión de su colega y mentor.

* * *

La Doctora Bloom se retiró, despidiéndose de Elisa de una manera muy cálida; y una vez Hannibal cerró la puerta notó como Elisa bajó los escalones, con cierto miedo. Él se acercó con ella y le ayudó en los últimos escaloncillos.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

—De nada. ¿Cuánto leíste?

—Cuatro capítulos.

—Maravilloso, has mejorado mucho tu habilidad de lectura —las mejillas de Elisa se tornaron rosadas—. ¿Anotaste las palabras que no comprendiste? —Ella afirmó y sacó la hoja donde había realizado sus apuntes, se la entregó a Hannibal y este la leyó, contando un total de ocho palabras—. Practiquemos, en lo que llega tu padre por ti. La próxima semana seguiremos acomodando los demás libros.

—¡Si! —exclamó alegremente, mientras Hannibal le ofrecía su mano para conducirla hacia el asiento. Ella aceptó con inmensa alegría.

* * *

El anochecer casi se aproximaba, los niños del vecindario jugaban al futbol en la calle; todos se divertían, ignorado ese hecho que la noche ya casi llegaba. Mientras los niños chillaban y parloteaban, un estruendoso y perturbador grito les perturbó. Observaron a sus alrededores, buscando quien había generado tal grito, pero nadie se veía. Otro grito se hizo presente, esta vez se escuchó cerca de ellos, y todos se juntaron para defenderse y entre los arbustos una mujer salió, gritando desesperada y con el rostro luciendo un escalofriante color carmesí. Todos los niños se asustaron ante la repentina presencia, la mujer no paró de gritar, sus manos rozaban su rostro, pero su desgarrador grito siguió perturbando a los infantes. La mujer se hincó en medio de la calle, los niños notaron que el carmesí de su rostro era sangre; ella disminuyó sus gritos y cayó al suelo. Todos se acercaron a ella y descubrieron que su rostro se apreciaba la carne interior, los músculos; sus parpados no se encontraban y sus ojos eran dos cuencas blancas. Su rostro había sido removido sin piedad.

* * *

Hannibal y Elisa se encontraban en el escritorio, la niña trataba de pronunciar las palabras que había escrito, pero algunas de ellas se le dificultaban. Hannibal dibujaba y escuchaba atento a la jovencita cuando presenció un resoplido agotador. Él detuvo el movimiento de su mano y alzó su mirada con ella; Elisa sintió el peso de aquella mirada y alzó su vista.

 _« No puedo »_ confesó.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió un tanto serio. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Debe haber una razón.

La jovencita colocó sus brazos en el escritorio y recargó su mentón en ellos, observó a Hannibal con profunda tristeza, y sintiéndose intimidado por esos ojitos azules, dejó de lado su lápiz y posó su mirada en ella.

—No puedo... —respondió, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia la hoja.

Hannibal le tomó y observó la palabra que se le dificultaba.

—Has pronunciado palabras más largas y complejas —Elisa hizo un leve puchero—. Está no es tan difícil; observa mis labios y repite después de mí. Efímero.

—E... —cerró su boca y apretó sus labios— E...

—Bien —ánimo—. Observa, efímero.

—Efí... —pausó y respiró profundamente— Efí-me-ro —pronunció.

—¡Excelente! —Exclamó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Vez como si podías?

Ambos sonrieron, Elisa pareció recuperar su confianza, se acomodó en la silla y apreció lo que Hannibal estaba dibujando.

—¿Castillo? —preguntó, apuntando al papel.

Lecter observó a su creación, y sin deshacer su sonrisa, tomó el papel y lo colocó para que Elisa pudiera verlo. Ella miró fascinada el dibujo. En definitiva era un castillo, dibujado con increíble detalle, ya que ella podía apreciar los detalles exquisitamente difuminados en el ladrillo y el tejado. Y acuñado sobre una alta montaña, sombreada de manera profunda y cubierto por una gran bosque, matizando las copas de los árboles; quedó fascinada ante lo plasmado en el papel. Elisa adoraba el talento que Hannibal tenía para dibujar; admiraba muchas cosas de él, pero la cocina era su preferida.

—¿Te gusta?

—Hermoso —expresó maravillada.

—Gracias. Me alegra saber tu opinión, eso me motiva.

 _« ¿Es dónde solía vivir? »_ preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

Hannibal se sorprendió que aún recordara aquellas conversaciones, de cuando era una pequeña niña. Muchas veces ella le decía que vivía en un castillo y Hannibal, contento por sus confesiones, le decía la verdad, que él alguna vez llegó a vivir en uno.

—Así es —respondió, con aire nostálgico—. Cuando era un niño, vivía aquí.

 _« ¿Y dónde está el castillo? »_

—Lituania.

Elisa se mostró confusa. Hannibal alzó su mano, indicándole que le esperara un momento, se alzó y caminó hacia uno de sus libreros en busca de un libro. Lo encontró, le tomó y regresó a su lugar, buscando una página en especial; una vez la encontró le enseñó a la niña.

—Aquí está Lituania —dijo, apuntando a un mapa de la región de Europa del este; entre Bielorrusia y Polonia.

Elisa se acercó y miró el mapa, descubriendo que era un país, un tanto pequeño.

—¿Nació ahí? —Hannibal afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Es bonito?

—Hermoso. Recuerdo que el castillo estaba rodeado del más hermoso y magistral bosque teñido en un cautivador verde; en invierno la nieve adornaba las copas de los árboles. Era un espectáculo fascinante.

Elisa le observaba con plena atención, Hannibal posó su mirada y la nostalgia le abrigo. Por momentos, estuvo a punto de cuestionarle si recordaba su primera primavera e invierno, pero logró controlarse.

 _« Algún día, ¿me llevaría ahí? »_ preguntó, sin ocultar su alegría.

Hannibal suspiró junto con una sonrisa, ¿cuántas promesas le había hecho a la pequeña en todos estos años? Y muy pocas había cumplido.

—Por supuesto, Elisa.

Ella sonrió sin negar su alegría, puso su mirada en el libro y se dedicó a observar el mapa y leer un poco sobre Lituania. Hannibal no dejo de mirarla, dentro de él sintió una pequeña punzada, pensó que la nostalgia era la culpable y buscó no dejarse llevar por ella, pero sabía que Mischa no había vuelto a contemplar su amada Lituania en años y debía dar fe a su palabra.

* * *

 **Residencia de Will Graham – Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

Era viernes. Todos los perros del joven Graham se encontraban en el porche de su casa, jugando con Elisa. Will yacía sentando en su comedor mirando al archivo que le entregó Jack; observó con gran detalle cada fotografía. Leyó el informe forense y reafirmaba su teoría: La vanidad. Escuchó como la puerta se abría, veloz cerró el legajo y vio como entraba Elisa con todos sus perros.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó mientras la niña le miraba. Ella afirmó y cerró la puerta.

—Tenemos hambre.

—Ok. Dales de comer y preparare algo para nosotros.

Elisa ladeó su cabeza y fue en busca de la bolsa de croquetas. Will se alzó de su lugar y fue a su cocina. Los perros rodearon a la jovencita y ella dejó escapar algunas risas, preparó los platos y todos los canes comenzaron a comer. Elisa tomó asiento en el comedor, observó de reojo a Will y luego prestó atención en el legajo que estaba en la mesa. Desde que había llegado a la casa de Will, notó como éste no despegaba su mirada de esa carpeta y en el fondo sintió curiosidad. La niña estiró sus dedos y sustrajo unas pocas hojas de su interior y, para su sorpresa, vio una fotografía de una mujer sin piel en su rostro. Una escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, quedó horrorizada ante esa imagen; ella sabía que su padre y Will trabajaban buscando asesinos, o como solían llamarlos ante ella, hombres malos. Pero al ver esa fotografía el miedo la abrigó horriblemente.

Will siguió preparando todo para una cena sencilla, y mientras iba y venía por vasijas, distinguió como Elisa curioseaba en sus archivos. Maldiciéndose por dejarlos tan a la vista, aventó todo y fue corriendo hacia ella. Elisa se perturbó más ante el escándalo y giró para mirar a Will guardando todo el contenido en la carpeta.

—Elisa —llamó severamente. La joven se asustó y alzó su mirada, distinguiendo un rostro severo.

—Lo s-siento.

—No vuelvas a tomar este tipo de archivos, ¿De acuerdo? —ella afirmó rápidamente—. Gracias.

Will tomó el legajo y lo acomodó en su pequeño librero. Elisa no hizo mención alguna y espero a que la cena estuviera lista.

* * *

Los dos comieron sin ningún tipo de plática. Elisa no pudo borrar esa imagen de su rostro, y Will lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era como lograr que ella lo olvidara. Entre tanto pensar, Will bajó sus utensilios y miró a la niña, ella movió sus ojos y también le observó.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó con un torpe movimiento de manos. Elisa decidió leer sus labios y percibir lo poco de su voz—. Eso que viste, es un infortunio de la vida y...

—Está muerta —afirmó.

—Si...

—¿Quién la mató?

—Es lo que tratamos de averiguar.

—¿Tú lo encontrarás? —preguntó.

Will tragó difícilmente, dio un tragó a su bebida y pasó con dificultad.

—Eso intento.

—Me alegro —dijo y continuó comiendo.

* * *

Jack llegó por Elisa, ella junto a los perros lo recibieron, y apreció como Will caminaba desganado.

—¿Qué tal el día?

—Bien —fingió.

Jack notó las emociones y llamó a Elisa.

 _« ¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas? »_

Ella afirmó y se llevó a los perros alrededor.

—¿Sucede algo?

Will rascó su cabeza y miró preocupado a Jack.

—La segunda mujer, ¿murió en el trayecto al hospital?

—Así es. ¿Alguna idea?

—Tengo una muy vaga idea, pero no dejo de lado lo que te dije.

—Vanidad.

Y Will ladeó su cabeza.

—Pronto atacará —soltó, muy angustiado—. ¿A quién? No lo sé, pero lo hará.

—Seguiremos avanzando Will. Y necesito que me acompañes a la primera escena del crimen.

Will suspiró profundamente, miró al anaranjado cielo y lo pensó por unos momentos.

—De acuerdo. Iré.

Y Jack sonrió satisfecho por su respuesta.

* * *

 **Heaven's Night – Edmondson, Baltimore, Maryland.**

La noche era pacífica, el bar estaba relajado, con poca clientela, e Isabella cantaba majestuosamente. La luz del escenario provocaba que su rostro brillará cuál joya recién pulida; su dulce voz no era solo un bálsamo para uno de los clientes, el reflejo de su pulido rostro era la cumbre de su máximo gozo. Era el último que conseguiría para forjar la juventud y el placer que necesitaba a su apreciada vanidad.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	16. XVI Regression

**XVI. Regression.**

Will abrió sus ojos revelando que estaba sentado, y frente a él, contempló un extenso comedor siendo cubierto en una fantástica y colorida comida. Confuso Will giró su cabeza y a su lado izquierdo descubrió a su amada Marlène, sonriente y feliz por su presencia; a su lado estaba la pequeña Elisa, igual de alegre que su madre. Una leve sonrisa se delineó en su rostro y giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia su lado derecho, viendo Abigail Hobbs, quien también sonreía por su presencia. Por primera vez, en estos seis años, Will concibió una felicidad inundar su pecho. Una felicidad que siempre había deseado y al fin lo había logrado. Cerró sus ojos y agradeció por aquel bello momento, tratando que las lágrimas no lo arruinaran, y mientras trató controlarse percibió la sensación de húmedas en una de sus manos.

Graham abrió sus ojos y vio directo al torso de su mano, había sangre. Alzó su mirada y sorprendió una figura humanoide negra como la más terrible noche; sus ojos no podían figurar la altura de este ser, en veces era gigantesco y en otras era una altura promedio; sobre su cabeza relucían dos llamativas ornamentas, eran similares a las de los ciervos. Will se vio paralizado, su felicidad quedó opacada ante la presencia de ese ser que, en algún momento de su pasado, había logrado ver. Esa figura posó sus largos dedos sobre el cuello de la joven Abigail, ella no se resistió ante el agarre y se dejó sostener por esos largos y peligrosos dedos. El ser enterró aquellas garras en el cuello de la joven, directamente a la herida que el padre de ella le había generado, y Will observó horrorizado el rostro de súplica de la joven Hobbs.

La sangre emanó cual fuente y la mitad del cuerpo de Will se vio cubierta en ella. El ser se alejó de la chica Hobbs y a una velocidad que Will no vislumbró apareció detrás de Marlène, sosteniendo su brazo e insertando uno de sus dedos en su antebrazo. La mujer hizo ver un rostro de agonía, mientras que ese ente enterraba con fuerza su dedo; por la nariz de Marlène un hilo de sangre se hizo presente, estaba siendo envenenada. Will buscó defenderla pero le fue imposible moverse, se sentía aprisionado en aquella silla. Él sacó su dedo y dejó que Marlène se desplomara en la mesa. Lentamente se acercó a Elisa, quien aún veía a Will con una noble sonrisa, el ser colocó ambas manos bajó el mentón de la pequeña y lo acarició. Elisa se dejó consentir por aquella presencia y un horrorizado Will veía aquella escena. Él jamás la atacó. Se apreció como la adoraba y la protegía. La pequeña colocó sus manos sobre las de él, alzó su mirada y lo observó con una sonrisa.

El aire le faltaba a Will, su respiración se volvió trémula y la humedad sobre su cuerpo incremento, miró a Marlène y Abigail, estaban muertas; Elisa no se inmutó por ello y siguió dejándose llevar por esa entidad, hasta que Will abrió sus ojos y admiró el pálido blanco de su techo iluminado por la luz de la luna. Graham echó una rápida mirada a sus lados, en uno distinguió su habitación y en el otro su pequeño mueble con su alarma; eran las 5:20 AM. Pasó sus manos sobre su rostro y distinguió el sudor que recorría su piel, bajó más la mirada y vio su pijama enteramente empapada. Sintiéndose aún horrorizado por lo que había soñado, suspiró agotado y observó por varios minutos al techo, hasta que su alarma sonó.

* * *

 **BAU – Quántico, Virginia.**

Jack vio sin parpadear a un distraído Will. Desde que había llegado ninguna palabra surgió de su boca, solo leves sonidos provenientes de su garganta era lo había hecho sonar en él. Jack suspiró amargamente y con unos golpeteos a su escritorio le hizo volver.

—Bienvenido de vuelta.

Will parpadeó rápidamente.

—¿Qué...? —se preguntó. Aun así Jack le escuchó.

—Llevas ahí parado más de diez minutos. Pensé que estabas concentrándote en el caso.

—Lo estoy —fingió.

Jack negó suavemente y retomó la vista a los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

—¿Tienes Internet en tu casa, Will? —preguntó Jack.

Graham frunció su ceño.

—¿Internet? Me temo que no. Aun no hay cobertura en Wolf Trap.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esta mañana, nuestra querida Freddie Lounds, publicó en su página web sobre nuestro criminal —dijo, sin dejar de golpear la pluma al escritorio.

—¿Freddie Lounds está en el Internet?

—Desde hace tiempo. Brian me contó hace unos meses que ella tiene muy olvidado el papel y difunde sus noticias amarillistas en una página web —alzó su mirada y observó, con cierto desánimo, a Will—. Y su página web es la más visitada en todo Maryland.

—Vaya... las víboras han evolucionado —dijo, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a Jack —. Y yo que solo pensé que con arrastrarse era más que suficiente. Ahora repartirá su veneno en la web... interesante...

Jack sonrió ante el sarcasmo y le entregó una nueva carpeta a Will, una vez se sentó. Graham la tomó y al abrirla su recibimiento fue la fotografía de la última víctima.

—Joselyn Coleman, treinta y tres años, ama de casa. Fue atacada en su domicilio, al parecer el asesino intentó romper su cuello pero no lo logró, solo la dejó noqueada por un par de horas, hasta que se despertó y descubrió que su rostro había aparecido. Salió de su casa pidiendo ayuda, o más bien, gritando; los chicos del vecindario la encontraron. Murió un par de horas después en el hospital debido al trauma al que se encontraba, no resistió.

—¿Hubo evidencia de resistencia? —cuestionó Will, sin dejar de mirar a la fotografía.

—Ni una. El asesino accedió sin preocupaciones a la casa y en Joselyn no hubo rastro de defensa.

—¿La conocería?

—Especulamos que sí.

Will suspiró y guardó la fotografía.

—Llévame a la morgue.

* * *

Mientras caminaban Will observó de reojo a Jack y este lucía como siempre, firme y sereno. Sin despegar sus ojos azules de él, a su mente llegó Elisa. Desde que había despertado no paró de revivir su pesadilla, las imágenes de Abigail y Marlène a un le eran chocantes pero la de la pequeña, le preocupaba y a la vez le aterraba.

—¿Cómo esta Elisa? —soltó. Jack volteó un tanto sorprendido.

—Bien —dijo, sabiendo que hacía unos días la había visto—. Ya sabes, disfrutando de las vacaciones.

—Me alegro. Jack, ¿qué es lo que hace Elisa, aparte de ayudarme con mis perros?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Qué es lo que hace en estas vacaciones? —preguntó, sonando muy curioso. Jack empezó a extrañarse.

—Pues se junta con sus amigos del colegio. Ayuda a Bella con cosas de la casa, a veces viene conmigo y le doy recorridos por la academia, te ayuda a ti, asiste a sus terapias con el Doctor Lecter... —pausó— ¡Oh! Está ayudando al Doctor Lecter acomodar sus nuevos libros en el consultorio.

Extrañado Will arqueó una ceja. Ella no le había contado eso.

—¿Ayuda a Lecter con sus libros? —cuestionó, en parte sin creerlo.

—Si... ¿Por qué tus preguntas?

—Ah... curiosidad.

—¿Por qué tus preguntas? —insistió extrañado.

Will empezó a preocuparse, tragó difícilmente y aclaró su garganta.

—Elisa me comentó que haría algunas cosas en las vacaciones, pero no me dijo que y llegó a mi mente. Es todo.

Jack afirmó suavemente e ignoró lo sucedido. Llegaron a la morgue y dentro encontraron a Brian y Jimmy en la pequeña oficina, sentados en el escritorio y leyendo el Tattle-Crime. Crawford rodó sus ojos y tosió para llamar la atención de sus agentes, los dos voltearon y al ver a su jefe, Brian trató de cerrar la pestaña de navegación sin éxito alguno.

—No te preocupes Zeller —dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Qué bueno que están leyendo el Tattle-Crime.

—Nos-nosotros solo...

—Solo queríamos saber que había publicado Lounds —continuó Jimmy.

Al estar cerca de ellos dos Jack dejó caer ambas manos en cada hombro de sus agentes, les palmeó con fuerza y una falsa sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes muchachos.

—¿Ah sí?

—Por supuesto —mencionó mientras sus palmeos se transformaban en golpes. Jimmy y Brian comenzaron a sentir dolor.

Después de observar esa escena Will entró al lugar, buscando relajar el ambiente, y Jack paró sus golpes. Will colocó su mirada en el monitor y leyó el titulo puesto por Lounds en su página web:

 **"LA CARA CORTADA VUELVE ATACAR EN BALTIMORE."**

—¿Cara cortada? —cuestionó Will fastidiado.

—Así le llamó Lounds, ya sabes, su amarillismo —mencionó Jimmy tranquilamente.

—Yo le diría _LeatherFace_ —declaró Brian, mientras lucía analítico. Todos posaron sus ojos en Zeller, quien al sentir el peso de aquellas miradas, les observó confuso—. ¿Qué? ¿Nunca vieron _La Masacre de Texas_?

Nadie respondió.

—Jimmy, por favor, llévanos a ver el cuerpo de Coleman.

—Claro.

Los tres salieron de la oficina dejando a Brian solo.

Price sacó la plancha y descubrió el rostro de Joselyn Coleman. Will tragó difícilmente al ver el rojo vivo de la carne.

—Mismo patrón —habló Jimmy—. Se llevó toda la piel, los parpados.

—Así es —dijo Will.

Graham se llevó una de sus manos a su boca, mientras la otra descansaba en su cintura. Jack le observó en silencio, esperando por algún tipo de comentario el cual nunca surgió.

—Utilizó un cuchillo diferente —siguió Jimmy ante el silencio—, Beverly lo identifico. También tenemos sospechas de que el asesino no sea un él, sino un ella.

Ambos miraron al forense.

—¿Mujer? —Cuestionó Jack—. ¿Por qué no lo añadieron al reporte?

—Por qué Beverly tiene esas suposiciones y concuerdo un poco con en ella.

—¿Y dónde está Katz?

—Día libre.

—Pues llámala, necesitamos su teoría. Dile que la veremos en la escena del crimen.

Jimmy afirmó con su cabeza y les dejó solos.

—¿Habías considerado eso? —interrogó Jack. Will negó levemente.

—Leí el perfil que forjó Alana y concorde con su contenido.

—Tal vez tengamos que hablar con ella, para sugerirle tal idea.

—Tal vez...

Jack ladeó su cabeza y cubrió el rostro de la víctima.

* * *

 **Oficina de Alana Bloom – Quántico, Virginia.**

—Me alegra verlos —confesó la Doctora Bloom con una curiosa sonrisa, mientras les daba el acceso a su sitio.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —respondió Jack con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que están aquí por el perfil del asesino, ¿verdad?

—Correcto Doctora Bloom.

—Pues tomen asiento —Ambos obedecieron—. ¿Qué inconveniente hay?

—Beverly Katz sugirió que el asesino podría ser una mujer.

—¿Mujer? —Interrogó confusa mientras les veía y tomaba asiento en su silla—. Bueno, no es que sea algo raro, pero el perfil apunta más a un hombre. Al menos ese punto llegamos Hannibal y yo.

—¿El Doctor Lecter te ayudó? —cuestionó Will confuso.

Alana le observó con cierta extrañez y ladeó su cabeza.

—Si. Fue un apoyo para la creación del perfil.

—Oh...

—¿Algo de malo en ello?

—No, no, para nada. No pensé que Lecter siguiera por estos lares.

—Debes en cuando ha ayudado con algunos casos, no es muy frecuente pero ha sido un gran apoyo —dijo Jack.

—Ya veo...

—¿Y cómo es que Katz relacionó tal hecho?

—No lo sabemos aún, es su día libre pero la veremos en la escena del crimen.

—¿Y quieren que les acompañe?

—Si tienes la oportunidad.

—Si la tengo —dijo con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Will abrió con delicadeza la puerta trasera de la casa de Joselyn Coleman. Observó la pulcra cocina; brillaba como una casita de muñecas. Will distinguió el sonido del televisor, se escuchaba un programa común de la hora vespertina; se acercó ágilmente hacia los cajones, les abrió despacio hasta que encontró los cuchillos y tomó el más grande que encontró. Caminó a pasos ligeros y una vez cruzó el umbral de la puerta vio a la joven señora Coleman, disfrutando del descanso vespertino en su sillón y mirando el televisor. Will apretó con gran fuerza el mango del cuchillo y lentamente se acercó a ella. La mujer no percibió aquella presencia, su punto de atención estaba en el programa de televisión; dejando escapar algunas sonrisas. La tensión en la mano de Will incremento, movió un poco su rostro y vio lo remarcada que se encontraban sus venas.

—Joselyn Coleman detonaba un rostro perfecto —mencionó Will, al ver lo endurecida que su mano quedó—. Era perfecto para mí. Tenía que ser mío. Este es mi diseño.

Con su mano libre Will tomó el cuello de Joselyn, quien quedó horrorizada por tal acción y buscó librarse del agarre de este. Desesperado por el forcejeó de la mujer, Will miró un adorno en la mesita cercana, era la figura de un pequeño niño con un borrego, lo agarró y golpeó a Joselyn en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. Soltó su cuerpo y este cayó en el sillón. Will acomodó la pieza en su lugar y se acercó a la mujer, tomando entre sus dedos su barbilla y dejando que la luz iluminará la perfección de su piel. Analizó cada centímetro con recelo y acercó la punta del cuchillo en su mentón, empezando a encajar el filo sobre ella.

Will abrió sus ojos, respiró pausadamente y movió sus ojos. Estaba en la sala de estar de la casa de los Coleman. Mientras trató volver en sí, sintió una presencia con él, dio la media vuelta y observó a Alana, quien le observaba con una mezcla de análisis y temor.

—¿Todo bien? —Cuestionó ante la expresión de Will, y este ladeó su cabeza—. Perfecto...

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

Alana sacudió su brazo y miró al reloj.

—Veinte minutos.

—Mucho tiempo.

—Te observaba —confesó, con algo de pena.

—¿Fui interesante?

—Algo —dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Will acompañó aquella sonrisa, y en ello, Jack entró al lugar junto con Beverly Katz.

—Lamento la tardanza —saludó la agente—. No esperaba llamadas en mi día libre.

—Gracias por venir —contestó Alana, mientras trató de lucir serena.

—Si... ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Nos comentaron tus suposiciones de que el asesino, probablemente, sea una mujer.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. Eso... es una mera suposición, no lo afirmó al cien por ciento, sin embargo, leí el perfil psicológico y más lo que Will comentó —mencionó mientras le apuntaba ligeramente—. Me guío a que sea una mujer la que este perpetrando estos ataques.

—¿Por la vanidad? —cuestionó Will. Beverly volteó para verle y afirmó suavemente.

—Sí, mi suposición se guía en ello. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es la vanidad?

—Es alguien que tiene un orgullo o lato concepto de sí mismo con el deseo de ser admirado y, o, alabado por todos —respondió Alana, como si estuviera ante un examen de la escuela. Beverly ladeó su cabeza.

—Si, por ello, siento que estamos ante una asesina. Busca desesperadamente una belleza, que no puede poseer, y arranca los rostros de sus víctimas las cuales fueron hermosas.

Will y Jack se mostraron pensativos mientras que Alana analizó las palabras de Beverly acorde a su perfil. Ambas mujeres se dispusieron a discutir las probabilidades de que el asesino fuera una mujer, y mientras las palabras abundaban en el aire, Will meditó cada una de ellas y recordando el revivir de la escena.

—Tal vez si sea una mujer —interrumpió Graham—, pero no está sola.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al joven.

—¿Te refieres a que son dos personas? —inquirió Jack. Will afirmó suavemente mientras les miraba.

—Si. Tal vez son una pareja. Ella las escoge, él las mata y le da lo que ella quiere.

—Sus rostros —mencionó Alana.

—Si. La vanidad no reside en él, está en ella. Él la glorifica y ella se satisface de su admiración.

—Tiene sentido —soltó Beverly, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cadera—. Demasiado.

—Es factible —dijo Alana mientras agachaba un poco su rostro—. Podría realizar un nuevo perfil.

—¿Podrías intentarlo? —preguntó Will, mientras observaba a su amiga. Ella se extrañó—. No dudo de ti, Alana, quiero ayudarte y ver si mi teoría es viable.

—Cl-claro —tartamudeó—. Será un placer.

* * *

En una residencia ordinaria, a los alrededores de Baltimore, llegó un hombre de cabello y mirada marrón oscura; y de una altura de metro setenta y ocho. Abrió la puerta y el olor a hierro penetró en sus fosas nasales. Rápido cerró la puerta; él llevaba consigo una hielera y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de la planta baja. Abrió la puerta y aquel aroma invadió con más fuerza en su nariz.

—Te he traído lo que me pediste, amor —saludó con tono meloso, mientras se acercaba a la tina de baño.

Estando junto a ella, removió la cortina y sobre la tibia y rojiza agua se encontraba una mujer, de curvas sencillas y caireles rubios, yacía con sus manos sobre la piel de un rostro que no pertenecía a ella. La mujer sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras y abrió sus ojos, distinguiendo a su amado entre los orificios de aquella mascara de piel.

—¿Aun está fresca? —preguntó con su enorme sonrisa.

—Perfecta para ti —dijo mientras abría la hielera.

De ella sacó la pulcra piel que pertenecía a Joselyn Coleman; la mujer se alzó un poco y extendió sus manos para mirar aquella piel que había admirado por un tiempo. Sin dejar de lado el rostro que llevaba sobre el suyo. La mujer sintió la textura de su piel; era como la había imaginado.

—Es maravillosa... ¿Lucirá bien en mí? —preguntó a su amado, quien sonrió irónico por aquella interrogante.

—Lucirá bellísimo, amor. Tendrás el rostro más hermoso del mundo.

Ella sonrió y dejó escapar una leve carcajada. Retiro la piel que llevaba encima y se colocó aquella nueva adquisición.

—¿Cómo se ve?

—Eres una hermosura —maravillado dijo mientras acariciaba aquellos pómulos. La mujer se deleitó con las palabras de su pareja, llenando su vanidoso placer—. He encontrado otro rostro para ti.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó admirada—. ¿En dónde?

—En un bar en Edmondson. Iremos está noche para que lo veas; ese rostro se verá hermoso en ti.

* * *

 **Consultorio de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Elisa yacía cabizbaja y jugueteaba con sus manos, no se atrevía a mirar a Hannibal. Era día de sesión y, en lo que había pasado de la semana, la jovencita había vuelto experimentar pesadillas. No quería hablar de ellas y eso se le hacía extraño al Doctor Lecter.

—Elisa —llamó en un tono grave y profundo. Al percibir el llamado, ella se estremeció—. Tu padre me contó lo que sucedió en esta semana; sobre tus pesadillas —ella afirmó con su cabeza, mas no la alzó—. Siempre me has contado lo que sueñas —continuó.

 _« Lo sé »_ respondió.

—¿Bien? —La pequeña alzó su mirada, se veía temerosa, cual animal indefenso a punto de ser devorado por su depredador—. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en tus pesadillas?

Ella apretó sus labios, parecía pensar en la respuesta que daría, y unos momentos después alzo sus manos y confesó:

 _« Vi algo, que no debía ver »_

—¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Elisa parpadeó veloz y sin dejar de apretar sus labios se atrevió a revelar la verdad.

 _« Vi una fotografía, de una mujer. No tenía cara, todo era rojo »_ Hannibal observó severo a la jovencita, recordando la fotografía que Alana le había traído hacía una semana. Era imposible que ella le observara. _« No tenía pestañas. Sus ojos eran enormes... »_ Elisa paró y observó fijamente a Hannibal. _« Me observaba. »_

—¿Dónde viste esa fotografía? —inquirió detonando una seria curiosidad. Elisa guardó silencio y de nuevo agachó su cabeza—. ¿Elisa?

—En la casa de Will —mencionó con pena. No quería delatar que había sido con él, por temor de ya no volver ahí, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía mentirle a Hannibal Lecter, jamás lo había hecho.

El Doctor Lecter observó bravío a la pequeña. Ella no toleró el peso de la mirada y alzó sus ojos azules hacía con él, pensando en sus miedos.

—¿Por qué Will tenía esa fotografía? —preguntó. Elisa se encogió de hombros, en el fondo, ella desconocía lo que Graham hacía, aunque las sospechas rondaban por su mente y Hannibal quedó sorprendido ante el retorno del agente—. ¿Por qué Will dejó esa fotografía a tu alcance?

—La tenía guardada. Yo fui curiosa.

—Siempre has sido curiosa, Elisa —dijo, dejando de lado el agrio sentir y haciendo aparecer una leve sonrisa. La niña se sintió más tranquila ante esa acción de Lecter—. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿verdad? —ella afirmó rápidamente—. Y debido a ello volvieron tus pesadillas.

Otra afirmación surgió mientras llevaba su dedo índice derecho a sus labios, en busca de morderlo.

—No le diga a mi papá —rogó.

—Sabes que no lo haré, pero, prométeme que no volverás a dejarte tentar por la curiosidad —Elisa negó veloz y Hannibal volvió a sonreír—. Así me gusta. Ahora, tendremos que volver a trabajar con tus pesadillas.

—Lo sé...

Hannibal se alzó de su silla, hizo una pequeña seña para que ella le siguiera y le obedeció. Llegaron al escritorio, Hannibal tomó asiento y Elisa quedó frente a él. Buscó en uno de sus cajones y sacó sus hojas para dibujo, Elisa sonrió sabiendo que era lo que harían.

—Dibujemos —mencionó con una gran sonrisa.

Elisa tomó una de las hojas y Hannibal le entregó el grafito. Ambos se dispusieron a realizar lo primero que se les viniera a la mente. En momentos Elisa observaba a Hannibal, quien ya había empezado a trazar ciertas líneas en su lienzo; y ella se dejó cautivar por los suaves movimientos de su mano. Admiraba la facilidad con la que él realizaba sus dibujos, incluso en una ocasión le pidió que le enseñara, y así fue, sin embargo Elisa descubrió que no era muy hábil para ello. La pequeña dibujaba, si, cosas sin mucha forma u estructura pero lo hacía; y entre aquellas sesiones en las que ambos interactuaban, ella descubrió para lo que era buena: la pintura.

Hannibal había notado aquellas habilidades y sabía que esos detalles eran de familia; provenían del lado de su madre. De los Sforza. Y se sentía orgulloso por ello. Desde entonces Hannibal buscó desarrollar aquellas natas habilidades.

—¿No sabes qué dibujar? —preguntó, haciéndola volver en sí.

Ella afirmó rápidamente, tomó el grafito y empezó a dibujar círculos pequeños. Lecter observó con disimulo a la pequeña, se apreciaba decidida en lo que hacía y espero paciente a que ella terminará. Mientras ambos dibujaban el sonar del teléfono los hizo volver en sí. Elisa alzó su mirada y se vio un poco asustada por tan abrupta interrupción, y Hannibal, molesto por ello, tomó su teléfono y contestó con el formal saludo ante cualquiera que llamara a su consultorio.

Al otro lado de la línea escuchó la voz quebrada de su colega Alana Bloom.

— _Lamento interrumpir, Hannibal. ¿Estás ocupado?_ —cuestionó con pena. El Doctor Lecter aborrecía las interrupciones durante sus consultas, y primordialmente, a la hora que consultaba a Elisa. Sin pestañear la pequeña observó a Hannibal, el cual su semblante había cambiado abruptamente.

—Un poco Alana. Estoy en sesión —enfatizó las últimas palabras.

— _De verdad lo siento, pero me urge hablar contigo._

—¿Podríamos dejarlo para más tarde?

— _Sé que no debo interrumpir en tu sesiones, de verdad lo sé, pero esto es importante._

Hannibal suspiró amargamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

— _Es sobre el perfil psicológico del asesino que corta las caras. Salieron unas nuevas conjeturas y me gustaría si podrías apoyarme... Bueno, apoyarnos._

—¿Apoyarlos?

— _Si. A Jack, a Will y a mí._

Hannibal arqueó suavemente su ceja, pero la sorpresa no abundó en él. En el fondo llegó a pensar que su presencia tendría que ser necesitada en este peculiar caso, que si bien, no llamaba del todo su atención, sabía que se volvería interesante por el retorno de Will Graham.

—De acuerdo Alana —habló momentos después de un crudo silencio—. ¿A qué hora les veo?

Alana le dio la hora indicada para que él pudiera presentarse en la oficina de Crawford, Hannibal lo memorizó en su mente y con una seca despedida colgó el teléfono. Colocó su mirada en Elisa, quien había retornado a su dibujo, y sonrió por recuperar los momentos al lado de su pequeñita.

Pasaron unos quince minutos y Elisa terminó de dibujar. Colocó el papel en el escritorio y se lo enseñó a Hannibal, descubriendo que su dibujo, no bien hecho, era algo inquietante. Elisa había dibujado el rostro que se había plasmado en sus sueños. Un rostro al rojo vivo. Ante la seriedad creada en el consultorio, ella se sintió avergonzada por lo que había realizado.

—Has mejorado el diseño de las curvas —mintió—. ¿Es lo que viste en tus pesadillas? —Elisa afirmó con la vergüenza sobre ella. Hannibal lo notó—. No te pongas así, expresar lo que sientes te hace un bien.

 _« ¿No se lo enseñará a mi papá, verdad? »_

—Claro que no —dijo con una media sonrisa—. Tu dibujo, como todos los que has hecho, quedara solo entre tú y yo.

Elisa replicó aquella sonrisa y Hannibal tomó el papel y lo guardó en su cajón en esperar del momento y ser llevado con el resto de los dibujos que Elisa había hecho en estos seis años de terapias.

* * *

 **BAU – Quántico, Virginia.**

Hannibal llevaba de la mano a Elisa. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos del FBI rumbo a la oficina de Jack Crawford. Ante el desesperado llamado de Alana Bloom y la hora citada, Hannibal canceló sus últimas sesiones y decidió llevarse a la jovencita para dejarla con su padre. Como siempre Elisa observó con ojo curioso lo que ofrecía un lugar como el BAU; cada vez que Jack le traía a visitar el lugar, la llevaba por los lugares más simples que ella pudiera ver, especialmente la academia del FBI, donde en muchas ocasiones llegó a ver a los futuros agentes entrenando arduamente.

Llegaron a la oficina, Hannibal tocó la puerta y esperó a ser atendido. Alana Bloom le recibió y al ver a su mentor una apaciguada sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Gracias por venir.

—Es un placer poder ayudarles —dijo, mientras dejaba que Elisa pasara primero.

La pequeña saludó con un gran gesto a la Doctora Bloom, quien respondió igual, y al cruzar el umbral miró a su padre y a un sereno Will, quien había ignorado su saludo.

—Hola mi niña —le recibió Jack con un gran abrazo y un beso en su mejilla. Hannibal logró controlar sus celos—. ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó mientras movía sus manos.

Elisa respondió con su lenguaje de señas a la par que una gran línea ensanchó sus labios. Alana tomó asiento junto a Will y Hannibal se mantuvo de pie. Graham no había notado su presencia.

—¿Quieren discutir esto, por unos momentos, sin mí? —inquirió Jack, dando a entender que no iba a dejar que Elisa estuviera presente.

—Claro Jack —respondió Alana y Hannibal ladeó su cabeza. Will ni se inmutó.

Crawford sonrió levemente, se alzó de su lugar y se llevó a su hija para degustar de una merienda. Will parpadeó rápidamente notando a último momento que Elisa estaba aquí, y que ella y Jack se retiraban. Movió su cabeza y descubrió que lo habían dejado solo, con dos psiquiatras, en una habitación.

—Will, un placer volverte a ver —saludó Hannibal con un gesto cortés.

—El placer es mío, Doctor Lecter.

—Han pasado seis años desde nuestra última plática.

—Sí, si —respondió nervioso—. Seis largos años.

Alana observó con fascinación a ambos mientras tomaba los expedientes que habían pasado. Will se sintió intimado por la presencia de Lecter, seis largos años sin verle le había hecho olvidar como tratar el peso de aquella profunda mirada marrón.

—¿Comenzamos? —interrumpió Alana.

—Por supuesto —dijo Hannibal con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

—Ha surgido la idea que, este asesino, sean dos personas.

—¿Dos persona? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Beverly Katz sugirió la posibilidad que el asesino fuera una mujer.

—Pero como una mujer no podría realizar tales actos por su cuenta —continuó Will, desviando su mirada de Lecter—. Esta la probabilidad de que sea una pareja de asesinos.

Hannibal alzó ambas cejas y Alana le dio acceso a los reportes.

—¿Y cómo surge esta teoría? —cuestiono a la par que leía.

—Hablamos de la vanidad —habló Will—. Una persona vanidosa siempre busca alguien que la enaltezca; una sola persona así no puede realizar tal acto sin esperar una alabanza a cambio.

—Es verdad...

—Así que necesitamos la corrección del perfil.

—Creo que lo has realizado Will, sin necesidad de nosotros.

—Ustedes son los psiquiatras. Pueden evaluarlo mejor que yo.

—Lo haremos Will —mencionó Alana al notar lo nervioso que este estaba—. Con tus hipótesis podemos modificar el perfil.

Alana observó acongojada a Hannibal, quien ladeó su cabeza ante esa mirada.

—Perfecto —finalizó Will. Se alzó de su silla, buscó salir de esa oficina, donde para él, el ambiente se había tensionado.

Sin dejar de lado esa expresión en su mirada Alana se alzó de su silla para ir detrás de él y preguntarle que le pasaba. Hannibal extendió su brazo y con su fría mirada le pidió que le dejase. Will aún no estaba preparado para esto. Aun le afectaba el hecho de que su mente pudiera adentrarse a la de un criminal sin escrúpulos; volver lo había hecho sentirse así, y era mejor dejarlo solo.

* * *

Las manos del agente Graham temblaban sin cesar, trató de quitarse sus lentes pero le fue difícil. Respiró profundamente e intentó controlarse. Su mente no paró de procesar miles de cosas, principalmente el hecho de sentirse sofocado junto a Alana y Hannibal Lecter.

—¿Will? —escuchó y asustado volteó para mirar a Elisa, quien se estremeció por su actitud.

—Elisa... —dijo con voz baja.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó curiosa. Will movió su cabeza en un sí pero ella no le creyó—. ¿Seguro?

—Si Elisa —respondió con una pesimista sonrisa—. Estoy cansado, es todo.

La jovencita siguió sin creerle. Ambos se miraron y, por increíble que sonara, Will no toleró aquellos ojos azules. Desvió su mirada para otro lado ya que el peso de la mirada preocupada de Elisa le atormentó, recordando su pesadilla de anoche. Hannibal llegó al pasillo y miró asombrado como alterado aquella escena, veloz se acercó a ellos. Los largos y acelerados pasos de Lecter resonaron en los odios de Graham, este alzó su vista y apreció la preocupación que invadía al hombre.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó una vez quedó cerca de ellos. Elisa negó pero Will no se atrevió a verles—. ¿Dónde está tu papá?

—Ya viene —dijo apuntando al final del pasillo.

Hannibal se colocó junto a Elisa y fijo su mirada en Will.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sin ni una pizca de preocupación.

—S-si —tartamudeó—. So-solo estoy cansado. Muy cansado.

En ese momento Jack llegó junto a ellos y vio lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió extrañado.

—Hemos terminado el perfil —habló Hannibal.

—Me alegro... Podemos continuar el día de mañana —dijo mientras miraba a un agitado Will.

—Es una excelente opción, Jack.

Graham nunca alzó su mirada y agradecido por las palabras de Jack y se retiró. En cuanto la presencia de Will desapareció de sus ojos, Jack le pidió a Elisa que entrara en la oficina y le esperara. No muy convencida ella afirmó y entró, encontrándose con una nerviosa Doctora Bloom. Al estar solos Jack observó a un tranquilo Hannibal.

—¿Cómo ve a Will? —mencionó.

—No ha cambiado en estos seis años —declaró el Doctor Lecter—. Tal vez, un poco más angustioso, pero me imagino el por qué —y ambos relacionaron la desaparición de Hobbs—. ¿Cómo logró que volviera al trabajo de campo?

—Fue difícil, pero mis insistencias debieron hartarlo —Hannibal ladeó su cabeza—, también, puede que se interesara en el caso.

—Ambas opciones son viables —confesó con una leve sonrisa.

—Debo confesarle, Doctor, que me gustaría que Will volviera a estar bajo su atención.

—Pero no podemos obligarle a tal acto. Cuando él se sienta preparado, volverá a terapia. Téngalo por seguro, Jack.

—Y hablando de terapias, ¿cómo estuvo hoy con Elisa?

—Todo bien. Elisa se abrió ante el hecho de sus pesadillas, y de ante mano, le prometo que vera una mejora.

—Me alegra escuchar ello —suspiró tranquilamente—. Estos días ha dormido con Bella y conmigo. No puede tolerar estar sola en su habitación.

—Le aconsejo que traté de que hoy duerma en su habitación, para poder ir controlando todos sus temores.

—Gracias Doctor Lecter. De verdad, no sé qué haríamos sin usted.

Y Hannibal sonrió cumplidamente.

* * *

 **Residencia de Will Graham – Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

Will abrió la puerta del refrigerador, sus nervios no se habían reconciliado con la calma, y rebuscó ansioso una botella de cerveza. Al encontrarla le abrió y dio un gran tragó, controlando un poco aquellos nervios, volteó la cabeza y miró a sus perros observándoles con aire triste. Will no se pudo contener ante la emoción de sus mascotas, y dejando la cerveza sobre la barra, se dispuso a sacarlos a correr por la llanura que rodeaba su casa.

Mientras sus canes se divertían, Graham se había perdido en la nada. Su mente no dejó de pensar en aquel momento junto a Alana y Lecter, dos psiquiatras que sentía una atracción hacía su manera de pensar. Si bien Alana era más discreta, y no siempre quería analizarle; agradecía eso de su amiga. Y Lecter, él no era discreto. Graham cerró sus ojos y exhaló pesadamente.

Después de veinte minutos de pasear a sus perros, todos regresaron a casa. Y una vez puso pie en el pórtico escuchó su teléfono. Entró rápido a su hogar y logró contestar la llamada.

—¿Diga?

— _Hola Will_ —saludó Isabella—. _Me alegra encontrarte. Te he estado llamando y no tenía respuesta._

—No estaba en casa, acabo de llegar. Me sorprende tu llamada...

— _Bueno, quería saber, ¿si hoy vendrías al Heaven's Night?_

Will parpadeó perplejo por unos segundos.

—Realmente no tenía una vuelta para allá, pero no me vendría mal una noche de en el paraíso.

— _Me alegra saberlo. Hoy tendremos un espectáculo importante y me gustaría verte en el público._

—Cuenta con ello, Isabella —dijo con una ligera alegría.

* * *

 **Heaven's Night – Edmondson, Baltimore, Maryland.**

Will entró al bar, del cual ya era un cliente habitual, el lugar estaba semivacío y los músicos de Isabelle se preparaban para el espectáculo de esta noche. El agente llegó a la barra y el bar tender le preparó su cerveza habitual. Grahm buscó a su amiga por todos lados, una vez estuvo lista su bebida y dio su primer tragó, Will sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, se giró y miró a Isabella, luciendo un largo vestido negro de noche, su larga y ondulada cabellera oscura caía sobre sus hombros y su tan remarcado maquillaje la hacía lucir como la cantante que era.

—Me alegra verte Will —él sonrió desganado—. ¿Todo bien?

—No —soltó y bebió de su cerveza.

—¿Qué sucede? —Insistió preocupada mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Te notó desanimado.

—Creo que tengo todas las emociones negativas sobre mí... Volví al trabajo de campo —confesó e Isabella le miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué?

—La verdad, no lo sé. Creo que Jack insistió tanto que no tuve otra opción.

—Pero si siempre te le habías negado.

—Pues llegó el día y ya regrese...

—¿Y solo será un caso? —Will se encogió de hombros. Isabella suspiró amargamente—. ¿Ya te está afectando, verdad? —Él no respondió solo se limitó a observar a su amiga. Isabella volvió a suspirar y le dio unas leves palmadas en su espalda—. Espero y disfrutes del espectáculo.

—Lo haré.

* * *

El bar empezó a llenarse y Will ya iba por su tercera ronda. El escenario brilló con las luces de neón en tono azul y rojo, los colores representativos del Heaven's Night. Una alegre música sonó por todo el lugar y Graham se alisto para mirar la función de su amiga. Isabella apareció en escena y lanzó alegres letras para animar a su audiencia. Will sonrió suavemente y se dejó conquistar por el ritmo y letra. El espectáculo resulto ser el mejor de la noche y Will se unió a los aplausos del público al cual Isabella agradeció y se retiró del escenario. La mujer fue a su camerino, para poder alistarse, y mientras se preparaba un nuevo cambio de ropa, descubrió con terror a un hombre en el camerino.

—¿Quién es usted? —cuestionó espantada.

—Hermosa presentación la de hoy —dijo con una boba sonrisa.

Isabella exhaló desconcertada, de seguro era un fan que se había colado de la seguridad.

—Gra-gracias...

—Tienes un hermoso rostro.

—¿Perdón?

—Tienes un hermoso rostro —repitió e Isabella notó como una de sus manos estaba hecha un puño.

—Qué lindo eres —respondió nerviosa mientras trató de acercarse a la puerta.

—Necesito tu rostro.

Isabella se vio paralizada ante las palabras de ese sujeto y posó su mirada en su mano. Tenía un pequeño cuchillo. Sin pensarlo Isabella gritó por ayuda pero aquel hombre corrió hacía ella y la tomó de sus brazos.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Will! —clamó—. ¡Suélteme!

—¡Cállate! —dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su boca. Isabella miró con horror la punta del cuchillo muy cerca de su ojo—. Guarda silencio —susurró cerca de su oído.

Isabella sintió como sus piernas flaquerón y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Will miró a todos lados en busca de su amiga. Siempre que ella finalizaba sus cantos, iba a su camerino y luego le acompañaba un par de horas. Curioso porque no llegaba, Will dejó de lado su cerveza y se animó a ir en su búsqueda.

Isabella no paró de mirar al filoso cuchillo; aquel hombre tenía su brazo alrededor de su cuello, intentando cortarle el aire para que cayera inconsciente pero ella se resistía. Desesperado el hombre la arrastró y la lanzó al sillón que es encontraba en el lugar.

—¡Ayu...! —volvió a cubrir su boca y se subió en ella.

El hombre colocó la punta del cuchillo sobre su frente y la encajó lentamente; Isabella sintió el dolor y gritó.

Will llegó al camerino y apuntó de tocar la puerta escuchó aquel grito.

—¿Isabella? —cuestionó. No obtuvo respuesta—. ¡¿Isabella?!

Sin ninguna respuesta Will se mostró alerta, indagó en su cinto y descubrió que no traía un arma, se maldijo y buscó algo con lo que poder actuar y sin nada a su favor, el agente se decidió actuar. De un golpe Will abrió la puerta y manifestó un hombre encima de Isabella.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó. Isabella miró con grandes ojos a Will, y este notó un cuchillo sobre su frente, revelando que era el sujeto que se dedicaba a robar rostros—. ¡Qué la sueltes!

El hombre se alzó y miró al indefenso de Will. Confiado de su imagen el hombre se lanzó atacarlo e increíblemente Will le esquivo, tomó su muñeca, lo agachó y le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago. El hombre cayó al suelo y soltó el cuchillo. Isabella se alzó del sofá, tomó una bandeja y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas aquel hombre, dejándolo seminconsciente.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó alterado Will, al ver un pequeño hilo de sangre sobre su frente.

—S-si... Gracias Will —dijo mientras le abrazaba.

Will aceptó el abrazó y notó como el hombre buscó alzarse, se soltó de Isabella y se acercó a él para darle una fuerte patada en su cara y dejarlo totalmente inconsciente. Isabella miró el momento tan asustada como agradecida.

* * *

 **BAU — Quántico, Virginia.**

—Gracias Will —mencionó Jack, mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del FBI.

—No me agradezcas... —respondió serio.

—Tal vez no deba preguntar esto, pero, ¿puedo volver a contar contigo en el futuro?

Will le observó y suspiró agotado.

—Ya veremos.

Y siguió sus pasos para dejar la academia de Quántico.

* * *

Hannibal abrió la puerta de su consultorio, listo para retirarse cuando miró a Will en la sala de espera.

—¿Tienes una hora disponible? —cuestionó, mientras le miraba.

—Siempre tengo un espacio para los amigos —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pasa.

Will se alzó de la silla y se adentró al consultorio. Graham le dio una rápida mirada al lugar, el cambio era impresionante. Hannibal le ofreció un vaso de vino y Will no se negó. Quedando frente a frente Lecter observó a Graham y esperó paciente a que este hablara.

—Ya capturamos a la pareja —soltó.

—Me entere. Mis sinceras felicitaciones por ello.

—Gracias...

—¿Quieres hablar de algo? —inquirió. Will llevó una de sus manos sobre su nuca.

—Son muchas cosas.

—Hay tiempo —dijo mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

Will cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

—Debo ser honesto. Esto de volver a campo... me ha gustado —declaró—. Lo extrañaba.

—Lo supuse.

—Pero, todo tiene un pero —dejó escapar una risita—. Hay cosas que han regresado, cosas que pensé que había controlado.

—¿Regresiones? —soltó.

—¿Se dicen así?

—Medicamente, sí.

—Interesante.

—¿Qué es lo que habías controlado, Will?

—Mis recuerdos sobre ellas.

—Abigail y Marlène —afirmó. Will ladeó su cabeza.

—Si... pensé que lo había controlado, que lo había aceptado pero no pude. Cada vez que voy por la calle, creo ver a Abigail... y en mis sueños las veo, a las tres...

—¿Las tres?

—Si. Abigail, Marlène y Elisa —en ello Hannibal se mostró alerta.

—¿Elisa? ¿Por qué Elisa? —no pudo ocultarlo.

—No lo sé —continuó Will sin ninguna pizca de curiosidad por la reacción de Lecter—. Ella aparece en mis sueños.

—¿Qué pasa en tus sueños?

—Yo... veo a Marlène, Abigail y Elisa. Estamos los cuatro, como una familia. Somos una familia feliz. Pero luego, algo aparece, algo que no puedo explicarlo y destruye ese momento.

Hannibal se vio pensativo.

—¿Qué es ese algo?

—No lo sé, le juro que cuando lo veo en mis sueños, lo distingo, sé que es algo que conozco y cuando despierto lo olvido.

—¿Y qué es lo que hace?

—Mata a Marlène y Abigail.

—¿Y qué hace con Elisa?

—Eso es lo curioso... a Elisa no le hace daño, al contrario, la protege —dijo extrañado. Hannibal arqueó una de sus cejas—. Y no lo entiendo.

—Sí, es curioso —soltó, unos momentos después.

—Es alarmante.

Will miró a Hannibal con cierto temor y llevo una de sus manos sobre su rostro.

* * *

Elisa se encontraba en su habitación tratando de dibujar antes de dormir. Su dibujo no quedaba como ella quería pero se dispuso a colorearlo para darle la forma que tenía en mente. La pequeña gastó mucho de su color negro, sin embargo, no le satisfacía el resultado. Suspiró cansada y contempló a su peculiar dibujo. Guardó sus colores y fue al cuarto de baño para limpiar sus manos, por el remarcado del color. Bella entró a la habitación con las intenciones de arropar a su hija y hacer válida las indicaciones del Doctor Lecter, escuchó como ella se encontraba en el baño y decidió esperarla en la cama pero con cierta pizca de curiosidad se acercó a la mesita de dibujo de Elisa y observó lo que había dibujado. Intrigada Bella observó un extraño ser con grandes ornamentas en cada lado de su cabeza, un cuerpo semi deforme haciendo relucir sus costillas, unos largos y delgados brazos hacia juego con las costillas. El dibujo estaba pintado en negro y el fondo era el blanquecino de la hoja y esa mounstrosidad de imagen que Elisa había plasmado perturbó a Bella Crawford aquella noche.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	17. XVII Orthodoxe

**XVII. Orthodoxe.**

 ** _"EL FBI HA CAPTURADO A LA CARA CORTADA, MAS BIEN, EL DÚO CARA CORTADA."_**

 **El día de ayer en la noche, el FBI logró capturar al asesino que se dedicaba a sustraer los rostros de las mujeres locales de Baltimore, en un bar de la comunidad de Edmondson, Maryland. La captura corrió a mano del académico y agente (antiguamente retirado) Will Graham. Gracias a ello, se descubrió que el asesino contaba con la ayuda de su pareja; una mujer, a quien se ofrendaba a coleccionar los rostros de las víctimas para placer personal.**

 **Este caso ha conmovido por completo la comunidad, quienes se encontraban en paz desde hacía seis años, después de los eventos de "El Verdugo de Minnesota."; caso por el cual, el agente Graham se decidió retirar de las labores de campo. Los asesinos se encuentran bajo custodia para pronto ser evaluados por los mejores psiquiátricos y procesados bajo la corte de Baltimore. Y, a todo esto, se nos sorprende el hecho de que el agente Graham regresará a este tipo de labores; es como si el mal augurio viniera en él. Durante la captura, se le vio muy hermético y ajeno a su entorno. Bien debe de conocer, querido lector, que el agente Will Graham posee una "habilidad" para habitar en la mente de los criminales más enfermos de esta nación; no es de sorprenderse que el FBI tenga a su lado a un sujeto como Graham, y es probable, que lo veamos aparecer en esta página por un largo periodo de tiempo, o en lo que un nuevo y perturbador caso llegue a mis oídos.**

 **Freddie Lounds – Tattle-Crime . com – 07/09/2003**

* * *

La fotografía de Will Graham, fuera del Heaven's Night, encabezaba el tópico en el sitio web de Lounds. Jack Crawford apagó su computador y dejó escapar un suspiró amargo, ante el veneno que esa mujer había propagado por la internet.

* * *

 **Academia del FBI – Quántico, Virginia.**

Tan pronto entró a la sala de lecturas, Will recibió los elogios de sus estudiantes; el profesor Graham pidió silencio y suplicó que no hicieran tales actos. No había nada que celebrar, los asesinos estaban bajo custodia y solo ello debía importar. Acomodó sus anteojos y encendió el proyector, listo para impartir la nueva clase, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Una vez terminada su lectura, todos los estudiantes se habían amontonado en la entrada para poder dejar el lugar. Will les miró por unos momentos, sorprendido del disturbio que se había formado y suspiró agotado. Esperó a que todos se retiraran y acomodó sus archivos para guardarlos en su maletín. Al ver como los estudiantes había dejado el aula, Graham percibió que no estaba solo, alzó su mirada y descubrió a una joven estudiante, mirándole fijamente.

—La clase ya terminó —respondió, algo nervioso por el peso de esa mirada.

—Lo sé, profesor Graham —dijo, al momento que se alzaba.

—¿Tienes alguna duda?

—Sí, pero no pertenece a la lectura de hoy.

Esa joven rubia y de carácter fuerte, llegó frente a él, y Will retiró un poco su mirada.

—No comprendo cual sea tu duda.

—Es sobre la cara cortada... —se interrumpió— bueno, sobre la pareja que hurtó los rostros de ciertas mujeres.

—Ya entiendo —soltó. Graham acomodó sus caídos anteojos y buscó no fijar mucho sus ojos azules en ella—. ¿Tu nombre es...?

—Miriam Lass —respondió, detonando una increíble seguridad.

—Oh, sí. Lass. He oído de ti.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó, no muy sorprendida.

—Si. Tienes un carácter duro —un silencio incomodo se formó. Miriam elevó suspicazmente una de sus cejas, mientras Will evadía cualquier contacto—. N-no me lo tomes a mal, y-yo...

—Entiendo, profesor Graham. ¿Podría aclararme mis dudas?

—Aclaró cualquier duda respecto a la clase vista. No ajenas a ella.

—De acuerdo profesor —dijo, con una fingida sonrisa—, sin embargo, el motivo por el que me atrevo a cuestionarle sobre dicho incidente, se debe a ciertos comentarios que han surgido.

Will no ocultó el fruncir de sus ceño y movió sus ojos hacía la joven.

—¿Qué comentarios?

—No me gusta fiarme de ello, y es por eso, que recurro a usted para que pueda aclararme mis dudas.

—¿Qué comentarios? —insistió, molesto esta vez.

—¿Ha oído de Freddie Lounds y su web, el Tattle Crime?

Ante la pronunciación de ese nombre, Will suspiró amargamente y retiró sus anteojos. Miriam observó, un tanto preocupada, a su profesor, sabiendo que había obrado mal.

—Señorita Lass —mencionó Graham con una sonrisa poco amistosa—, le daré una recomendación, si quiere llegar a ser una agente en el FBI —la joven se vio de manera rígida—. Evite ese tipo de periodismo sensacionalista; los altos mandos detestan que los futuros agentes guíen sus instintos en ese tipo de artículos.

El agente tomó su maletín y anteojos, miró una última vez a su alumna y esa gran sonrisa fue su despedida. Miriam Lass tragó difícilmente y en cuanto la presencia de su maestro, estuvo a punto de desaparecer, esta le detuvo.

—¡Profesor Graham! —llamó, y él evitó girarse—. Lamento mi imprudencia, por lo que le he cuestionado, pero ello, se debe a que debería estar al pendiente de lo que se dice de usted en esos lares. No es bueno que ensucien su imagen.

No hubo mención por parte de él, un golpe al marco se escuchó, estremeciendo un poco a la joven, y salió del lugar. Miriam Lass exhaló amargamente, tomó sus cosas y ella también se marchó, en búsqueda de continuar sus clases.

* * *

Jack Crawford escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse, alzó su mirada y vio a un alterado Will acercarse a su escritorio.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que escribió?! —demandó, tan pronto dejó caer sus manos en la madera, creando un eco escandaloso.

—Will...

—No. ¿Qué fue lo que escribió esa víbora?

—No importa lo que esa mujer haya escrito.

—Sí, sí importa. Entra a esa maldita página de internet —ordenó, apuntando a aquella enorme caja a un lado de Jack.

Crawford suspiró agotado y obedeció a Graham, quien no paró de balancearse gracias a su ansiedad. El sonido de las teclas se llevó aquel eco que Will creo y el ambiente lució un poco apacible, Jack se alejó de la computadora y le hizo una seña al agente para que leyera lo que Freddie Lounds había publicado en la web. Will no desperdició ni un segundo y se acercó a leer el reportaje, y al empezar, Jack observó la furia que emanaba en él, entre cada línea que leía. Al terminar Graham golpeó el computador y Jack alzó ambas cejas.

—Es propiedad del FBI, si lo rompes, lo pagas.

Will se alejó del escritorio y llevó una de sus manos a su rostro. La ira sobre él era intolerable, quería patear y golpear todo a su alrededor, pero sabía que era inútil.

—¡Es maldita de Lounds! —exclamó alterado. Jack suspiró agotado—. ¡Te juro que cuando la tenga frente a mi...!

—No gastes tu tiempo y energía en alguien que no lo merece.

—No, no Jack... Yo...

—No es la primera vez que Freddie Lounds escribe cosas sobre ti —interrumpió—, ya habías liado con ello.

—Lo sé Jack, es solo que, cada vez que sucede algo esa mujer tiene que hacer insinuaciones sobre mí y... y lo detesto.

—Yo también detesto que hable de ti, de esa manera impertinente. Bien tienes que saber que debemos ignorar todo lo que ella publique.

Graham dejó caer su brazo y respiró profundamente. Jack tenía razón, y él mismo había impartido consejos sobre ignorar ese tipo de columnas, ladeó su cabeza con suavidad mientras posaba sus ojos en Crawford.

—Sí, así debe ser —finalizó con una leve e insatisfactoria sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hospital para Criminales Dementes – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Hannibal caminaba junto a su colega, la Doctora Alana Bloom, por el ancho pasillo del instituto más peligroso y de alta seguridad de Baltimore. Ese hospital contaba con todo tipo de gente cuyos crímenes eran considerados los más atroces y jamás imaginados por cualquier ser humano común. En ocasiones Hannibal se admiraba que su "alter ego" aun no fuese descubierto y de no caer en este desastroso sitio. Era demasiado inteligente para ser capturado. Ambos doctores detuvieron sus caminar y quedaron frente a una enorme puerta de caoba. Alana observó a su mentor y este, como el caballero que era, se destinó a realizar el llamado. Esperaron unos momentos y fueron recibidos por el director del lugar, el Doctor Frederick Chilton.

—Doctora Bloom, Doctor Lecter —saludó con una soberbia sonrisa—. Por favor, pasen.

—Gracias Doctor Chilton —respondió Alana con una linda sonrisa. Hannibal saludó con un leve asentimiento.

—Gracias por venir —continuó, una vez entraron, y cerró la puerta.

—Nos sorprendió tu llamado —Confesó la Doctora Bloom mientras se giraba para verle.

—¡Oh! No es nada de qué preocuparse; es sobre el dúo de asesinos que el FBI capturó.

—¿Hay algún problema por ello? —interrogó Hannibal.

—Yo no lo llamaría problema, Doctor Lecter, yo lo llamaría un pequeño inconveniente —dijo en lo que se acercaba a ellos—. Revisamos sus perfiles psicológicos y, al tipo lo mandaremos directo a prisión, la mujer se quedará aquí.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Alana mientras fruncía su ceño—. Ambos son pacientes acordes al psiquiátrico.

—No lo creo, Doctora Bloom. Al hombre le reevaluamos y nos parece más acorde a la prisión estatal. La mujer es quien perfila mejor para este lugar.

Alana se mantuvo con la misma expresión y movió su rostro para observar a Hannibal, quien detonaba una increíble serenidad, no se veía alterado por el cambio a los perfiles.

—¿Y por qué no se nos informó sobre la revaluación?

—Se les está informando, Doctora Bloom —respondió Chilton, a la par que sonaba su bastón contra el suelo. Alana apretó sus labios, se veía furiosa—. Esta tarde se llevaran al preso a la estatal.

—¿Cómo llegaron a esas conclusiones? —demando ella.

—Fácil. Por favor, tomen asiento en lo que les explico —ambos obedecieron y esperaron a que el Doctor Chilton siguiera sus pasos—. La señorita Collins, es una persona manipuladora y una sociópata de grado, casi avanzado. No necesito de grande acciones para que su pareja hiciera tales actos por ella. Con respecto al señor Trevor, sabemos que es un asesino forjado bajo el manejo de la señorita Collins; no había antecedentes, no perfila como un asesino psicópata o de peligro para la gente a su alrededor. Solo fue un títere bajó una excelente mente calculadora.

Chilton sonrió satisfactoriamente, el largo de su sonrisa era increíble y los pequeños hoyuelos que se forjaron cerca de la comisura de sus labios parecían fascinantes ante ambos doctores. Alana no se mostró convencida del análisis de su colega, ella volteó con Hannibal, ahora mostrando una calma seriedad, y llevó su mano hacía su barbilla.

—Si lo cree conveniente, Doctor Chilton, aceptó el cambio al perfil.

La Doctora Bloom no ocultó el gran abrir de sus ojos, estaba sorprendida ante la decisión de Hannibal, y si bien le conocía, él detestaba que modificaran los perfiles psicológicos de la gente que llegaba a tratar.

—Me maravilla escucharlo de sus labios, Doctor Lecter. ¿Usted Doctora Bloom? —interrogó al mover sus ojos hacía ella. Alana parpadeó en una velocidad sorprendente, momentos después, ladeó su cabeza y un leve "si" surgió de su boca—. Bien, todo ha quedado claro.

—Supongo... —soltó Alana, mientras se alzaba de la silla. Hannibal observó a su compañera, con aire de preocupación. La joven Doctora salió de la oficina y dejó ambos hombres solos.

—Lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé —dijo Chilton. Lecter se volteó a verle.

—El hecho de realizar un nuevo perfil, sin nuestro consentimiento, fue muy irresponsable, Chilton.

—¡Por favor, Hannibal! —Exclamó con descaro—. No es la primera, ni la última vez, que lo hago —Lecter se acomodó en la silla y analizó a su colega, de una manera muy peculiar—. Conozco esa mirada —dijo, entre cerrando los ojos.

—Y yo conozco tus trucos. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero plan?

—¡Oh, me ofende Doctor Lecter! —soltó mientras se alzaba de su silla.

—Tienes un plan —mencionó mientras le seguía con la mirada—, y no uno muy bueno.

—Es verdad. El potencial psicológico de esa mujer, me otorga un excelente punto como directivo del lugar pero...

—Siempre hay un pero —interrumpió con una mordaz sonrisa, la cual Chilton acompañó.

—Es cierto, siempre lo hay. Mi pero es que, a pesar de tener a una demente más, no satisface mis necesidades como médico, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

—No te es interesante como paciente. La tendrás cautiva en este lugar para tu reputación.

—Exacto —respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Un poco dogmático tu método, ¿no?

—No soy el único que lo hace. ¿Verdad, Hannibal?

Lecter miró apaciguado a su colega, quien su sonrisa llegaba de oreja a oreja. Hannibal se alzó de su asiento y con un leve movimiento de cabeza se retiró de la oficina de Frederick Chilton, sin intimidarse por aquellas palabras.

* * *

Alana esperaba a Hannibal fuera de la institución mientras daba vueltas a la entrada principal. Con su cabeza llena de interrogantes, no percibió una cabellera ondulada y rojiza merodeando por la zona del psiquiátrico. Entre más la joven Doctora Bloom se adentraba en sus pensamientos, más se acercaba aquella persona hacía donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Usted trabaja para el FBI, cierto? —interrogó, volviéndola a la realidad.

Alana se dio la media vuelta y descubrió a Freddie Lounds, con una larga sonrisa adornando aquel cínico rostro que la caracterizaba como la reportera más amarillista y sin escrúpulos de Baltimore.

—¿Qué diablos hace aquí? —contradijo Alana, con una ira formándose en su pecho.

—Una vuelta por el vecindario. ¿Usted es la Doctora Bloom, correcto?

—No hablaré contigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por mi columna sobre Will Graham?

Alana desvió su mirada y dejando que Lounds se regocijara con su sentir. Ante ese momento, Hannibal salió del lugar contemplando la escena frente a él. Su colega dejó escapar un agradecido suspiro y se dirigió hacia él.

—Qué bueno que llegas —susurró, estando a menos de veinte centímetros de él.

—¿Freddie Lounds? —inquirió. La pelirroja reportera alzó su agraciado rostro.

—Gusto en verle, Doctor Lecter.

—Esa víbora anda arrastrándose por acá —dijo Alana en voz baja. Hannibal movió sus ojos con ella y apreció la rabia en su rostro. Lounds era un ser despreciable para la gente del FBI.

—Ve al auto, no tardaré —animó con una grata sonrisa.

—¿Pero…?

—No te preocupes.

Alana se dejó cautivar por la sonrisa y elegancia que siempre emanaba Hannibal. Ella obedeció a su mentor y se dirigió al coche, no sin antes mirar con rabia a la descarada reportera. Freddie miró de reojo a la Doctora Bloom y, una vez quedaron solos, ella alzó su rostro a la par que sus rizos se ondeaban con el ligero aire frio que recorría el lugar.

—Me sorprende verla por estos lares, señorita Lounds. Supongo que busca información del dúo de asesinos, o, como usted les bautizo, la cara cortada.

—Solo fue un pequeño homenaje a la película —confeso con sorna.

—Interesante.

—Mi visita no tiene nada que ver con ellos dos, ya conté lo que se debía informar.

—¿Y por qué nos agracia con su presencia?

La reportera no evitó ensanchar su sonrisa.

—Vine a investigar, algunos detalles sobre Will Graham.

Hannibal alzó ambas cejas ante la revelación de Lounds.

—Me temó que este lugar no es el indicado, señorita Lounds. Necesita ir a la academia del FBI. Graham labora ahí.

—No vengo por un reporte simplón de él, vengo por un reporte psiquiátrico.

—Will Graham no ha sido evaluado por estas instalaciones. Me temo que perderá su tiempo, como suele hacerlo —Ahora ella alzó sus cejas—. Leí su reportaje, me apena decir que me he leído varios reportajes de su página web. Graham es un nombre habitual en su sitio.

—Hago mi deber, Doctor. Ambos sabemos _"la peculiaridad"_ del agente Graham. Es algo que no puede ser ignorado por cualquiera, especialmente los agentes del FBI.

—Señorita Lounds, acépteme este consejo, por un tiempo evite a Will Graham. No hay nada interesante en él.

—No aun, Doctor Lecter.

Hannibal parpadeó ligeramente ante la confiada respuesta de la joven pelirroja.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Lounds —finalizó con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

El camino fue un ambiente pesado para Alana y Hannibal, este dejó a su colega en Quántico y dirigió su destino hacía su oficina, había citas pendientes y debía cumplir. Llegando a la calle donde su consultorio se encontraba, Hannibal percibió una conocida figura, frenó su coche y, al salir de este, Hannibal descubrió a Bella Crawford esperándole fuera de su consultorio. Ambos adultos se miraron. Lecter reveló, en la mirada de Bella, que lo que ella tenía que decir no sería algo bueno ni satisfactorio para él. Cerró la puerta de su coche y se dirigió hacia la mujer de Jack.

—Bella, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, Doctor Lecter.

—¿A que debo su visita? ¿Todo se encuentra bien?

Ella apretó sus labios y el sonido de su respiración caló en los oídos de Lecter.

—No Doctor. Necesito hablar con usted.

—Por supuesto Bella, por favor —dijo mientras extendía su mano—, pase.

Ella agradeció sutilmente y siguió el camino que Hannibal le indicó. Las puertas del consultorio de Lecter fueron abiertas; sus siguientes pacientes tendrían que esperar ya que debería atender primero a Bella, consciente de que su plática era con respecto a Elisa.

—Si es tan amable Bella, tome asiento —indicó mientras movía una de sus sillas frente a su escritorio. Bella aceptó el gesto y obedeció—. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Es sobre Elisa —soltó. Hannibal desabrochó uno de los botones de su sacó y se preparó para tomar asiento.

—¿Le ha sucedido algo? —Cuestionó, cada palabra detonaba un increíble interés—. ¿No ha tenido mejoría?

—Ha mostrado una buena mejoría.

—Me alegra escucharlo —dijo con una sonrisa aliviada.

—Pero no estoy aquí por ello, Doctor.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Bella desvió su mirada y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso. Hannibal miró solemnemente a la mujer hasta que apreció como en sus manos aparecía una hoja en cuatro dobleces. Abruptamente ella se detuvo, mordió su labio inferior y se veía en busca de la mejor manera para afrontarle.

—Doctor Lecter —habló—, Elisa colorea mucho.

—Lo sé.

—Usted interactúa con ella de esa manera, ¿verdad?

—En efecto. Me sirve para armonizar más la terapia.

Ella ladeó rápidamente su cabeza.

—Nunca nos ha enseñado lo que Elisa realiza, ¿cierto? —Lecter ladeó su cabeza suavemente—. ¿Acaso son cosas inquietantes? —preguntó mientras alzaba la vista. Hannibal se mantuvo serio.

—Nunca me han solicitado sus dibujos —argumento, de una manera cordial y a la vez dolosa, provocando que Bella sintiera el golpe de sus palabras.

—Es su deber decirnos sobre lo que pasa en la terapia.

—Es verdad, siempre defino mi reporte de los resultados ante usted y Jack, no obstante, ustedes como padres de Elisa, deben de solicitarme cualquier cosa que se realice en la terapia —dijo con una leve sonrisa. Bella dejó escapar un amargo suspiro y colocó aquella hoja sobre el escritorio, dándole el punto de la razón a Lecter.

—Esto lo dibujo Elisa hace unas noches —mencionó mientras golpeteaba lo hoja—. Lo vi por casualidad, y lo que hizo me dejo alterada.

Ante esas palabras Hannibal tomó la hoja y le desdobló, revelando el oscuro y perturbador dibujo

que Elisa había realizado. Por unos momentos Hannibal admiró el toque oscuro y mórbido que la niña había plasmado; sus más terribles pesadillas eran expresadas de esa manera y, aunque sus trazos no eran los mejores, el color decía mucho más.

—¿Cuestionó a Elisa por ello?

—No. Fingí no conocer su dibujo, pero me apena creer que Elisa tiene sospechas de que he espiado en su mesa de dibujo.

—Es un sitio personal para ella. No debió hacerlo.

—Doctor Lecter, Elisa es mi hija y estoy preocupada por ella. Sus recaídas cada vez son peor y ello me preocupa.

—Es algo natural en pacientes con largos periodos de terapias; los retrocesos suelen ser duros, preocupantes, pero ellos nos sirven para evaluar mejor la condición del paciente —Ella observó seriamente a Lecter, cada palabra que mencionó no le convencía en lo absoluto—. Siempre he estado para Elisa, Bella. He hecho lo mejor para que salga adelante.

—¿Qué ha dibujado Elisa con usted? —inquirió, sin deshacer su tono duro.

Hannibal bajó la mirada y un ligero suspiró fue la respuesta. No podía negarse ante la petición realizada, Bella figuraba como su madre y ella, al solicitar el expediente, tenía todo el derecho, al ser Elisa una menor de edad. Lecter se alzó de su escritorio y fue en busca de los archivos. De su impecable archivero selecciono la sección de a la A, a la C. "Crawford, Elisa" figuró y le tomó. Hannibal colocó el archivo sobre su escritorio y le abrió con recelo y delicadeza. Sacó varios papeles de dibujo, los cuales algunos ya tenían sus años, y extendió la mayoría delante de ella. Bella Crawford examinó todas las hojas, varios de los dibujos de su pequeña concretaban desde que tenía los ocho años; cada dibujo era peculiar, en algunos las imágenes de corderos muertos eran el atractivo y, con el paso de los años, Elisa creaba ciertas figuras deformadas y monstruosas. Pocos de sus dibujos representaban la alegría de su vida, algunos venían ella y Jack, en cada vacación de verano o evento en casa, otros delataban como es que Elisa veía a Jack, Will y el Doctor Lecter, marcándolo a cada uno como un padre de diferente índole. Pero fuera de esos inocentes dibujos, los horrores que ella plasmaba era lo que habitaba en lo más recóndito de su mente. Algo que Lecter no había podido erradicar.

—Mis intenciones con esta interacción es para que Elisa desahogue sus temores y pesares. Han funcionado en gran mayoría.

—¡Debió enseñarnos esto! No es normal que una niña dibuje este tipo de cosas.

—En el caso de Elisa, es considerado normal, es la manera que ella escogió. Y es lo mejor para ella.

—¿Por qué usted lo dice?

—Bella, soy el psiquiatra de Elisa —mencionó en un tono frívolo y directo.

Bella Crawford observó preocupada a Hannibal Lecter. La mujer llevó su mano sobre su rostro, evitando que las lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas. Ella estaba preocupada por su niña, cuestionándose los métodos del Doctor Lecter, por ello lo había confrontado pero algo era verdad, Bella no era una psiquiatra como él. Si Hannibal creía quera lo mejor para ella, debía serlo, ¿verdad?

—Bella —volvió hablar, en un tono más apacible. Ella alzó su mirada—. Entiendo que este preocupada, es la madre de Elisa y me pongo en su lugar, yo también me preocuparía si mi hija dibujara cosas fuera de su edad, pero debe entender que, si es la mejor forma para que Elisa libere esos fantasmas con los que ha luchado por seis años, debe hacerlo. Es parte de su proceso de recuperación.

—Ti-tiene… tiene razón, Doctor Lecter —confesó, con un nudo en su garganta.

Hannibal sonrió para sus adentros, admirándose que al fin había dominado a la persona que mayor celaba su unión con su pequeñita. Podría considerar una victoria a esa guerra silenciosa que Bella Crawford le había declarado, desde que adoptaron a Elisa. Un victoria, pero la guerra aun no era vencida y Hannibal haría todo lo posible porque nadie lo alejara de su niña. Ella era su adorada hermana, no hija de los Crawford. Lecter tomó unos pañuelos y se los dio a Bella para que limpiara las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas junto al maquillaje de sus ojos. Ella los aceptó y con un cruel suspiró miro a Lecter.

—Solo quiero que mi hija sea feliz.

—Y lo será Bella, ella será plena y totalmente feliz —dijo, con una enorme sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	18. XVIII Hen'na

**XVIII. Hen'na.** (変な)

—Will, ya pronto entraré a la escuela —mencionó Elisa con una inmensa alegría. La jovencita se balanceaba en la silla mientras Graham le miraba, sin saber cómo responder.

—¿Tan pronto acabaron tus vacaciones? —preguntó, con un torpe movimiento de manos. Elisa movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, sin dejar de lado aquella sonrisa—. No duró nada.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy lista —continuó.

—Me agrada verte así, tan animosa. Eso es muy bueno —dijo, mientras bajaba la taza de café que llevaba en sus manos.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó a la par que movía sus manos.

Will sonrió cálidamente, estiró su mano y meneó la cabellera castaña de la muchachita. Elisa posó una media sonrisa mientras miraba tal acción, se parecía a las mismas actitudes de su papá Jack. Todos los perros, quienes se encontraban debajo de la mesa, movieron sus colas y ambos sintieron los golpeteos de ellas en sus piernas. Después de tal acto de cariño, Elisa se agachó un poco, miró a todos los perros y comenzó acariciar sus cabezas en turnos.

—Sácalos a pasear —mencionó Will. Elisa le miró sin parar de consentir a todos—. Prepararé algo para merendar.

Ella sonrió y se alzó de la silla, golpeó a sus muslos y todos los perros le obedecieron.

—¡Vengan! —exclamó mientras se dirigía la puerta. Tan fieles, como demostraban ser, siguieron a Elisa y una vez ella abrió la puerta salieron corriendo hacía el vasto terreno que pertenecía a su amo.

Will observó cómo Elisa iba detrás de los perros y la dejó que se divirtiera con ellos. Antes de preparar la merienda, Will se acercó a su mesa, donde solía preparar sus anzuelos, y abrió uno de los cajones develando una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Mientras miraba a esa cajita, alzó su vista hacía la ventana y observó a la feliz jovencita con sus perros. El cumpleaños de Elisa estaba próximo a llegar, por lo que se veía, ella lo había olvidado por la emoción de ir a una escuela ordinara, pero él no se había olvidado de ello. Desde hacía unas semanas le compró un pequeño detalle. Pensó mucho el comprarlo o no, como cada año que había pasado, aun así, Will siempre felicitaba a Elisa y le daba un pequeño obsequio para alegrarle su día. Sin despegar sus ojos del regalo a su mente llegó Abigail, Marlène y aquel deseo de ser una familia feliz. Graham dejó escapar un suspiro desalentador, guardó el regalo y se dispuso a preparar la merienda, esperanzado a que esas ideas pasadas quedarán en el olvido.

Ambos merendaban en el pórtico mientras los perros se disponían a cenar. Will y Elisa platicaban de cosas triviales, hasta que a la memoria de la jovencita llegó una gran interrogante.

—Will —llamó, una vez pasó su comida—. Aun es verano.

—Si... aun es verano —repitió con una confusa sonrisa.

—¿Iremos a pescar? —ante la pregunta, Will parpadeó perplejo.

—¿Pescar? —cuestionó más para él que para ella. Elisa se extrañó ante el comportamiento de él, pensando que había dicho algo incómodo. Will movió sus ojos con ella y descubrió aquella expresión—. No lo había pensado —confesó con alegría—. Este verano no hemos ido —la jovencita negó con su cabeza, mientas llevaba su merienda a la boca—, podemos ir antes de que entres al colegio.

—¡Bien! —exclamó.

Y el silencio les abrigo en ese caluroso atardecer.

* * *

Jack arribó a la residencia Graham siendo recibido por su hija y todos los perros que le seguía, ambos se abrazaron y la caminata hacía el pórtico comenzó. Will se encontraba sentado en una de las mecedoras mirando como Crawford se acercaba al lugar, rezó porque la mención de un caso no fuera a surgir.

—Buenas noches, Will.

—Hola Jack —saludó mientras tomaba su café.

—Vengo por mi hija —dijo mientras palmeaba suavemente su hombro—. ¿Qué tal se comportó?

—Elisa siempre es una buena niña, jamás se comportaría mal.

Ambos sonrieron mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, ocultando el rojo de sus mejillas.

—Y estoy muy orgulloso de mi niña —respondió Crawford, dándole un beso en su cabellera. Ante ello Elisa alzó su mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

Jack alzó sus manos y empezó hablar con Elisa; Will examinó los movimientos, entendiendo algunos pocos en los cuales Jack le indicaba a la niña que fuera a jugar con los perros en el amplió terreno. Elisa afirmó y llamó a todos los canes para ir a jugar un rato más. Graham miró el momento sin expresión alguna y Jack amplió su sonrisa, sintiendo la incomodidad en el aire. Antes de que su amigo pudiera hablar, Will dejó de lado su taza de café y soltó:

—Elisa está emocionada por ir a la escuela, tanto que olvido su cumpleaños.

—Sí, lo hemos notado —dijo, mientras llevaba sus manos por detrás—. Creo que le haremos una fiesta sorpresa.

—¡Qué bien! Me alegro. ¿Cumplirá...? ¿Trece?

—Así es.

—¡Vaya...! Crecen tan pronto.

—Si... —mencionó con un suspiro, dio unos cuantos pasos y tomó asiento junto a él—. ¿Cómo está tu amiga?

—Isabella está bien, sigue atemorizada pero está yendo adelante.

Jack ladeó suavemente su cabeza, observó severamente a Will, quien sintió el peso de su mirada y desvió su vista hacía su terreno.

—Will, necesito comentarte algo.

Graham suspiró amargamente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Dime...

—Después del caso de la cara cortada —Will rió por el apodo, bautizado por Lounds—, sé que me dijiste un "veremos..."

—Y sigue en pie.

Jack llevó una de sus manos bajó su barbilla.

—Will, te necesito...

—¿Qué sucedió?

—El Destripador de Chesapeake.

El silencio cayó sobre ambos, Will volteó su cabeza, a una increíble velocidad, y sus ojos se habían agrandado de una manera espantosa. Jack se mantuvo sereno, la expresión en el rostro de Graham no le causó ninguna emoción.

—Volvió... —susurró, aun así Crawford le escuchó y afirmó.

—Siempre Will, sabemos que sus periodos para matar son irregulares y...

—Ja-Jack —balbuceó—, y-yo, la verdad no... No —soltó con increíble firmeza.

—Escucha Wi...

—No —interrumpió—. No lo haré, no ahora después de esto último.

El desaliento se hizo presente en el rostro de Crawford y Will alejó su mirada de él.

—Por favor, solo...

—Jack —le interrumpió—. Ya te di mi respuesta.

Ninguna palabra se hizo presente, el silencio volvió a cubrirles y cada quien llevó su mirada hacía Elisa, jugando con esa gran felicidad junto a todos los perros.

* * *

Antes de dejar Wolf Trap, Will detuvo a Jack, un piquete entremezclado con pena y enojo surgió por el hecho de rechazar sus suplicas de ayuda; él aún estaba listo para volver a tomar un caso como ese, necesitaba pensar, aclarar su mente e ideas por todos estos seis años sin estar en un trabajo de campo.

—¿Sabes, Jack? —mencionó, Crawford volteó a mirarle—. Si necesitas ayuda, con eso, puedo recomendarte alguien.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédulo. Will afirmó—. ¿Quién podrías recomendarme?

—Tengo una alumna, su nombre es Miriam Lass...

—He escuchado de ella.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. Ha llegado a tus oídos.

—Si. Excelente empeño académico, carácter duro, toda una proeza para el FBI —Will sonrió incómodo—. ¿Pero, en serio me estas recomendando a una estudiante?

—Tiene mucho potencial, como académico, debo ver quiénes serán los próximos agentes para el FBI. Puede asistirte en este caso, será un buen reto para ella, hacer valer sus habilidades...

—Entiendo Will, lo considerare.

Graham dio unas leves palmadas al techo de vehículo, dando fin a esa petición, sintiendo un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Se despidió de los Crawford, ambos de él, y fueron rumbo a casa mientras Will veía desaparecer el coche en la vereda rumbo a Baltimore.

* * *

 **Residencia de Bedelia Du Maurier – Baltimore, Maryland.**

—Te vez cansado —mencionó la Doctora Du Maurier a su colega y, en ocasiones, paciente Hannibal Lecter, quien sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Confieso que, estas últimas noches, han sido agitadas.

Bedelia, quien miró el platillo que Hannibal había traído consigo, alzó ambas cejas y se mostró reservada ante la revelación de su colega.

—¿Vino tinto? —preguntó al alzar su cabeza y mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

—Me encantaría —afirmó sonriente.

La rubia se dio la media vuelta, se dirigió a su almacén y buscó la mejor botella, sabía que debía complacer las papilas gustativas de su invitado, no podía decepcionarlo. Una vez llegó con la botella se dirigió a su alacena y buscó las mejores copas de cristal que tenía. Sirvió la primera copa y se la entregó a Hannibal, gustó le dio un tragó y el sabor de aquel vino fue deleitable para su paladar.

—Excelente cosecha.

—Gracias —Bedelía se recargó en la alacena y se dispuso a preparar su vaso de vino—. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —interrogó, en tono médico. La sesión había comenzado.

—¿Concebiste el incidente de la cara cortada? —ella afirmó suavemente—. Will Graham resolvió el caso.

La Doctora alzó su mirada, la sorpresa le había invadido y era inevitable ocultarla. Bedelia no era una persona de conocer las noticias en sitios sensacionalistas, ella conocía la información de fuentes fidedignas, sin el amarillismo que ahora utilizaban; el hecho de escuchar el retorno de Graham, le había impactado, esperaba todo menos ello. Para ella no era una sorpresa el retiro de las labores de campo del agente, sabía que Hannibal lo estaba llevando al límite, y más al arruinar su vida con matar a la mujer que amó y desaparecer a la joven Hobbs, que quería como una hija.

—No lo sabía —reveló, llenó su copa y bebió.

—Así es. También volvió hacer un paciente regular —confesó Hannibal, siguiendo los pasos de su colega. Ella no dejo de mirarle en ningún momento.

Bedelia bebió de golpe su copa mientras su mente analizaba lo que le acaba de ser dicho. Hannibal disfrutó de aquel tragó y llevó sus ojos marrones a la rubia, quien llenaba su copa, sintió el peso de la mirada, se detuvo y observó, con la mejor serenidad que pudo, a Lecter.

—¿Más vino?

Aún sonriente Hannibal extendió su vaso y ella procedió a servir.

—Veo que te ha impactado lo que te he dicho.

—Es verdad —dijo al terminar de llenar su copa—. No pensé que Will Graham retornará, debió ser un milagro.

—Los milagros son figuraciones, la insistencia fue la verdadera detonante.

—¿Jack Crawford?

—Exacto.

—Lo logró —continuó, admirándose de tal acción—. Y también tú, al tenerlo como paciente, una vez más.

—Sera interesante —confesó Hannibal con una peligrosa sonrisa—. Hay mucho por descubrir, sin embargo, la cena se enfría.

Lecter extendió su mano hacía el platillo y Bedelia suspiró, en parte, había atrasado ese momento. La Doctora Du Maurier mostró su mejor sonrisa y fue en busca de la vajilla para comenzar la cena que su invitado había preparado.

* * *

Bedelia contemplaba el platillo que tenía frente a ella; la _Saltimbocca_ , un plato de origen italiano, adornaba su comedor junto a una ensalada de albahaca. No se había dignado a probar la carne, que figuraba ser de ternera junto con jamón, Bedelia solo degustó los vegetales que acompañaban la colorida carne.

—¿No te ha gustado? —inquirió Hannibal, sin despegar la vista de su plato mientras cortaba tranquilamente la carne.

—Sí, si —respondió con algo de nervios la rubia, tomó su cuchillo y tenedor y cortó, lentamente, su carne—. Todo luce espléndido.

—Gracias —alzó la mirada, una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ansioso porque comiera su platillo.

La mirada intranquilidad que Bedelia detonaba no era complicada de distinguir, ingirió un bocado y una falsa sonrisa fue su respuesta. Hannibal fingió satisfacción. Al pasar la carne, la Doctora Du Maurier imploró en sus adentros que fuese perdonada por lo que había hecho, una vez más, no había podido evitarlo.

—Supongo que tú visita no solo era para informarme el retorno del agente Graham —soltó.

—Supones bien. Hay algo más detrás de esta visita.

—Es por ella, ¿verdad?

Las emociones positivas que acompañaban a Hannibal se difuminaron lentamente y Bedelia quedó asombrada ante el cambio de humor.

—Si —respondió con un tono severo—. Es por ella.

La rubia alzó sus cejas, a la par que tomaba un poco de verdura con su tenedor, no era ninguna novedad, durante estos seis años, aquella jovencita se había vuelto el tema principal de sus conversaciones.

—¿Aún está en terapia?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Ha mejorado?

—Va excelente. En ocasiones sufre recaídas, pero las sabe manejar de una manera sorprendente, personalmente, me tiene fascinado el cómo puede sufrir algún incidente y pronto seguir adelante —Bedelia ladeó su cabeza con suavidad—. Siempre me sorprende. Es una pequeña muy inteligente.

—Lo sé, siempre me lo dices —dijo con una sonrisa. Hannibal le observó, en su rostro una sonrisa orgullosa fue su respuesta y retomó a su cena. Bedelia bebió de su vino para controlar sus nervios —. Pronto entrara a la escuela media.

—Vaya, que rápido llegó el momento.

—Ira a una escuela normal, estoy algo nervioso por ello, pero confió en que Mischa sabrá adaptarse a ese nuevo ambiente.

Hannibal cortó un pedazo de su carne, llevó el alimento a su boca y le degustó. Bedelia le observó seriamente, en su mano tenía su copa de vino y le agitaba con delicadeza, durante estos años la Doctora Du Maurier había aprendido que cada palabra que le hiciera entender a Lecter, que aquella niña no era su hermana, eran vacías y sin valor para él. Bedelia solo se limitaba a escucharlo y seguir aquella ilusión que Hannibal se había concebido.

Las memorias de estos últimos seis años cruzaron por su mente al igual que los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. Aquel delirio por su hermana cegó a Lecter por completo, la jovencita no se llamaba Elisa, había apropiado su sordera como si la pequeña Lecter hubiese nacido con ella, el castaño de su cabello era algo temporal, pronto volvería ser rubio, y presumía de sus habilidades en la pintura como una herencia de familia. La felicidad y el orgullo no cabían en Hannibal Lecter, eso le quedaba claro. Bedelia Du Maurier suspiró, bebió de su copa y para ella la cena había terminado.

* * *

Hannibal había desahogado su sentir, ella era la única persona que podría expresar todo lo que llevaba dentro de él sobre su pequeñita. Bedelia parecía no parpadear y se admiraba de controlar el temor sobre ella. Lecter imponía terror con su mentalidad.

—Fue una agradable cena, Bedelia.

—No te hubieras molestado por traer la cena —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Para mí nunca es molestia servir una maravillosa cena, lo sabes —Ella mantuvo su incomoda sonrisa—. Siempre será un placer poder servirte mis mejores platillos.

—Me honra saberlo.

Hannibal sonrió y Bedelia desvió su mirada hacía su reloj, pasaban de las diez y media.

—Es hora de irme —soltó Hannibal—. Gracias por esta noche.

—Un placer —mencionó en lo extendía su brazo para conducirle hacía la puerta.

Ambos caminaron, Bedelia tomó el abrigo del perchero y se lo entregó a Hannibal, agradeciendo la cortesía de su colega.

—Espero y pronto puedas visitarme —confesó Lecter, en lo que ella abría la puerta—, ya sea en mi hogar o en mi consultorio, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida.

—Gracias, lo considerare. Buenas noches Hannibal.

—Buenas noches, Bedelia.

Lecter salió del hogar de la Doctora y se dirigió a su vehículo para volver a casa. En cuanto el coche desapareció en la primera calle, Bedelia cerró la puerta, colocó el seguro y sintió a estómago revolverse. Los nerviosos salieron a flote y, a paso torpe, se dirigió a su baño, dispuesta aliviar aquella desesperante urgencia por vomitar.

* * *

 **Residencia de los Crawford – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Elisa coloreaba en su pequeña mesa, sus dibujos pronunciaban su felicidad, no expresaban su clásica oscuridad y horror, se había mantenido al margen de realizar tal desahogo desde que su madre le descubrió y fue cuestionada por Hannibal en su última sesión.

Aun recordaba la sorpresa que se llevó cuando le mostró su dibujo de aquella entidad inhumana que en ocasiones se engendraba en sus sueños. Hannibal no se mostraba molesto, un leve aire de decepción detonaba en su rostro, se había sentido mal, le había ocultado algunos dibujos pero no porque ella quisiera, simplemente, no estaban listos para mostrárselos. No hasta que su madre los descubrió. Elisa paró de colorear y un suspiró surgió, dejó de lado la crayola y al girarse miró como su madre estaba bajó el dintel de la puerta, ella sonrió nerviosamente y Elisa respondió con una delgada línea.

 _« Hola cariño. »_ saludó.

 _« Hola mamá »_ respondió desanimada. _« ¿Qué pasa? »_

Bella entró a la habitación, se acercó y tomó asiento junto a ella, miró de reojo su nuevo dibujo, un colorido bosque con una pequeña y feliz hada, nada que pudiera preocuparle.

—Corazón —habló junto con el movimiento de manos. Elisa prestó atención—. ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

La joven parpadeó confusa por unos momentos y si respuesta fue negar con su cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que platique con el Doctor Lecter.

Ella volvió a negar en lo que se acomodaba en la silla para volver a colorear y a Bella le dolió esa indiferente respuesta de su hija. Elisa nunca se había molestado con sus padres, entendía que se preocupaban por ella y lo apreciaba, pero sus dibujos eran algo privado, algo que solo compartía con Hannibal y nadie mas. Toda esta situación le había incomodado. Bella llevó sus manos a las de su hija, Elisa miró sorprendida y apreció el rostro angustiado de su madre.

—Lo siento —mencionó, con un nudo en su garganta—. No era mi intención, exponerte de esa manera, solo que… —se detuvo y contuvo las lágrimas mientras Elisa se asustaba por lo que pasaba. Bella alzó su mirada y, con unas gotas recorriendo sus mejillas, observó a su hija— Me preocupo por ti, corazón. Sabes que te amo y quiero que seas la niña más feliz del mundo.

—Lo soy —dijo en un tono de voz firme—. También te amo.

Bella sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y al par sentía un peso menos. Elisa se soltó de sus manos y las llevó a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que caían, la risa nerviosa de su madre por unos momentos le preocupo, sin embargo, llevó sus manos al rostro de su hija y la inundo de besos en sus mejillas. Elisa sonrió y se dejó consentir por su madre, hasta que, el llamado a la puerta hizo que Bella parara y miraba quien llamaba.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó Jack con una sonrisa.

Aun con su sonrisa, Bell desvió un poco el rostro y terminó de limpiar sus lágrimas, Elisa sonrió al ver a su padre y le saludó con gran afecto. Jack entró en la habitación y curioso observó a su mujer, pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Sí, si Jack —dijo mientras se alzaba para verle—. Perfectamente.

Crawford contempló el rostro de su mujer, el rojizo de sus ojos le había delatado.

—¿Estabas llorando?

—No, no…. Elisa y yo, teníamos una conversación de madre a hija.

Jack alzó sus cejas y miró a ambas, en lo que su mente figuraba que podrían haber hablado.

—De acuerdo. Cosas de chicas, yo no me meto.

Bella y Elisa sonrieron. Jack no estaba enterado de lo sucedido, su mujer había manejado todo por su cuenta, evitando que este se involucrara, y deseo que las cosas fueran así.

—Llegaste temprano —continuó Bella.

—Sí, pero es probable que regrese más tarde a la oficina.

—¿Por qué?

Él suspiró y miró a Elisa, quien estaba atenta a sus labios.

—Cosas de alto nivel.

—Entiendo.

—Pero bueno, en lo que estoy aquí, tenemos que hablar con cierta personita.

Elisa sonrió.

 _« ¿Hice algo? »_ Preguntó curiosa.

 _« Para nada »_ expresó Jack con una amplia sonrisa. _« Se acerca una fecha especial. »_

La jovencita se extrañó.

 _« ¿Fecha especial? »_

—¿En serio lo olvidaste? —Cuestionó divertido y Elisa se encogió de hombros—. ¡Tu cumpleaños!

Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par y quedó perpleja por unos momentos. Había olvidado su cumpleaños, realmente lo había hecho.

—Mi cumpleaños… —mencionó.

Jack se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en su frente.

—Estas tan emocionada por la escuela que olvidaste tu cumpleaños.

—Cierto…

—¿Ya pensaste lo que vas a querer de regalo?

Elisa miró a su padre y negó rápidamente, Jack sonrió y le mencionó que no se preocupara, que cuando ella ya tuviera en mente su regalo les comentara. Bella interrumpió el momento para que ambos se alistaran para cenar, ambos dijeron que si, y los Crawford dejaron la habitación de su hija, quien se mantuvo pensativa con respecto a su treceavo cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Consultorio de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Lecter se encontraba en su escritorio, revisando algunos archivos de sus pacientes, cuando el llamado a su puerta le tomó por sorpresa. Observó su reloj y descubrió que no era hora de cita. Extrañado se alzó de su silla y se dirigió a su puerta, al abrirla se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Bedelia Du Maurier.

—Hola Hannibal —saludó cortésmente.

—Bedelia, que agradable sorpresa, pasa.

La rubia aceptó la invitación y, al poner el primer pie sobre ese lugar, varias sensaciones llegaron a ella. Bedelia no ocultó su curiosidad y observó el particular consultorio de su querido colega.

—¿Hay más libreros? —inquirió mientras volteaba a verle. Lecter cerró la puerta y le observó con gracia.

—Así es. Por favor, toma asiento.

Bedelia le obedeció y al dar los pasos hacía los sillones un ruido, proveniente de la sección alta, llamó su atención. Se detuvo y con un giro de 180° descubrió a una jovencita, sentada en el piso y acomodando varios libros. Se podría decir que el corazón de Bedelia aceleró a una velocidad increíble al mirar esa cabellera castaña, arreglada en dos trenzas, y una vestimenta en overol.

Hannibal descubrió el sentir de la rubia, una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y se dirigió a ella, quien al sentir que venía, bajó su mirada para observarle.

—No pensé que estuvieras en sesión —dijo, ocultando sus emociones.

—De hecho, no lo estoy.

—Es ella —soltó, con increíble severidad.

—Así es —respondió sonriente—. ¡Elisa! —llamó.

La joven, al percibir su voz, movió su cabeza y miró a Lecter junto a una hermosa mujer rubia, la cual, jamás había visto. Extrañada por su presencia, se alzó y se acercó a la barandilla para verles mejor. Tantos años, tantas pláticas, demasiadas palabras y elogios provenientes de Hannibal, al fin Bedelia conocía a la pequeña. Ambas se miraban con mezcla de confusión y extrañez. Ambas eran extrañas, ambas sintieron esa sensación invadirles y, a pesar que Bedelia la conocía perfectamente, ese momento había sido incómodo para la dos.

Hannibal movió sus manos, comenzó hablar con Elisa y prestó atención a lo que decía, Bedelia miró el momento, sin comprender que le decía. La joven se alejó del barandal y caminó hacía los escalones, al empezar a descender Hannibal se acercó a ella para asistirle, y una vez en planta baja, tomó su mano y la condujo hacía su colega, quien observó el momento con admiración.

—Bedelia, déjame presentarte a… —pausó y la rubia le observó con cierta preocupación— Elisa Crawford —soltó, ella notó lo difícil que fue pronunciar esas palabras.

—Mucho gusto —saludó—. Me alegra conocerte —Elisa frunció su ceño, miró a Hannibal y, moviendo sus manos, pareció preguntarle algo. Lecter se mantenía sonriente y le respondió a la pequeña—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Me preguntó porque le alegraba que le conocieras, le dije que eres amiga mía y he platicado de ella contigo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. Sí, Hannibal y yo somos amigos, desde hace mucho tiempo. Me ha contado mucho sobre ti.

Ella sonrió y Bedelia notó como se apegaba a él.

—Elisa es algo reservada con gente que no conoce, solo sale tiempo.

—Claro.

Elisa miró a Hannibal y habló con él, Lecter respondió algo severo y al final ella afirmó con su cabeza. Se volteó a mirar a la Doctora Du Maurier y se despidió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. Elisa se dio la media vuelta y regresó a la parte alta para terminar con los libros que acomodaba.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No, como te digo, al no conocerte prefiere reservarse. ¿Vino?

—Por favor.

Hannibal se dirigió a su almacén y Bedelia clavó su mirada en ella. Elisa sintió el peso de su mirada y, llevando sus trenzas detrás de sus orejas, le miró, sonrió sutilmente y buscó algún libro para entretenerse en lo que ella estaba aquí.

Bedelia tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, Hannibal llegó con dos copas y, al entregarle la suya, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

—Elisa lee los labios a la perfección, te pido, que escojas bien tus palabras.

La rubia tragó y, dibujando su mejor sonrisa, afirmó ante la rigurosa petición de Hannibal Lecter.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	19. XIX Braccialetto

**XIX. Braccialetto.**

La sorpresiva y agradable visita de Bedelia Du Maurier había concluido. La rubia se retiró del consultorio, llevándose consigo una extraña sensación al haber conocido aquella jovencita que, si bien, su saber sobre ella fue por medio de palabras, al tenerla frente a frente y ver el cambio radical que emanaba Hannibal, gracias a ella, y como la propia joven era muy apegada a él, la mezcla de su pensar y sentir la había convertido en una caótica tormenta.

Los primeros pasos que dio fuera del consultorio la hicieron volver a la realidad, se giró para observar el edificio; el color carmesí de las cortinas era brillante gracias a los rayos del sol, derivando una señal sobre el dueño de ese lugar. La Doctora Du Maurier pasó saliva y sintió como esta se atascaba en su garganta, intentó expulsarla pero le fue difícil. Suspiró y dio por terminada su visita, que en el fondo, se cuestionó por qué había venido. Tal vez había sido un presentimiento, uno por conocer aquella jovencita que había cegado el pasado de Hannibal Lecter.

Elisa observaba a Hannibal a través de la barandilla, este caminaba con porte, lucía satisfecho por su visita; paró en seco y se giró para mirar a su pequeña. Ella, asustada por ello, sonrió nerviosamente en lo que fingía que buscaba libros para acomodarlos. Hannibal supo que, durante toda la visita, la jovencita había estado atenta a la conversación; no por nada dio su advertencia a Bedelia.

Era imposible ocultar la curiosidad que había nacido en Elisa por Bedelia. Nunca había surgido en conversaciones y no llegó a pensar que, más allá de la Doctora Bloom, existieran más médicos amigos de Lecter.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó moviendo sus manos. Elisa negó apenada.

 _« Ya casi »_ mintió.

Hannibal sonrió por lo bajo y ella le miró mientras mordía su labio inferior, esperanzada a que no pensara que fue una indiscreta, pero se le hacía difícil, nunca había podido engañarle.

—Doctor Lecter... —llamó y él, aun sonriente, alzó su mirada— Pronto... pronto será mi cumpleaños —soltó con una gran sonrisa.

La felicidad que lucía en Hannibal disminuyó de manera veloz, no obstante, Elisa no lo notó. El anchó de sus mejillas empezó a colorearse en un tono rosado, se veía apenada y él conocía esa manía en ella. Quería algo. Lecter respiró profundo, aún mantenía una leve línea en su rostro mientras que, dentro de él, lo pensaba. Su cumpleaños no era pronto. El cumpleaños de Mischa era entrando el otoño. Sabía que tenía que seguir el protocolo, como lo había hecho estos últimos años, fingir que el cumpleaños de su adorada hermana era en el verano.

—¿En serio? —aparentó sonar sorprendido. Ella asentó veloz—. Supongo que me pedirás tu regalo —La vergüenza cubrió a la muchachita, se sostuvo de las rejas y recargó su cabeza en medio de ellas—. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Elisa apretó sus labios, fingió pensar y, ya con su idea en mente, alargó sus labios.

—Una cena —confesó divertidamente.

Elisa siempre era modesta para sus regalos, jamás le había pedido cosas materiales; con una cena era feliz, y por supuesto, Hannibal complacía sus peticiones. Una vez pasaba aquella celebración, él se disponía a darle un verdadero regalo cada vez que el otoño entraba. Elisa nunca se había puesto a pensar el hecho de un regalo especial cada otoño, ella siempre lo consideraba como una navidad adelantada, aunque en aquellas fechas también recibía regalos de parte de él. Su mente nunca conectó aquella peculiaridad, aceptaba los obsequios con mucha alegría y felicidad y, para ambos, era más que suficiente.

—Entonces así será —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Una vez en su hogar, Hannibal se dispuso a revisar su recetario para la futura cena. Demasiadas ideas habían llegado a su mente para complacer el deseo de su niña. En primera la Coratella Con Carciofi estaría en el menú; era el platillo favorito, después indagó más en el recetario y encontró demasiados platillos exquisitos y magistrales para la cena. Separó las recetas y después fue por su directorio. Observó a cada una de las tarjetas de presentación que había guardado, cada una de colores marfil y una que otra que resaltaba del resto con ciertos colores chillantes. Leía cada nombre y a su mente venía la clara imagen de la persona, cada acción, cada gesto, cada cosa que hubiese ofendido a Hannibal de cualquier manera.

Algunos de los nombres que leía no detonaban su apetito; en su cabeza había forjado lo solemne que debía quedar esa cena. No podía fallarle a su pequeña y a ningún paladar. Siguió inspeccionando en su directorio cuando una tarjeta blanca con azul llamó su atención, le tomó y leyó su contenido. Era de un contador, al cual había contratado hacía un largo tiempo para deducir sus impuestos; la forma del hombre llegó a su mente, recordó su manera de ser, su trató, no le había agradado mucho a Hannibal. Solo una vez requirió de sus servicios al notar ciertas irregularidades en su administración y trato. Hannibal se había decidido, aquel hombre sería el primero en formar parte del gran festín, cerró su directorio y dio comenzado a unos largos días, en búsqueda de la mejor carne para sus excéntricos platillos.

* * *

 **Academia del FBI - Quántico, Virginia.**

Los estudiantes llenaban sus hojas con cada apunte que el maestro Graham dictaba, y este estaba absortó con su clase, tanto que había dejado de lado las dudas de los alumnos. En lo que Will hablaba, Jack Crawford entró a su sala y, siendo ignorado por todos, se dedicó a poner atención a lo que su agente impartía.

—¿Dudas? —cuestionó, una vez finalizó su discurso. Will notó como una joven, a la lejanía, alzó su mano tan pronto hizo la interrogante—. Señorita Lass —dijo mientras extendía su mano y sin mirarle. Jack prestó atención al momento.

Miriam se alzó de su lugar, llevó sus manos por detrás detonando una increíble seguridad.

—Profesor Graham —habló, Will se obligó a alzar su vista—, antes que nada excelente clase, como siempre.

—Gracias señorita.

—Y ahora mis preguntas, profesor.

—Te escuchó.

—Usted nos comenta que este asesino tiene un trastorno narcisista y esquizofrénico. ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos que el asesino, no solo atacó a su víctima por simple impulso? ¿No se ha considerado el hecho que, ajeno a sus trastornos, el asesino tuviera una fijación por la victima?

Will se cruzó de brazos, se recargó en su escritorio y miró seriamente a su alumna.

—¿Por qué una fijación, señorita Lass?

—¿El asesino conocía a la víctima, no? —Will afirmó—. Entonces, ¿por qué guiarnos por un perfil psiquiátrico? ¿Por qué no analizar más el detalle que el asesino tenía una fuerte conexión con la victima? Y, debido a ello, cometió el asesinato.

Will juntó sus manos y las hizo sonar fuertemente.

—Perfecto señorita Lass —mencionó mientras se daba la media vuelta. Todos los alumnos observaron sorprendidos a su maestro, era raro verle así—. Excelente observación, como siempre, me deja sorprendido. Esto se llama observación, clase. Tienen que ver más allá de lo superficial, adentrarse en la mente del asesino y conocer sus motivaciones. No solo lo que te dice un perfil simple —Will acomodó sus anteojos y notó a Crawford a la entrada de su aula—. Es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse.

Los estudiantes empezaron a tomar sus cosas y Jack se recargó en el marco de la entrada y observó irse a la clase. De las últimas en salir fue Miriam Lass, a quien detuvo con un tono firme. La rubia paró en seco y observó, a uno de los mejores agentes, prestarle total atención.

—Agente Crawford —saludó, apreciándose sus nervios.

—Señorita Lass. Quiero verla en mi oficina dentro de veinte minutos.

La joven parpadeó sorprendida, lo que había escuchado le tomó desapercibida. Se dio la media vuelta y observó a su profesor, quien evitaba todo contacto visual con ellos.

—¿Sucede algo, agente Crawford? —interrogó preocupada.

—En veinte minutos, en mi oficina —recalcó con una leve sonrisa.

Miriam tragó duramente, se acomodó su mochila y salió de la sala de lecturas. Al verla irse, Jack se acercó con Will y vio lo que esté hacía, guardaba sus cosas desesperadamente.

—Tienes razón sobre Miriam Lass.

—No por nada te lo dije.

—Will, esto que haré puede ser algo delicado. Me gustaría que sí, existiera la posibilidad, asistieras a la señorita Lass.

Graham alzó su mirada, no detonaba ninguna expresión.

—¿Asistirla?

—Exacto.

—Si eso te sirve. Lo haré. Apoyaré a Lass si llegara a necesitar mi ayuda.

—Gracias. Sabía que podría confiar en ti.

—Siempre dices eso —dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa. Will tomó su maletín y abandonó el aula.

* * *

 **Oficina de Jack Crawford – Quántico, Virginia.**

El llamado a su puerta hizo que Jack alzara su vista y, a través del cristal, miró a la joven académica. Con una seña le dio a entender que pasara y ella obedeció.

—Señorita Lass, gracias por venir.

—¿En qué puedo asistirle, señor? —preguntó, mientras llevaba sus manos por detrás de su espalda. Jack analizó su comportamiento.

—Señorita Lass, no tiene que preocuparse, no ha hecho nada malo.

—Lo sé, agente Crawford.

—El agente Graham me ha hablado mucho de usted.

—Espero y fueran cosas buenas.

—Pues alégrese Miriam, porque lo ha hecho. Por favor, tome asiento, necesitamos hablar.

La rubia obedeció.

—Le escuchó.

—Señorita Lass, ¿ha oído hablar sobre el Destripador de Chesapeake?

Ella pasó saliva y afirmó rápidamente.

—Por supuesto. Toda una leyenda de Baltimore.

—Exacto, leyenda —soltó en tono amargo—. Como sabrá, Miriam, el Destripador es una persona que actúa en periodos irregulares.

—Así es, su último ataque registrado fue hace cuatro meses.

—Bien, me alegra saber que está al pendiente —ella ladeó su cabeza—. Señorita Lass, la razón por la que le he mandado hablar, es para hacer uso sus habilidades.

Sin evitar su sorpresa, Miriam abrió sus ojos.

—¿Mis habilidades?

—Correcto. Vera, necesitamos una mente fresca para investigar sobre el Destripador, y el agente Graham fijó la atención en usted y me pareció perfecto para que ponga en prueba sus estudios en la academia y natas habilidades.

—Agente Crawford...

Jack alzó su mano y le interrumpió.

—Miriam, esta investigación será su prueba de fuego. Si acepta esta misión, tanto el agente Graham, como yo, estaremos para asistirle. Pero me encantaría que hiciera todo lo posible por su cuenta. ¿Acepta?

La joven tragó difícilmente, su cuerpo no se veía tensado pero sus ojos delataban sus emociones. La oferta que Jack Crawford le daba en bandeja de plata era tentadora. Demasiado para una estudiante como ella.

—Acepto, agente Crawford —respondió momentos después de meditarlo.

—Excelente, señorita Lass —continuó mientras se alzaba—. Ahora, si es tan amable, acompáñeme.

Miriam se sorprendió, se alzó con leve torpeza y siguió a Jack. Ambos salieron del BAU y subieron al vehículo del agente, rumbo a empezar su misión.

* * *

Durante el caminó, Jack buscó armonizar el ambiente entre él y la joven estudiante. Miriam se mantenía seria y sus respuestas eran leves sonrisas. A pesar de los intentos el respeto se mantuvo al margen. Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, el día era normal, con la gente yendo de un lado a otro sin parar; Miriam frunció el ceño, pensando a donde irían. Varias calles después, ella notó al resto de agentes, estacionados fuera de una contaduría. La joven tragó y observó a su nuevo jefe.

Jack estacionó el coche y le indicó a Lass que podría salir, ella obedeció y apreció mejor al equipo de agentes de Crawford. El trío vio, sin ocultar el asombro, a la joven rubia; Zeller y Price se miraron confundidos y Katz buscó evitar la intimidación.

—¿Ya revisaron? —habló Jack, una vez se acercó a ellos. Miriam iba detrás de él con actitud sosiega.

—Si —respondió Katz—. Lo dejamos listo para ti.

—Gracias. Quiero presentarle a la señorita Miriam Lass —mencionó ante la actitud curiosa de sus agentes—. Aun es estudiante de la academia, viene recomendada por Will para asistirme con el caso.

—Sabía que no vendría —susurró Zeller. Jack le miró severamente.

—Miriam, por favor, sígame.

—Si —respondió con tono de soldado.

Al pasar entre el equipo, Miriam mostró su mejor sonrisa. Los tres respondieron y les siguieron con la mirada hasta desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta. Al entrar al lugar, Miriam sintió el ambiente pesado, el resto del forense se hizo a un lado ante la presencia de Crawford y este pidió que el dejara a solas. Miriam se acercó al agente y frente a ellos estaba el cuerpo mutilado del dueño de la contaduría. La joven reprimió su asombro, sabía que el Destripador de Chesapeake no tenía una piedad con sus víctimas pero, por primera vez, veía una obra de este asesino.

El cuerpo yacía recostado en el escritorio; la sangre escurría por la madera; en su espalda llevaba insertado un atizador, casi le cruzaba su cuerpo y la expresión en el rostro del hombre delataba el horror que había vivido.

—Señorita Lass —llamó Jack, ella volvió en si—. Su primer paso, es analizar el cuerpo y sacar sus conclusiones.

Ella afirmó y se acercó al cadáver, examinó con detalle, descubriendo como la parte frontal de su espalda estaba abierta.

—Se llevó los riñones —soltó, ocultando su asombro—. Hay una abertura en el vientre. ¿Puedo moverlo? —Jack asentó. Ella sacó unos guantes, se los colocó y movió el cuerpo para examinar su frente—. Le abrió enteramente; sacó su hígado y pulmones. Es probable que lo matara antes de esto.

—Bien. Continua.

—El atizador… no lo entiendo. Lo encajó después de terminar, eso es seguro, sino le estorbaría —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, la cual Jack respondió ligeramente—. Es como un castigo —afirmó—. Buscó castigarlo.

—¿Eso cree, Miriam?

—Si. Estoy cien por ciento segura. ¿Por qué no usar el atizador para terminar de matarlo? Esto es algo personal.

—¿El Destripador conocía a la víctima?

—Es muy factible. Pero me gustaría verificarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Con el archivo de otras víctimas. Quiero encontrar un patrón.

—Me agrada su idea, señorita Lass —dijo Crawford con un tono sorpresivo.

* * *

El resto de la semana fue activa para Hannibal. A su lista había sumado cuatro víctimas, cada uno de ellos con algo que había repudiado por sus modales hacía él. Su última víctima, la que sumaría la quinta, era una joven farmacéutica; yacía en el suelo, con su cuello degollado, y la sección alta de su espalda con dos cortes preciso. Hannibal empacaba lo que había sustraído de órganos cuando detuvo lo que hacía y fijo su atención en el rostro de la joven. Sus ojos, color verde claro, salían casi de su órbita; delataban el horror que había vivido. Llevó su frívola mirada a sus mejillas y descubrió lo carnosas que lucían. Apretó sus labios y sintiendo curiosidad, colocó de nueva cuenta sus guantes, y apretó las regordetas mejillas. Su presión jugaba entre lo delicado y lo tosco; analizaba el molde de carne que eran y, sintiendo su pasión por la cocina fluir, decidió llevarse esos trozos de carne para formar parte de un espléndido platillo que su mente había imaginado al jugar con esas mejillas.

* * *

Miriam entró a la oficina de Jack, quien se ponía su saco, listo para partir. La joven se vio serena ante aquel acto y con su típica actitud, saludó a su jefe.

—Lamento interrumpir, agente Crawford.

—Miriam, por favor, llámame Jack. Compartiremos mucho tiempo en el trabajo, así que, mejor empecemos a forjar confianza.

—De acuerdo, Jack. Lamento irrumpir, pero ¿me gustaría saber si puedo tener acceso a los informes de los últimos cinco años, con respecto al Destripador?

—Tienes acceso ilimitado —reveló una vez terminó de acomodar su saco—. Ya di al orden.

—Gracias… ah, yo, estaré aquí un rato más y…

—Puedes tomarte un descanso. Esta semana ha sido agotadora, con las dos víctimas encontradas.

—De acuerdo.

—No ha habido señales en estos días.

—Pero es probable que aparezcan más víctimas. Cuando el Destripador ataca, tiene un alto número de víctimas; dos han sido una burla.

—Esperemos que solo fuesen dos, Miriam.

—Sí, sí, discúlpeme.

—Está bien. Yo tengo que retírame, hoy es un día especial y necesito llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible.

—¡Oh claro! Tenga un buen día, Jack —despidió la joven con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 **Residencia de Hannibal Lecter – Baltimore, Maryland.**

Todos los platillos lucían perfectos. _La Carne al Horno, la Coratella con Carciofi, La Carne asada con Canela y Azúcar Morena, los Ñoquis de Calabaza con cebolla a caramelizada, los Champiñones a la cerveza, Papas al Horno, Ensalada de Berros y de poste una Tartaletas de Manzana_. Todo era perfecto para la cena de esta noche.

Hannibal colocó los platillos en un pequeño carrito y lo condujo directo a su comedor. En la mesa se encontraban sus invitados, la familia Crawford, ansiosos por la cena que se dispondría como regalo de cumpleaños para Elisa. Ella no ocultó sus ansias, en veces tomaba sus cubiertos y jugaba con ellos hasta que Bella le detenía, su respuesta era una sonrisa nerviosa. Hannibal apareció en escena y todos miraron asombrados los platillos que traía.

—Todo esto —habló mientras movía sus manos—, forma parte de tu regalo, Elisa.

La jovencita veía maravillada como cada comida figuraba un increíble color y aroma.

 _« ¡Gracias Doctor Lecter! »_ respondió sin ocultar su felicidad.

Al ver esa sonrisa, la satisfacción creció en el pecho de Hannibal. Esa alegría que ella detonaba era más que necesaria para él.

—Doctor, este año se ha lucido —reveló Jack, su asombro era inevitable.

—Si Doctor —continuó Bella—. Esto debió haber sido costoso para usted.

—No se preocupe Bella, mientras sea para Elisa, no tienen por qué preocuparse.

Sirvió a sus comensales y dio por inicio la cena de cumpleaños.

* * *

Al degustar el postre, Hannibal se alzó de su asiento y se excusó por unos momentos, los Crawford se miraron extrañados, sin embargo, continuaron degustando de las Tartaletas. Unos minutos después, Hannibal regresó con una pequeña cajita envuelta en un elegante papel marrón claro y un moño verde olivo adornado con una figura de laurel. Elisa observó sorprendida el momento, él se acercó a ella, se hincó a su lado y con una cálida sonrisa, colocó el regalo frente a ella.

 _« Esto es para ti. »_

 _« ¿Para mí? »_ cuestionó con una divertida sonrisa.

 _« Así es. »_

Elisa miró a sus padres, luego a Lecter y al final la caja. Le tomó, sin ocultar su curiosidad, y le abrió con calma. Al retirar la envoltura descubrió un joyero negro. Parpadeó confusa por un segundo y aun sonriente, le abrió para descubrir un brazalete plateado. La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven, observó a Hannibal y luego a la pieza.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó extrañado Jack. Ambos le ignoraron

 _«Puedes sacarlo »_ continuó sonriente Hannibal.

Elisa obedeció y sacó el brazalete, alzándolo en el aire. Sus padres miraron asombrados la pieza; su gruesa forma y su seguro redondo era un diseño poco inusual en estos días.

—Doctor Lecter —llamó asombrada Bella—. ¿Es un brazalete…?

—Así es —le interrumpió.

—¿Es de plata?

—Plata pura —corrigió.

—Doctor, ese brazalete debió costarle demasiado.

—No se preocupe por ello, Bella. Es un regalo que tenía planeado para Elisa en cuanto lo vi. Es perfecto para ella —Hannibal alzó sus manos y le pidió la pieza a la joven. Ella, sin negar su alegría, se la entregó y vio como removía el seguro para colócaselo en su muñeca izquierda. Una vez terminó, Elisa movió su mano agitando el brazalete para buscar un acomodo en su delgado brazo.

Ella le alzó más para mostrárselo a sus padres, quienes no podían ocultar el asombro que les había abrigado. En cambio la alegría regocijaba en Hannibal por devolverle a su pequeña su apreciado brazalete.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


	20. XX Unconscious

**XX. Unconscious.**

No había momento del día donde Elisa no resaltara su brazalete. Aquel plateado adorno había cautivado a la jovencita, lo consideraba su mejor regalo de cumpleaños y aun le faltaban más por recibir. Ni Jack ni Bella volvieron hacer mención alguna del obsequio que el Doctor Lecter le había otorgado a su hija. Aquella cena transcurrió con normalidad para la festejada y el anfitrión, y los Crawford solo se miraron con recelo el resto de la noche.

Elisa se encontraba en su cama jugueteando con su pulsera, Bella esperaba paciente a que ella terminara de contemplarlo y una vez bajó el brazo miró a su madre con una sonrisa. Bella correspondió secamente esa acción y la jovencita lo notó, frunciendo su ceño. Ella movió sus manos preguntando lo serio de su actitud.

—Nada, amor —respondió mientras se alzaba y tomaba las sabanas. Elisa se acomodó y miró fijamente a su madre—. Veo que te gustó mucho el regalo que te dio el Doctor Lecter —ella asentó veloz—. ¿Por qué?

—Es bonito —mencionó con una gran sonrisa, la cual Bella correspondió difícilmente.

Terminó de arropar a Elisa y tomó asiento a lado de ella, posó sus manos sobre la de su hija y le alzó suavemente para mirar al brazalete. Aquel objeto era hermoso, un diseño que ella nunca había visto. Acomodó su brazo y una sonrisa fue su respuesta, Elisa correspondió algo asustada.

—Descansa —dijo, mientras le daba un beso en la frente. La joven ensanchó sus mejillas y se acomodó en la cama para embarcarse en el mundo de los sueños.

Bella se alzó de la cama, apagó la luz y dejó entreabierta la puerta para que la luz del corredor entrara en la habitación y Elisa cayó rendida.

* * *

 **Residencia de Will Graham – Wolf Trap, Virginia.**

La imagen de un bosque en la obscuridad de la noche y abrigado con la tenue luz de la luna hizo perturbar a Will, quien miraba a su alrededor cual animal indefenso. Las respiraciones agitadas junto al subir y bajar del pecho del agente resonaban en ese gigantesco lugar. Percibió por el rabillo del ojo un rápido movimiento tras los árboles, y girando sobre su propio eje, intentó vislumbrar a quien se movía sobre las hojas. Le fue imposible hasta que el meneo de las copas se detuvo. Él también paró y tragó difícilmente; sentía su cuerpo temblar y como un frío lo invadía, pasó una de sus manos sobre su rostro e intentó mantenerse sereno. Will se armó de valor y comenzó a caminar por la boscosa senda, en búsqueda de la salida, pero a cada paso que daba un estruendo era escuchado a sus espaldas. Echaba un vistazo por el rabillo de su ojo, una silueta negra y amenazadora le seguía con cautela, parecía reconocer esa figura, no obstante, siguió adelante e ignorando a su cazador.

El aire le faltaba a Will, sus pasos se volvían torpes y su visión nublosa. El quebrar de las hojas se escuchaba cercas de él. Estaba cercas. La desesperación invadió a Graham y cayó al suelo. El puñado de hojas que amortiguó su impactó rugió alrededor. Los ojos de Will se movían con desesperación, el poco brillo que emanaba le hizo ver esa figura espantosa a su lado.

Era aquella entidad que le perturba con frecuencia, ese ser que poseía dos cornamentas y un desnaturalizado cuerpo, le miraba con gracia. Will resopló, le fue imposible defenderse y el resto de su vista se tornó en negro, hasta escuchar su despertador.

Abrió sus ojos y su blanquecino techo le recibió. Miró a sus alrededores, estaba en su habitación, sus perros dormían bajo su cama, como era la costumbre, y notó como el sudor empapó su camisa. Suspiró amargamente y se dispuso a levantarse para vivir el día de hoy.

* * *

Alrededor del mediodía, Will notó como el auto de Jack Crawford estacionaban en su patio. Paró de armar su anzuelo y miró a sus perros mover sus colas y deseosos por cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Abrió esta y todos los canes salieron corriendo hacia ese lugar. Por la puerta del copiloto bajaba Elisa, quien al ver a todos los que le recibían, se hinco para abrazar a cada uno de los perros.

—Hola Will —saludó Jack.

Este respondió con un simple asentimiento y observó a Elisa, quien alzó su mano para saludar. Una sonrisa surgió.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó, regresando su mirada con él.

—Bien, todo va marchando bien.

—¿Y cómo va Miriam Lass?

—Debo decir que muy bien, está muy enfocada en su trabajo y muestra un total compromiso.

—Me alegra saber ello. La chica Lass tiene potencial.

—Y mucho.

En ese momento, Elisa terminó de saludar y acariciar a los perros y se acercó a dónde estaban ellos.

—¡Will, mira! —exclamó mientras alzaba su brazo, dejando a relucir su brazalete. Graham le miró extrañado.

—Qué bonito —dijo con una torpe sonrisa al igual que un movimiento de manos. La joven sonrió y se dirigió al pórtico de la casa—. ¿Regalo de cumpleaños? —le preguntó a Jack.

—Así es. Cortesía del Doctor Lecter.

Will no ocultó su impresión.

—¿Se lo regaló el Doctor Lecter?

—Si —dijo, con cierta incomodidad. Él lo notó pero decidió mantenerse callado—. Vendré por Elisa a las seis, ¿te parece bien?

—Claro, no hay problema.

Jack se despidió de ambos y retomó hacia Baltimore, en lo que Will pensaba en la actitud de este.

* * *

Dentro de casa, Elisa miraba como Will terminaba de armar su anzuelo. La jovencita estaba a su lado, inmóvil, solo el parpadear de sus ojos delataba el hecho de que había alguien vivo junto a él. En ocasiones, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el brazalete de ella, y le llamaba la atención. Hubo momentos en lo que Will observaba detenidamente aquella pieza, era de una calidad impecable, digno de Hannibal Lecter, pero que no entendía las razones de porque ese obsequio.

—¿Cómo pasaste tu día? —curioseó, en lo que descansaba unos momentos. Elisa volvió en sí y le miro.

—Bien —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tuviste muchos regalos? —ella asentó veloz—. Me alegra que disfrutaras tu cumpleaños.

—El Doctor Lecter me hizo una cena —confesó con una increíble felicidad. Will no se sorprendió—. Y me regaló el brazalete.

—Vaya, siempre te regala cosas muy lindas —Elisa sonrió—. Me alegro por ti. —Will terminó de armar su anzuelo, ambos lo contemplaron y él parecía estar conforme con el resultado—. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

 _« Si. Me gusta como los haces. »_

—Gracias —soltó con una media sonrisa—. Nadie había alagado mis anzuelos.

—Son lindos.

—Que bien —dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y se agachaba para buscar algo en su cajón. Miró el regalo que tenía preparado para Elisa y por momentos medito en dárselo o no. La jovencita miró extrañada a Will y esperó a que este hiciera algo; nada paso, hasta que tocó su brazo. Graham volvió en sí, miró a la chica y sacó la caja envuelta en colores neón—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Elisa ensanchó sus labios en lo que miraba el regalo y a Will. Alzó sus manos y tomó la caja, preguntó si podía abrirlo a lo que él asentó y vio como desenvolvía la envoltura para revelar su pequeño y modesto regalo.

—Espero y te guste, no están bonito como el que te dio el Doctor Lecter, pero lo hice con buenas intenciones.

—¡Un anzuelo! —exclamó maravillada e ignoró sus palabras. Sacó el objeto y lo miró con gran emoción. Era un anzuelo adornado con una cabeza de pez rosado, en la boca se distinguía el gancho y estaba envuelto en plumas en colores fucsia y celeste—. ¡Gracias Will!

—Me alegra saber que te gustó.

 _« ¿Iremos a pescar? »_ preguntó animada.

—Te lo había prometido, y hoy, es un excelente día para ir al lago.

Elisa no contuvo su emoción y comenzó prepararse para ir a pescar. Will sonrió lánguidamente, suspiró y también se alistó para ir a su lugar favorito.

* * *

Al fijar su vista en las ondas formadas en el agua, el recuerdo de su sueño golpeó a Will abruptamente. Sacudió su cabeza y miró de reojo a Elisa, quien estaba a sus espaldas, esperando paciente a que algún pez mordiera su deslumbrante y llamativo anzuelo. En esta ocasión sus sueños no involucraban ni a Abigail, ni Marlène, ni a ella. Solo eran él y ese ser, pero hubo algo en su interior que le hizo recordar el hecho de que esa rareza jamás se había atrevido a herir a Elisa. La joven tenía su barbilla recargada en su mano y esperaba paciente a que su caña se moviera y Will enfocó la mirada en aquella pulsera. Durante esos momentos, Elisa pudo sentir el peso de la mirada, se giró y descubrió al incauto de Will, quien parpadeó lentamente para despistar su curiosidad.

—Está tranquilo —dijo, al momento que pasaba su mano sobre su rostro—. Es algo normal.

—Ok... —respondió volviéndose acomodar en la misma posición.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos, y mientras cada quien pensaba en lo suyo, un movimiento en la caña de Elisa la hizo reaccionar. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y tocó la espalda de Will, quien rápidamente vio como ella sostenía firmemente la caña que comenzaba a sacudirse.

—¡Ya cayó uno! —exclamó, al momento que soltaba la suya para acercarse ayudar a Elisa.

Ambos sostuvieron la caña, Will guio a Elisa para poder atraer al pez que no se dejaba tan fácilmente. El forcejeó fue intenso y los dos lograron alzar la caña y ver el pez, de tamaño considerable, sacudirse incontroladamente.

—¡Lo hiciste!

Elisa miró a Will con una radiante sonrisa, una felicidad incontrolable. El último verano en que había ido a pescar no había logrado obtener algún pez, y dio por hecho que ese día había logrado su captura gracias al anzuelo que Will le había obsequiado.

* * *

 **BAU - Quántico, Virginia.**

Miriam Lass colocó sus manos sobre su nuca, las frotó suavemente y un suspiro amargo surgió. Miró a los archivos y fotografías que tenía sobre el escritorio, el Destripador de Chesapeake se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza para la joven agente. Se alzó de su silla y fue en busca de un café para calmar su agotamiento.

En la máquina expendedora, esperaba pacientemente a que su café americano terminara de caer en el vaso, cuando a sus espaldas escuchó un jovial saludo. Asustada se giró y descubrió a Beverly Katz.

—¿Te asuste? —Preguntó divertida, la joven Lass negó rápidamente—. Perdóname, no era mi intención.

—No hay problema —respondió, al momento que tomaba su café.

—¿Cómo va todo? Te notó algo estresada.

—Quiero creer que bien. Sigo analizando los modus operandi del Destripador.

—Entiendo —dijo mientras preparaba un vaso para café—. ¿Sabes? No deberías presionarte tanto. Entiendo que es tu primer caso formal en el FBI, pero a veces es bueno solicitar ayuda —Miriam observó con una línea plana en sus labios—. Consulta a Will —finalmente reveló—. Él ya tiene su experiencia en esto, será buena orientación.

—Yo… bueno, no me gustaría importunar al profesor Graham —mencionó mientras sus dedos golpeteaban el vaso.

—No lo importunas, créeme. Es verdad que Will es… algo reservado en esto, pero su asesoramiento te será útil —Beverly tomó su vaso y le dio un leve sorbo—. Y cualquier duda forense, sabes dónde encontrarnos —finalizó con una amigable sonrisa.

Miriam asentó delicadamente y Beverly se retiró, dejando sola a la joven.

* * *

Al regresar a la oficina, Miriam observó todo el papeleo apilado ordenadamente sobre la mesa. Por momentos medito las palabras de la agente Katz, luego recordó las palabras de Crawford al decirle que Will estaba abierto para ser su guía en este camino. Otro suspiro llegó y descanso sus brazos sobre la mesa y volvió a observar las fotografías de los atroces crímenes adjuntados al Destripador.

Era sorprendente el duro estómago que Miriam demostraba ante lo que plasmaban aquellas imágenes. Tenía dos semanas analizando al Destripador sin crear algo nuevo en el informe, nada que no fuera novedoso para el jefe. Siguió mirando las fotografías hasta que detuvo la vista en una, la cual, había visto infinidad de veces. La fatídica y exuberante muerte de Cassie Boyle. Había leído el reporte del incidente, la chica murió rápidamente, sus pulmones fueron extraídos y su cuerpo empalado en las cornamentas de un alce disecado, en medio de los bosques. Anexaron el incidente al Destripador, ya que estaba también adherido a un imitador de Jacob-Hobbs. Miriam tenía sus dedos sobre la fotografía, la miró detalladamente y su mente realizó ciertas conexiones. Tomó los archivos de aquel caso, que en su tiempo Will Graham llevó, y se preparó para el día de mañana pedir asesoría a su profesor.

* * *

Al siguiente día todo marchaba con la neutralidad de siempre. Will impartía sus lecturas en la academia, sus alumnos estaban atentos a cada palabra que su profesor vociferaba, y entre cada una de ellas, Miriam se escabulló para escuchar aquellas clases que había dejado de asistir en estas semanas.

En la otra parte de la academia, Jack llevaba consigo a Elisa. La jovencita no había parado en contar su hazaña sobre su pesca, recibiendo lo elogios de su padre a cada oportunidad dada. Bella había salido por asuntos laborales y Jack, cual padre nervioso, no gustaba de dejar a Elisa sola en casa, aunque en veces ella quería que se le diera esa libertad, pero disfrutar un rato en la academia de FBI tampoco no era una mala opción.

Elisa pidió permiso a Jack para dar una vuelta por los campos de entrenamiento y Jack, que debía asumir sus labores, le otorgó el permiso siempre y cuando mantuviera sus límites. Ella asentó muy segura de cumplir lo prometido y salió de la oficina de su padre para hacer su recorrido. Ella ya conocía muchas partes del lugar, podía ir y venir con facilidad; desvió su camino hacia los campos para dirigirse a las oficinas forenses, y una vez llegó, su presencia sorprendió al equipo de Crawford.

—¡Elisa! —Exclamó con una sonrisa Beverly, quien parecía jugar naipes con Brian—. ¡Hacía mucho que no te veía!

—Ya creciste más —continuó Zeller al verla acercarse a ellos.

La joven sonrió y les saludó. El día pintaba aburrido para los agentes, y entre sus juegos de naipes invitaron a Elisa, haciendo el juego más simple para ella. Durante el juego, Beverly notó su brazalete y ella le comentó sobre su nuevo apreciado objeto.

—¿El Doctor Lecter te lo dio? —cuestionó Zeller, sin poderlo concebir.

Ella asentó con su tan usual sonrisa.

—Es muy bonito —dijo Beverly mientras extendía su mano para que Elisa acercara más su brazalete. Una vez extendió el brazo, ella observó el plateado objeto y lo vio maravillada. Giraba el brazo de Elisa y en un momento, notó algo que llamó su atención. En una parte de atrás, algo escondido, estaba un grabado, era una letra. La letra M. Beverly se reservó, no quería cometer un error y soltó el brazo de Elisa para sonreírle y felicitarle por su cumpleaños.

* * *

La sala de lectura estaba cubierta en oscuridad, las diapositivas se cambiaban cada vez que Will terminaba sus ensayos y cada imagen era peor que la anterior. Will mostró una nueva fotografía, una que Miriam había visto en sus informes recientemente.

—El Destripador de Chesapeake —soltó con tono amargo. Aquellas palabras fueron un sabor a bilis en su boca—. Creo que no necesita una presentación formal —Will se dio la media vuelta, recargó su cuerpo en el escritorio y miró a sus oyentes—. La víctima, Theresa Davis; veintitrés años y era una joven y tranquila farmacéutica. Como pueden apreciar su cuello fue degollado y en la sección alta de su espalda cuenta con dos cortes precisos. Se sustrajo sus riñones y, algo nuevo, la carne de sus mejillas.

Miriam agachó el rostro, no estaba impactada por lo que se demostraba en las imágenes, era una vergüenza por no descubrir al asesino. Will siguió hablado, analizando el patrón del Destripador y la joven agente prestó atención a cada palabra. Durante quince minutos que se le dedico al análisis, nadie pareció tener preguntas y ante ello dio por finalizada su lectura. Encendió las luces y todos se retiraron, en lo que él guardaba sus cosas. Una vez el aula quedó vacía, Will acomodó sus anteojos y alzó su vista al proyector, mirando la fotografía.

—Me sorprende que no tenga preguntas, señorita Lass —mencionó. Miriam, quien aún estaba en una silla, se sorprendió por ello.

—Realmente tengo muchas, profesor Graham.

Will se dio la media vuelta y le miró.

—La escucho.

Miriam se alzó y bajó del lugar para acercarse a su maestro. Y con una carpeta en mano la colocó sobre el escritorio y la abrió para hacer relucir la fotografía de Cassie Boyle. Will alzó las cejas pero no hubo expresión alguna.

—Usted manejó este caso.

—Correcto.

—Esto lo unieron como un imitador de Jacob-Hobbs. Usted hizo un reporte en el cual cree que es el Destripador.

—No creía, sé que fue él. El estilo, la extirpación de órganos… fue él.

Miriam alzó su mirada al proyector y observó aquel cadáver.

—Discutir un perfil, sería totalmente en vano. Lo que quiero saber, si es que puede orientarme, es ¿el por qué castigarlos de esa manera?

—Lamento informarle, señorita Lass, que me es imposible darle esa respuesta. Mis conjeturas son, que quien se haya topado con el Destripador, hubo algo en ellos que le enfureció.

—¿Le enfureció? —Cuestionó con una torpe sonrisa—. Todo lo que he analizado, todo lo que he visto… No encuentro un factor.

—No te demerites tan pronto. Yo he estado seis años detrás de él y no logró empatizar con su mente. Es un misterio que, con cada acción que realiza, siempre me perturba. Aun así, por ser un misterio, no quiera decir que no lo resolveremos —Will bajó su mirada con ella y la joven volteó a mirarlo—. Vas por buen camino.

Ella sentó suavemente y, por el rabillo de su ojo, notó una presencia en el lugar. Se giró y descubrió a una joven chica, paralizada y mirando a la fotografía en el proyector. Al notar el cambio en Lass, Will fijó su mirada a donde ella la tenía y con horror descubrió a Elisa. Alterado buscó apagar el proyector y, sin éxito, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros. Will exclamó varias palabras, no se oía furioso pero si preocupado, y al no recibir una respuesta alzó sus manos y las movió a la par que hablaba. Elisa movió sus ojos hacía Will, ninguna expresión se formaba en su rostro, solo su piel había palidecido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —insistió. Ella respondió que visitaba el lugar. Will agachó su rostro y resopló de manera preocupada—. Señorita Lass, por favor, apague el proyector.

La rubia obedeció y comenzó a guardar sus archivos para retirarse. Tomó todo y se acercó a la salida, despidiéndose educadamente de su maestro y Elisa observó a la rubia, que nunca había visto. Will no respondió y al percibir la lejanía de esos pasos, miró a Elisa, tenía una preocupación genuina, cual padre preocupado por su hijo.

—Elisa —llamó—. ¿Vienes sola?

—Estaba con Bev.

—¿Dónde está Beverly?

—Afuera.

Will apretó sus hombros.

—Elisa… lo que viste… lo que viste es…

—Lo sé —respondió en un tono serio—. Está muerta.

Graham le miró, estaba sorprendido ante la actitud seria que Elisa demostraba en esa situación, la cual no era la primera vez que pasaba, y Will se admiraba con torpeza su ineptitud para evitar que ella viera este tipo de cosas, las cuales no era buenas para ella.

* * *

Ambos guardaron el secreto. Uno más. No se hablaría del tema nuevamente y nadie debería saber la mala suerte que Will llevaba consigo para exponer a Elisa a esos momentos. Sin embargo, Will no se sentía bien consigo mismo. En casa, conciliar el sueño fue algo dificultoso y, para su desgracia, al lograrlo aquellas pesadillas seguían siendo protagonizadas por ese ser y ahora se sumaba Elisa.

Quería protegerla. Quería salvarla. No quería que el destino fuera cruel como lo fue con desaparecer a Abigail y matar a Marlène, pero esa entidad evitaba que él se acercara a Elisa. Le obligaba alejarse de ella.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó, al momento que abría los ojos.

* * *

Hannibal tomó su abrigo, estaba consiente que Will no se presentaría a su sesión, no obstante un llamado a la puerta de su consultorio le hizo regresar el abrigo al perchero.

—Bienvenido Will —saludó al abrir la puerta. Un ojeroso Will le miró.

—Gracias —respondió sin ánimos al pasar. Hannibal no se sorprendió por su estado—. Hice una estupidez —confesó tan pronto oyó el cerrar de la puerta.

—¿A que te refieres?

—He sido un inconsciente. Un irresponsable.

—¿A qué se debe esto, Will?

Él se giró y con su cansada vista miró a Hannibal.

—¿Estamos en sesión, verdad?

—Por supuesto. Nada saldrá de estas cuatro paredes.

—Bien… Esto tiene que ver con Elisa —y las alarmas en Hannibal se encendieron—. Soy un idiota que no la sabe cuidar… ¿Sabes que en veces va a mi casa?

—Si.

—Bueno, he tenido la mala fortuna que ella miré fotos de los casos que me han asignado.

—¿El caso de la cara cortada? —interrogó curioso.

—Sí, ese.

—Solo has resuelto ese.

—Ayer fue a la academia, Jack la llevó —continuó ignorando lo dicho—. Estaba en lectura, tenía fotografías, obvio… De repente estaba ahí —Hannibal frunció su ceño—. En la entrada y mirando la fotografía… Estaba inmóvil, no decía nada.

—Will —llamó—. Por favor, detente y tranquilízate —Graham obedeció y, con una angustia terrible, le miró—. Has expuesto a Elisa a material delicado del FBI.

Él quedó confuso, no supo si era una pregunta o afirmación.

—Se está volviendo una costumbre —soltó al dejar caer sus brazos—. Quiero evitarlo, pero parece que me empeñó a que suceda.

—Will, ¿estas consiente que Elisa lleva una terapia debido a la violencia a la cual fue expuesta?

—Lo estoy, por un demonio, ¡lo estoy! Y luego están esos sueños… Dios, los sueños…

—Sigues recayendo.

—Los sueños son lo peor… trato de defenderla, trato de salvarla y… y no puedo… no puedo.

Will cayó en el sillón y llevó ambas manos sobre su rostro, evitando que las lágrimas por su impotencia fluyeran. Hannibal observó con curiosidad y fascinación a su paciente. Extrañaba estas terapias.

—¿De quién quieres defenderla, Will?

—De ese monstro, que me arrebató a Abigail y Marlène…

Hannibal arqueó su ceja, sin emitir emoción por lo débil que Will se veía. Tomó un pañuelo y se lo entregó y así Will limpió las pocas lágrimas que recorrían sus oscuras ojeras y coloradas mejillas.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Muchas Gracias por leer. Se agradecerán sus comentarios, criticas que me ayuden a mejorar, opiniones y/o sugerencias :3_


End file.
